Within the Pale White Light
by Gloria Stone
Summary: Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee and Naruto find themselves in a strange world with even stranger enemies.Crossover with Halo
1. not now I got a headache

-1

"Ug what happened?"

He didn't know what had happened. He had been laying back relaxing and watching the clouds. True he'd been on a mission but that hadn't stopped him.

He had been looking at a particularly white and fluffy one when something flashed. It had scared him half to death and for a moment he thought some ninja was going to finish the job.

He had tried to jump up and deal with the threat but he couldn't. Hell he couldn't move, shout out, or even breath.

He was sure he was dead.

Then the light just kind of faded away.

Cursing to himself Shikamaru forced his body to move. It kind of hurt, every joint in his body ached. It was worse than when that sand chick with the fan decided she wanted a 'friendly' sparing match.

Looking around Shikamaru's jerked in surprise.

"Hinata? Lee? Naruto!"

What in the world? This didn't make sense. Last he heard Lee was on a mission, Naruto with that toad guy and Hinata, well he didn't know what she was doing but he was sure it was something no where near where he had had been.

"bothersome."

Was it some kind of trick? Was all of this an illusion? He'd never seen a place like this before. The ground was hard, made out of some sort of concrete? Concrete was insanely expensive and impractical. Why lay so much of it down. He couldn't even seen any earth near them. It was all covered up.

Looking up Shikamaru startled again. Good Kami…this building was tall.

In fact all the buildings around him was tall, made of steel glass and some other materials he couldn't name. Could man make such buildings? In Konoha the largest building was that of the Hokage but these…they dwarfed it by several stories.

"uhhh"

Hinata was waking up.

"Hinata. Are you ok?"

She blinked her milky white eyes seemly unfocused. However he knew better. She was probably looking at him really really hard just to make sure he wasn't a fake.

"What happened Shikamaru-san?"

She didn't look to good. Her pale face was even whiter than he remembered and her limps were shaking.

"I'm not sure…but look. There's Lee and Naruto."

Hinata frowned her delicate features showing her confusion?

"Where are we Shikamaru? Why?  
"I'm sorry Hinata I don't know. I was on a mission in the Mist. Maybe one of these two idiots know."

Hinata nodded.

"I'll look around. I'm pretty sure none of this."

She gestured to the surrounding buildings.

"None of this is an illusion…but…I don't know."

She looked scared and Shikamaru didn't blame her. He was kind of worried and maybe just a little scared himself.

"Alright take a look. I'll see if I get these to knuckle heads to wake up."

Hinata nodded, and Shikamaru sighed to himself in relieve. Good she was accepting his leadership.

Under normal circumstances he'd been in charge anyway, he was a Chunin after all. However this was anything but normal. They weren't on a mission so the normal chain of command didn't necessarily apply here. It was well within Hinata's right to reject him.

He was glad she was letting him lead. No matter how bothersome it was to be a leader he was still the most qualified here. He had made Chunin on the weight of his brain, the Hokage and the elders had chosen him for a reason and in a situation like this he only trusted himself to get him and his team out alive.

_And no matter if I like it or not I got a team. A weird one at that. Naruto Lee and Hinata. Lee is extremely strong…and weird. So bothersome…Hinata's eyes will come in handy and Naruto…well I don't know about Naruto. He's been gone a year and a half. So he could be anything. He does have a Senin one of the legendary three as a teacher. _

Shikamaru gently shook Naruto.

"Hey Naruto wake up already. Shhesh and they say I'm lazy."

"Go away pervert ero-senin!"

Shikamaru yelped as Naruto took a swipe at his head. A surprisingly fast swipe, he'd just barely jgot his head out of the way in time.

"Naruto!"

He winced as the walls around them echoed his voice a little louder than he meant for it to. Damn it they needed to be quiet and careful. Frowning he stood up and kicked Naruto.

"Get up!"

Naruto didn't even seem to mind the kick but he did roll over and blink sleepily at him.

"Uh?"

He said brightly.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ya now get up and be quiet."

Naruto sat up and stretched. Shikamaru noted with an annoyed frown that Naruto didn't seem to have any aches and pains like him and Hinata. Bastard.

"Where are we? And why are we a we anyway?"

Ya leave it to Naruto to butcher the language.

"I don't know. Go wake up Lee."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and for a moment Shikamaru thought Naruto might argue his tone. Just like with Hinata he was trying to portray that he was boss.

Naruto's eyes were mere slits as he opened his mouth. Shikmaru mentally sighed as he readied himself for the inevitable. But then something amazing happened…Naruto paused. He actually paused as he seemed to think it over and then he finally just shrugged it off and went to do as he was told.

Shikamaru let a rare smile grace his lips. Looks like the Senin had beat some sense into that thick skull after all.

"Hey Hinata, what do you see?"

Hinata sat there silent for a long moment her shoulders and stance seemed extremely tense and that was not a good sign.

"Bodies."

"WHAT!"

That was not what Shikamaru expected to hear.

"Oh god. There are bodies everywhere!"

It was then that Shikamaru got a good look at Hinata's face. She was crying. The tears looked unnatural with her pale eyes. They glistened as they fell off her face.

"As far as I can see. In every house, in the streets. Blood and death!"

Naruto gulped loudly as he tried with more vigor to wake up Lee. Shikamaru couldn't be sure but he thought he heard Naruto mutter something about so that's why it stinks of blood here. But that didn't make sense, he couldn't smell anything. And Shikamaru was sure that Hinata would say something if she had smelled blood.

"Was there a struggle?"

Hinata nodded.

"I see some streets with signs of a fight…but mostly."

Hinata took a ragged breath.

"It was mostly a slaughter."

She closed her eyes letting her family blood limit close off.

"I can't tell what happened though. This isn't right. The fight scenes look wrong. Not like any battle fields I've ever seen."

Shikamaru nodded his forehead bunched up in thought.

"Are there any signs of life? Hopefully none hostile life?"

Hinata hesitated.

"I think…I think I might have seen something that way."

Hinata pointed into what should be west. Although for now all rules even those of directions were off.

"I couldn't tell."

"Well we better head that way then."

"Hey!"  
Naruto said as he stood up. Lee was still snoring away.

"What if what Hinata-chan is seeing is the enemy. The guys who are doing the slaughtering?"

Shikamaru shook his head it was a valid concern but their options were few.

"This has to be the first step . Find someone…hopefully none hostiles and question them. Try to figure out what is going on. If it is the ones that caused this slaughter we try and restrain them and force answers out. Or back out, we'll decide when we know more."

Naruto's eye twitched but he finally did back down.

"ok. That makes sense."

With a grunt he bent over and picked Lee up.

"He's out cold. Doesn't matter fuzzy eyebrows fights better asleep than he does awake."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment…or even ask what Naruto was talking about. He really didn't want to know.

"Alright lets move out. Standard formation and keep out of sight."

With that the four of them leaped away. Heading toward what might or might not be really big trouble.

(few hours later)

Hinata wiped the tears from her face. Kami this place was hell…pure hell. Everywhere she looked terrified faces of people…men women and children looked back at her with lifeless eyes. What hit the hardest were the babies. Slaughter where they lay, in cribs, play pens or even in their mothers arms. It was like…like an army came through and with a hatred that she could still taste in the air tried to wipe the ground clean of human life.

She didn't like blood and violence. Despite her occupation, if bloodshed could be avoided she did so. She was even training in her spare time to be a medic-nin. Not that her father and other family would let her actually be one. Still she studied and practiced in secret, hoping one day to maybe save someone's life for once, rather than take it.

It was surprisingly easy. She had always heard that medical training was hard. Only for the best of chakura controllers. Granted she was rather good at controlling her Chakura but she didn't think she was at their level.

Maybe the difference was at how much she enjoyed it.

_They are all dead. Already cold even, the blood is dried and flies are swarming. Its to late for anything I've learned to help. _

Hinata wanted to cry again. She felt the tears stinging in her eyes. However she kept them to herself. After all it had been so long since she last seen Naruto-kun and she didn't want him to think she was a crybaby.

_He's gotten so tall. And he's all arms and legs although I'm sure he'll fill out when he's older. He's also grown out his hair. Its still wild but doesn't look so much like a sea urchin now. He's so handsome. Naruto-kun._

Her face no doubt was redder than a tomato now. Hinata shook her head and forced herself to concentrate. Now was not the time to think about her crush on the blonde haired boy.

Wait…

What was that.

Hinata came to a suddenly halt. Almost causing Shikamaru to bump into her.

"What?"

He said concerned.

Hinata didn't answer as she stared.

_They…they are alive! Oh thank god…who ever did this missed somebody. _

Hinata did cry this time. Relieve pouring out of her.

A small group of people had managed somehow to hide. They were in a small what looked like a wine cellar. Made sense since she could see that this was a liquor store of some kind. The entire building was filled with wine and other bottles.

"I found survivors."

Hinata frowned.

"We need to get them out. The rooms sealed I'm seeing signs of carbon monoxide poisoning."

Shikamaru nodded and in the secret code of Konaha told Hinata to go ahead and that him and Naruto would back her up…out of sight just in case this was a trap.

With a happy leap Hinata jumped off the roof they had been on and landed lightly in the street. She opened the door her hand shooting out to grab the tiny bells that hung above the door to warn the store owners of customers. Stepping inside she doubled check that those in the cellar were the only living people around.

It all looked clear…

Hinata suddenly gasped as finally noticed something she hadn't before. She was so focused on looking for the living that she missed the old woman dead on the floor. She had been gutted. Blood was literally all over the place.

Pausing for a moment Hinata came to a decision. It wouldn't be good for the survivors to come out and see this.

Gently she moved the old woman into the corner and closed her eye lids. Looking around Hinata yanked a large cloth like thing that was hanging on the wall. Looked like some kind of advertisement billboard. Although she didn't recognize the language written on it.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered as she draped the cloth over the woman. She then focused on figuring out how to get the people below out.

Even with her eyes it took a moment to find the latch. She pulled it and stepped back not sure what to expect and half expecting a deadly trap of some sort.

Hinata felt her ears pop at the change in air pressure as a door in the floor popped open and air rushed into the hole below.

Careful was a ninja's middle name and Hinata knew it so she didn't go rushing into the hole. Instead she studied the people inside.

What she saw almost brought her to tears again.

There were 8 people in this tiny room. Hinata looked them over taking in all the detail.

Two were a couple no doubt and they had a young child. The little girl couldn't have been more than 8. There was an old man and a young man who was probably his son. They were both wearing the same shirt. They must either work at this place or own it. There were 3 other young men, not much older than she was. One of them looked hurt, some sort of cloth had been ripped to bandage his arm. Even from where she stood she could smell the burnt flesh. Other than the one man, they all looked healthy enough especially now that fresh air was getting to them.

_Oh god…_

Hinata suddenly thought as she realized something.

_There is no way out of this room from the inside. The door only opens from the outside. The woman…the old woman._

Hinata looked over to the woman it was then she noticed something she had missed before. The old woman she had cancer, it was in her lungs, her spleen and even had begun to grow in her brain. With Ninja skill she surmised what must have happened.

The slaughter began…and as the attackers came close no doubt they all crowded into the cellar to escape, all except the old woman. She was dieing anyway. So she gave her life to close the door and protect the few people she could. Maybe the old man was her husband, the boy her son. Or maybe she just saw strangers that she could save. It didn't matter.

_Could I be that brave? Face certain and painful death, and not just death…but death alone. Alone in this store as the attacked forced their way in._

Hinata shook her head violently. She had to stay focused.

"Hello!"

She called into the cellar. There was silence.

"Please come out. This place isn't safe, the cellar doesn't allow air in."

Hinata sighed in relief when she saw one of the young men poke his head out. He stared at her a long moment before looking around. His glaze fell on cloth covered woman. He seemed so sad until he managed to hide it. He looked back at Hinata.

"Please come out."

Hinata asked shyly.

Slowly the man came out and after making sure there was no one else he called for the others.

"Looks clear."

Hinata took the moment to study the man some more. He was tall with buzzed short blonde hair and sharp features. He was wearing some kind of camo. In fact so were the other two young men.

"Who are you!"

The man demanded with a sharp voice. He obviously didn't trust her, but he no doubt knew what was happening before she came along. The man owed her his life as well as the lives of the others below.

"My names Hyuuga Hinata. I'm a Shinobi from the village hidden in the leaf"

The man titled his head.

"I don't know what a Shinobi is or a hidden leaf. But…"

He paused.

"Thank you for letting us out. I thought…we were all."  
He gritted his teeth as he glanced over at the old woman again.

"It was still better than being slaughtered by the covenant."

"Jean? Oh god honey NO!"

"MOM!"

Hinata winced as the old man and the son ran over to the woman. They both collapsed on her crying. It broke her heart to watch.

"How did you find us?"

Another man in Camo said as he walked up to her. He was holding some sort of metal object…a weapon of some sort? It didn't look sharp, but something about it hit her 'that's a dangerous weapon' sense. Something every good ninja had if they wanted to live long.

"I'm good at finding things."  
She semi lied something about this was wrong. How could they not know what a Shinobi was…or her village. Konaha was the largest Ninja village out there.

"I'm Tucker. That there is Church and the one with the plasma burns is Simmons."

Hinata could tell both men didn't like her answer but the decided it wasn't something to argue about now.

"the old man is Jim Cobb and his son James. Over there is Millie and Nicolas and their daughter June."

Hinata bowed low to them which they seemed to be surprised over.

"Excuse me."

Hinata began her shyness coming out now that she had these people out of danger. She touched her forefingers together and looked away.

"Please…can you tell me what happened here?"

That seemed to really surprise them all.

"How could you not know? The covenant hit us. In fact…"

The man called Tucker said looking up.

"I'm surprised they haven't glassed the planet yet."

"Glassed? I'm sorry what is a Covenant?"

This time they didn't just look surprised but shocked as well.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned as Shikamaru dropped to the ground. The survivors all jumped even the old man and son who were still mourning. The man called Church jerked his weapon up to point at the new comer.

Shikamaru studied the people in the room. Finally after a long moment he muttered how bothersome and walked into the store.

"We really don't have time for cloak and dagger stuff. So I'll just say this all in one breath. We don't know where we are, how we got here. There was a bright light and suddenly we found ourselves waking up in a city that looks like nothing we've ever seen before. We don't know what a covenant is or what glassed means although it can't be a good thing. And we also don't know why we are in a city full of corpses. So please explain so maybe we can all get out of this alive."  
Shikamaru ended his speech with a nod.

"but…"

Began Tucker.

"How can you not know what the covenant is? We've been fighting them for ten years? Everyone even in the outer colonies know?"

"Define We?"

This got another weird look.

"We…the core…as in Humans. The covenant are a group of different alien races that are trying to destroy humanity."

Shikamaru blinked as he tried to figure out what alien races meant. He had never heard the word before.

"So the Covenant are something other than human? Are they Demons?"

Church looked confused and it seemed to be more than he could wrap his mind around that someone wouldn't know what the covenant was.

"No…Of course not. The covenant are aliens. You know creatures from another planet?"

Shikamaru scratched his head in thought.

"It seems…something stranger than even I imagined has happened today. But perhaps we should discuss this after we get to safety."

Hinata looked up from where she had been kneeling beside the old man. One hand was on his back gently trying to comfort him as he mourned his wife.

"Are we still heading West?"

Shikamaru nodded then once again focused on Tucker.

"you're welcome to come with us."

Tucker frowned deeply as he glanced at his buddies. They seemed as confused as him but he was the superior officer here so it was his decision.

"Ya…sure why not."

Shikamaru gestured silently to Hinata. She nodded as she then focused on getting the old man up and moving. He was semi draped over his dead wife but moved when prompted.

He heard her whispering to him.

"Please Jim. She gave all that she had left for you and James. Don't make her sacrifice mean nothing."

The old man nodded and shakily stood up. He had to be at least seventy, old although healthy enough it seemed. Still no matter how healthy he was he was still a 70 year old man. He would slow them down considerable. In fact all of them would. They weren't ninja's.

"Alright unless anyone has anything to say, we're heading west."


	2. Sand in weird places

_AN: Well here I am. Its been awhile since I've come out with anything new. Even longer since I was seriously about it. I'm trying to find my muses again. Maybe if this story goes well I'll get my ass into gear and work on some of my other stories. _

_Really have no idea where I'm going with this. I just love crossovers. _

_Got a few idea's but that's about it. Also I know right now there are a lot of original characters. Master Chief and maybe some other Spartans ARE going to be a big part of this story. I just haven't gotten that far yet. Right now I'm messing around with some of those random marines that seem to be everywhere in the games. :P_

Connor Simmons was what you would call a nice guy. Although he wasn't a farm boy by any means. He had born and raised in the northern Midwest, right smack dab in the middle of corn central. He had lived in the suburbs. In a nice clean white house.

His mother was a doting housewife, his father a college professor. They were high school sweethearts, dated almost 6 years before they got married.

He was the only child in this loving home.

Maybe it was the perfection of his childhood that had led him to join the marines.

He parents hadn't liked it one bit. In fact the ensuing argument was the first time that Connor had ever heard his father actually raise his voice at him. Sure there had been fights at his house especially during his early teens but this…this was true anger.

He had actually thought his father would hit him.

No son of his would be a murdering low life…blah blah blah. His father had went on for a good ten minutes. Simmons had had no idea his father hated the military so much.

The rant had ended with a absolutely no Core man was welcomed in his home.

He had left, leaving a raging father and crying mother behind. Two years later the Covenant had made itself know and here he was 5 years after that. And in that 7 years he'd not gotten so much as a card from his parents although he continued to write to them.

Simmons sighed sadly as he cradled his left arm.

It was badly burned. God they weren't shitten when they said that plasma burns were particularly painful. It felt like his arm was on fire…had been on fire for almost 3 hours now. He wanted to scream to cry and basically just let the pain overwhelm him.

However that wasn't a luxury he had. He had to remain calm for the civilians.

Their entire platoon had been wiped out. The covenant had hit hard and fast. Ground troops, phantoms and ghosts…not the mention the air support.

The marines hadn't really stood a chance.

He didn't remember much after his injury. He had passed out from the shock and the pain. Tucker had said that him and Church had grabbed him and ran.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Running away from the enemy was a cowards way, but then again from what they had told him there was no hope. The covenant had dropped some sort of bomb that had killed everyone. They luckily or not so luckily had been behind a destroyed tank. It didn't work but it did give them just enough shelter to survive…although it had burned his arm to a terrible burnt crisp.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in that damn cellar.

Tucker and Church had stumbled into the shop by accident. There had been a patrol of grunts that they had to hide from and fast.

That luck had saved their lives.

_Not the life of Jim's wife. _

Simmons lowered his gaze. He had never met the woman while awake. But he owed her his life. She had given everything to save the few people she could.

Jim had resisted and in the end Tucker and Church had forced the old man into the hole.

The hole that they all expected to die in.

Then when things couldn't get worse…something weird happened.

Simmons looked up to stare at the four weirdo's that had saved their lives.

_Ok lets see if I remember. Shikamaru, he's the leader from what I can tell. Then there's the one in orange…um Naruto I think. He carrying the weird looking guy. Hmm don't remember his name. And then there's Hinata._

If it had just been the three men Simmons wouldn't be following them blindly like they were doing. He didn't trust Shikamaru or the others. But there was something…different about Hinata.

She had tried to comfort Jim. She had actually taken care of the body, covering it up and moving it out of the way. She was the one that had found them.

Simmons studied her from the corner of his eye. She was kind of pretty in a little kid way. She couldn't be older than 16.

She had dark hair and the palest skin and eyes he'd ever seen. In fact if he didn't know better he would have said she was blind. She didn't even had pupils.

Yet when she looked at him he just knew she wasn't blind. When she looked at him if felt like she was seeing everything. Like she was looking through him.

Kind of creepy.

"Hey Simmons. How you holding out?"

Simmons gave Tucker his best smile, which wasn't much, more of a grimace than a smile.

"I'm doing ok."

Tucker gave him a look that said he didn't believe a word.

"Riiight. Well it could be worse. I think."

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Its starting to get dark."

Simmons nodded.

"Do you think they plan to stop? We can't risk moving at night. The grunt and Jackals…"

Simmons trailed off. It was a well known fact that the night after a large battle the Covenant let the Grunts and Jackal roam free to feed off the dead.

Tucker nodded his eyes roaming the rooftops for enemies.

"They don't seem to worried about running into trouble. I asked that Shikamaru about it earlier. He just said that Hinata would see trouble way before it became our trouble."

Simmons frowned. He wondered if Tucker felt the same creepy feeling he got whenever Hinata looked at him.

"Hey they're stopping."

Both Tucker and Simmons came to a stop. They tensed up as Shikamaru lazily made his way over to them.

"Naruto scouted a hotel up ahead. He says its under construction and thus deserted. We'll stay the night there."  
he didn't mention it was probably the only place they could sleep that didn't have bloodied corpses to clean up first…but then again he didn't need to.

Tucker nodded relieved.

"Some of the covenant prowl at night as well."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"alright we'll lay traps."

With that he simply turned away and kept moving.

The sun was setting and the covenant were starting to stir. The lower classes were restless nervously waiting for the on coming feast. There was a sense of excitement and hunger in the air.

What few elites there were all sneered in disgust at the crowd gathering.

The elites didn't eat humans. They considered the meat worse than trash. They would revert to cannibalism before an elite warrior would consume a human. They could stop this with a word. No matter how hungry the grunts and jackals they would obey the elites. In fact most elites would prefer to do so. It was bad enough being on a human world. But now they had to deal with the likely riots that would break out within the lower classes. However it was tradition…the prophets will that things continue this way.

After all it solved a big problem for the higher ups of the covenant.

How do you feed an army in hostile ground where it was dangerous and costly to ship goods.

The answer? Let them eat off the dead.

The elites saw the wisdom in this…didn't mean they had to like it though.

The sun set…and the stampede began.

Uiyah was the leader of a small group of grunts. He smiled as he took a deep breath of methane. Yes this was the highlight for his people.

They risked their lives, being little more than cannon folder for the covenant and in return they were giving this small favor.

The chance to roam free, free of the prophets, and free of the violent tempers of the elites. During the night of a battle his people reverted back to their instincts. The way they used to be before they were ripped from their methane rich home world.

Here they could eat and maybe…just maybe pretend to be happy for awhile.

"Ootewa. Take point…we'll go to grid 7. We should avoid the heaviest traffic there."

Ootewa nodded the street lights of the city illuminating his face. That was all he could do. Two years ago a human projectile had slashed him in the throat, destroying his vocal cords. He was insanely lucky, despite the disfiguring wound. Not only did Ootewa survive the fatal wound, he somehow had survived the jackals and Elites.

Jackals didn't care what they ate as long as it was meat. Hell Uiyah had seen on numerous occasions jackals eating grunts and even the elites if they could get a hold of them.

And the elites didn't stand for weak or sickened Grunts. They usually cut the wounded down where they stood, or laid…whatever. Uiyah didn't like elites, but he didn't hold this habit against them. The quick death was usually better than the Jackals.

Ootewa gestured to the other grunts and they followed.

They stayed alert despite the chaos amongst them. Most of the grunts were already fighting for food. They all ran out of the strong hold and instantly went to the first thing they saw.

Uiyah was smarter than that. After all he was a veteran of many battles. Something that most Grunts couldn't claim.

"Keep moving…ignore them idiots. There is an entire city of dead."

On point Ootewa kept his head up chin high in pride. He couldn't lower himself to this and neither would anyone in his unit. They would behave like warriors of the covenant even if Ootewa had to rip them apart first.

Some of the others in his unit…newbies shifted slightly their stomachs grumbling.

One started to whisper in a tone that was less than respectful.

"Have something to say gruntling!"

The grunt startled.

"No nothing sir…."  
He paused as he licked his lips. Hunger was making him less cautious.

"Just…why aren't we eating? I'm hungry."

Uiyah wanted to slap the silly gruntling. He growled dangerously, something he'd picked up from the numerous elites he had to deal with everyday. He rather liked the effect it had on his own troops. All but Ootewa cowered instinctively away from him.

"Tell me Gruntling what do you see?"

The rookie frowned as he looked around him.

"Grunts feasting."

This time the grunt didn't get by with the smart allic comment. Ootewa smacked him upside the head. He then grabbed him by his methane tank and spun him around, forcing the unlucky grunt to face his squad leader.

"Really? What I see is a thousand grunts fighting over scrapes."

Uiyah took a step forward jamming his plasma gun under the gruntlings jaw.

"Listen you're new to this unit. So I'll give you a break."

Uiyah smiled.

"You do what I say when I say it and I don't want to hear nothing that doesn't sound like yes sir. Do you understand?"

The gruntling shook his head violently.

"Y..eess si…sir."

"Good."

Uiyah re-hostler his weapon.

"Ootewa."

Ootewa nodded.

"Lets go. Noi take point until Ootewa comes back."

The gruntling tried to join the rest of the squad but was held fast by Ootewa.

"what? Wait…Sir!"

He said his voice getting even higher from fear.

Uiyep didn't even turn around as they walked away.

"I said I'd give you a break. Ootewa's good at breaking things."

It was almost an hour later when Ootewa returned…without the rookie. No one in the unit even blinked an eye. They had respect for the two vets in their mist. Not many grunts survived past a few battles. Both Uiyep and Ootewa's record were almost as good as some of the elites. The grunts in this unit knew exactly who to trust and whom to follow. After all they had all at one time or another had their lives saved by said commander.

Uiyep nodded and gave his second a small smile.

"alright."

Uiyep said as he looked around.

"Nio pick two and do a perimeters sweep. Make sure no humans are alive to surprise us."

The grunt nodded and quickly picked out two. It was extremely unlikely that any humans had survived but he didn't dare voice that.

"Ok lets set up here. I'll take first watch once they get back. Then…We can eat."

All the grunts smiled widely. They wanted to scream and shout, jump around and feast, however they contained themselves knowing that their leader wouldn't approve.

Suddenly Ootewa drew his gun, the others being well trained followed suit without even seeing what the enemy was.

It was then the screaming started.

"NIO!"

Uiyep gasped as he recognized the voice of his second favorite. The grunt was a younin that had been transferred after the battle on Harvest. He was a quick learner and a loyal grunt.

"You three! GO!"

Three Grunts ran forward the rest dividing to go left and right to flank the enemy.

_Is it a human? Can't be, the elites came through here. I know I double checked the routes they took. Has to be humans…what else could it be!_

Uiyep and Ootewa ran to the left going as fast as their legs would take them down a narrow alley. Hopefully this would take them behind the enemy.

The screaming had stopped, but that didn't make him feel better the silence was deafening in that creepy kind of way.

Uiyep stopped taking a moment to catch his breath before he stuck he carefully stuck his head out from behind the wall. What he say made his jaw drop.

It was a Human! Uiyep could clearly see him despite the darkness and the contrasting harsh light of the street lamps. Although not as sharp as a Jackals eyes Grunts were well equipped to see in the dark. After all the swamps of their home world was shrouded in darkness most of the time.

Ootewa tapped his shoulder, turning slightly Uiyep glanced to where he was pointing.

Ok make that two humans. But the second on was either dead of unconscious. It wasn't moving.

The other however was defiantly awake. At its feet lay Nio and the two grunts he had taken.

_Good Prophets…what the hell._

The grunts were laying in a pool of their own blood. Not one had drawn his gun. Not only that it looked like the bodies had been ripped apart.

_Humans can't do that…can they?_

The human staggered as if injured. He…it was male right? Uiyep could never tell them apart. Anyway it was breathing hard, its stance low to the ground as if it could barely stand. Its hair was cut short and was the darkest red Uiyep had ever seen.

_Its not dressed like their fighters? _

It staggered again, turning slowly. Uiyep suddenly swallowed as fear nearly choked him.

_Its eyes…it has to be a demon. HAS to be!_

The humans eyes were wide, rimed in black and the iciest pale shade of jade green he had ever seen.

"Draw back…you hear me. All units draw back."

Uiyep hide behind the wall again. He gestured to Ootewa and they both retreated to what he hoped was safety. This was something beyond him. He needed to call in the elites.

"this is unit 456. Come in this is a code alpha red!"

Ootewa's eyes grew wide as the other grunts started screaming. They hadn't been able to back off before being spotted.

"This is a code alpha RED!"

Static met Uiyep's frantic ears. Finally someone answered, Uiyep sighed in relief as it turned out to be Rittemma. He was a lower elite that he'd worked with before. Wasn't bad for an elite, not as violent or hateful toward those that had proved themselves in battle.

"What's your…."

The elite trailed off as he heard the screaming in the background.

"Situation is hostile…FUCK!"

Rittemma startled as the curse word exploded over the comlink and then it went dead.

What in the prophets hell?

He doubled checked the scanners. There shouldn't be any problems? According to the scanner unit 456 was in grid 7. Two teams of elites and a hunter pair had personally gone over that section. Hell Rittemma remembered that Uiyep had come up here before dark asking about the safety of that sector.

Rittemma's brain raced as he quickly sent some orders for a rescue team. Something wasn't right about this. It if had been any other grunt he'd probably left them to fend for themselves and then send someone to investigate. But this particular grunt and his unit were well known even within the elites as being one of the best. If something was wrong with them…then something was seriously was wrong.

"Unit 456...I'm sending some elites as well as a hunter pair to your location."

Nothing but static met his eager ears.


	3. How to capture a Demon

_AN: Well here's chapter, 3 yep I'm defiantly on a roll. Anyway I've finally tried my hand in writing from Naruto's perspective. I've attempted this before with horrible results. I just can't seem to relate to a hyper loudmouth little boy (something a cousin of mine would have no problem with I'm sure J ) So to counter this problem I matured him a little, after all he's in the 15-16 range in this story. I'll try my best to stay true to his character though. _

_Also on another note a reviewer commented on the way I make the grunts talk. I know that in the game they talk all weird like. no keyb was what the reviewer said I believe. Well anyway I have a simple reason for not making them talk that way…its annoys the hell out of me. _

_Seriously I can't stand it, and I'm willing the bet it annoys most readers as well. I've actually stopped reading stories because the author felt the need to spell out an accent or whatnot. _

Naruto tensed his legs and with a sharp spike of Chakura jumped off one roof to another. He was still carrying fuzzy brow but that didn't slow him down, even with Lee's weights.

He wasn't really sure what to make of all of this. This was weird even for the kyuubi vessel. Everything looked strange even the people.

Take the marines for example. They were obviously the fighting force here. The way they moved spoke of military training, but they didn't use chakura.

Naruto stopped on the edge of one roof and looked down. They didn't use Chakura or have any special abilities but he had to give them credit for the team work they were showing. The two healthy one's protecting the civilians and their wounded.

He was curious about their weapons as well. They called it a gun? He wasn't familiar with the name but maybe…

_What do you think Kyuubi? You've been awfully quiet. Ever hear of a gun?_

Naruto felt the rumble as the kyuubi shifted within him. He frowned as the Kyuubi once again neglected to say anything. That wasn't normal for the vocal demon. Ever since Ero-Senin had taught him to call on the demon energy the wall between him and the kyuubi had been blurring. The Fox could talk to him at will now. It had been a rough summer with the fox and him bickering back and forth…but the Kyuubi and him had been slowly working on a type of relationship. Not that he loved the stupid fox, or even liked him. He talked non stop, constantly commenting on Naruto's life and whatever it saw fit. It usually drove Naruto crazy but they managed to survive.

So why was Kyuubi being so quiet now. It worried him. Maybe this Covenant was something they should be worried about?

"Well fuzzy brow we really got into it this time."

Naruto sighed as he jumped to the next roof. They were only a few blocks from that hotel he found. Although it would take forever with how fast they were going.

"I'm hungry."

Naruto gasped as he suddenly realized something.

"NO!"

_What if they don't have RAMEN! THE HORROR!_

_**Do you have to yell brat!**_

_Kyuubi!_

Naruto instantly put Lee down as he sat down. The fox was finally talking so he best give him his full attention.

_Why were you ignoring me earlier. We're in trouble fox._

The Fox sighed as it shifted inside Naruto again.

_**You think I don't know that Human! In fact it is trouble worse than you know.**_

Naruto blinked. What did that mean.

_**Never mind idiot just try not to die. **_

The fox started to retreat back into his stomach.

_**Oh and one more thing. Avoid the flood…at all cost.**_

"the flood? What the hell is a flood? Are you talking about the water kind of flood?"

Naruto frowned as once again the kyuubi refused to answer him. Looks like it was back to doing whatever it had been doing before.

"Great just great. Stupid fox. I'll be sure to watch out for lots of water."

Naruto once again picked up Lee and then leapt away to catch up with his friends.

He wondered if he should warn Shikamaru about this flood thing. The thing was how did he explain the warning. No one knew of the fox and he sure as hell didn't want to tell. Despite the fact him and fox were on talking terms now he still didn't want to tell his friends.

_What if they hate me. Most of the village does. I don't think I can handle it if I lose my friends._

Naruto made it to the hotel with time to spare.

"Sheesh those people are slow. At this rate it will take days to get out of this city."

Naruto frowned as he looked at the almost set sun. If this place was anything like his home then it would be dark in less than ten minutes. One of the marines had said the covenant came out at night to feed on the dead.

"All right then. Time for some cool ninja stealth and spying."

Let Shikamaru be the boss if he wanted. Naruto had better things to do. Right now he wasn't technically under Konoha law. He was on leave, training with ero-senin. That meant only his teacher and the Hokage had any power over him.

Smiling widely he dumped Lee onto a bed.

"I'll show that covenant who's boss."

Punching the air Naruto opened the glass doors that lead to a balcony.

With a powerful push off Naruto was once again high flying over the rooftops

After having to carry fuzzy brow and his weights for the past few hours it felt like he was lighter than air.

"You know…if it wasn't for all of the dead people I'd say this was a cool town."

The buildings were so tall, not to mention shiny. With all the glass and metal it must have really been a sight to see in the height of the day.

The fox didn't answer. Which in itself was not nearly as annoying as the consistent shifting. It was quiet but that didn't mean it was sleeping.

"Calm down already. You're going to make me sick stupid fox."

Naruto rubbed his belly.

He was 16 now. It felt like a lifetime but it was only 4 years since he learned about the fox. He'd almost lost everything that night. He almost lost Iruka-sensie, had almost lost his life not to mention being a criminal and all because of a stupid scroll.

He had almost lost his sanity. After all it wasn't everyday one learned they had be sacrificed as a child. He'd been hated and scorned since the first day he'd been born. The legacy of the fox always overshadowing him.

Naruto's fingers traced the outline of the seal on his stomach.

The seal was…well Naruto wasn't sure what was happening. It wasn't breaking. The fox was no closer to freedom than he had been before. But the seal was defiantly weaker. The fact they could communicate without traveling deep within the mind proved that.

The Kyuubi by no stretch of the imagination was easy to get along with. But it wasn't quite as violent and hateful as it was when he'd first met it.

Naruto took another flying leap aiming for the top of a large vehicle when something strange happened. A terrible shifting in chakura hit Naruto with what felt like a sledge hammer. .

"Ack!"

He cried out startled as he lost control over his leap and pummeled into the street.

He hit the hard concrete with an audile THUD!. The impact was enough to knock the air out of him, causing him to gasp and whimper.

His limps spazmed out of control, every muscle in his body clinched and shook. He couldn't even curl up.

The ground seemed to sway beneath him. His stomach flipped as a sense of vertigo hit him hard enough to steal his breath yet again.

_What the hell!_

It hurt so bad. Felt like fire in his body as the Chakura inside him whipped around wildly out of control.

_A seizure of some sort? KYUUBI Help!_

Then just as quickly as it started it stopped. For several moments all Naruto could do was lay on the concrete as he tried to catch his breath. His limps felt funny, kind of tingly, like he had touched a live wire.

_Kyuubi…talk to me you stupid fox. What the hell was that?_

Withering around Naruto managed to prop himself up using the wheel of the truck as a back rest. His fingers still tingled terribly but the chakura waves had stopped.

Look around Naruto tried to focus on something…anything to gain his sense of balance back. Finally he focused on a brightly colored sign across the street. Had some sort of dog on it.

_Wait a minute._

Shaking his head Naruto closed his eyes then opened them again. The sign was just as clear and bright as before. He could see it perfectly despite the distance and light.

_I shouldn't…what the fuck happened._

He shouldn't be able to see it, the sun had set several minutes before. It was dark the street lit by only a far and few street lights. Looking around naruto was amazed. Naruto could see just as well now as he did during the day.

Slightly freaked out Naruto forced his limps to move as he tried to stand up.

The world was still moving around him slightly but he was able to find his feet.

"God I got a headache!"

Tilting his head he felt his neck pop. The movement sent little tinglies down his limbs.

_Well…whatever that was its over. My legs are started to work again. My inner coils don't feel any different? But what the hell, and why didn't the kyuubi answer me. Wait…what if…?_

Gasping in panic Naruto forgot about the tingles and bolted toward the nearest window shedding his jacket and shirt as he went.

_Did that have something to do with the seal, did it break? Is the Kyuubi gone?_

Reaching the nearest window with a reflection Naruto looked hard at his stomach. He then touched the seal.

"Ouch!"

It shocked him. That was kind of weird but…

_The seal looks the same to me? _

Closing his eyes Naruto looked inside himself. He didn't see the demon but he could still feel him. Naruto felt himself relax to the point of almost falling over.

_Good he's still in there. Hell that scared me. _

Despite all that Naruto and Kyuubi had been through, Naruto didn't doubt for one second what would happen the second the kyuubi got out. He was a demon after all.

Naruto opened his eyes. The kyuubi was still there and the seal looked fine to him. So everything had to be fine…him seeing so well must have just been a fluke.

Naruto blinked then stopped as something struck him as off.

Taking a step closer to the window naruto stared hard at his face, or rather he stared at his eyes.

_What the…that isn't normal._

Naruto knew that when the Kyuubi's energy flowed through him that his eyes became red. There were other changes as well like wilder hair and his whiskers.

But this didn't look like the Kyuubi's changes. He didn't think so at least.

His eyes were still blue…maybe a little lighter than he remember but the biggest change was the pupil itself. It was slited and was so huge.

_Well that explains the night vision I guess. Looks like something a cat has…so I guess the pupil will shrink in light. _

Carefully Naruto studied the rest of body. He was half afraid he'd find fox ears or something but he couldn't see anything different. Well his whiskers might be a little darker but he couldn't really tell.

Saying a few choice words Naruto turned to look for his shirt and jacket.

"Aww man…"

Naruto cursed as he picked up his shirt out of a puddle of nasty gutter water.

Sighing Naruto tied his shirt around his waist, he did the same thing to his jacket.

"I'll have to let them dry off first. Nasty."

What should he do? He had taken off to do some surveillance on the covenant. But now he wasn't sure he could handle it. No…his limps still felt a little weird. He couldn't risk the others not to mention himself. He didn't know anything about the covenant or their weapons. He had to return.

Not trusting his chakura Naruto decided to walk. He defiantly didn't want to risk another fit and painful fall.

_I'll head back…but I'll keep a look out for food places to. I'm hungry and I'm sure the others would appreciate it._

Linda frowned as she looked through the scope on her sniper rifle. This didn't make sense…what the hell would a young boy be doing walking down a major street by himself. He didn't appear injured or frightened. He was simply walking down the street. Stopping occasionally to break an entering and look around the store. He didn't seem to be looking for anything in particular.

Beside her Sam, the tallest and strongest of the Spartans was watching through the scope of his rifle. It wasn't as powerful as the sniper but he could still see just fine.

"I don't get it."

He whispered as he kneeled down behind the trash dumpster they were using as cover.

"What is that kid doing?"

"Shopping?"

Linda muttered as she shouldered her rifle.

Sam lifted his rifle again to look at the kid.

"Why is he half naked?"

"Lets get closer."

Linda rolled her eyes. Who cared where his shirt is. There were more important questions to answer.

Sam nodded and together they carefully made their way closer. They followed him as he entered a grocery store. He spent a few minutes in there before coming out with a shopping cart full of food. He was also eating something, looked like some cookies.

The boy was totally focused on stuffing his face.

"Is he insane? There could be covenant anywhere? He's eating like nothing has happened."

Green eyes glanced sideways as her overly tall fellow Spartan. He did have a point. This was a corpse filled city, no normal person would be acting so nonchalant.

"Maybe he escaped from a mental ward. Would explain his behavior and lack of shirt."

"Well crazy or not. We have to rescue him."

Sam's eyes narrowed as he considered the situation carefully.

"He could hurt himself if we approach him though."

"We'll stun him. I've got the ammunition."

She wasn't worried about herself and Sam as she said this. It was unlikely that the boy could hurt them, even if he was armed. But the covenant could be anywhere, and if this kid made a lot of commotion then that could spell problems for them.

Sam blinked then smiled crookedly.

"Now why do you have stun rounds on you?"

Linda gave Sam a dull look before emptying the clip of her gun. She then reached into a pocket on her left side and silently as she could put the clip into place.

"It keeps people on their toes."

Sam wisely didn't comment on this as Linda aimed. Just one shot to the chest or head and he'd be out like a light for the rest of the night. That way they could extract him without risking the mission.

Linda held her breath as she waited for the right moment. They had all the time in the world no need to rush and risk and missed shot. She smiled as the boy turned toward her making himself an easier target. She focused, her world narrowing down to her target. Suddenly just as she started to pull the trigger the kid jerked his head up and looked right at her.

CRASH!

Linda gasped jerking her head back with all the speed she had in her body. She fell as her own violent movement forced her off balance. Her gun dropped to the ground…a weird looking knife sticking out of the scope.

Sam cursed as he brought his weapon up. Only to curse again as he realized the kid was gone. But…how they had only looked away for half a second.

Sam advanced a few steps then bent down and picked up Linda's rifle.

"Jesus…Linda you ok?"

"Ya I think so."

She said brushing herself off and snatched her sniper rifle out of Sam's hands. She then grabbed the knife and yanked it out.

"What kind of blade is this?"

It was a strange triangular knife with a long rounded handle.

"Not sure."

Sam said as he took the knife to look it over. He spun it in the air catching it with ease.

"Its extremely well balanced though."

"Where did the kid go?"

Sam looked around carefully one final time before answering.

"I don't know."

Uiyep walked out into the street his eyes wide as he looked around at all the bodies and blood of his fellow grunts. His entire troop, save Ootewa…completely wiped out. A total of 23 grunts taken out without a single serious hit on the human.

"what happened to it?"

Uiyep cautiously made his way toward the collapsed human. For the past twenty minutes him and Ootewa had been dodging running and basically trying not to die as the strange human went on a rampage and one by one killed his unit. He hadn't actually seen anything but he had heard the screams. And the street now that he was out and looking around looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Did the human have some sort of weapon not listed in the enemies weapon handbook?

His squad…all dead. Grunts he had personally trained and known for years all slaughter. This…this…This FUCKIN human had played with them. If it had wanted to Uiyep didn't doubt they'd all be dead in a matter of seconds. The sheer power the human had shown…he had literally thrown cars, ripped the street lights out of the ground and knocked down buildings.

Uiyep shook in rage as he aimed his gun at the humans face. It was still its eyes closed although he could see it was breathing. It was young looking although Uiyep was no human specialist. It had a strange marking on his forehead which matched the red color of its hair. It was wearing some sort of strange clothing made of buckles and mesh. Uiyep could see no weapons on it. So how did it cause so much damage?

He should kill it now!

He heard Ootewa walking up from behind him. The silent grunt touched his shoulder. Uiyep took a deep breath still shaking as he forced his arm down. Ootewa was right. He had to wait for the elites. This…despite everything…might be something of value for the higher ups.

"Hand me some cuffs."

A moment later Ootewa gave him the desired cuffs and he bent over. Shuddering in disgust Uiyep grabbed the humans hands and forced them into the device. He then did the same for the feet.

"Cuff the other one if its alive."

He felt so tired. Tired and in pain, he had gotten crushed by some bricks a block over when the human had somehow knocked down a wall as it tried to get to him. Ootewa wasn't much better off.

Uiyep glanced over at his second in command. He was limping heavily and looked half dead. Would his luck hold out? Would he survive the elites and Jackals again?

"Will I?"

Suddenly Uiyep stiffened. He heard something…a familiar sound. It filled his heart with hope.

"A drop ship? They sent a dropship for us?"

Uiyep couldn't believe it. Rammittee had sent a drop ship to assist him and his grunts.

Falling to his knee's he praised the gods and prophets.

"You still got it Ootewa. You're a lucky son of bitch!"

The dropship was in sight now. As it came closer he could see the stunned looks on the elites faces as they looked at the damage. Uiyep could only image what it looked like from the air. Uiyep's mouth dropped low as he realized not only did they send elites but a hunter pair as well.

_Good, if that human wakes up we might need their strength. I still can't believe it. All this for my unit. _

He felt a pang of regret. He hadn't been able to save his squad. It was all he could do to survive himself. He had tried, but ultimately failed.

Waving his arms wildly he did his best to run up to the first of the elites that exited the ship.

"SIR!"

He tried to salute but the movement was jerky and incompletely. He felt something pop and grind. Probably was a dislocation. He winced but refused to moan in pain…especially in front of the Elite.

The elites a red armored older captain stared hard at Uiyep. It made him a little nervous but he didn't let it show. He knew he probably looked a step away from death, but it sure as hell was death if he showed any weakness.

"what happened here?"

The elite finally barked out. Uiyep swallowed relieved. He had pasted the inspection.

"I'm not sure. My unit came out here for the…"

Uiyep paused knowing full well what the elites thought of the nightly feasting.

"We were setting up night camp here when three of my grunts were attacked."

Uiyep led the Red elite to the small human that they had tied up.

The red elite frowned then looked around his eyes seemly searching.

"Where are the rest of them?"

"There was one other, my second is securing it…if it still lives. It hasn't moved that I've seen. This red haired human…"

Uiyep paused making sure the elite was listening. He just hoped he didn't get killed for stating a seemingly impossible fact.

"this human alone without any weapons that I could see killed my unit and caused all this damage to the human buildings."

The elite's shoulders stiffened his head tilting again to look at Uiyep. He seemed to be thinking something over although what Uiyep couldn't guess.

"Its alive?"

"Yes sir…for some reason it collapsed just before you arrived. It acted injured before it attacked my grunts."

"It doesn't look injured?"

The elite was right. In fact the human didn't even look dirty. It just laid there like it was asleep.

"I'm sorry sure…I have no answers."

The elite nodded.

"Very well. Ionee, Jumic!"

The elite called out. Two blue armored elites quickly ran over and saluted.

"SIR!"

"Take Uiyep and his second to base. Make sure they get medical treatment."

All three, two blue elites and one grunt stood in stunned silence. That simply wasn't done for grunts.

"I want them both cleaned up and presentable. No doubt they will be questioned later. Get the hunters. I want them guarding these two humans. They are as of now prisoners of the Covenant.


	4. How to Capture a Demon 2

-1_AN: I'm going to start off this AN with something I've been wanting to do, but kept forgetting. _

_Fanfic of the chapter. Brown coat, greeneyes by nonjo. A crossover fic of Firefly and Harry Potter. Updated regularly (thus far) is a really funny and entertaining. I love how the author portrays Harry and how well he seems to fit in the Firefly verse._

_As for reviews thank you all very much. Reviews are what keep my muses up and running. Can't begin to tell you how hard mixing this crossover is. I'm still working out what can be done and what can't. You know the laws of the verse kind of thing. _

_Also I'd just like to mention that grunts DO eat humans according to the official book of Halo. It specifically says, "They'd have to get a burial detail down here later…before the grunts got to the dead"_

_Halo the Fall of Reach, page 176_

_I may not know Halo like I know Naruto. But I have read all three books several times and I've played and beaten both games. _

_I'm not perfect and I do tend to take liberties when writing about the covenant. I'll stay true the best I can to what I know and the rest I'll just make up. That's what creates a fan fiction after all._

_oooooooooooooooooo_

Shikamaru was annoyed. Hmmm, no wait annoyed wasn't a strong enough word. Annoyed was a feeling one got when someone cut in line. Annoyed was a feeling one got when someone wouldn't stop talking. Annoyed was a feeling one got when a bug buzzed in your face. Shikamaru was way beyond annoyed. Murderously pissed off would probably be a better description of what he was feeling.

_I can't believe Naruto took off somewhere. God is he an idiot?_

Of course he knew the answer to that. It was obvious, Naruto was an idiot. Not just an idiot but the special kind that needed to be hit in the head with something blunt, repeatedly. He could only hope he was the one doing the hitting.

They were in hostile territory. He was the Chunnin the highest ranked Nina here. Naruto should have at least asked him first before running off. He didn't even know which direction the knucklehead went, or when he was coming back.

For all Shikamaru knew Naruto was laying somewhere dead, killed by this covenant thing Church and Tucker kept talking about.

Shikamaru opened his eyes. He was sitting on the floor in the room he had picked out for himself. He had been trying to think, but he was having trouble finding his focus. Everything that was happening pressed against his mind threatening to overwhelm him. How would they get out of this city alive? How could they get the survivors out? How did they get home?

And then on top of that was the million dollar question…was Naruto alive?

For the second time in his life he didn't know what to do. The first had been when he was fighting that sound chick with the flute. He had lost technically. Would have died if it hadn't been for the Sand. It grated against him a little, being saved by a woman. But Shikamaru didn't mind so much. Temari was a strong warrior. Kind of scary actually.

Sighing Shikamaru stretched his legs out as he leaned back on his hands.

The hotel was secured, as well as him and Hinata could make it. The traps were well placed and effective if he did say so himself. He was good at traps. It was something he could do that didn't take any effort.

Hinata had covered the windows of all the rooms they were occupying. She had also talked to the survivors about not straying or turning on to many lights. The power surprisingly was still on but while it made the place more comfortable…it could give them away. So now the only loose end for the night was Naruto.

What to do about that?

_He's been gone almost two hours. Something must of happened. Surely even Naruto isn't so clueless that he would take this long to at least check in. It goes against everything the ninja academy taught us. Its simply been to long. _

"Well damn it."

Shikamaru cursed softly. He had hoped that between him and Naruto they could keep watch so Hinata could rest herself. She had burned through an lot of chakura and was exhausted. They needed her eyes to try and get the survivors out. Her blood line was their best chance. After all Shikamaru wasn't exactly the most stealthy of Ninja's, neither were Lee or Naruto. In fact Shikamaru was pretty sure it was illegal to put stealthy, Lee and Naruto in the same sentence.

But it looked like Naruto was making it impossible for Hinata to rest.

_She'll have to go look for him. As much as I hate it. Lee is still unconscious and I wouldn't even know where to begin. _

Shikamaru grumbled pissed off as he forced himself up. Hinata might be getting the job of looking for the nut job but that didn't mean he could slack off like he wanted. He would have to stay up and keep watch. True there were the military men that could take watch but he didn't think he trusted them to do that. They weren't ninja's…they probably couldn't sense things like he could.

"Hinata."

Shikamaru stuck his head out of his room. Hinata was in the hallway several rooms over. It took a moment but Shikamaru remembered who's room that was. It was the old man and his sons room. She must be checking up on them.

_She cares so much. Even though she's exhausted from all the shit that's happened today. _

Shikamaru allowed himself a moment to feel regret and sadness for the family. It was truly terrible what happened. The old man's wife ripped away from him like that. And not only that but he wasn't even being allowed to grieve her properly. Shikamaru hated to call Hinata away so soon but it looked like he had to force the grieving further into the future.

"Hinata. Come here for a moment."

Hinata motioned that she heard, and after a few quick words with the old man made her way toward Shikamaru.

"yes?"

She asked timidly as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"You're not to tired are you?"

Shikamaru sighed as he stuck both hands into his pockets. Of course she was tired. They all were.

"I need you to find Naruto."

"He's been gone a long time. Do you think something happened?"

"I don't know. Just…be careful. And…."  
Shikamaru paused hating what he had to say. However he knew it was for the best right now. They had to get the survivors into a safe place.

"We'll be leaving at sunrise."

Hinata frowned, there was something more to what Shikamaru was saying. There was a hidden meaning. She lowered her eyes as she thought, looking under the underneath. She had heard that from one someone once, Under the underneath. She knew that was what was applying here. Looking up she met Shikamaru's dark eyes, it was that instant comprehension hit her. Taking a deep breath she nodded in understanding.

"With or without Naruto…or me right?"

Shikamaru nodded looking pained.

"If you're not back by sunrise I'll assume you've been killed."

Hinata swallowed as she averted her eyes. This was extreme but she couldn't blame him. This was an extreme situation, and they had the others to think about. Whether or not these people were clients or from Konoha, they had a responsibly to them now. They had saved their lives, and thus their lives were theirs to protect.

"Alright. I better get going."

With that and a few hand signs Hinata poofed out of the room. Leaving a distressed Shikamaru behind.

"I hate this. And Naruto you had better have a good reason for not being here. Cause right now I really hate you to."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ACHOOO!"

"I heard something over there!"

_SHIT! Shit shit shit shit shit shit._

Naruto cursed loudly inside his mind. What the hell! Why now, of all times he had to sneeze. And not just any sneeze but the kind that came out of nowhere and couldn't be stopped.

_Shit their coming this way._

Naruto pressed himself farther back into the small hole he had crammed himself into. It was dark and damp, the cold stone felt kind of slimy against his bare back. He didn't dare move to put his shirt back on though. There were two…unknown's moving outside somewhere. He had been minding his own business when a wave of intent had hit him. It wasn't killing intent but it was strong enough that it forced a reaction out of him. He'd thrown a kunai and had hide in the first place he could find.

Naruto winced as the cramped conditions caused little spikes of pain to jolt through his limps. Reminding him that whatever had happened earlier was still bothering his system. He had no idea what had happened, but he suspected it had something to do with his chakura. It had spiked wildly out of control right before the seizure. Now he was worried that if he used chakura that it would cause another fit. That meant he couldn't poof out of here, or just climb a wall to the roof tops. If they found him his defensive and offensive options were severely limited.

_Who are they? I didn't really get a close look. They sound human…but seriously what do I know about the covenant. I hate this! Kyuubi you better have a good reason for ignoring me I could use your help RIGHT NOW!_

Naruto held his breath as a pair of black boots walked near his hiding place. They were surprisingly quiet especially since Naruto couldn't sense even a hint of chakura use.

After what felt like forever the black boots disappeared, from the sound of it the two were walking farther down the street.

Sighing in relieve Naruto did the only thing he could do…wait. He would wait and listen, then he would start heading back toward the hotel. Now all he had to do was wait.

….

Waiting sucked

Finally after several long moments Naruto slowly made his way out of his hole. His body creaked and moaned at the movement. He was still sore. Who knew that a seizure would make him feel like he'd gotten his ass handed to him.

Looking left then right he allowed his new and improved eyes to search the street. He didn't see anything out of place. He stayed concealed within the dark shadows of his hiding spot until he was sure the two strangers were gone.

_Well looks like they missed me. I better start back. I'm sure Shikamaru is having a fit by now._

As soon as Naruto walked into the lamp lit street he knew…he'd been tricked.

"FREEZE!"

Naruto screamed…perhaps a little more girly than he would ever admit. He felt intent, very strong and very dangerous. He didn't know where it was coming from though. He couldn't pin it down. Instincts screamed at him, making him feel like his head was buzzing. With one fluid movement Naruto whipped out a Konai ready to defend himself.

Suddenly something loud exploded in the alley. It sounded horrible in the silence. Naruto saw a flash of metal. There was something small, moving far faster than anything he'd ever seen. He tried to dodge, chakura instinctively flowed through his legs urging them to move faster. Other than some slight soreness there was no problem with it. However he simply wasn't fast enough. Naruto's eyes got wide as he realized it was to late.

The metal hit him and his world turn red.

SHARP stabbing pain hit him with enough force to knock Naruto to the ground. He'd been stabbed, burned, kicked until bones broke, swallowed by a huge snake, and crushed by a wall of sand…none of that even compared to the terrible burning pain that radiated through his left side. Once again Naruto found himself withering in pain as he tried to figure out 'what the hell'.

Reaching up with one had he felt the warm wet slickness that was familiar to any ninja.

It was blood. Worse yet it was his blood.

"GAh!"

Naruto's other hand gripped the kunai tightly as he finally saw his attackers. It was weird…there was nothing then suddenly the air seemed to waver and two black figures appeared.

_Weird some sort of cloaking ability? Is it a blood limit? I still don't sense an ouch of chakura from them._

"Drop the knife!"

The taller one yelled at him. Naruto lifted his head to stare at him. The guy was probably one of the tallest guys Naruto had ever seen. He was easily 7 feet tall and not just tall but wide too. He had that powerful all muscle kind of look to him. He was wearing a black suit. It was armored in the arms legs chest and groin. It didn't give off any reflection from the light although it did have this strange sheen to it. It almost seemed to blend into the wall behind them. On his head was a helmet that matched the armor. It had a strange extension to it that rested in front of the mans eyes, covering half his face. Maybe some sort of goggles? Naruto wasn't sure, hell he didn't recognize the material the armor was made of. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

The shorter one…a woman, was dressed the same as the man. The only difference between the two was the strange gun weapons they carried and the wisps of red hair that Naruto could see poking out of the woman's helmet.

"No!"

Naruto gritted out as he forced himself to stand up. Pain screamed through his left side. But he ignored it the best he could.

_Kyuubi I could really use your help now. I need healing not to mention there's a situation out here. _

He was starting to feel kind of weak and dizzy. No doubt from blood loss. He wasn't bleeding uncontrollably but that didn't mean he could just stay standing here without patching himself up. He would bleed to death if he did nothing.

"Drop the weapon NOW!"

"Make me!"

Naruto yelled out as he pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

The two strangers looked at each other. Naruto could tell they were communicating with gestures…not totally unlike how a ninja worked. However he didn't recognized any of the movements.

"Listen kid. Drop the weapon. We don't want to hurt you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he reached into his pouch again. The two in black instantly stiffened their stances.

_Alright Naruto…you're on your own right now. Act fast, move faster. You're a ninja of the leaf. The student of one of the legendary three. He would not lose._

"this is your last warning. Drop the Wea…"

Naruto acted. His hand whipping out of the pouch as fast as he could force it. In his hand were several shuriken. He let them all fly.

The two in black didn't yelp or even act surprised. They reacted faster than Naruto would have believed possible. They dived, each to one side as they tried to avoid the projectiles. However Naruto didn't give them a chance to recover. He sent another volley of sharp objects. Then another.

Naruto kept throwing waiting for the right moment….the moment when both of his attackers were looking away.

_NOW!_

Naruto threw a small round ball onto the ground in front of him. Instantly he was engulfed in gray foul smelling smoke. He then formed a very familiar hand seal.

He would create some shadow clones. That way each clone could leave a trail to follow, he'd probably also leave a few behind to keep the two busy. Naruto didn't think he could get away on his own and not risk the hotel. This way it was unlikely he'd put the others in danger.

As he formed the seals he let chakura build up in his coils. It felt warm, powerful as it raged inside him just begging to be let out.

_Ok 15 clones should do it. _

The instant he thought that and finished the jutsu, Naruto knew he'd fucked up.

Something was wrong. He had thought that since he had used chakura in his legs without problems that it meant he'd been ok. That it was safe again. He had been wrong.

The instant that the chakura left his inner coils he was hit with pain. Crying out in surprise Naruto collapsed. He couldn't move. His body felt like it was in a vice.

Again the world became a dizzying hell as every sense in his body went haywire. Laying on his back his body was literally lifted off the ground by his limps as ever muscle in his body clenched. It hurt so bad, even worst than the first time.

Something in his side ripped, and another large gush of warm liquid spilled out of his wound. This time however it wasn't simple bleeding…it was pumping out of his body.

_KYUUBI! _

Naruto screamed into his mind as he pounded on the cage. He was dieing. He could feel it. The blood…his life was pumping into the dirty street. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

The world went black.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Linda coughed softly, her face scrunching up as the foul smelling gray smoke drifted her way. The computer in her helmet beeped telling her the smoke was harmless so she didn't bother with her respirator.

_The computer can't pinpoint what this stuff is? It's got the inferred and the motion sensors confused._

It was a perfect smoke screen, no doubt the kid had taken off and wedged himself into another impossibly small spot. He had been hidden extremely well before. She and Sam had been forced to wait him out. If it hadn't been for the edge the cloaking system gave them she wasn't sure if they would have found him.

Linda glanced to the side taking note that every thing the child had thrown was wedged tightly into some surface. Looked like some throwing stars of some kind.

There were stars embedded in the side of a car, into the metal street light, hell there were even a few deeply sunk into the brick wall behind them. It just kept getting weirder and weirder.

_I've never seen someone throw like that. So many so quickly, we could barely dodge._

Linda slowly made her way forward as the smoke cleared. Her gun up and ready. As it finally got clear enough to see, Linda wasn't sure what to be more surprised over. The fact the teen was still here, or the fact he was on the ground having some sort of fit. As she got closer the growing puddle of blood on the ground started to worry her. Sam had shot the kid when he had drawn the knife weapon hoping to subdue him. He hadn't shot for anything vital though.

"He's having a seizure or something."

Linda called out as she kneeled beside the kid. He was still shaking. She could see the muscles in his face and neck jerking uncontrollably. Not only that but the kids were rolled up into his head. His mouth open as if he was trying to scream.

"Shit."

Sam yelled as he ran over toward Linda and the child.

He knelt beside them. Quickly he unstrapped a small black bag and unzipped it.

"Here's some bio foam."

Linda took the foam, but hesitated. Would this even help him. It would stop the bleeding and ward off shock but he had already lost a lot of blood. Gritting her teeth Linda shoved the end of the bottle into the bullet hole. Waiting here wondering if the foam would help wouldn't help.

"What's that on his stomach? A tattoo?"

Linda frowned as she pumped all the foam she could into the childs body cavity.

"I think so. Kind of strange though. I've never seen that kind of markings."

Sam shrugged as he reached over to prep the wound for bandages.

"No weirder than the scars on his cheeks. Looks like whiskers. You think he did it to himself?"

"No idea."

The teen's shakes started to stop. Linda gritted her teeth as she checked for a pulse. Was the seizure ending, or was the kid dieing?

Surprisingly his pulse was easy to find. It felt strong, despite all the blood loss. It was rapid, but not dangerously high.

"He's lost a lot of blood."

Sam whispered softly. Linda glanced his way, she could hear the regret in his voice. Sam had aimed for a less…vulnerable area when he had pulled the trigger, but incredibly the child had bolted. Linda knew it was impossible but she had a sneaky suspicion that he had tried to dodge the bullet. It hadn't worked. In fact it had made it worse. because of the unexpected movement, he had been shot in the side. Not a fatal area but way more dangerous than the original plan. Linda bite her lip as she helped tape up the wound. She should have tried to stun him. It was just that it was so much harder to aim a sniper rifle without a scope. Her rounds didn't fit in Sam's gun which gave them the option of either letting the kid get away again or shooting him.

"I think he'll be alright."

Linda patted Sam on the back, trying to comfort him. She knew he hated to shoot other humans but sometimes the situation called for it.

"Lets get him out of here."

Sam nodded as he pulled out his radio.

"Squad 2, we need evac. One target, wounded."

_AN 2: I'm going to get hell for changing their Armor ain't I? Well if it makes you all feel better Master chief will still have his green armor. _


	5. Going beyond the Limit

-1_AN: Ok story of the chapter Diplomatic Relations. This one is for mature readers only. it's a spicy little thing with Gaara and Lee. Normally I don't like this pairing (I just having a hard time seeing the eyebrow prince and Gaara together together.) but the author Maldoror is a great writer and very funny. Through great characterization and an in-depth and intelligent look into the psyche of the two ninjas somehow the author makes it work. The story is serious but the funny moments will have you laughing out loud. I'm not sure if this story is posted on but I know for a fact its on _

_Also I'd like to announce I have a beta. So lets give a warm shout out to Drunkenwerewolf for even thinking of tackling the wreck I call a story :P_

She was asleep. She knew she was. She was also cold and her body ached strangely. Still she didn't want to wake up. Somewhere between the world of dream and reality she floated uncaring. She didn't remember falling asleep which normally would have worried her awake. She had no idea where she was or what was going on around her, but right this moment she really didn't care. She was having nice dreams.

It wasn't often that she dreamed of her mother, it had been so long since she had seen her that the memory of the woman was faded. She could barely remember what she looked like. Just vague images of a blonde woman hugging her, kissing her, making the early life for a young ninja a little better with love.

_Momma, why did you have to die? _

She shifted slightly as her dreams turned red.

Red hair, green eyes and the scariest stare on the planet. HE was the reason her mother died. His birth had ripped their mother apart. Their mother had died in agony, in hate and blood.

Temari had been there.

They hadn't known what the kazekage had planed for the baby. To them it was a happy time. Her mother was excited about the baby and Temari was excited by the thought of a little brother or sister.

She had been beside her mother as she had begun her labor. It was going well, her mother despite not being a ninja was strong and healthy. Between contractions she would laugh and talk to Temari and the nurses that would come and go. Everything was fine and dandy…until, her father had come into the room. He had been wearing his full ceremonial robes and was holding a small container in his left arm. She had been scared. It was usually against suna law for a man to be in the same room as a laboring woman. The nurses had tried to stop him but a cold look and shooing gesture was all that was needed to make them all disappear. The Kazekage wasn't someone you messed with. He was the ruler and if he wanted to break a time honored law then it was within his right.

Temari remembered how quiet and still her mother got, like the labor itself stilled for what was about to happen.

Her father said nothing as he walked across the room. His eyes smiled terribly as he handed the small vase to her mother.

"A gift my sweet for giving me your 3rd child. it's a boy you know."

Her mother frowned, neither of them had known the sex of the baby. How could the kazekage know. Still despite everything that was happening her mother took the vase. Temari had tried to tell her not to. Something in her ninja training told her it was bad. She had only begun in her classes but she still knew…her mother did not. Yet for some reason her entire body became cold and still. She couldn't open her mouth to warn her mother.

"Husband?"

She asked as she was forced to set the vase against her chest and quivering stomach. It was a lot heavier than it looked. It was a plain vase, the kind that was common in suna. It was light tan with only one symbol that Temari didn't recognize on the lid. Apparently her mother did though.

"This symbol? What…are you doing?"

The kazekage smiled and then without warning his arm lashed out, smashing the vase in her mothers arm. The force was more than enough to shatter it into a hundred razor sharp pieces.

Both of them had screamed. Her mother in pain as the vase shards cut into her skin, and Temari in terror at the sight of her mothers blood. The pregnant woman screamed even louder as the contents of the vase fell out onto her stomach.

"MOMMA!"

Temari suddenly gasped her words forgotten as the sand inside the vase soaked up her mothers blood and shifted to words. She didn't know what it said but even a child could see that it was a seal of some kind.

"Husband what have you done?"

Temari started to cry. She didn't know what was happening but it couldn't be good, her mother was crying now. Not in pain but in some sort of horrible horrible emotion. Her mother seemed to know what was going on. Temari could see the recognition on her face.

" I HATE you!"

She spat out causing her daughter to gasp and shrink away from the bed. Temari had never seen her mother look so hideous, like a monster. There was something there something in her mothers eyes that scared her. Temari had never seen such hate in anyone's eyes before. It fairly poisoned the air around her.

"I hate this place! I hope this thing your creating kills you and this fucking village."

Temari didn't remember what happened next. She only vaguely remembered the scent of blood and tears. Screams and something with a high pitched crazed voice laughing.

She had awoken days later to her brother Kankuro looking over her.

"Mothers dead…and we have a new little brother."

Temari shook her head not wanting to believe. It was a dream it had to be, their mother wasn't dead. Her mother wouldn't allow something like that to happen.

"No no no no."

She pounded her tiny fist against her brothers chest. He didn't say anything.

"Father killed her. I SAW IT!"

She had started crying, too young to know tears weren't becoming a ninja of Suna.

"No he didn't. Our new brother did."

000

Temari gasped as she jerked herself out of the nightmare. She hated that dream, especially now that her little brother was doing so well. She didn't blame him anymore for their mothers death. It wasn't his fault…it was their fathers.

"Oh hey your awake. Here I saved you some water."

Temari blinked slightly in shock as someone forced a cup into her hand. Before she even realized what she was doing she downed the liquid. Very bad for a ninja to do, but for some reason she was having trouble focusing on anything. Her head felt kind of fuzzy and her body hurt. The water however was rather refreshing and within a few minutes she felt herself becoming more alert.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in a cell of some kind. She wasn't tied up but her weapons were gone. The doorway to the cell didn't have a door but some kind of shimmering blue barrier. She didn't sense any Justu which kind of confused her. Usually barriers like this fairly throbbed with chakra.

Where was she? How did she get here? And more important where were her brothers.

"Are you ok? You've been unconscious for…well…"

Temari turned and blinked at the young man talking to her. He was tall looking although it was hard to tell because he was crouching beside her. He was rather thin with short black hair and a friendly smile on his face. He was kind of dirty and rough looking although considering it looked like he was a prisoner as well he didn't look as bad as he could.

"Well…"

He continued,

"I'm not sure how long you were out. I don't have a watch, although I'm sure it was several hours."

"Where are we?"

She asked looking around. The cell was large, dark and rather plain, but at least it was clean which was better than the jails of Suna.

"We are on the ship, ForeRunners Light. We are the guests of the Covenant."

Temari frowned but didn't say anything. She had a feeling something beyond weird was happening. She studied the young man for several seconds. He didn't look or act dangerous. His hands were soft, not a hint of callus's or any indicator he'd ever done any kind of work. His clothes were loose fitting and a little sloppy. Not made to protect from weather or weapons. The biggest indicator he wasn't a ninja was when he turned his back to her to put the cup of water back onto a small plate. No ninja, even one undercover, EVER turned his back on an unknown person.

"Are you hurt? I'm a doctor…well um sort of. I'm still in school."

The young man smiled sheepishly.

"I'm a first year student actually, but I have learned some first aid. I didn't see anything obviously wrong though."

"No I think I'm ok. A little sore but I don't feel anything broken."

Temari stood up. She was a little shaky at first but quickly she got control over her body. She had to figure a way out of here. There had to be a way, there was always a way. She didn't know what was going on. But being in a jail cell didn't bode well for the future. She had to find her brothers, make sure they were ok. Well make sure Kankuro was ok. She was sure Gaara would take care of himself.

Walking over to the door she studied the blue shimmering barrier.

_Its not like any barrier I've ever seen. _

It defiantly wasn't made by any conventional means. Rather than using chakra it seemed to be powered by scientific means.

Frowning she noticed a mid sized machine of some sort in front of the door. The blue light seemed to be coming from it.

_A power source maybe? _

That seemed like a stupid place to put it, as well as overly obvious. If it was the power source then just destroying it should bring down the barrier. Not that would help her. She didn't think she could get to it to turn it off.

"What are you doing?"

The young man asked curiously.

"Trying to find a way out."

She snapped. Wasn't it obvious? what did he think she was doing? It was only natural to try and escape a prison. Especially one where the enemy was stupid enough not to tie her up.

"What?"  
Temari turned toward the guy one hand on her hip and smirked. She was the sister of the Current Kazekage of Suna. She was a Jounin. She would find a way out! No matter what the cost.

"I not the prisoner type, so I'm going to make a break for it."

The young man frowned although she could see in his eyes that he wanted to escape to.

"I don't know if we can."

He looked down.

"There might not be anywhere to go. Who knows the covenant might have glassed the planet already."

Temari crossed her arms over her shapely chest. There was more to her capture than she knew. What did 'glass the planet' mean? who were the covenant?

"Anything, even dieing trying to escape is better than just sitting here."

The boy didn't say anything. Temari taped her fingers. She didn't need this child. Why was she trying to convince him escaping was a good idea.

"what's your name?"

She had to stifle the urge to call him kid. He looked about the same age as her.

"I'm Larry. Larry Colburn."

"I'm Temari."

Temari chewed the inside of her lip. She missed her fan already. She liked to play with it when in stressful situation. It was a familiar and comforting weight that she was sorely wishing she had right now.

_I should interrogate this guy. He seems to know something about what's going on._

Temari walked over to the barrier although she made sure not to touch it. She could make out the room on the other side easily. She didn't see anyone or anything watching them. But who knew, they might have camera's hidden or something.

_I should interrogate him, but…I'm afraid I don't have time. What if the hostiles come? I have to act now._

"How are you going to get out?"

Temari didn't answer, she was to deep in thought.

_I'll make him escape with me. When we are safer I'll start asking questions. _

It wasn't the best plan, but she felt it was the only choice she had. Nodding her herself she focused on getting out. She had to do that before anything else matter.

It seemed obvious to her that the machine just outside the barrier was the key. But how to get to it.

Chewing on her lip Temari looked around at their cell. The walls were all smooth, perfect, almost shiny enough to see her reflection in. There was absolutely nothing in this cell not even toilets or beds.

_Or air ducts…_

Temari's eyes widened. Was it possible!

"Larry, do you know how the air passes in here? Does air pass through that blue barrier?"

Larry looked confused.

"Um I remember when the covenant brought you I could smell their stink through the shield. Smell has to travel through the air so ya I think so. Why?"

Temari forced herself to relax and not let the possible escape route excite her to much.

_I don't have my fan but I can still use my attacks. Its harder, uses up more chakra and is less powerful without my fan but it should be enough to at least disable that thing._

_Ok relax…focus._

Forming a simple hand seal Temari focused on the machine just outside the barrier.

"Daikamaitachi no Justu"

She whispered as she finished the seal and swept her hand back as if she had a fan, then with a sweeping forward motion that was as deadly looking as it was graceful she urged her chakra to form the air.

"what the…AHH!"

Larry gave a startled yelp as the air in the cell suddenly became violent and seemed to move with Temari's hands. His eye got even wider when what looked like a blade of glowing air ripped through the barrier as if it wasn't there and hit the control panel.

Temari grinned widely as the blue shield shuddered and died.

"Come on. We have to be quiet I don't know if I can do that again."

Larry blinked.

"T…th…that wasn't humanly possible."

Temari gave Larry a look. True not many people could work with air. It was a difficult use of chakra as air had almost no substance to it and was constantly changing. But it wasn't as he put it inhumanly possible.

"I'm a Shenobi of Suna. This isn't all that hard."

"A Shen…shen..whatits?"

Temari frowned. Everyone knew what a Shenobi was. They were an important part of all villages as they were usually hired to protect said villages. Again she got the distinct impression something was very wrong.

"Ok first thing Larry. We have to be quiet. You follow my lead, but since you know what going on more than me I will listen to advice."

Temari paused as she looked around the new area. It looked just like the cell with some purple lights added. There were several hallways leading several different ways and they all looked the same.

"You wouldn't happen to know which way is out do you?"

Larry shook his head.

Temari sighed as she kneeled beside the power source of the barrier. It was destroyed. However it was shredded in such a way that parts of it may be useful. Carefully picking out a large piece of metal that used to be the casing Temari checked its edges.

_Perfect…well not perfect my fan would be perfect but at least its useable._

Just as she thought, her Justu had caused the metal to be cut in such a way that the edges were sharp.

"Here Larry, careful its sharp."

She tossed the metal shiv, and he rather clumsily caught it.

"Er…thanks I guess."

Temari rolled her eyes as she salvaged all the pieces she could.

"Its better than being unarmed."

The kid looked uncomfortable at his weapon.

"There's no way! The covenant has like energy weapons! This little piece of metal is no match for even a unarmed Grunt!"

Suddenly pissed Temari whirled around and grabbed the kid by his shirt. Even though he was taller than her she proved very quickly that she was way stronger.

"You listen to me punk! I don't know what the covenant is. Last I remember I was on a mission in the land of mist with my brothers and suddenly I wake up in a strange cell. I am leaving, I don't care how many bodies I have to leave behind me…even yours!"

Glaring was something she was good at, after all no one was better at it that her brother Gaara. The young man fairly melted under her stare.

"ya…ok."

Temari dropped him and much like a rag doll he fell to the ground.

"Good. Now shut up and follow me. We WILL find a way out."

000

_What am I going to do?  
_Hinata stood helpless looking around a deserted, corpse filled street. It was pitch black as the street lights didn't work on this street. The wind had picked up a little chilling her to the bone and blowing around tiny bits of newspaper. The rustling of the paper drove home how terrible quiet it was. Absolutely nothing was alive here. She was the only thing that moved. She was exhausted, having pushed herself past exhaustion in her search for Naruto. The sun was just moments from beginning its rise into the sky. Shikamaru had told her if she wasn't back by sunrise then he would assume she was dead and continue without her. It was an extreme way to do things but considering the situation she couldn't help but agree.

She was so very tired. She hadn't slept for almost 24 hours now. And while staying awake for long periods of time was something a Shenobi learned at a young age, it wasn't often no sleep was mixed with chakra depletion. One didn't mess with the chakra, if you got to low on it your heart would stop beating and you would cease to even have the energy to breath. She was pushing it she knew. Her eyes were sore, and red from the overuse of the Byakugan. She had searched all night using her eyes and using the bird calls commonly used by leaf-nin to call one another. Naruto had not, or could not answer.

"Naruto-kun."

Hinata sniffed miserably as she hugged her coat closer to her body trying to ward off the cold. She wouldn't give up. She couldn't give up. Naruto whether he knew it or not meant everything to her.

It was because of him that she had been training and getting stronger. She was still a long way from proving anything to her father or Neji, but it was a beginning. He gave her courage to do things she never imaged she could do.

Glancing at the sky again Hinata sighed. If she was going to get back she should now. Skikamaru she knew would be worried sick if she didn't come back. Still she could not give up on Naruto. She didn't know why he took off but there had to be a reason. And more importantly there had to be a reason he hadn't come back.

_I'm sorry Shikamaru. I don't want you to worry but I have to find him. I can't leave Naruto alone._

But where to look? Before she had exhausted her chakra she had looked everywhere she could. Normally finding someone as loud and brightly colored as Naruto wasn't a problem. If anything was moving she would have seen it.

Sitting down on an old bus bench Hinata sighed. She was so tired. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so exhausted.

_I failed you Naruto. Why couldn't I find you? _

She had tried, tried so very hard to find him. Yet there was nothing. Maybe he was already dead.

It was to much, she could almost hear her father calling her the weak link on her team, the weakness in the family. To shy too weak for anything, even becoming head of the family. Hinata shivered, she had even heard some of the family say she should be demoted to the branch family. Her father had disagreed, but how long would he continue to protect her from that horrible fate. She would end up with that horrible caged bird seal. She would lose everything even her family. She had lost the respect of the family and now she apparently had lost Naruto. She was weak!

Hinata whimpered as she started to cry into her hands. She was drained, emotionally and physically. She was ashamed of her weakness but at this moment she didn't care. Shoulders shaking she lent herself into the despair.

After crying for what felt like forever Hinata heard a little voice inside her head. It wasn't a real voice, just a little part of her that told her. Look again, ignore the pain, look, look harder than you've ever looked before. There is more to see that just what is in front of your eyes. Look.

Still crying Hinata looked up her bloodlimit turning her eyes into broken china. She didn't see anything.

Look harder!

_What am I looking for? I don't understand, but I have to…look harder. Look Harder!_

Something was happening, Hinata could feel the familiar chakra in her eyes shape and focus like never before. It alarmed her. Maybe this was the breaking point, and this weird feeling was her dieing. She was so scared…maybe she should stop and rest before doing this.

NO LOOK HARDER! YOU HAVE TO LOOK! SEE EVERYTHING!

Then it happened, like a damn breaking. It hurt…a lot. Hinata gasped and screamed clutching at her eyes. She fell off the bench onto the dirty hard ground. It hurt so bad! This wasn't normal…something was wrong! She smelled blood and with horror realized her eyes were bleeding.

_I've done it now. I broke my eyes. I useless without them!_

After what felt like hours but couldn't have been longer than 10-15 minutes the pain dulled no longer agonizing but by no means gone. It still took even longer still before Hinata could force herself to open her eyes. She was so sure all she would see was blackness. She was so sure she was blind, that when she opened them the world took her by surprise. It was so clear…the colors so perfect.

She was so stunned she didn't even notice her surroundings until something dark and transparent passed in front of her eyes. Jumping up she screamed as another shadow passed her. How did something get so close without her sensing it. There was no smell, no sounds, nothing but the wraithlike movement of something. And then it passed by her, paying her no attention.

Clutching her chest, her eyes felt like balls of fire in her head she looked around.

_Ghosts? _

No she didn't think so. Ghosts didn't exist. But what she was seeing?

Strange metal carriages went by on the street. The same metal things that were on the street here and there only not damaged. There was no sound, no movement of the wind as theses wraiths went by.

_This isn't, can't be real? _

Hinata frowned as she studied the people, she could make out facial features now. They weren't in pain or scared, rather they looked normal, going about their business.

Was it possible…this was…

_I'm seeing the dead people…before they died. _

Was this possible? There was nothing like this in her families line she was sure. She was seeing the past. Slowly as she watched the shadows started to go into focus. Colors and some mass came to the people walking around. It wasn't exactly like if she was looking at them alive and well, but it was still unbelievable. One thing she noticed was the closer a shadow the better she could see it. After about 20 ft or so they faded into nothing.

Hinata clenched her fists. This wasn't the time to freak out. So what if she had discovered a new ability. Her heart thumped suddenly loud in her chest. She had a chance…with this…there was hope

_I have to focus. I might be able to find Naruto with this. Naruto…where are you?_

"MAKE ME!"

Hinata whirled around. That sounded like Naruto. With what little energy she had left Hinata started to run toward it. She didn't know why she heard this. She couldn't hear the other people. Everything was just as silent as a few moments ago. She couldn't see where it came from either. Along with the distance limit, she couldn't see through the buildings at the moment. Hinata wondered if this was a new level to her bloodlimit or if it was replacing her old one.

Running around a corner Hinata skidded to a horrified stop. All at once something happened. The people started to act panicked, screaming silently and running…and Hinata realized with horror what else this ability gave her. As an elderly man was hit with something that burned a hole right through his body, right in front of her. Hinata covered her mouth in horror as the old man fell, dead before he hit the ground. It didn't matter that this wasn't real…it was real it had happened. The blood and the corpses were all real.

She didn't dare turn off her eyes for fear of losing the chance to find Naruto. However because of this she was forced to watch what happened to this city.

"AHHH!"

She screamed again as something…so unlike anything she had ever seen before jumped in front of her. It was a monster, tall and lumbering a mass of flesh and armor.

It was killing everyone. Other monsters were attacking as well…all the people they were just lambs to the slaughter. So much blood and hate.

"Oh Kami…they must be the Covenant!"

"Make ME!"

_Naruto!_

Turning once again Hinata forced herself to NOT see the slaughter. They were already dead. There was nothing she could do to help them. But Naruto might still be alive. She wouldn't know unless she found him.

"NARUTO!"  
She could see him now. Naruto…or rather the shadow of Naruto. He was injured and fighting something. She ran up to him, close enough to touch, although as expected her hand passed right through him.

_Their human I can tell. But they are different than the soldiers we saved. Oh my god what is that!_

Hinata could see Naruto's chakra…or what she assumed had to be his chakra as it turned on him and caused him to go into seizures.

She also watched as the people that had attacked him, patched him up. She couldn't hear them, but she could read lips so she knew what they said. They were talking about getting him help.

_Ok so they aren't evil. Rather I think they were worried about his safety as well as their own and Naruto being Naruto they were forced to resort to violence. _

She watched as a strange machine with twirling blades flew in and all three took off.

_West…they are going west. I will go as well. I'll first find Naruto, then I shall find Shikamaru. If I can master this new ability…_

Hinata shuddered. With this…new ability hidden within her bloodlimit she might finally gain her fathers approval.

Closing her eyes she allowed them to go back to normal. It hurt but not terribly, kind of reminded her of when she discovered her bloodlimit.

"alright…to the west. I know I'll find you Naruto."

Hinata paused.

"I'm sorry, all of you. I'm sorry I saw your deaths and could nothing to stop it."

With that she forced her tired and exhausted body to run.

000

Uiyep waited nervously in a small closed off room. There was only one door, closed and locked from the outside. The room was filled with methane which was nice, but Uiyep didn't dare take off his respirator. He was half afraid they would suddenly shut off the methane and allow him to slowly drown in a sea of oxygen. Not that having his tank would save him. He only had maybe two or three hours left on it. If they did suck the methane out, he would only be delaying his horrible death.

The room itself was sicken plain, lit by one pale purple light, and furnished with only one small bench. It was long enough for him to lay on but it would be very uncomfortable. Instead he passed the time pacing back and forth occasionally sitting down to rest and wonder.

His biggest worry was about Ootewa. Was the silent grunt still alive? Where was he? Did they repair his wounds like they had done his?

No one was answering his questions. He had spent nearly 5 hours in the medical ward. He hadn't bothered to ask the medics. They wouldn't know anything anyway. He had seen the elite that had lead the rescue a few times but he hadn't gotten close enough to ask questions. There had been a lot of rushing around and excited chatter among the ranks. No doubt because of the new human prisoner and the grunts that did the capturing.

_Not that we captured it. It just kind of passed out. _

Uiyep sighed as he once again forced himself to sit down on his bench. This was getting ridiculous. He could understand them not telling him anything about the prisoner. He was after all just a grunt. However Ootewa was his second in command. He had the right to know if the grunt still lived.

Closing his eyes Uiyep forced his mind back to the night before.

The human hadn't been very tall. At least not compared to the uniformed soldiers of the humans. It had had red hair and pale green eyes.

Uiyep cursed to himself. He was no human expert. He didn't even know if the human was male or female. The human had looked unusual to him but he didn't know why. He didn't know what to look for. He had only been trained with weapons, and the human had had none.

Suddenly Uiyep was startled out of his thoughts as the warning light came on. Quickly he turned on his respirator as he knew someone was coming. He could feel the difference in the air as the methane was sucked out and was replaced with oxygen. The door then swished open. Instantly he was on his feet saluting the elite that was standing in the door. It was instinct something drilled into him since he was a child. However, the reason for his quick actions didn't hit his conscious mind right away. It took a moment, and when it did Uiyep found his mouth trying to unhinged from his jaw.

"Arbitor…sir!"

He squeaked in surprise as he stifled the urge to make himself presentable and instead concentrated on keeping the salute.

Uiyep was horrified. He was in no condition to meet with the Arbitor. He wasn't worthy. He was still dirty, wounded and exhausted from the battle not even 6 hours ago. He was not prepared for this. Nothing would have made him prepared for this.

The Arbitor stared hard making Uiyep even more nervous. He then tilted his head. A gesture similar to the 'at ease' command.

Uiyep did anything but.

"Greetings Squad leader…Uiyep was it?"

Uiyep eyes about popped out of his head the Arbitor knew his name. He FREAKIN knew his name.

"Y..yes. Sir."

Uiyep swallowed, trying to force his voice into its normal range. Fear and astonishment was making it even squeaker than normal. The Arbitor didn't seem to notice instead he looked over Uiyep. Uiyep had no idea what the elite was looking for. It kind of made him very uneasy.

The arbiters jaws twitched his eyes glazing slightly as if he was in deep thought. He then took a step forward, forcing Uiyep to step back. The room had been small before but now it seemed possitily cramped as the large elite turned and then closed the door.

"What…"

He said before he could catch himself. The Arbitor turned sharply to glare at him and Uiyep wisely shut the hell up.

"I will make this as quick as possible. I have pressing business. However the prophet of

Truth himself…"

The Arbitor paused as he allowed the grunt to wrap its mind around this little tid bit of information.

"The Prophet of Truth himself asked that I speak with you."

_He means interrogate. _

Uiyep thought in panic. This couldn't be good. Why would the prophets send a Arbitor, one of the holiest of warriors…the very hand of the prophets to talk to him?

Again the Arbitor paused as he allowed a little bit of emotion creep into his voice. It almost sounded like pity.

"Grunt, I'm afraid you and your squad came across some bad luck, as well as some sensitive material."

"Oh hells…"

Uiyep slapped his hands over his mouth. The Arbitor didn't seem to mind this outburst however as he continued as if Uiyep hadn't rudely interrupted him.

"Tell me, why did you chose sector 9?"

Uiyep gulped as he forced his head to work. He had to answer truthfully. He had to make sure fear didn't make him put a spin on anything.

"It was the heaviest patrolled so it should have been safe. Also it was far enough away that my squad could feed without fighting."

The Arbitor didn't even flinch at the word feed. Most elites would have been disgusted as they considered eating humans worse than dirt.

"Did you notice anything strange in the area? Any lights or sounds, strange readings on your scanners?"

Uiyep paused as he thought back trying to remember.

"I don't think so most respected Arbitor."

"Are you sure?"

The Arbitor didn't sound like he pitied Uiyep anymore. That sounded like a threat, a very dangerous threat.

"No sir. There was nothing until my scouts reported a problem and then were killed."

The Arbitor tapped one clawed finger against the side of his helmet. He seemed to be thinking over the information.

"Alright. I believe you. As I am sure you know that lying to me would be considered heresy."  
"I would NEVER!"

Uiyep sputtered outraged before he could catch himself.

_Oh great, now you've done it. I'm going to be killed for that for sure._

However the Arbitor didn't try to gut him. Instead he actually smiled slightly. It was a sad smile though. Uiyep wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Not all proclaimed heretics mean the heresy. Keep that in mind. Sometimes the best of intentions go wrong."

Uiyep frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but on a second thought decided to keep his mouth shut. The Arbitor nodded his head as if pleased with him.

"I was also told to inform you that you've got another planet side mission."

Uiyep blinked. He hadn't thought the higher ups would put him back on the planet. Especially since he fucked up so royally and got his squad killed.

"You'll be in charge of a search party. We have reasons to believe that there are more…strange humans. Humans much like the one you captured. We need to get them before the human forces do."

The Arbitor stopped tilting his head to give Uiyep a strong glare.

"This…was supposed to be a elite mission but for some reason nether I nor any other elite understand the Prophets asked for you to join us. The prophets are allowing you to hand pick your new squad. Not only that but the prophets are sending a hunter pair with you for safety…and…"

Uiyep felt like his respirator was broken. He couldn't breath. What were the prophets thinking? He was just a grunt, a rather good grunt, but still just a grunt. Going after freaking unnaturally strong humans wasn't a job for grunts. That was what elites and hunters were for.   
"..a..and?"

Uiyep swallowed almost afraid to ask the Arbitor to continue to sentence.

"I was ordered bare witness to the cause. And after much thought I've decided to accompany your unit."

"Oh."

And it became to much…way to much. First the horrible battle with the red haired human and now this. How did they expect a grunt to take it all in. The Arbitor turned and opened the door. He left without a word, leaving the door open. That told Uiyep all he needed to know. He was free. He had a mission. And apparently some major shit was going on that he would get to be a part of.

_He said Ootewa is alive. Ok well I want him on my squad if he's healthy enough. Arbitor said I could pick my squad. Well um I guess I need to get to a computer and look up who's available in the time limit._

Uiyep nodded to himself as he left the small room. The room just moments ago he was sure he'd die in. Now he wasn't sure what was going on, or why him. But he lived, and in living he could continue to serve the prophets. That was a good thing.


	6. Suicide Orange and cute blonde Nurses

-1**Fanfic of the Chapter: **Ensuing Chaos by Momo. Momo is a good friend of mine. We even went to a Comic Con together a couple of years back. She's a great writer and artist. This story Ensuing Chaos is a Trigun story based on some original characters that get pulled into the weirdness that are plants. I know usually OC's suck, but she has by far the best…well she's great at original characters. I remember once reading a little tid bit she had of a totally original story. Within two paragraphs I had forgotten I didn't know these characters. She draws you in, as if you'd already cared about said OC's. She's just that good. Another amazing story would be Side Effects ( on mediaminer ) Kind of…err…very naughty but hilarious. I mean it when I say I've almost died laughing several times in this story.

AN: Why don't people read my story. I mean people read, but they don't seem to understand what they are reading. Someone mentioned in a review for the last chapter how could Hinata read the Spartans lips. It took me a moment to figure out what they meant. Said person thought Sam and Linda were wearing the old armor. I gave them new armor (one reason being so you COULD see facial features.). I thought I had made that clear. I even mentioned it in another AN. sigh

Ok well I guess I need to explain a few things. I've tried to put it in the story but I can't seem to find a good place to explain what time period we're in.

I'll be the first to admit I don't know everything about Halo. I've played the game, and read the books. What I do know is that some things needed to be changed to make this story better. And while Master Chief is the man, I wanted this story to be more than just about him.

So I guess that makes this a sort of AU.

Ok well this takes place after Halo, but kind of at the beginning of Halo 2. The city attacked is New Mombasa. The same city as in the beginning of Halo2. The difference is that the Master Chief is still 'Missing'. Another difference is the other Spartans being alive. Well some of them. Most did die on Reach, but following the books lead some have survived. The whole kidnapping Kelly thing didn't happen, and I will explain later why Sam is alive.

I'll try to explain more as I go. But timeline may take backseat to other more important facts and plots.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

There's no such thing as a beginning of time.

If there was, what was before it?

For time is infinite, time is unchangeable, and yet time is at the same time flexible.

Time is something so common, every creature on the planet understands it. Time is a week, time is a season, time is everything.

Yet time isn't always the same. Time can bend, time can race forward or slow down…some even believe that time can go backwards.

But there are rules to time, rules that govern the universe. Rules that no being has or ever will be able to break. Time can bend, but it can't be broken.

_Time can bend, but time can not be broken. _

Naruto woke up, those words ringing through his skull. His head hurt, and felt kind of funny, not unlike that one time when he got drunk with fuzzy brow. (although he hadn't decided it was the drink or his fellow drinker which had caused his headache the next morning). He had this strange ringing in his ears and his mouth felt unusually dry.

He was used to weird dreams, being the keeper of the kyuubi and all. But that one took the cake. He didn't understand it at all. It was all words and thoughts rather than the normal images and sounds. It was teacher talk as Naruto put it. A teaching tone with big words, something that always went over his head. Much to Iruka sensei's obvious annoyance.

_Time can bend. Wonder what that means. I though time just went tick tock, a week is always a week. Well…unless you counted that weird thing that Sasukes brother does. Then I guess time can be forever in a blink of an eye. But I don't think that counts. _

Shaking his head slightly Naruto decided it was probably a good idea to open his eyes and look around. After all he didn't really remember falling asleep in the first place and that couldn't be good.

_Wonder where I am. Hmm wait…weird things happened, Shikamaru, Hinata and fuzzy brow. Was it just a dream? _

Opening his eyes Naruto frown at the stark white ceiling. Blinking from the harsh light he tried to figure out where he was. Kind of looked like a hospital room from what he could tell.

_Ok if it's a hospital why am I tied up? _

Naruto tried to move his arms and legs but found them secured to what he assumed was a bed. It was soft and he was rather comfortable considering, but he still didn't like it.

Turning his head Naruto studied what was holding him to the bed. They were straps made of thick leather with some sort of soft lining. This caused him to pause and rethink the situation. His first instincts was that he was a prisoner somewhere. But now he wasn't so sure. He was tied up but not in a very good way. His arms were at his side and while he was secured, the bonds themselves weren't very well designed. It was so soft and comfortable that he could twist and yank on them until they gave without hurting himself. Usually being a hostage entailed more pain and bonds that cut into the skin when yanked on.

Lifting his head the best he could Naruto tried to look around. However a deep stabbing pain in his side made him gasp and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Ouch."

His side hurt, and from the throbbing pain he could tell that whatever had happened was pretty deep.

_Oh wait…the two in black suits. The little metal piece and then…_

He couldn't remember what happened after that. But apparently they hadn't killed him, and had rather gotten him some medical attention.

_Not that I don't appreciate it guys but I'm getting out of here._

Naruto couldn't put his hands together for seal work…if he trusted his inner coils. Last time he'd tried something it had rather hurt.

_Hmm well I seem to remember the pain but little else. I don't know though, my coils feel fine now. They don't have that weird feeling like before. _

Yanking his right arm as hard as he could Naruto smiled as he felt the leather give a little. It was a sturdy structure and for a normal person it would have kept them under, Naruto was anything but ordinary.

Yanking again Naruto was awarded with a loud crack.

"No doctor. He's doing well."

Naruto instantly let his body go limp as the door to his small room opened and two people walked in. Squinting through his closed eyes Naruto studied the two people. One was a small woman with graying brown hair tied up into a tight bun. She wore a lab coat with large pockets that were full of stuff. The other was a younger woman with blonde curl hair.

"His sheets Nurse?"

The curly blonde paused looking around before reaching over to grab a clip board that was hanging off the edge of Naruto's bed.

The older woman frowned her face stern and controlled as she took the papers and then looked them over.

"He was having a full blown seizure. None of the medications we gave helped. I can't believe there isn't a reason. What about the MRI scan."

"I'm sorry Doctor. I just started my shift. I haven't talked to the doctors yet.

_I had another seizure? I don't remember. _

Naruto felt a strange tension in the room. It seemed to be coming from the two women although he didn't know why.

"How's the bullet wound?"

The older woman asked idly as she looked over the papers given her. Naruto wasn't sure but he had a feeling that the question was anything but ideal. Something about this woman made Naruto on edge. His instincts told him she was dangerous. She might not be strong, but she looked smart and sometimes smart was the more deadly of the two.

"His wounds are healing…"

The woman trailed off as she glanced over at him. Naruto forced his eyes closed and his body as limp as possible. He only hoped they didn't notice that one of the straps were broken.

After a long moment the older women finally nodded.

"Alright nurse. I have to get back. Tell the doctor on duty that I want his MRI scans ASAP."

"Yes ma'am."

The older woman seemed to pause, at least that's what it looked like under Naruto's lashes. However it might have just been him because the woman left without saying anything.

"Finally!"

The nurse said as soon as the older woman was gone.

"Naruto."

Naruto's eyes popped open. He knew that voice and it didn't belong to a curly blonde nurse.

The cute little nurse came over and instantly started to undo his buckles.

"How lucky are you, you freak!"

Naruto blinked as he looked at the nurse. Along the left cheek cracks appeared in her skin. He suddenly smiled as that proved what he thought. He knew that voice, and he knew this jutsu.

"Kankuro!"

The nurse winked.

"where are you?"

Naruto asked as he noticed unlike the usual swap, the puppet didn't have a large wrapped object on its back.

"I'm somewhere."

Kankuro said evasive as always.

Naruto frowned as the puppet undid one of the straps and started working on the one Naruto broke.

"Heh looks like you would have gotten away without my help."

Naruto almost cried out as he tried to sit up. His side hurt so much. He couldn't remember ever having a wound that burned like this. With a soft whimper he fell back onto the bed.

"Then again…"

Kankuro muttered as his puppet helped Naruto sit up.

"How long was I out? And how did you find me?"

"You've been out cold for about 12 hours. I was hiding out when I overheard some soldiers talking about a weird kid they picked up with whiskers on his face. Figured that had to be you."

Being careful not to jar the wound the puppet helped

"Are we the only ones?"

Kankuro asked through his puppet as it handed Naruto some 'normal' clothes. It continued at Naruto's horrified face.

"Wear it! Its what people wear around here."

"Where are my clothes?

The puppet forced the clothes back into Naruto's hands before he could throw them away.  
"there is no way in hell you are going to wear that suicide orange. You're exhausted you can't do a Henge."

Naruto mumbled annoyed but agreed. He was tired, and wounded. He wasn't in the shape for one of his worst subjects.

"No we ain't the only ones."

Naruto said answering the puppet masters question.

"Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee are somewhere in the city."

The puppet seemed surprised.

"Interesting. So I'm the only Sand-nin to get caught up in this shit."

"Apparently."

Naruto said as he put on the jeans and black hoodie.

"Put the hood over your head. It'll help hide your face and hair."

The puppet touched the side of its face and the cracked sand covering slowly fixed itself. The nurse now looked like a living breathing human again.

Opening the door to the room, 'she' looked back and forth carefully.

"Ok that nosey doctor is gone. Good."

"Who was she?"

"I'm not sure. Her names Dr. Halsey. She ain't no medical doc though…she's someone high up."

"She gave me the hibbie Jibbies."

Naruto muttered with a shudder. Normally he didn't like saying someone freaked him out, but normal didn't have anything to do with today.

The puppet nodded she closed the door waiting for Naruto to finish dressing.

"She does have a dangerous feeling to her…that's the reason I decided to get you out today. I was hoping to wait until you were healed."

Naruto's hand unconsciously went to his side. Every movement caused him pain, it throbbed and burned terribly.

"I'm fine. Lets go."

Slipping out Naruto and the nurse hurried down the hallway. It was crowded, due to all the injuries from the invasion, so Naruto quickly blended in.

"You seem to know a bit about what's going on?"

"Not really. I don't know why we are here. But I know what's happening."

The Nurse stopped to put some paperwork up, making normal small talk to the other nurses. Naruto wisely kept walking. He stopped at the end of the hall where several other people were standing around waiting for whatever reasons.

Several moments later a young man came and stood beside Naruto. He didn't recognize the puppet at first.

_He's gotten better. A lot better I couldn't even tell it was the puppet._

The only reason Naruto recognized the puppet was the small sand-nin symbol on the collar of the mans shirt.

"We need to leave. I think Dr. Halsey was suspicious."

Naruto nodded as together they started toward the exit. It wasn't quite as easy as just leaving though. Naruto's side felt like it was on fire. He was having a little trouble breathing and was forced to hold onto his side.

"Naruto? Are you alright?"

"So what's going on? Best we could figure was a war of some kind?"

Naruto muttered stubborn as always.

"Well ya."

Kankuro drawled out. He carefully went over in his mind all the information he had managed to gather. It wasn't easy. This entire place was on pins and needles, anything out of the ordinary, even someone asking seemly innocent questions, was cause for suspicion.

"There are these aliens. They're like I don't know…monsters or demons. The Covenant is at War with the humans here. They surprise attacked the city two days ago."

Naruto looked horrified.

"They attacked a city full of citizens?"

"Ya, mostly unarmed people. This was a port hub I think. Not a military outpost. They're trying to wipe out humanity."

"That's…that's horrible! All those people!"

Naruto's arms were shaking, and it had nothing to do with his injuries.

"All those people!"

Kankuro willed his puppet to put a hand on the leaf-nin's shoulder. Despite the fact they were from separate villages, Kankuro rather liked Naruto. He owed him everything. If it hadn't be for Naruto who knew what would have happened to his brother.

"Calm down Naruto. Lets just get somewhere safe. "

"NO!"

Naruto yelled a little to loud for Kankuro's taste. He sighed, how did someone as loud and bright as Naruto become a Ninja.

"All those people. It ain't' right!

Kankuro was rather glad he wasn't there in person as several people started to look their way. Not just that but Naruto was starting to look kind of scary. Living with a homicidal manic of a brother for long had trained Kankuro's instincts for danger. Naruto looked like a wild animal. The chakra boiling under the surface adding to the effect.

"God damn it Naruto. Calm down!"  
Kankuro whispered fiercely.

"You idiot, you're going to get us caught."

"HEY YOU STOP!"  
"Ah hell now you've done IT! RUN!"

With that the puppet took off. Naruto blinked, he had been so mad he'd forgotten where he was. He was reminded forcibly as someone grabbed his arm.

It was a soldier much like the ones Hinata had saved. Only this one was armed, he had that bullet thing like the ones in black. In Naruto's mind that terrible moment of pain flashed through his eyes. The small metal piece flying at him, and then the horrible pain.

Yelping in surprise and maybe a little bit of fright. Naruto grabbed the guy by his shirt and literally threw him over his head and into the wall. The dry wall was no match for the man's weight or for how hard Naruto had thrown him. The hallway wall gave way…as did the wall on the opposite side of the room the soldier got thrown in.

"Opps."

Naruto whimpered as he realized that might have been overkill, AND it hurt. Pressing his hand to his side he took Kankuro's lead and started to run. All the people around him parted to give him room.

000

Shikamaru sighed sadly as he watched the sun rise. They had survived the night…most of them at least. He felt sick. Worse than when he'd been forced to leave behind Choji, then Neji, as they following after that bastard Sasake. He watched the sky turn pink, then purple and blue as the sun rose higher. He tried to will it back down. He didn't want to leave Hinata. He didn't want to leave behind Naruto either. No matter how much he was hating the stupid blonde.

Clenching his fist he cursed everything. The world, no matter how much he wished it, still kept turning and the sun was rising higher in the sky.

_I…I guess I need to get the others up. _

Forcing himself not to care, not to worry. He was a ninja. It was the job to lose people you cared about. It happened all the time. Why else did that horrible monument get bigger every year.

"God damn it!"

Shikamaru clenched fist banged hopelessly against the railing. He was on a balcony in one of the hotels room. It was a bad place to be he was sure. But he couldn't force himself to move yet. He'd only come out here to check on the sun, and look around. He had been so full of hope that Hinata would have come by now. He knew the girl, that she wouldn't stop, she would push the time limit to its fullest. But she would have come back at sunrise.

"She's not coming."

Shikamaru turned and went back inside. He was mildly surprised to see that the marines were already up and ready.

_Then again, they are the fighting force here. Makes sense they'd be ready to go at sunrise._

They all turned to look at him. Mistrust still heavy in all of their eyes. Shikamaru lowered his eyes. He was not in the mood for any subconscious challenges today.

"We should get the others up. I'll try to wake up Lee."

Shikamaru left the marines to talk among themselves as he went into Lee's room. He was in the same spot as last time he'd checked on him. Totally dead to the world.

Shikamaru wondered if he would ever wake up. It was painfully obvious this wasn't a normal sleep.  
"Come on Lee."  
Shikamaru slapped his cheeks. Tried splashing some water on him…hell he even grabbed a few hairs of his bushy eyebrows and yanked them out. Nothing even stirred the sleeping beast.

"Great."  
With a depressed sigh and a mutter of how bothersome Shikamaru grabbed Lee's arm and tried to pick him up.

"Ack!"

It didn't work, Lee didn't even budge.

_What in the world? Oh Duh Lee's weights. Damn Naruto carried Lee with his weights on?_

Shaking his head in wonderment at how far Naruto had come since school. Shikamaru took off Lee's leg weights. It defiantly made picking him up a lot easier.

"Is everyone ready?"

Shikamaru asked once he was in the hallway. He looked over the group carefully. An old man and his son, 3 marines one of them injured pretty badly, And a young couple with a child. This sucked, situations with refugee's always sucked. Not only did you have to watch your own back you had to protect others as well.

"Where's Hinata and that blonde kid?"

The old man said once he realized they were leaving. He wasn't exactly on the ball this morning but Shikamaru didn't blame him, losing his wife yesterday and all.

"They ain't coming."

The Marine Simmons did not look happy. He glanced at his superior officer. Shikamaru couldn't remember the ranks they had told him. Sounded complicated nothing like the simple ranks of the Ninja's. He did know however that Church was the boss, and the other two were about the same rank.

Church caught the look and nodded his head.

_Oh great. This doesn't look good. Why can't they be good and just listen to me. WHY doesn't anyone listen to me!_

"Where is Hinata?"

Shikamaru sighed as he shifted Lee's weight.

"She's gone looking for Naruto. I told her she had until sunrise. It's past that."  
"So you're just going to leave her? She might be hurt?"

"Exactly!"

Shikamaru snapped sharper than he meant.

"Or they might be dead, which would mean we'd be putting ourselves in danger for nothing."

Everyone was staring at him like he was some kind of monster. Then again he might be, he certainly felt like one. But he couldn't afford to back down. Maybe after he got the survivors to safety, maybe after Lee woke up, he'd go look for them. But now was not the time. If they wanted to live they had to move.

"Naruto left on his own free will. I told Hinata if she wasn't back by sunrise I'd assume she was dead. She knew what the price of being late was."

The marines still made no move to leave. Shikamaru sighed, he had had no idea she had made such an impression of the small group of people already.

"Marines…or whatever you call yourselves."

The three marines stiffened at the tone in his voice.

"Look behind you, we have non-combatants. We even got a kid. And one of my own is knocked out cold. We don't have the luxury of throwing our lives away."  
Shikamaru shifted, readying his hands for a familiar jutsu. He didn't have the chakra to hold everyone and force them to come with him for long. But if he had to, he would bluff. Hopefully they would come with him without a fuss if they thought they had no choice.

"guys…"

The Marine called Tucker said getting everyone's attention.

"Maybe…he's right."  
Shikamaru could tell that statement did no go well with his comrades.

"I mean. We hardly have any bullets. Simmons is injured. Maybe if we can find help. They could send out a rescue party. This city is huge, maybe they just got lost?"

Shikamaru relaxed as he saw how Tuckers words affected everyone.

"alright…for now. But We are not going to just Assume."

Church said this word with about as much disgust as one could.

"Assume she's dead, or that that blonde kids dead either. Marines don't leave anyone behind."

Shikamaru didn't give anyone the chance to pick up the argument again as he opened the door to the emergency exit. The morning sun shone brightly onto the street.

_To bright. We'll be sitting ducks if we're spotted. Oh well we don't have a choice. _

Looking carefully to the left then right, Shikamaru lead the group out of the hotel that had given them shelter for the night. Already Lee was starting to feel like dead weight. He considered a moment of looking for a cart of something to throw him in. However that thought was quickly banished. If something happened then there might not be time to grab Lee out of danger.

BROOMMMMMMMMVVVVSHHHH

Shikamaru instinctively ducked as…something flew over head just above the buildings. What the hell was that. His eyes were wide as he took in the strange purplish coloring of a something that was flying. It obviously wasn't alive, a machine of some sort.

"A Phantom!"

Tucker cried out as the entire group went to hell. The child was screaming and everyone was freaking out. Even the Marines were starting to panic although at least they managed to keep their heads enough to keep the group together. Shikamaru was silent his eyes hard as he stared at the flying machine that was starting to turn around.

"It saw us."

So much for hiding and waiting it out.

"Church, how bad is this?"

Shikamaru asked calmly as the vehicle got closer. It was still a ways off as it seemed the machine could not make sharp turns.

"Bad. We need to find cover."  
"Cover? Maybe but we also need to move. That thing is probably used as a scout. It might have called friends. Follow me!"

Making sure everyone followed Shikamaru ran down an alley to his left. They had to move. Hopefully the narrow alleys between the taller buildings would provide some cover.

"Hurry up!"

Shikamaru shifted Lee's weight as he increased his speed. It wouldn't do them any good however. There was no way they were going to outrun that thing. Shikamaru just hoped they could get far enough away from the area where they were spotted so they could hide. He knew several traps and jutsu's that could help if he had the time. Right now was not the time.

BROOMMMMMMMMVVVVSHHHH

Cursing loudly Shikamaru ducked again as the phantom flew over head. Looks like the curving back and forth route he had chosen didn't fool the flying machine.

"why aren't they attacking?"

Church asked as he glanced up at the sky in terror.

Shikamaru could answer that. He had had a feeling that this flying machine was merely a scout. And that more were on the way. He didn't know why though. It seemed to him that if this phantom was as deadly as the marines were making it sound, that it would be easier just to kill them. That to him suggested either someone wanted to kill them himself, or they wanted to capture them alive.

Either way Shikamaru planed to disagree violently!

He hadn't taken into account however…how powerful this 'phantom' thing was. He found out very quickly. As the machine suddenly let loose a volley of glowing purple stuff. And all hell broke loose.

Shikamaru was thrown off his feet. Lee was thrown as well although he didn't seem to care. He continued to snore.

"My god!"

Shikamaru said as he surveyed the damage caused once the smoke cleared enough to see. The entire side of the build, the bricks, steel and concrete had all been melted.

Doing a quick head check Shikamaru shuddered in relief that everyone seemed to be ok.

"MOVE IT! PRIVATE get with the piggy back!"

Church screamed his military training taking over. He grabbed the kid while Tucker the largest and strongest of the marines got the old man to climb onto his back. Shikamaru nodded. It would slow Tucker down but it would still be faster moving than the old man.

Grabbing Lee once again Shikamaru winced as he saw the road burn the ninja had gotten by sliding across the pavement. That seemed to be the only injury however.

Again the phantom flew over them. It didn't shoot this time but it pressured them enough to get moving.

They all ran. Shikamaru kept in his head which way they ran as he tried to keep them going westward. The phantom had flown over them several times. Sometimes it'd shoot at them, but mostly it just flew over them.

Shikamaru was not happy. That thing wasn't try to kill them. Everytime it attacked it seemed to be aiming at the street and buildings rather than them.

"Church!"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this.

"That thing is herding us somewhere!"  
From the look on Church's pale sweating face, he hadn't known that. However he was a smart guy and had to agree with Shikamaru's assessment.

This proved true as they turned the next corner.

Shikamaru only caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. However it was enough to make him duck and roll. Something blue and shimmering passed just over his head. Shikamaru could hear the air sizzle.

"FUCK!"  
Tucker screamed as he unceremonious dumped his passenger, then lifted his gun. However he never finished the move as the blue thing that Shikamaru had dodged came swinging back and Cut Tuckers hand off.

Shikamaru was the kind of guy that took things in stride. Nothing ever bothered him. He never cared and was rather lazy. However right this moment…Shikamaru was struck totally and utterly dump.

In front of him was a monster. A blood covered horrible horrible monster. It was easily 8 ft talk. It walked on two legs, was grayish and scaly looking. Kind of looked like a lizard. Its mouth was unlike anything he had ever seen though. It split into four sections and was filled with sharp looking teeth. The thing was wearing a red colored armor and was holding the blue blade that Shikamaru had ducked from.

"TUCKER!"

Church screamed as he realized what was happening. It had happened so suddenly that everyone not just Shikamaru had been struck dumb. It had literally come out of no where.

Tucker fell to his knee's screaming as the blood spluttered all over the place.

Shikamaru numbly thought that the blood loss couldn't be good. It was everywhere, all over the lizard, not to mention the ground.

Church continued to scream as he opened fire on the elite.

That shocked Shikamaru out of his stupor simply from the loud noise. He'd never seen a gun work and was amazed at the high velocity of the weapon.

The bullets however didn't seem to hurt the monster, it seemed to be covered in a barrier.

Ashamed of his reaction to the monster, Shikamaru grabbed a Kunai and attacked the instant the bullets stopped.. The elite apparently hadn't anticipated Shikamaru's attack. It raised the blue blade in surprise to ward off the attack but Shikamaru was too quick. He merely ducked under the blade and rammed the kunai forward as hard as he could. The was a resistance, like a thick jello like substance before the shield suddenly failed and the ninja sent his blade deep into the belly of the elite.

Making sure to cause as much damage as he could Shikamaru twisted the knife and yanked upward. The creature roared in anger and pain.

Shikamaru didn't even flinch as he grabbed another Kunai in his left hand and with a violently gesture upward thrust his blade into the chin…and hopefully the brain of the creature. It seemed to work as the creature stiffened. Blue blood spilled out spraying shikamaru. It then fell to the ground.

"Patch Tucker up. We need to move."

Shikamaru said in a monotone as he looked at the creature.

_You're what happened to this city. The covenant…monsters. _

Both Church and Simmons tried to stop the bleeding although Shikamaru could feel their eyes drift to him.

"Is everyone else alright?"

Everyone nodded. It seemed that Tucker was the only one injured.

Closing his eyes Shikamaru willed his muscles to stop shaking. This encounter was more than he expected. He would not be shocked like that again. He steeled his insides.

"Ok. Lets get going."  
He looked up, searching for the phantom that had herded them here.

"Looks like the phantoms gone. Probably thought this guy could take care of the job. Lets go while we can."

No sooner had those words left his mouth when suddenly his eye's bulged. He felt a killing intent. Unlike the first monster where there was absolutely no warning, Shikamaru felt this coming like a brick to the head.

"DUCK!"

He screamed as suddenly a large double door exploded into a million pieces. The doors were part of a large building. He hadn't even thought to suspect an attack from the building. It looked the same to him as the others. Shikamaru cursed his blindness to the danger. As it was he barely had time to jump out of the way. With Lee on his shoulders it was hard, but he managed to knock over the young couple on his way down. They had been the closest to the doors. He only hoped everyone else got out of the way. Debris rained down on them and a deep dark smoke billowed around them.

The ground under him shook once, twice, then again.

_Footsteps? Massive footsteps. _

He hadn't been afraid…really afraid in a long time. Even when he had fought with the sound chick he hadn't truly been terrified. He'd been at his wits end then, he had been scared to die, but at the time it seemed he didn't have a choice. Scared yes, terrified no.

"this has to be a nightmare. These things can't be real?"

It had to a nightmare. These two new things had to be monsters. They were huge, they looked kind of slow, but heir unhurried movements spoke of ungodly strength.

Shikamaru forced himself up. He didn't even know where to attack. He could see the glint of armor, but it was hard to tell where the armor started and where flesh began.

Suddenly one of the lumbering nightmares turned its head. Shikamaru would be willing to bet even the Marines felt the horrible killing intent it radiated as it focused on a dark form still hidden in the dust.

_Oh god! Its going to attack. _

The dust started to clear more, helped by a the mild wind blowing. Even then it took Shikamaru's shocked mind a moment to realize…

_THE KID!_

That thing was going to kill the little girl. It moved focused and surprising fast for something so big. The little girl wasn't doing anything to get out of the way. She was curled up on the ground, crying and screaming as the thing got close enough to raise one massive foot.

Shikamaru moved, with all the strength in his body he threw Shurriken's and then kunai's. He gasped in horror as they all bounced off the creature and it continued what it was doing without even bothering to flinch. He started to do hand seals, not even sure if his shadow technique would even work on something so inhuman.

_There's no way I can make it. OH GOD its going to step on her like a bug. _

The massive foot came rushing down.

The world seemed to stop as the foot hit flesh.

Shikamaru stood there…as did everyone else…staring unbelieving.

"…Lee…"

IT was Lee. Under the massive foot, he was holding the monster as bay. Protecting the little girl. Swallowing hard Shikamaru stared. He couldn't believe it. Lee was awake and talk about timing. Still…there was something off. Something about the weird ninja that seemed different, although he couldn't put his finger on it.

Lee smiled.

And with the yell that classified Lee he heaved upward and flung the foot up into the air. In the same motion he reach far back into what had to be last Monday and with inhuman speed he punched the creature right in the chest.

Even from where shikamaru stood he could hear metal screech as it was dented in by the massive blow. Not just that but the monster was literally punched off its feet as it flew backwards and into its buddy knocking both of them to the ground.

"I am ROCK LEE. I shall not let you harm one hair on this childs head!"

Lee's smiled again.

"Hey Shikamaru. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Shikamaru blinked, then smiled back.

"About time. While you were napping all hell has been breaking loose."

Lee picked up the child. She was still bawling her eyes out.

"Here, get them to safety. I'll take care of this."

Taking the child, Shikamaru turned toward the others.

"You heard him. Lets move."

The Marines were all just standing there. Their mouths opened wide at the sight of Lee's strength.

"Come on."

Shikamaru whispered harshly, placing a hand on Churches shoulder. He had slung the child onto his back. She was still crying but unhurt it seemed.

"Lee will give us some cover. We got to move."

Church nodded numbly as he watched the second of the two hunters get up. The other one, the one hit by Lee was moving but very slowly. Even from here Church could hear its labored breathing. It was hurt, badly.

Finally Church started to move, that in turn got the others to move as well.

They all had a stunned look on their faces, but they were also seeing this for what it was. A chance to live.

_Good luck Lee. _


	7. Political Party

-1**Fanfic of the Chapter**: Foxhound by Krakens Ghost. This had been on the top of my fav Naruto list until the Author quite updating. A very very good story. I saved it onto my computer so I could read it when I wanted. I drew some fanart awhile back for this although I think my pleas of updates have gone mostly unheard. Everyone read and email, bug the author into updating. Tell them Gloria sent cha.

AN: I should probably apologize for the last AN. Sorry, I didn't mean what I said in a mean way. I was annoyed and felt the need to speak out.

Ok now, when I started this story I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going. I hadn't even decided what planet they were on. Now however thanks to Crow T Robot, my beta Drunkenwerewolf and others, I've come mostly to terms about what is going on. That said I'll probably be going through my chapters and changing some stuff to better go with the halo verse story line. One example I can think of would be how long the war had been going on. At one point Simmons (one of the marines) had stated the had war been going on for little over ten years. When I wrote that two things were going on. One I was thinking of making the planet reach pre destruction. And two, I really didn't know how long the war had been going on during halo2. Well now I know.

I plan on doing each chapter. I'll try to correct mistakes noted in reviews and spelling. So if you wanna read a more correct chapter you can, but I wouldn't bother. It'll pretty much be the same

Anyway I'll probably do this when I post this chapter or maybe next chapter.

000000000000000000000

Dr. Halsey was not happy. In fact she was livid. She had only been gone for a hour. When she had left everything had been fine. Now apparently the child that shouldn't even be awake had somehow escaped.

_I knew I should have left a guard. That nurse…DAMNIT. I should have listened to myself._

"Ok tell me AGAIN. How the boy escaped and why no one bothered to try and stop him!"

Her lips were formed in an angry frown as the soldier wiggled uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"Ma'am. We're not sure. We…um looked over the security tapes. A nurse and a young man helped him escape. The man ran when the boy did, we haven't found any sign of the nurse."

Dr. Halsey lifted her hand, forcing the soldier to stop mid explanation.

"You saying this boy, he walked out under his own power."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dr. Halsey frowned deeper.

_How is that possible. He had nearly died not even 12 hours before. That was a serious injury. _

"I want to see the tape."  
Dr. Halsey demanded. The soldier nodded, clearly expecting this since they were already in the security room. The room was small, with only one tv, and several recorders. The picture was grainy and had no sound. After all this was only a hospital, security was usually the last thing on the doctors and nurses minds. Halsey noticed all the soldier had to do was press play. The tape had already been set up.

_They must have taken the tapes out to study them better. I'm surprised they bothered. The boys injuries were kept a secret. Can't risk the public knowing my Spartans shot a child. It would be bad PR no matter the reasons. Hmm, there must have been another reason for them to review the tapes. I wonder…_

Dr. Halsey leaned forward as the tape started. She cursed softly to herself as she realized the room itself didn't have a camera, only the hallways. All it showed was the nurse…

_The nurse I talked to. I knew something was wrong with that women. _

And then the boy, wearing a dark hoodie walk out.

_He's hurting, but he is walking. I can't believe it. I can see the hair and whiskers clear enough to know its him. _

When the nurse had stopped, the boy kept going. He didn't even hesitate or even glance the nurses way. It was like he was purposely ignoring her.

_Or rather he didn't want to be linked to her. _

It was after the boy meet up with a young man that Dr. Halsey blinked.

"Stop the tape."

Instantly the image stilled.

"What's that? Do you recognize this symbol?"

There was a symbol of some sort on the mans collar.

_The blond had had a strange symbol as well. It was on a piece of metal. A Swirl with some markings off of it. This isn't that, but I can't help but think it's the same style. _

"Looks like an hourglass with a slash above it."

The soldier said looking as the grainy image.

Dr. Halsey nodded.

"You notice the blonde. He didn't react or speak to the man until he saw that symbol."

The soldier nodded agreeing with her assessment. Of course one couldn't be completely sure, but it sure did seem like the boy recognized the symbol rather than the man.

"Continue Captain."

"This is where things get weird."

The captain muttered as he pressed play. Dr. Halsey raised an eyebrow at the comment but decided to see what was so 'weird' herself."

Watching closely Dr. Halsey wondered at the argument that seemed to have strung between the two men. What then happened made Dr. Halsey's eye widen in shock.

The boy…that little boy literally broke a full grown soldiers hold on him, lifted the man above his head and threw him.

"That's Private O'Malley. He broke through two walls."

Dr. Halsey blinked in shock still.

_That's…not normal. That's something my Spartans are more likely to do. Is this kid…somebody's experiment. Its possible although unlikely. Even with the best resources in the universe we lost over half._

Still a little voice whispered in her ear.

_Still maybe someone came across a better process than us. Maybe this boy is like my Spartans. It would certainly explain everything Sam and Kelly had told me. _

Standing up, Dr. Halsey smiled at the Captain.

"Thank you Captain. That'll be all."

The Captain opened his mouth to say something, then closed it with an audible snap when he thought better of it. Dr. Halsey wasn't someone he wanted to mess with. Despite the fact she was a civilian, she had more pull than anyone he knew. It was best if he just did as she said and left.

Dr. Halsey waited until the Captain looked away and then left before going to the door and locking it.

"Cute. I like his whiskers, makes him look like a blonde Kitten."

Dr. Halsey sighed as she turned toward the tv. Just as she expected a small figure was sitting on the desk.

"Aeon. I thought I told you to stay on the ship."

The artificial intelligence didn't turn around although she did giggle.

Aeon's form was that of a little Asian girl probably about 8 years old. She was blue and white, with swirls of colors under her 'skin'. She had short hair, just under her chin that seemed to have a life of its own the way it would sway back and forth.

She was a smart AI just as powerful as Cortana. In fact the two were sisters. Aeon had been created the same way as Cortana and Kalmiya, by flash cloning Halsey's mind and brain. Aeon was specialized in Covenant technologies among other things. She was the next step in the AI process, the latest and greatest so to speak. Kalmiya had been the first, she had been used to streamline and work out any bugs in the system. Unfortunely Dr. Halsey had been forced to 'kill' her during the invasion of Reach. That still bothered her, an AI was just that an AI…but still they were so close to human it still bothered her.

Cortana the 'second borne' was as perfect as an AI could be, and had been promptly been given to John 117.

Halsey sighed as her thoughts drifted to John, and then Cortana. She missed both and was worried for both terribly. They were MIA, although it was almost for sure they were dead. Dr. Halsey didn't want to believe it though. John was lucky, to lucky to die.

They would return she was sure…or rather, she hoped. She was a scientist, but that didn't mean she couldn't delude herself when needed.

After all it would be a shame for Cortana never to meet her younger sister. She would be proud of the tiny AI.

"well since you're here, I want everything. See if we can find out where that young man and boy went. Hack into the cities street camera's. I also want records on all the nurses of this hospital."

"Its unlikely. That the nurse, is actually a nurse."

The tiny child said, a small lisp accenting her voice. She was rewinding the tape to the part with the nurse.

"I know. I just want to cover and make sure. Also I want you to research that hourglass symbol."

The little girl watched the recording. Dr. Halsey knew that Aeon had been watching before however she didn't stop the AI. She could see the swirling colors changing which meant she was thinking and processing.

"Dr. Halsey."

The AI said, a frown marring her pretty little face.

"yes?"

"Did you go over the kitten's chart?"

"Not really. I was busy and thought I had the time to do that later."

Halsey frowned trying not to feel embarrassed. There was a lot she should have done to prevent this, however she didn't think she needed to.

"Look at this."

A transparent chart appeared before Aeon. It was a copy of the 'kitten's' chart.

"Look here."

Aeon pointed to where normally a persons blood type would have been. It was labeled unknown. Halsey frowned as he continued to read and found a note stating that the results had named an unknown blood type.

"It was thought to be a mistake. That somehow the blood sample had been contaminated."

Aeon said as she sat down on the edge of the desk. She brushed back her hair.

"That's unlikely. Aeon do we have any of his blood? I know they were planning to do some blood tests because of the seizures?"

Aeon smiled sadly and shook her head.

"The doctor didn't think it was safe to draw blood yet. I've already looked into it. They had run the blood sample test 3 times. Even that was a risk with how much blood he had lost. However the doctor felt it was unlikely he'd survive without a transfusion. They got the same results each time."

"So he didn't get a transfusion."

"Nope. No transfusions and no blood drawn. However I do have the results of the tests. I'll copy them to my systems for you to analyze later."

"So not only did he suffer a seizure, a bullet wound, but he was also anemic from blood loss."

"He shouldn't have been awake. Much less able to escape…and to throw that guy through the wall."  
Aeon giggled again.

"That was kind of funny though. The look on that mans face."

"Aeon!"

Dr. Halsey snapped.

"Remain professional. Get in touch with Chief Mendez. I want all the Spartans here."

"All of them?"

Aeon blinked startled. Her eyes were wide and owlish as she studied her 'mother'. She looked thoughtful a moment.

"This has you rattled."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

Halsey stated as she took her glasses off. Pulling a cloth from her pocket she started to clean them. When Aeon didn't answer right away Dr. Halsey raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I am. This child has an unknown blood type, crazy healing and strength. It could just be a mutation, or it could be something else…something terrible."

"Exactly, we don't know. And I'm not taking any chances. Get MY Spartans here."

"Spartans 058 and 034 are on an important mission inside the city and 043, 104 and 057 are at a Public function."

Dr. Halsey crossed her arms.

"Alright, Linda and Sam can't be recalled. They'll probably be back tomorrow anyway. I want Kelly, Fred and Will here ASAP."

"But.."

Aeon started her eyes big and lips pouting.

"All the senators and the press are at that function. Its important for the Spartan pro-"

"NOW Aeon."

Aeon sighed and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am. Doctor Halsey."

0000

Naruto was hurting. Not that surprised him any. He had thrown a full grown man into a wall, er two walls actually. And then after that he had had been forced to run. Not the best thing for a 'bullet' wound, or any wound for that matter.

It was bleeding again although not to badly.

"So this is where you're staying?"

Naruto said as he huffed and puffed while looking around the small room. It was a bell tower in a large church (which meant a lot of stairs to climb hence the huffy and puffy). It was just outside the 'safety zone' so only soldiers came here on security checks. They had been lucky to make it. Especially after the little incident Naruto had caused. It wasn't very big, although it was easily as large as his apartment at home. There was a mattress, some weapons and a few food items here and there. Over all it looked like Kankuro had gathered everything he'd need to live on for a few weeks.

"Ya, its out of the way. But not so far. These soldiers are talkative too. I've been able to gather a lot of information."

Naruto sat down slowly onto a bean bag looking thing on the floor. After a moment of shifting he finally managed to find a semi comfortable position. For the moment he ignored the seepage of blood that was slowly staining his new clothes.

"Any idea's what happened? How and Why we are here?"

Kankuro shook his head. Unlike last time Naruto had seen him, he wasn't wearing any facial paint. His black hood was also thrown back, allowing his wild brownish red hair to hang low in his eyes.

"No idea."

Kankuro paused a long moment. His face was firm, as if he was hiding some strong emotion. Not only that Naruto could see his knuckles turning white as he held onto the strap of his puppet.

"Something is…not wrong, but different about this place."  
Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't have said it better himself.

"I don't know, my Chakra's acting weird. I've been attempting to control the Crow from a distance for years with no luck. Then I wake up here, and within a day I can literally be miles away."

Kankuro looked up. His face, his eyes so serious they reminded Naruto sharply of Gaara.

"We are here for a reason! I know it. I feel it! Something is happening."

Naruto hesitated a long moment before nodded in silent agreement. Something was happening.

_He's having chakra problems to. Although from the sound of it he's doing better. I don't know about myself. I feel fine now. Before had been pure hell on earth. Wonder if Shikamaru and the others are experiencing these kind of things. _

"We need to find the others. They're in the city."

Kankuro frowned his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Not good. The city is still dangerous. The military was able to fight back the first wave, but the Covenant is still out there, just outside their long ranged weapons."

"Well what's dangerous then, if they're so far away?"

Kankuro paused, then forced himself to set the puppet down. He walked across the room picking up two apples, Kankuro turned around and tossed one to Naruto before he continued.

"There is some sort of…teleportation devise in the city. The humans here keep trying to take it out without any luck. With it the Covenant come into the city at will."

"Oh."

Naruto looked down at the apple. It was bright red, perfectly shaped and looked very good. Still he didn't bite into it. He didn't really feel like eating.

_I can hardly move. If I try to find them, I actually might bleed to death this time._

"I don't want to leave them."

Kankuro bit into his apple. Seemly not really caring, after all he was from another village.

"I'm still wounded."

Naruto continued as he stared at his apple. Wounded was an understatement, even now he was having a tough time breathing. Still it was his fault for taking off. He should have stayed at the hotel. Hell for all he knew they were still at the hotel waiting for him.

Wincing Naruto clenched his fist. He would go, but he didn't want to go alone. One thing for sure was that he would be slowed down big time. He was still exhausted, and he didn't know if they had stayed at the hotel. They could be anywhere. He needed help.

"You're not injured?"

Kankuro put the apple down.

"No."

"Come on. We can't just leave them."  
"Absolutely not! I am not going into that death trap!"

"The sand is our ally! You're supposed to help!"

Naruto whined working the pout at full blast.

"Not without orders I don't have to."

"Kankuro…"

"I said NO!"

Naruto suddenly glared. It was a glare Kankuro had seen before. Naruto was serious now. Kankuro shifted, he didn't like that look one bit.

"You…owe me."

Kankuro stopped mid bite. Not a muscle moved on his body.

"You owe me Kankuro. You're entire village does."

Kankuro cleared his throat, as he turned toward the single window in his bell tower.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I defeated Shukaku."

Kankuro stiffened as the demons name drifted across the room.

"We don't say that name."

"I do. I have nothing to fear from it."

Suddenly angry Kankuro Chucked his apple out the window.

"What the FUCK do you know about my village or our laws!"

"Gaara told me."

Kankuro finally turned around his eyes a little wide.

"He did?"

"He told me that the village was in my debt for 100 years. Anything I ask for is mine for the taking. I could ask for your Kagekaze's head on a platter and you'd be honor bound to give it to me. I could ask that all your Ninja line up in a little row and jump off a cliff…and they all would, even you. That's why you tried to rescue me right? If it had been anyone else you wouldn't have bothered."

Kankuro cursed softly.

"You fought with Gaara. It doesn't count when you fight the demon vessels."

Naruto shook his head.

"No I also fought and defeated Shukaku. Don't act like you don't know."

Kankuro suddenly sighed his shoulders slumping.

"That demon has been defeated 2 times not counting you. The first man used the law to become the Kazekage. The second used it to become rich and powerful, he had all his enemies line up and fall upon their own swords. We weren't supposed to tell you about it. No ones outside our village has ever defeated it. We didn't know what you would do."

"Gaara told me. Just before the ceremony that made him Kazekage."  
Naruto suddenly smiled sadly.

"I think he was kind of hoping I would demand to become the Kazekage instead of him."

Shaking his head softly Naruto looked at his hands.

"Truth be told I didn't know what to do. To have a village…owe me everything. Everything they owned, or will own. I could become their leader or wish for their deaths. It…it was a bit of a power rush."

"That was almost a year ago. If you knew, why didn't you…ask for something?"

Naruto laughed, it kind of hurt but he couldn't help it.

"Come on Kankuro. You know me. I wouldn't do that to you or you're village."

Suddenly sheepish Naruto admitted.

"Although I did demand all the Ramen I could eat. I think it annoyed Gaara since I made him come with me."

Kankuro didn't join in Naruto's laughter.

"Alright, Naruto. As the law states I obey your wishes and go will look for them."

"Alright lets GO!"

Naruto jumped up for a second forgetting his pain.

"ACK!"

It didn't take long for his body to remind him. Gasping he grabbed his side and fell back into his bean bag.

"Ouchies…"

Kankuro sighed and shook his head.

"Dumb ass. You say your fine but your not. Guns aren't something to take lightly."

After a moment of panting Naruto managed to caught his breath.

"Guns? I thought they were called bullets? That's what she called my wound, a bullet wound."

Kankuro snickered.

"The entire weapon is called a gun. A bullet is the piece of metal the gun spits out."

"Huh? Then why not call it a gun wound?"  
"Because a gun isn't dangerous. The bullets are."

"Huh?"

Kankuro laughed.

"Never mind. You stay here. You'd only slow me down anyway."

Naruto was only half into a thought of jumping up and loudly denying that when Kankuro's puppet grabbed his by the shoulders. Forcing his to stay seated.

"Its true. You're wounded. Stay here, heal. I'll cover more ground with the crow."

Kankuro shook his head.

"I guess I should be happy. You could demand a lot more. Hell I think you're the only person in all the ninja villages that would not use the law against us."

With that Kankuro made a hand symbol and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_000_

God she was bored.

Smiling sweetly as she semi listened to a long self important talk some senator was giving her, Kelly looked around the room. To her far left was Chief Petty Officer Mendez, he looked about as bored as she was, and was less polite to hold it in. To her right was Fred and Will Spartans like her. She could read their movements. Their faces were pleasant, polite and attentive but Kelly could see they were anything but.

Like herself they didn't belong here.

"So what do you think of the decorations Ms. Kelly? I had the best caters come in. No easy on such short notice."  
Kelly suppressed a flinch as she turned her attention on the senator. He was an aging man, bald and a little fat. He had been in the military years (and years) before, but hell if Kelly could see it in him.

_Wonder if he was like this back then? Surely Boot would have beaten it out of him. _

She hated being here. She hated this stupid dress pressed on her. It was pretty. Blue and sparkly. With a low way to low cleavage and clingy in all the right places. It fit her beautifully. But that didn't mean it actually fit her. She missed her armor. She missed having a gun at her side and most of all she missed having people she could trust around.

She trusted her fellow Spartans of course, and the chief. But she wouldn't trust this fat senator any farther than he could throw her.

She even hated the fact she had been ordered let her hair grow. Apparently having military standard length wasn't considered desirable in a woman. It wasn't long, barely to her shoulders, but it was long enough to drive her crazy.

But in the end, it wasn't the small talk that bothered her. Or the fact that everyone here was a snore. What really annoyed her, was how everyone said her name like it was nothing. She didn't like it. Her whole life she'd been 087. Everyone knew her by that number. Even the other Spartans reverted back to the number system unless they were one on one. Only Doctor Halsey, their mother so to speak ever called her Kelly. It seemed…wrong, that this little man abusive the bond she…they all had to their mother.

"The decorations are beautiful Senator Fredrick."

"Well I spared no expense."

The little man went on. Obviously enjoying her company a little to much. Kelly forced herself to relax. Don't clench your teeth and don't clench your hands. Be mindful of all the news camera's around. Relax and listen.

"Its not everyday a man gets to have such beautiful and talented guests. Not everyday Spartans come calling."

Kelly smiled, although it was less than friendly now.

"Well it's the Navy's plan. As you know there was some…slack of support for several branches of work within the army. Our superiors thought that perhaps if the Spartan program became more open, more publicized, then perhaps the public would rally behind us more. Moral is very low. Especially…now."

"Yes yes, of course. All politics and whatnot. Although I do have to admit that armor of yours is intimidating. Not as much as your old ones, you know the green things. I'm still glad you all came so dressed up. And you my dear dressed up exceedingly well."

Kelly glanced over toward Fred. She blinked as he twitched a finger. It was part of their communication. A twitch there, a nod here. Fred was being about as comforting as a Spartan could. He was telling her to hang in there. The night was almost over. And yes he was as grossed out as she was that the senator was hitting on her.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Kelly caught something. Jerking her head side ways, all her attention now focused sharply, the senator gasped and spilled a little bit of the champagne he had in his hands. She could feel his sudden discomfort at her focus. A Spartan a true Spartan wasn't something a regular man could handle. They were to vigilant to raw and to powerful. Kelly had been carefully suppressing all of that, until now. Something wasn't right. Off to her right and left she noticed that everyone, including Chief Mendez was also focused.

A man opened the door. He looked around in a hurried way, he seemed relieved when he spotted the chief. He then fairly ran through the crowd to get to him.

"Excuse me Senator Fredrick."  
Kelly remembering her manners…something Aeon had been trying for almost a year now to slam into their thick skulls.

"It seems something's maybe wrong."

"Yes of course."

The Senator said suddenly all sully.

Kelly, along with her brothers all made their way toward the Chief. They could tell by his expression something was off.

"We have a situation. Please follow me."

Mendez stated without even looking up to see if they were here. He knew them all to well.

If Doctor Halsey was their mother, then the Chief was their father. It seemed almost surreal to be under his command again, but since he was the trainer of the Spartans it was deemed he should be included in this little public stunt. It goal was to humanize the Spartans. Make them more public friendly to help Moral of several crippled worlds.

"Sir. Are we going to New Mombasa?"

Kelly asked as soon as they were away from the party. She knew she was being a little forward but she couldn't help it. One could only take this kind of thing for so long.

_I hate that they picked me for this. I want to be with Linda and Sam._

Still she couldn't blame anyone. She had been told the reasons for her Fred and Will being chosen to represent their Spartans.

They were the most…eye friendly as Dr. Halsey had put it. While most Spartans didn't look bad, some were just to much for the public to feel toward. Sam for example was easily two heads taller than everybody. While he had a friendly smile, his size was simply to daunting for most.

It was a horrible job, but Dr. Halsey and the others thought it was necessary. So she did her job. Without complaints and without question.

Although that didn't mean she wouldn't jump at a chance for some real action. She had been about as close to bitter as she could be that they hadn't been dispatched to the port. A city on Earth that two days ago had been attacked. Supposedly the Covenant had been driven back, the city evacuated. But the Covenant for some reason refused to withdraw, even though for once the humans had been clear winners.

"Yes actually. There has been some strange things happening. The Covenant had all but left the city but suddenly there are reports of activity."

The Chief stopped as he studied the papers given to him.

"Not only that but there's been some strange things happening at a local hospital. You are all being recalled to help as the situation warrants. I'll take over here."  
"YES SIR!"

All the Spartans said as they snapped a salute. Then without a word they left. They knew where to go, what to do.

Mendez sighed.

"I hate politics."

He muttered as he turned and went back to the party.

AN: Following Bungies example I have named Aeon the AI after a legendary sword. Can anyone guess where I got the name from? I'll reward the correct answer with an early reading of chapter 8 (read it before I post it :P ) Just email me the answer or send a message. Don't do the review thing with the answer cause then others can read your answer and cheat.


	8. Truth or heresy?

**Fic of the Chapter:** Sequestration by PaperXflowers. Is a Halo story about the MC and Cortana. Only 3 chapters as of now but I'm hoping for an update. Thus far well written. In fact my absolute favorite thing about this story is that the author actually explains things. Why Cortana does what she does, Why the Halo universe isn't like Ghost in the Shell (read and you'll know what I'm talking about). That is something that is rare in the Fanfiction world and is something I highly respect. After all this is Fanfiction, anything can happen to anyone at anytime. but only the great authors go out of their way to explain why, rather than just forcing the reader to play along.

It is by far worth the read.

AN: I'm moving along. J I've actually had this chapter done for awhile, as those that answered the question right will know. I'm a mean ass though because I wanted to make everyone else wait a bit before I posted this chapter. Oh and for those that want to know, the Name Aeon comes from FABLE as in the Sword of Aeons. I don't know if that sword would count, but it is a legendary sword in the game.

Working on chapter nine now…err I'm having a bit of trouble with writers block, but I'm trying to plow through it. Hopefully it won't take long. Still working on redoing the other chapters to make them line up right.

Also just want wanted to thank Drunkenwerewolf again for being willing to beta me.

00000

The world was hazy, out of focus.

His mind wondered freely, not particularly caring about the dark shapes moving just beyond the fog that surrounded him. If he tried really hard he might have been able to guess what was going on. But there was something…his eyelids felt so heavy. Heavy as if someone had put weights on them. His limps felt sluggish and unnatural, his whole body felt strange like he was floating on nothing.

_So this is what it feels like to sleep._

He was sleeping, really sleeping. There was no self control, there was no demon attacking his sanity. His mind was empty, at peace. For the first time in his life he was really sleeping. It felt wonderful, so relaxing so calming. The world inside his mind turned a little brighter as his over stressed brain finally gave a long overdue sigh of relaxation.

_How long?_

He found himself wondering. His internal clock wasn't working right. He couldn't even remember where he had last been. He vaguely remembered talking to his sister. He could see her face in his mind. Her blonde hair spiking out of her head as she smiled at him.

_She has the looks of her mother. Poor child._

He frowned as he heard a voice echo through his mind. It wasn't the demon, but rather a voice he had heard before. He remembered over hearing someone say that. Who had it been? He couldn't remember…all he saw was a tall man in black shadows. What he did remember was that he had gone straight to Temari's. It was nighttime but that didn't stop him. He had to see, to look at her. He wanted to see his mother in her.

It probably had taken at least a few years off her life as she woke up to find him staring at her. He had been crouched down, balancing on the footboard of her bed.

"Gaara!"

She had been so frightened. He had seen it in her eyes. She hadn't been looking at an 8 year old boy. A curious 8 year old boy that was wondering how to see the mother in the daughter. Maybe he had to rip her apart and look on the inside?

He had and still often wondered about the woman that had given birth to him and then died. He wanted to love her, not matter what his traitor uncle had said to him. His mother didn't hate him. No mother hated their child. Wasn't that what everyone said, everyone believed that. His mother was the sand, had become the sand so she could protect him.

But before him there had been Temari. She supposedly looked like their shared mother.

_No woman hates her child. _

If his mother had died for him, had become the sand. Then it must mean that the sand was meant to protect her other child as well. They were the same…even though they were so very different. Temari had the family's blonde hair, the blue eyes. She was pretty, smart and respected in her blossoming power.

Gaara had red hair, the color of blood, ice green eyes and the fear and hatred of the village.

He had merely raised an eyebrow at her terrified silence. He hadn't been able to say the things on his mind then. He had forced himself to forget his wonderings.

For if a mother loved her children, that meant their mother loved Temari as much as him…so shouldn't the sand protect her as well. He had control over the sand, Temari didn't so did that mean……that he had to protect Temari. Just as the sand was an extension of their mother, was he supposed to reach out and make the sand go further?

He had forced that thought away as he had left. Back then he cared about no one save himself.

Love only thyself.

Gaara winced as something, some kind of feeling throbbed through his body.

It felt horrible and kind of sharp. He didn't understand.

_Is this pain? I remember pain, Naruto made me feel it._

Naruto had defeated him and the monster. Had made him bleed and fall exhausted to the ground. He hadn't been terribly hurt though, the worst of the battle had been the chakra exhaustion. The injuries were minor.

This didn't feel minor.

_I don't want to wake up._

_**You need to wake up. **_

Instinctively Gaara lashed out at the sound in his head. All to often had he heard that voice. THAT voice was terror and blood, pain and death. THAT voice was what haunted him and tore at his sanity.

_**Oh relax fleshling. Remember you die I die. So wake up. Get us out of here.**_

_**Wake up wake up wake up wake up.**_

The voice grew softer as Gaara finally started to wake up.

"Oh good. The humans awake again."

Gaara's eyes snapped open. He remembered. In the fog of sleep he had forgotten. But now…

His body hurt. Pain! So much Pain. He'd never felt like this, not when Sasuke hit him, not when Naruto defeated him. His body ached and his blood was dripping out of his body.

Gaara pulled on the bonds holding him up against a wall. Blue glowing orbs of light that somehow were stronger than steel shackled him to said wall. Holding him up, keeping him from making hand seals or even to stand. His feet just barely touched the ground, enough to keep his weight off his wrists but not enough for any kind of freedom. His wrists were raw and bleeding from where he tried to force his hands through. He was in a room. Dark and kind of damp with purple lights and walls covered in blood, not all of it human.

The creature that had spoken walked into Gaara's line of sight. He didn't know what it was but he hated the bastard. Gaara's green eyes narrowed.

His present bloodied condition was all this things fault.

He didn't know how or why but somehow he had been captured…and all his sand taken away. He then had been hung up and interrogated.

_Or rather tortured. _

It hurt, a lot. He had never knew pain could have so many different feelings and intensities. Some pain was dull, throbbing low, other was sharp and stabbing.

The creature was looking for answers. Answers Gaara for the most part couldn't give. Other questions…what was his name, how did he kill the grunts, Gaara merely ignored. He wasn't going to tell them anything. He might have never felt pain before like this, but that didn't mean he couldn't handle it. This was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

Gaara blinked, trying to get the blood out of his eyes. His left eye didn't work so very well thanks to the swelling. His nose was probably broken and his lip spilt. He had bruises all over his body as the creature had first tried its fists against his flesh.

His throat felt scratchy and swollen, no doubt due to when the creature had lost its temper at Gaara's silent stare and had tried to strangle him.

That was probably why he had been asleep. He'd been choked unconscious.

"Look up Human. You see this?"

Gaara didn't answer, or even shift his stare. He could sense the creatures anger at his actions. However unlike last time it didn't lose its cool. Merely it smiled, or at least he thought it was a smile, kind of hard to tell with the spit lips it had.

"this is a striker human. Now we'll start from the beginning. What are you called?"

Gaara didn't answer. He stared at this called a striker, looked like a glowing whip. It was long about 3 feet, not including the handle. Gaara could see the gleam of metal under the glow, kind of link links in a chain. Gaara wondered at the blueish glow. Why did it glow? Was it just for effects? He swallowed as he prepared himself. This probably was going to hurt.

The monster smiled again, and then with slow movements raised the weapon.

"Last chance."

It paused a moment, and then without mercy brought the whip down as hard as he could.

Gaara choked back a scream as pain so intense it caused light to flash in his eyes hit him. It burned, intense and unforgiving.

His body was shaking uncontrollably. Just that one hit was…it was horrible. Gaara had often heard of torture, in fact he'd used it a few times himself. Maybe he just didn't have a tolerance, cause usually from his experience Ninja's didn't come this close to breaking so quickly. Or maybe…Gaara thought as he tore his eyes off his own blood to look at the striker. Maybe that weapon had something to do with the pain. It didn't make sense that the metal hitting him would do this. Maybe…it was the glow? Some sort of nerve stimulator? The injury itself wasn't to bad. It had cut the skin, burned it a little but it really shouldn't hurt so badly.

"Answer Human!"

Gaara started to laugh…soft and disturbing. This creature was calling him a human. No one had ever called him human before. Even after he had become the KazeKage, the village still feared him and called him a monster.

The creature took a step back. It was afraid of him. He could sense it. He had slaughtered the little ones, the ones called grunts. They hadn't even had a chance to fight back. And if he had his sand…Gaara let that thought trail off. He didn't have his sand. So he supposed for the first time in his life, he was like a human. Still laughing Gaara looked up.

Without warning it struck Gaara again, and then again. Blood splattered against the walls, floor and monster as the striker cut deeper and deeper into the red-heads flesh.

Gaara gritted his teeth he couldn't stand it. It hurt so much.

"AHHH! hahahaha"  
His screams turned into laughter, his voice rough and raw.

This only made the creature attacker harder.

Irka Iasamee panted as he finally let the striker rest at his side.

"by the prophets."

He muttered as the human continued to laugh softly even as it fell unconscious again. What was this human made off? Granted there have been humans that refused to tell him anything, even after hours of interrogation, still…those humans had at least screamed at him. They said things, they called him names. They showed emotions, hatred, pain, hopelessness the list went on.

All this green eyed human did was stare. The only emotion he could gleam from it was pain and the occasion stunned surprised look. Strange, almost like the human was surprised by its own pain.

Turning away from the human, Iasamee shook his head. He was getting to old for this shit. It lacked honor, it lacked the warriors edge.

What kind of pride was there in torturing already captured humans.

_There is none. There is no honor, no respect. Still…_

"It is the will of the prophets."

Forcing himself not to glance back at the human, Iasamee walked out of the interrogation room. He had gotten nothing of worth out of it. Hell he had gotten nothing period. The higher ups weren't going to be happy.

"You, Sangheili!"

Iasamee stiffened and spun toward the deep voice. He wasn't sure what he expected but it sure as hell wasn't what he saw.  
"Tartarus?"

The large white Brute grinned. He seemed pleased to have caught the elite off guard.

"Do you have anything to report."

Iasamee paused. Technically the Brute wasn't his superior. He didn't have to tell him anything. However…this particular Brute had more sway in the Prophets Counsel than most. Irka narrowed his eyes. He did not like brutes. They were barbaric and honor less.

He could go on for days about why he didn't like them, and even longer why he didn't like their chief.

"That…Tartarus, is not for you to know."

Iasamee took great delight in the suddenly fury in the brutes eyes. Granted he wasn't a young warrior anymore. He'd seen countless battles and had been injured to the point that he could no longer go into battle. He'd have ended his own life with his sword, however the prophets had asked him not to. Instead they had sent him to the 'Interrogators' program. Something new the Prophets had cooked up to learn more about the humans.

What was that human saying he heard during his training.

_Ah yes, knowledge is power. _

Iasamee wondered briefly if he could goad Tartarus into attacking him. He doubted he could win although the Brute would have a true fight on his hands. That way Iasamee could perhaps die in battle against a hated enemy rather than grow old like he was.

"How Dare you speak to me in such a way! Cripple!"

The white brute growled out. Iasamee stood his ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see two more brutes. No doubt they would add their chief.

Iasamee smirked, gripping the striker in his hand tightly. It wouldn't do damage, as per its design but it would cause intense pain. And that sometimes was just as good as a mortal wound.

"Enough!"

Iasamee's eyes grew wide as the Arbiter himself came walking up. He held his hand up, looking between the brute and his fellow warrior.

"This is not the time for squabbles and bickering among ourselves."

Iasamee looked down and away ashamed by his actions. Or rather that he had been caught picking a fight like a rookie.

"Tartarus."

The Arbiter continued, turning his head toward the brute.

"I believe the Prophets would like to speak to you."

The brute grinned, his horrid features turning more ugly…if that was possible.

"What's this? The great Arbiter turned into a mere message boy?"  
Iasamee saw red! The words had barely left the brutes mouth when Irka roared in fury as he struck out with his striker.

HOW DARE, this ugly honor less son of a jackal say such a thing to the Arbiter.

Then as suddenly as it happened…it stopped. Irka blinked, the red haze fading as he stared. The Arbiter…he had raised his arm. And without even a thought had stopped the attack using his own arm. Iasamee could smell flesh as it burned.

"Hmmm I remember that smell."

Tartarus muttered with a sneer. He leaned forward, putting his face right into the Arbiters.

"Good times."

With that he turned, the two brutes following quickly behind him.

"Arbiter?"

Irka Iasamee shuddered in shock as he tried to get the striker whip untangled from his arm.

"Why did you stop me? He..that…animal..he."

Iasamee was to stunned to even mutter out a full sentence.

"Its ok."

The Arbiter said, as together they got the weapon off his flesh. The wound was deep, deeper than normal thanks to the whip actually circling his arm a few times. It smelled too, and probably hurt like hell.

Iasamee should know, he had once miss handled the weapon. It was easy to disrespect a weapon that couldn't kill. However the first time had been the last time.

"His kind is new to the Covenant. We must…allow, for a time, a little leeway."

The Arbiter didn't even seem to mind the wound as he continued.

"They don't have generations of loyalty and tradition to fall back on. To learn from and honor."

"AND they never will!"

Iasamee hissed out.

"They are disrespectful. Worse than Humans! AT least humans are smart!"

The Arbiter raised an eye ridge at the elder Warrior. He'd never actually fought one on one with a human. Only fighting from his ship deep in outer space. It didn't seem like the older warrior was just making the remark to slam the Brutes. Did he really think the humans were than smart?

"Never mind. Give them time. Now…"

The Arbiter placed a hand on the warriors shoulder.

"Have you gotten anything out of the human?"

Irka flushed looking away. Never would he have dreamed he'd have to report failure to the Arbiter. And here he'd been dreading reporting to his superior officer.

"Actually Arbiter, I was just going to report that the human has said nothing."

"Nothing?"

Shifting uncomfortably Irka continued.

"The human hasn't said a word."

"Even when you hit it with the Striker?"

Irka nodded.

"I hit it several times, until it passed out. Pausing each time to allow for speech. It.."

Iasamee paused, not entirely sure he wanted to reveal everything the human had done.

"Well…"

Sighing he realized he'd have to make a full report. To do any less was dishonoring the Arbiters name.

"It laughed."

The Arbiter paused, and Irka noticed him glancing at his own charred arm. No doubt he was wondering how a creature could laugh in the face of such pain. Granted he didn't make a big deal of it, but the striker had a accumulative effect. The more times it hit you the worse the pain got.

"Do you really think Humans are smart?"

The question, out of the blue, startled the older elite.

"Well…I..I meant to say…I guess I did say that didn't I?"  
"Hm, yes you did. I've never actually fought with a human. I take it you have."

"Yes, I've…slaughtered thousands."

The Arbiter frowned as he wondered about the pause.

"Are they such easy kills?"

"The civilians yes. They are not trained. They have no weapons. I've slaughtered thousands, but have only killed a few hundred."

The Arbiter remained silent, sensing perhaps the old one needed to sort out what he was talking about.

"Humans, are strange creatures. Humans will run like cowardly grunts, but then the same human will turn and fight if its family is threatened. I've seen the old, women, and even children try to defend its family. The soldiers are…"

The old elite sighed.

"Human soldiers are hard to kill one on one. The soldiers I count as personal kills, not just slaughter. Yes, I believe they are smart. They also adapt very well making them more dangerous than they seem."

"Why haven't I heard of this?"

"Well sir…Most respected Arbiter, you were a ship master. And this kind of talk is something that is…discouraged."

"Discouraged by whom?"

The old elite stopped, his mouth snapping shut with an audile snap. He seemed to be regretting the entire conversation.

"I'm sorry most respected Arbiter. This…"

The elder elite bowed low.

"It is nothing. I'm just an old fool."

Iasamee rubbed his left arm. He'd fought for what felt like forever against the humans. Then almost eight years ago a grenade had almost sent him on his own personal great journey. He'd barely survived. However the injury had left his left arm with limited function. He could barely make a fist, much less fight. The scars from the blast, started at his hand. It went all the way to his shoulder, ending with a few scars on his neck. They were just now starting to fade, as time started to wrinkle his skin. Old Age came late in a Sangheili's life. A warrior was able to fight in top condition until very late, however when age did hit. It hit fast and hard. It was difficult for him. He'd been in his prime, granted it was late in his prime but it was still prime, when he'd been injured. One human, one lucky toss and it had all come to a screeching halt.

"Age does not define a warrior. An old warrior is merely a successful one."

Iasamee blinked as the Arbiters words sunk in. he clutched his mutilated limp harder.

"Not so successful. Mangled, crippled, forced from the field…"

The old warriors turned his head. Gesturing toward the 'interrogation' room.

"Forced to torture already downed enemies."

"The work is necessary."

"IS it? I've done this work for eight years. I've asked them all the same question. And in the end it was a…Mistake that found the answer."

"Earth."

Irka Iasamee nodded.

"The humans have too much to lose. And when everything is on the table, they will bet everything. Even their lives."

The Arbiter didn't speak. He merely studied the old one in front of him. He had guts. Talking to him in such a way. Questioning the position given to him by the prophets. It was borderline treason, or worse. Still the Arbiter would give the old one this much…it was a good argument.

"Who discourages talk about the humans?"

Irka flinched as the Arbiter asked the question in a tone that left no room for refusing.

"The Prophet of Truth."

He finally muttered softly. He could hear the Arbiters sharp intake of breath.

"The Prophet of truth has complete control over the information that comes from combat."

Irka continued.

"His subordinates, edit, and misplace anything referred to as new intelligence from the field. There have even been some…'transfers' if a warrior says to much."

The Arbiter shook his head. He wasn't sure he was following all of this. It didn't help any when Irka kept on talking. He had his head low, his voice even lower. But the Arbiter could still hear him just fine.

"Its not…said. But almost everyone knows the unwritten law. Don't say anything, don't even hint that the humans are more than what's been told."

"But why?"

The Arbiter finally choked out.

"What is the reason fooling others into thinking the human is harmless and stupid?"

Irka Iasamee took a deep breath as he lifted his head up. He didn't want to die. Well rather he didn't want to die a death without honor. He knew very well that what he was saying could get him killed, or worse, branded a heretic.

"My guess…politics Sir. This war has been going on for better than twenty years. The Prophets…they don't want the others in the council to realize how deep we are in it."

The Arbiter narrowed his eyes at the elder elite. He however held his head high, ready to accept his punishment.

"How deep are we?"

"The humans…they are getting smarter. Look at the Demon."

Irka flinched slightly he could only guess how the Arbiter felt about that particular human.

"The demon has armor and shields even better than ours…if you're to believe the rumor."

"Oh I believe them."

The Arbiter muttered darkly.

"The humans are catching up. If we don't finish this soon. I'm…I don't know if we can win."

The silence that settled after this declaration felt heavy. Irka could hardly breath. His chest felt tight. His thoughts drifted. He wondered where his sons were. Both were strong warriors and moving fast up the ranks. He wondered about his mate and daughter. What would they do if he was murdered for saying this?

"And why…."

The Arbiter paused to read the markings on the elites armor.

"And why Irka Iasamee should I not punish you for this…borderline if not outright heresy?"

Irka swallowed hard but kept his eyes and head up straight.

"Because it is the truth."

The Arbiter didn't say anything for a long time.

"Perhaps…perhaps…?"

The Arbiter muttered to himself.

"Very well Iasamee. Although I would strongly suggest, no I order you not speak of this to anyone else."

Irka Iasamee blinked. He couldn't believe it. Not only did the Arbiter believe him, but was allowing him to go free without punishment.

"Of course, Most Honored Arbiter."

000

Temari was close to losing it. She was exhausted. She was worried about her brothers. She was on edge. It was almost enough to make her go crazy

Especially that little whiny bitch that was following her.

_Should have left him._

Kept ringing through her mind. He wouldn't shut up. Every time they had to turn around, or came to a dead end he would whine about how they should have stayed in their cell. He was surprisingly close to getting his throat slit.

_Ok…we've been here before._

Temari stopped as they came to an intersection. She could see a small nick in the paint on two of the doorways. It was the only way she could tell where they had been and where they hadn't. Every hallway looked exactly like the other, even to her well trained eye.

So every time they came to a doorway, she would make a small scrap.

Sighing in frustration of another turn around she slashed the next doorway.

"Where are we?"

The annoying kid whimpered. The longer they wondered around the more of a pain he was becoming. He was getting scared she knew, however she couldn't find it in her heart to feel for him. She was the one doing all the work to get them out. The least he could do was shut up.

Suddenly Temari heard something, footsteps.

_Short kind of shuffling sound. Whatever is coming is short, probably has short legs._

Looking around her Temari realized they had very limited options. However there might be a chance to hide. Turning slightly Temari's hand shot out and grabbed the kid. Twirling him around, one hand went around his waist, the other to his mouth as she jumped up and away. There was one darkened corner, in the left-hand side of the hallway. If they stayed very still.

"Shh."

She whispered into Larry's ear as she let go of his mouth so she could grip the wall using Chakra. The surface was smooth, yet it was surprisingly easy to stick to.

Not two seconds after she whispered, something…shuffled around the corner. Temari's eyes widened as she looked at the short…things. She didn't even now what to compare them to. She felt Larry tense up as he also saw the creatures. In her mind she begged him to remain quiet. The things didn't seem to know they were there.

One of the creatures seemed to be injured. It was covered in what looked like gauze.

The other seemed rather excited the way it was gesturing and speaking in high pitched squeaks and grunts.

_Don't see us. Keep going. Keep walking, don't see us._

She could feel Larry's heart and breathing. He was starting to freak out. Tightening her grip on his waist she tried to tell him to relax. She couldn't let go of the wall to cover his mouth without falling, and she couldn't let go of his waist without him falling.

The second of the creatures gestured wildly, its arms rising up and swinging.  
It was more than Larry could take. He did try to choke it back, she'd give him that, but he still gasped in fright.

Instantly and quicker than Temari would have guessed both of the creatures turned with weapons out.

The one that had startled Larry barked out some words in a language Temari had never heard before. The one that was injured said nothing, in fact she hadn't heard anything from that one.

Dropping to the ground Temari moved Larry behind her. She would deal with him later. First though she had to take care of the threat.

She didn't recognize the weapons at all, and the walkway was to narrow to fight. She was out numbered and mostly unharmed. The tiny shiv felt small and harmless in her hand.

The creature chuckled obvious agreeing with her own thoughts about the tiny metal flake.

Temari felt the killing intent as it filled the air. It was about to attack. Crouching low she readied herself to either dodge or attack…she was ready for anything.

Except for what happened.

The one in gauze fired its weapon.

Temari stood there, glued to the floor. She was stunned and confused and could only stare in shook as the first of the creatures fell to the floor. Bright blue blood was splattered everywhere. She watched as it rolled onto its back. Its face was one of extreme pain and shock. Withering in its death woes it managed to locked eyes with the other. She could almost hear the question in its eyes. The one in gauze merely raised its weapon again and finished the job in a shower of green light.

Temari held the shiv ready. She didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"What the hell?"

Larry muttered behind her. He made no attempt to come out from behind her.

"What is that thing?"

Temari whispered as she stared at the creature.

"Its called a grunt."

"Do they do that often? Kill each other?"

Larry shook his head.  
"I…I don't know."

The so called grunt kneeled down beside its murdered comrade and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like a prayer to her. It then picked up its weapon. Completely ignoring her and Larry the creature took out a cloth from some pocket in its outfit. It started to clean the blood from its body.

Finally after it was done cleaning itself, it looked up and gestured. A single digit (she wasn't about to call it a finger) held up to its face. It made no sound as it gestured again.

"I think it wants us to follow it…quietly."

"Ah hell no!"

Larry exclaim. Both Temari and the grunt winced at the volume. The grunt looked around the corner, it didn't look happy.

"You shut the hell up!"

Temari yelled louder than she meant to. Pausing for a brief moment she held up her hands as she tried to calm herself.

"When I helped you escape I told you. You follow my lead. Do what I say."

"Now wait a min.."

"NO!"

Temari hissed her eyes flashing.

"I will kill you."

Larry's eyes widened.

"I will kill you and leave your body here with this grunts."

"You..you wouldn't. That would be murder!"

"You think I care. Now shut the fuck up."

Turning Temari nodded at the grunt. It was looking at her with surprise in its eyes.

_Hm I think it understands me. _

"Lets go. And don't try anything funny."

The grunt nodded. Temari's eyes narrow. That just confirmed that the grunt thing did in fact understand them.

Glaring at Larry, Temari pushed him forward. She was going to keep him in front of her, just so she could keep an eye on him. The grunt made sure they were following before peeking around the corner. Seeing that it was safe, it waddled forward quickly.

_Well at least it seems to know where its going. Better than being lost I suppose. I just hope I'm not making a mistake. But…what choice do I have. This grunt killed its comrade. I don't sense any killing intent from it either. I honestly don't think it wants to kill us._

Larry on the other hand was starting to piss her off. She meant what she said about killing him. Her loyalty went first to her village, her brothers and then her own life. She didn't want to kill him. She wasn't a monster, but if he got in the way. Not only would she kill him, but she wouldn't feel an ounce of regret over it.

Quickly and quietly they hurried down the hallways…well as quietly as Larry could be. Surprisingly the grunt was almost as silent as she was. She didn't understand how it knew where to go. Left, right, another left, the Grunt seemed to know exactly where they were going. A few times it would gesture for them to stop, once they had to hurry and hide in another hall as a small group of grunts walked by.

Finally they came to a door. The grunt looked around, one last time before pushing a few buttons. The door opened with a whoosh.

Temari instantly readied herself for a fight when the room proved to have several…things in it. There were a few grunts, but most were other creatures.

However none of them attacked, although some seemed surprised. Temari couldn't feel an ounce of killing intent.

Larry opened his mouth, no doubt to scream. She could almost smell the fear coming off him. With a disgusted growl Temari's arm lashed out. Larry barely had time to fill his lungs for a loud scream when she hit him upside the head. Larry's scream turned into a rush of air as he went limp.

_I'm such a wuss. I should have killed him. _

She even managed to catch him before he fell. With little effect she lifted him up and draped him over her shoulder. The silent grunt motioned for her to enter the room which she did. The door whooshed behind her. Still she felt no killing intent.

"Ok."

She said looking around as the looks she was getting. They ranged from startled to amused.

"Someone here what to tell me the hell is going on?"

Several of the creatures chuckled. Finally one stepped forward. It was one of the larger creatures, it was wearing some kind of armor that was red in color. It spoke…then paused as it noticed Temari's confused look. Like the grunt it spoke in a language foreign to her.

It turned barked out some words and was rewarded with a tiny circle looking thing.

It then offered said circle to her.

Temari took it. It almost looked like….

The creature gestured that she should bring it up to her ear.

_Ah so it is an ear piece. it's a lot smaller than the ones Suna uses. _

Bringing up to her ear Temari was startled when the big one spoke and she could understand.

"Is the translator working human?"

"Er…ya."

She said surprised. This translator devise worked so well she couldn't even tell that it was translating. It actually seemed like the creature was speaking her language.

"I am called Eevre Eeroemee. Thank you for silencing the other. It would have been hard to explain a human scream here."

"No problem, he's an idiot."

The creature tilted its head studying her.

"I am…surprised you trusted Ootewa to bring you here. If I may be so bold."

"I didn't trust him with anything. However I didn't feel any intent so I allowed him to lead me."

"Intent? I'm sorry, I'm not sure if that is translating right. What do you mean by Intent?"

Temari shook her head as she dumped Larry on the ground.

"No way. I want answers first."

The creature paused at her demanding tone, then bowed its head.

"Very well. I will answer if I can."

"How did I get here?"

"You were brought up with the other. You were unconscious so the…Covenant, placed you in a cell for later interrogation."

"Other?"

"Yes the red haired human."  
Temari's eyes widened.

"GAARA! He's here! Is he Ok? Where is he? Tell me!"

The creature seemed rather surprised at her outburst. He held up his hands.

"Yes. The other is here aboard this ship. And as for his health I do not know, he has been taken to the interrogation room."

Temari froze.

"Did you say interrogation room?"

Suddenly murderous Temari grabbed the tall alien under the arm pits where she could get a good grip on his armor and yanked down hard. Taken by surprise, his upper body was forced down until they were almost face to face.

"Are you telling me…that my Brother…MY LITTLE brother! Is being tortured!"

The instant she moved, the other creatures in the room had reacted. She could see all of them had weapons similar to Ootewa and they were all pointed at her.

"Stand down."

Eeroemee spoke out. He didn't try to remove her hands as he met her eyes.

"There was nothing we could do. We are renegades. Our leader was assassinated not even a week ago. Most of our warriors were killed in the battle. We were once spies and recruiters among the false prophets army, now we to are prisoners. We are forced to do as ordered or be revealed."

Temari glared, but finally let Eeroemee go.

_Renegades? Ah well that explains why the grunt killed the other one. _

Shaking slightly Temari ran a hand through her hair. What was she going to do? Her littler brother…she never imagined she'd have to worry about him like this. Did these things know how to pierce the sand? Was her brother, the Kazekage actually being hurt?

"What is your name Human?"

The elite asked as it watched the human start to pace back and forth. She almost didn't seem to hear him, however after a moment she finally spoke.

"Temari. Temari of the Sand."

Closing her eyes Temari forced herself to calm down. She steeled her nerves. First…information. Information was the key to getting her brother out of here alive. After she learned all she could, THEN she could plan a course of action.

"Alright."

She turned to face the Elite.

"Alright Eevre Eeroemee."

She said perfectly. The creature looked pleasantly surprised at her correct pronunciation. It wasn't easy. The words formed weirdly on her tongue. However languages was something every ninja was taught. One never knew when a foreign diplomatic or whatnot would come calling. And whether normal people believed it or not, remembering names and correctly pronouncing them was a handy tool in gaining respect.

"I think…"

She started.

"That something weird is going on here. I don't know what's going on, but I don't particularly care. I will get my brother out. With or without your help. I'd prefer with since I'm at a disadvantage. I don't have my fan. I know nothing of this Covenant or your weapons."

Eevre once again was giving her a strange look. It was weird, for such an inhuman face they had similar expressions.

"Are you saying you're willing to risk your life to save the red haired human. And if so why should we help you? He almost Killed Ootewa. Slaughtered two other of our men while they were undercover."

Temari was silent for a long moment. Her face softened as she thought about her brother. Thought about the many faces he had, the depth of his insanity and his fight to regain some sense of humanity.

"Gaara is a monster."

Temari softly said shuddering as she remembered the old Gaara. He was totally different now, but sometimes…she could still sense the wild uncontrolled monster he had become as a child.

"But he's also my brother and Kazekage. And as to why? I don't know how they managed to capture Gaara of the desert. But He will get free, and when he does."

Temari again shuddered. If they had actually managed to injure Gaara then she didn't know what he would do. It'd only been a year and a half since Naruto defeated the monster. Gaara still fought with it all the time. It wanted blood and was pissed that Gaara no longer allowed himself to be used in such a way. Still if Gaara was hurt…he might kill them all…even her.

"If he loses it. We all lose."

She finally muttered just barely loud enough for Eeroemee to hear her. He frowned obviously confused by her words.

"Very well Temari."

The room suddenly had a tension in it there hadn't been before.

"We will help."  
Sighing he lowered his head.

"It is probably for the best. Sesa 'Refumee is dead. And his killer walks these halls. It is no longer safe on this ship."

Temari nodded as a sudden insight hit her. These 'renegades' were hiding amongst enemies. No doubt they would be killed if found out. Helping her would blow their cover, if it hadn't already been blown. They were risking their lives.

"Thank you."

The elite nodded then turned.

"Ootewa, get a ship ready. We will need a quick exit once we get the prisoner out. No doubt he's under guard. We will hit fast and hard."

Eevre lifted his weapon into the air as his voice became cold and hard like steel.

"The covenant has murdered our kind for far to long. Led us astray as they seek to destroy us all. As of now we are few…but someday. The rest of our brothers will see the false prophets as we do. And the Prophets will fall upon our swords in the name of our fallen fathers and sons."

The rest of the renegades lifted their weapons in silent tribute. None said anything, however Temari could feel the intent. It wasn't deadly intent…just…a total and utter will to do what they set out to do.

Temari closed her eyes. She just hoped they weren't to late.


	9. Dumb Fu,,,,,Fox

-1AN: I guess I need to explain some more. Timeline wise…I'm messing with stuff big time. As I said this is happening at the very beginning to Halo2 at New Mombasa. Now to answer Crow T Robot's questions is that things get a little weirder with the Covenant. In this story, The Arbiter and Tartarus go straight to earth after the Heretic scene. The Prophet of Regret hasn't 'bugged' out as they say and the ship that Gaara and Temari are on is in orbit just outside the kill zone. Which for those that don't know what that means, is out in space just out of range of the MAC guns. The way things are going is that without Master Chief there the UNSC and the Covenant have kind of come to a standstill. Neither are attacking or backing down yet. A stale mate if you would.

The reasons there are a few survivors of the Heretics is because not all of them were on the station when the Arbiter hit. These renegades were sent as spies into the Covenant, not just for Information but also to try and convert as many as they could. But now thanks to the Arbiter they have no where to go. They are stuck and have to 'play along' and keep pretending to be loyal Covenant troops.

Hope that answers any and all question. Remember I don't mind questions as long as they are intelligent. I would like to think that questions mean that I'm not getting across what I meant to in said chapter…and I'll either put the answer in a AN like this, or I'll make a point to explain in the next chapter.

And the question why are they in the halo verse isn't a question that'll be answered anytime soon. Sorry but that's a big big secret and won't be revealed for awhile. After all why should you know when not even the Naruto crew do. That and I just like to torture my readers :P

I have art. Well kind of art, more like quick sketches. I don't have any real drawing paper (curses to the printer paper) cause I have no money to buy any. So these are just quick sketches. Later when I actually get some decent paper I'll try to draw something awesome.

Hmm that's a long AN so I'll leave it at this, enjoy chapter 9

000000000000

Sam clutched his middle in pain. He was in hell. Surrounded by Covenant…watching his friends backs as they left him behind. He would protect them, his life was forfeit.

His armor had been pierced. He no longer had a seal to protect him from the vacuum of space. He would die…his eyes ripped out of their sockets and all the horror that came from decompression. Or he could die keeping the Covenant busy while their ship blew up.

It wasn't a hard choice.

He was a Spartan, he didn't fear death.

Chuckling softly to himself, he had to admit John had balls. He liked how professional John had been about leaving him behind. He saw the truth and had accepted it. No fuss no worries. There had been no long goodbyes…not that there was time. Just a nod and off they went. Kelly had been less…agreeable to it. But when things came down it to. She was a Spartan too. She had left him following Johns orders.

Sam was sad though, he knew that while John had accepted it he would never get over it. His death would probably haunt John for a long time.

"I don't want that John. Stuff like that on your mind will get ya killed."

John didn't answer. Sam shook his head. Of course John didn't answer. He was no doubt already out of comlink range. He wondered how soon till the bomb went off.

"Well…"

Sam muttered as he realized that he was alone. He knew he didn't have long, and rather just sitting around waiting for death, he wanted to go hunting for it. He wanted to stare death in the face, laughing and egging it on.

Smiling viciously Sam reloaded his rifle. As backup he took a plasma gun off one of the numerous grunts that littered the floor. He wasn't finished yet. He could still fight.

Picking a random hallway Sam went running down it.

He was going to pick a fight.

Opening his eyes Sam took a deep breath.

_A dream. Just a dream. Damn it._

Sitting up Sam looked around him. For a moment he couldn't get his bearings. He wasn't sure where he was, although he didn't worry. If he was asleep then no doubt someone was on watch. No one was yelling, so where ever he was had to be reasonably safe.

_Oh ya. We're on a mission. _

Shaking his head, Sam tried to clear the cobwebs.

They had been scouting the teleportation pad of the Covenants. They were under orders to observe and if the opportunity came about to destroy the pad. It was well guarded however, Elites fairly swarmed the pad. There were blues, reds and even some ultras. A score of grunts, Jackals and even a hunter pair.

_Wonder how long I've been asleep._

Rolling over Sam grabbed his helmet and put it on. In the left hand corner of the visor was the time, military standard.

_Almost 4 hundred hours. Why hasn't Linda woken me up yet. _

Rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up Sam pondered his dream.

It was when they had infiltrated that Covenant cruiser and he got left behind. He had run off to go pick a fight…and…well he didn't remember anything after that.

_They found me in a Covenant escape pod. _

Sam had no memory, of finding the escape pod, or getting in it. Hell he didn't even remember being found. Apparently he'd been fighting though.

Sam touched the scar on his cheek. It was large, going from his hairline all the way down to his cheek. The Medics couldn't be sure but they guessed it was from a plasma sword. He must have just missed it. Any deeper and it would have cleaved his face in two.

Glancing around Sam forced his body to get up. He was getting older, as much as he hated to admit it. His body wasn't like it used to be, after all he was almost 42 years old now. Although luckily, the augmentations seemed to have a side effect of delaying the effects of aging. He might be 42 but he looked closer to 30...well looked it. After all the beatings he'd taken over the years he didn't feel 30.

But hey at least he looked good. Macho scars and all.

Making his way silently through their hiding place, Sam found Linda. As expected she had her sniper rifle out, gazing at the large number of Covenant soldiers guarding the pad.

"Morning."

Sam whispered. They were far enough away that Sam doubted they could be overheard even if they screamed, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Why didn't you wake me? Your shift was over almost 2 hours ago."

Linda didn't say anything for a moment. Finally she lowered her weapon so she could look at Sam.

"You looked like you needed the extra sleep."

Linda looked away, but not before Sam saw something in her eyes. She almost looked worried. But no…that wasn't Linda. She didn't worry about anything. She was cold, distant. A great sniper but also a lone wolf.

Before Sam could ask she continued.

"Nothing has happened. Even the changing of the guard didn't reveal any weakness."

Sam glanced over, with just his eyes he could barely make out the pad.

"This is beginning to sound like an impossible mission."

Linda nodded.

"It would take a dozen platoon of marines to take out this location"

"And we would probably lose most of them in the fight."

"It would be suicide."

Sam agreed.

"And who's to stop the Covenant from just setting up another pad?"

Linda sighed, as she slumped back against the wall.

"Nothing."

Frowning Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You look tired. Go to sleep I'll take over here."

Linda shrugged his hand off as she turned away from him. She started to pack up her few things readying for Sam's shift.

That…was cold. It also kind of hurt, and it showed in Sam's face. Weren't they family. They always looked out for each other. It annoyed, and worried him sometimes that maybe Linda was taking this lone wolf thing to far.

Suddenly he remembered something. He smiled brightly making Linda give him a funny look as he started to dig through several pockets that lined the insides of the armor.

"Ah ha!"

He exclaimed as he held up his prize.

"Who wants some chocolate covered cherries."

It wasn't a large box and he wondered if maybe they hadn't gotten squished at one point. But hell they would still taste good.

Linda's eyes got wide. She couldn't even remember the last time she had had chocolate. It was something of a rarity out in space.

"Where?"

"Not telling."

Sam said smiling as he opened the box. He was tempted to start gorging himself but instead held out the box to Linda.

"Ladies First."

Linda gave him a look. Sam shrugged sheepishly. Linda was about as far from a lady as he could get. Not many women could kill you without you even knowing you were dead. Hell not many men could do it either.

The bullets in Linda's gun were faster than sound, so you actually got shot before you heard the bang.

"Thanks."

She muttered softly as she took one of the cherries.

Sam popped a cherry in his mouth. Damn these things tasted better every time he had them.

"So…want to tell me what's buggin you?"

Linda paused, her mouth worked slower over the chocolate as she savored the taste.

"You talk in your sleep."

She finally said.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he chewed on another cherry. Was that it? Linda was upset over something he said in his sleep. Surely that wasn't it.

"I talk in my sleep? What did I say?"

Linda turned her head, staring out into the night.

"Linda?"

"You never told anyone what happened?"

"What happened?"

"On that Covenant ship."

Sam couldn't believe they were having this conversation. That happened like 4 months ago.

"I told you, I told everyone. I don't remember. Concussion and memory loss you know what the doctors said."

"I don't believe it."

"Oh come on Woman!"

Sam threw up his arms in frustration.

"Do you honestly think I would keep something like that from you guys."

Linda stared at him a long moment before lowering her head and saying.

"Its late. You take watch, I need to sleep."

Sam blinked as Linda started to walk past him. Now he was getting angry. Did she honestly believe that he was holding out on them. Did she believe he was lying to her.

Before he even realized what he was doing he had grabbed Linda by the arm and had pushed her up against the wall. If it had been anyone else their arms would have been snapped in two. Linda didn't even wince at the flesh bruising force he put on her arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're calling me a liar? You've been ignoring me when we're not on missions? Why damn it?"

Their faces were close, Sam could see the speckles of brown in Linda's green eyes. He could see the light freckles that dotted her cheeks. She met his eyes defiant and slightly angry that he was man handling her like this.

Sam opened his mouth to say something…when Linda did about the most shocking thing EVER. She leaned forward and she claimed his lips in a kiss. It wasn't passionate or fiery, in fact it was almost shy, but it was a kiss and it about made Sam's head explode in shock. Taken completely by surprise Sam stood there. He let go of her arm.

_Ok…now what the hell?_

"Dumb Fuck."

She hissed against his cheek as she broke the kiss. Pushing against him, Sam stumbled back. Linda her cheeks slightly flushed turned away and went down the steps that lead to their sleeping area.

Sam just blinked.

_What the hell man. I mean…fuck what the hell._

"What the hell?"

He muttered as he tried to make his mind work. Now that had been unexpected.

_Dude that was my first kiss. _

He'd never been interested in woman, or men before. None of the Spartans had been to his knowledge. It was a side effect of the augmentations. Dr. Halsey had gone into detail about it a long time ago when they started to have regular missions with normal soldiers. She wanted them to know, so they didn't think they were abnormal.

He was 41 years old, he'd never been on a date, never kissed until now, and frankly he hadn't cared. He had much more important things to do than go about courtships and breeding.

Swallowing Sam forced himself to go to the Sniper rifle and scope. Lowering the eye piece on his helmet he hooked up the connection so he didn't have to look through the scope.

He felt strange, something was tight inside his chest. He didn't know what to do about it. He'd never felt this before. He was fairly certain it wasn't a wound or anything. Maybe the scars on his chest were just tightening up. Scar tissue will do that to a person. The tissue isn't flexible and if not kept moisturize would shrink up a bit.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the kiss. Even if his lips did kind of tingle a bit.

Sam stared at the box of forgotten chocolate. The reaching down he took one of the candies and stuck it in his mouth.

He didn't want to think about this right now. It was to confusing and that was the last thing they needed on this mission.

_Just focus on the pad. The Covenant bastards…just focus on them and what they are doing. _

"Easier said than done."

He muttered to himself before grabbing another piece and eating it.

0000

Naruto was bored. There was nothing to do in this bell tower. Kankuro had done a good job getting food and stuff for an extended stay, but there wasn't so much as a scroll and ink to write on to pass the time.

Shifting on his bean bag, Naruto tossed the apple Kankuro had given him in the air.

He was craving some Ramen, but stupid Sand-nin hadn't gotten any. Seriously how could one expect to survive on veggies and what he guess was some kind of canned meat. Naruto couldn't read the words on the cans, but he could guess from the pictures on them.

He wasn't hungry enough to dig into whatever that stuff was.

Looking down Naruto poked at his bullet wound. It was healing good now. In fact other than some soreness he was almost healed.

"About time you did something about that."

Naruto complained to his tenant. The fox grumbled and stirred within him.

**Not my fault brat.**

Naruto smiled actually kind of glad that the fox had started to talk to him again. Leaning back Naruto tossed the apple again.

"I'll believe that when you explain everything."

Naruto felt the fox sigh.

**I'm not sure what's happening. **

"But you have an idea?"

**Hmmm yes I have an idea. **

The fox paused. Naruto could almost hear the mumbling as the Fox seemed to be talking to himself. Naruto frowned as a few strange images and feelings flashed through his mind. That was defiantly from the Kyuubi and he was worried about something here.

**Its not important. You're inner coils have stabilized.**

The fox finally said,

**You need not worry. **

"Dumb Fox. Of course I'm worried. I want to go home! We all do!"

**I'm not sure that's possible. **

Frowning Naruto closed his eyes. He allowed himself to focus on his belly, on the seal and what it contained within. When he opened his eyes again, he was in front of the cage. In the distance he could hear water dripping, and the deep rumble that was the fox.

Large red eyes stared at him from behind the cage. Walking right up to the bars, Naruto wrapped his hands around them.

"What do you mean that may not be possible! We got here didn't we? So there has to be a way home!"

The Fox paced back and forth within its cage.

**I'm sorry brat. Whether you believe it or not. I do not want to be here either. If we are here…that means something went wrong.**

"What went wrong!"

Naruto banged on the cage.

"I am so sick of your cloak and dagger bullshit Kyuubi! Why won't you tell me anything! My life is your life!"

**I KNOW THAT!**

The Kyuubi roared so forcibly that Naruto was knocked onto his ass. The Kyuubi paused, seemly almost embarrassed by the outburst.

**You are an annoying runt. Yes something has gone wrong…but perhaps…hmm yes maybe we can fix it.**

"Fix it?"

**Yes fix it. I can't guarantee anything….you might not even want to go back once you realize the risks. But I suppose its worth a try. **

"What risks?"

The fox shook its head.

**That's not important right now. You will learn soon enough. But first, you must find one of the Tej Ved.**

"Tej Ved?"

Naruto said slowly trying to pronounce the very foreign word. He was also kind of annoyed that he was starting to sound like a parrot.

"Ok I guess that is a start. What is and where can I find a Tej Ved?"

**The Tej Ved are….**

The fox suddenly stopped.

**Do you smell blood?**

Naruto gasped as he realized…yes he did smell blood.

Closing his eyes it took only a moment to come back to the real world.

"We'll finish this talk later."

**But of course.**

Sniffing the air Naruto felt himself tense up. Yes it was blood, fresh blood at that. Not the two day old decaying stench that had saturated everything. But where was it coming from?

Forcing himself up Naruto winced at the pain in his side. It might be mostly healed but it still kind of hurt. Sniffing the air Naruto made his way to the window.

What he saw…nearly made his heart stop. He felt breath catch in his throat as he gripped the window sill. His knuckles turned white, and the wood groaned under his grip.

"H…Hinata?"

It was Hinata and even from his bell tower window he could see that she was hurt.

He didn't know why, but seeing her…seeing her face like that covered in blood made his chest hurt. After all he'd seen countless companions hurt, some nearly killed, and it had only made him angry and ready to fight. But seeing that shy weird girl…it actually hurt.

She was making her way toward his tower. Her steps were slow and unsteady but she was defiantly heading his way.

Climbing out of the window Naruto forced chakra into his legs and jumped out of the 3 story window. The smell of blood was thicker outside the building, it was horrible, he felt his stomach churn at the smell.

"Hinata! Sweet Kami!"

Naruto cried out as soon as his feet touched the ground. He grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Na..ruto-kun."  
She whispered softly. The poor girl was exhausted. Her face was so pale, a sharp contrast to the blood that was apparently coming from her eyes. It kind of scared him, he'd only seen that particular skin color on a corpse.

"I found you."

Her voice sounded so weak. Naruto swallowed unsure what to say.

"I…I'm sorry Hinata."

He was apologizing and he wasn't even sure why.

_Wait a minute…she said she found me. I wonder…did she leave the others to come look for me. Kami…what the hell happened to her?_

"Hin…Just…hang on ok. I'll get help. Ok."

Naruto had no idea what to do. He wasn't a medic jin. Hell he barely remembered any of that first aid crap Iruka-sensei tried to teach him.

_Oh my god what do I do what do I do! Her chakra is so low. I can barely feel it! Oh my god…what if she bleeds to death in my arms. _

"KYUUBI! WHAT DO I DO?"

He was freaking out. Something that his teacher would no doubt kill him for. But damn it, this wasn't a normal situation. At home he would grab Hinata and run to the Hokage tower. Ba-chan could heal her no problem. But Ba-chan wasn't here. Nobody he knew was here!

**Calm down brat. **

"I can't calm down! She's dieing!"

A suddenly splitting headache hit Naruto hard enough to make him reel. The Kyuubi might have been sealed, and couldn't do any real harm, but apparently he could do the equivalent of a bitch slap to Naruto's head.

"Owww"

**Calm yourself. You may be new here. But that doesn't mean you're totally without knowledge. Just think and stop yelling.**

"Think?"

Taking deep breaths Naruto tried to calm himself…the throbbing headache did kind of help. Suddenly it hit him…he might not know anything about this place…but he did know one thing.

"The Hospital? I could take her there!"

**Very good freak. **

"Hey who you calling a freak?"

The Kyuubi only chuckled before slipping back fully into the seal. Naruto felt a strange emptiness as the Kyuubi cut off all communication.

_Ok…get Hinata to the Hospital. Ah man I hope those two aren't there. I really don't want another 'bullet' wound._

Swallowing in a dry throat Naruto turned around. If he remembered right they had headed North after he had thrown that guy into the wall. So that would mean the hospital was south. The building had been large compared to the other buildings as well. He should be able to find it easily enough.

"Hinata?"

Naruto suddenly realized that he was holding her up by her shoulders. She had passed out. If he hadn't been holding her up she would have fallen to the ground. Gently as he could he reached down so he could put a hand under her legs.

He lifted her up. It was surprising how light she was. But then again last person he had carried had about a gillion pounds of added weighs to his legs.

"Hold on Hinata. I got you."

Gritting his teeth Naruto started to run. It hurt like hell, on the half healed injury. But pain was the last thing on his mind. He had to get Hinata to the hospital as soon as possible.

Jumping up, Naruto landed on top of a vehicle, using that leverage he was able to jump on top of the buildings. It would quicker to travel by rooftop.

Hinata lay limply in his arms. He could still feel her chakra though, and he could see that she was breathing so he didn't let himself panic to much. Well he didn't allow himself to go into a panic. He was so worried he could hardly stand it.

But just like the Kyuubi said. He really couldn't afford to lose his cool. Hinata was counting on him now.

"Wow.."

Naruto muttered as within a few minutes of hard running they came into the refugee camp.

"Kankuro wasn't kidding when he said we weren't far from the camp."

Naruto came to a stop on the edge of a 2 story building. Where was the hospital? The camp was a lot more crowded than Naruto remembered. Then again he had been running and in a great deal of pain. The only thing he had paid attention to was Kankuro's puppet.

And although Naruto still didn't understand the seizures or the changes happening to his body, he suddenly found himself very grateful for his new improved vision. Seems not only could he see practically in the dark, but he could see over longer distances.

_Where is that hospital? I thought it was a larger building…I'm not…oh wait! Is that it?_

Pushing off the ledge he barely even touched the rooftops, it was like he was flying. Jiraiya would no doubt be proud of his speed if he had been here to see it.

Finally deciding he was close enough Naruto dropped down to the ground. He startled several people as he landed with a loud clunk beside them.

"Excuse me."

He muttered as he rushed toward the hospital.

"Excuse me! Coming through! MOVE IT!"

Outside the hospital was crowded. No doubt because of all the people hoping to find loved ones. Naruto felt kind of sad as he thought of all the people that wouldn't find what they were looking for here.

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed himself though the crowd. A few people seeing him and the bloodied face girl moved aside, although most didn't seem to notice him, until after he pushed them out of the way.

Finally he made it to the door. For a moment he stood there completely out of his element he didn't know what to do.

"Help?"

He said looking around at all the people that were all packed into a tiny waiting room. He was breathing hard, and only mildly aware of a new blood smell. His wound had reopened a little bit during the run and had started to bleed again. Not that he cared, Hinata needed the help way more than him.

"Someone please help?"  
He said louder as he pushed his way into the waiting room. Glancing around he saw a woman that looked like she worked here behind a little glass window.

"Hey hey hey. Please help?"

Naruto whined as soon as he was within hearing range. The woman didn't seem to worried…well at least she didn't until she looked up.

"Dear Lord. What happened? Orderlies!"

The woman called out as she stood up and sidestepped out of view. A moment later she came through a door.

"I don't know. I found her like this. She was fine last time I saw her?"

The woman was looking closely at Hinata, gently touching her face, then her wrist as she tried to find a pulse.

"Put her on the table."

The woman ordered as soon as the orderlies showed up. Naruto nodded and as softly as he could placed Hinata on the table provided.

"Take her straight up to the ICU."

The woman told the two men. They nodded and wheeled the girl away. Naruto swallowed as he found himself staring at the double doors they had taken her through.

"Young sir?"

Naruto blinked, then turned toward the woman.

"I'm going to need some Information."

"Will it help her?"

Naruto asked. As a ninja he usually had a thing about just giving out information.

"It could."

The woman smiled, obviously noticing how distressed Naruto was.

"Here, lets go in the back. We don't have much here, but perhaps a cup of coffee, or some milk will make you feel better."

The woman opened the door. Naruto hesitated a moment. Really he shouldn't stay. He had escaped from this hospital barely a few hours ago. Not the quietest of escapes at that. However the woman was being really nice, something Naruto wasn't used to. Everyone at Konoha hated his guts thanks to the fox. Besides she said the information could help Hinata.

Decision made Naruto nodded and followed the woman behind the door. She took him to a tiny break room. Offered him a chair at the table then went as far as to serve him a glass of milk.

Naruto smiled, it felt kind of nice…having someone actually being nice to him. In fact, no one gave him those hated stares here. No one spoke in whispers behind his back or anything.

"Thank you."

He muttered as he took a sip of the milk. He was only slightly surprised that it tasted exactly like the milk from home. Everything else was so different in this world he have expected the milk to be blue or something.

"alright young man. What is the girls name, and how old is she?"  
The woman asked softly after giving Naruto a moment to sip on his milk.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Um I think she's the same age as me 14."

"Does she have any allergies to medication?"

"Err?"

The woman noticing the total clueless look on Naruto's face smiled.

"Never mind. I'll just put unknown. Alright what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ok Naruto. Do you know where the girls parents are. What about you're family?"

Naruto blinked. His family? That was something new, no one ever asked him about his family.

"I don't have any. And…well…"

Naruto paused not sure how to explain their situation, hell he wasn't even sure if he should explain it.

"We're kind of lost."

The woman nodded.  
"A lot of families got separated. And you say you don't have any family? What about foster parents or Guardians?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Not that I remember. No one wanted me."

The woman blinked at him. She had this confused and slightly horrified look on her face.

"What do you mean no one wanted you?"

Naruto laughed.

"Just that. I was at a orphanage until I was six then they kicked me out. I would have been on the streets if it wasn't for the Sandaime. He forced a apartment complex to let me live there."

"So this…Sandaime is your guardian?"  
"No, the old man's dead."

The woman was frowning now. Like she was mad at something, although Naruto felt she wasn't mad at him.

"Well, I think we need to contact child services over this. I don't know who your case worker was but they obviously didn't do their jobs!"

"Case worker?"

"Yes your case worker. I don't know a lot about it but I was under the impression all children sent to an orphanage or foster parents had one."

Naruto shook his head. The woman stuttered as she tried to wrap her mind around this.

While Naruto was beginning to find this amusing, he was also feeling for the woman. She was a nice lady, that was honestly outraged that no one wanted him.

_She doesn't know about the fox. Wonder what she would think if she knew I had a demon renting out my belly button. _

However Naruto decided to take pity on the woman and try to calm her down.

"Listen lady. Its ok. I'm not from around her. Things are done differently were I'm from."

Naruto looked down at his milk. It was almost gone.  
"When will they tell me about Hinata?"

"Oh…I'm not sure. Considering the girls parents aren't here, they might not release any information."

"But she's…"

Naruto trailed off. He had been going to say teammate, but when he thought about it she wasn't. She belonged to another cell, and this wasn't a mission.

"OH…."

The woman said with a grin.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Blink blink

"Its ok. I'll go see if I can find anything out for you. Now then, come on you'll have to wait in the waiting room. I've already broken like 10 rules bringing you back here.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Naruto muttered his voice cracking slightly. Where in the world did she come up with that. Naruto had barely ever spoken to the girl. About the only time he'd ever really been around her was the incident with the Bikochu bug.

The woman only smiled at him and his protests as he stood up. Naruto shook his head, it was then the nurse suddenly gasped.

"Good lord. You're bleeding!"

"Huh? Oh this, don't worry about it."

The woman ignored him as she rushed forward. Naruto had been wearing just a t-shirt he'd found in the tower. The hoodie had been to hot. Now though Naruto kind of wished he had worn a darker color. The blood stain, which was slowly getting bigger would have been hidden.

"Off with the shirt Naruto!"

The woman demanded. Naruto sighed, he should get going. He really should. But…the lady had been so nice to him. It would be rude to take off now. With an annoyed grunt Naruto lifted the t-shirt over his head.

"Oh my god!"

The woman muttered as she lifted the bandages to look at the wound.

"You've been shot!"

Naruto frowned. Why couldn't they pick one term and stick with it. First it was a bullet wound, but it was a gun that hurt him, because the bullet was harmless without the gun. Now apparently it had a new term, he'd been shot.

"I'm ok really. Doesn't even hurt that bad."

Naruto shifted nervously.

"Can we not make a big deal about this?"

"How can we not, you've been shot. Now come on, you're going to the ICU as well!"

"But it doesn't even hurt!"

"Its bleeding."

"Not a lot!"

"The bullet might still be in there!"

"Er? No, pretty sure I'd know if a foreign piece of metal was lodged in my stomach."

"Naruto this is serious. Come On!"

The lady grabbed Naruto's arm, trying to drag him upstairs. Naruto resisted although he didn't want to hurt her. They were still arguing when suddenly the door opened.

"Nurse White can you…."

Dr. Halsey trailed off as she looked up and blinked.

"YOU!"

"AHHHHH IT'S THE CREEPY DOCTOR!"

Naruto shrieked his voice cracking a little he realized who this was. He bolted…or rather, tried to. The instant he yelled there were three identical soldiers to the ones that shot him suddenly in the room. Two blocked the way out, while one had put herself in front of the Creepy doctor.

Naruto reached for his pouch…

"Oh shit."

It wasn't on his leg. He had forgotten it in the rush to get Hinata here. Looking around wildly Naruto realized that there was actually very little to nothing in the room that would work as a weapon.

The now familiar click of weapons could be heard as all three leveled their bullet gun things at him.

_Oh shit, what am I going to do? I can't use any jutsu's…I might accidentally hurt the nice lady. And what if they try to shoot me again, she might get caught in the crossfire. What do I do?_

Finally realizing he was out of options. Naruto slowly raised his arms up. He didn't want to leave the hospital, not without Hinata. He also didn't want to endanger the woman that had been so nice to him. He had no weapons and nothing he could make into one. There was simply no way out of this.

"What's going on here?"

The woman finally muttered kind of scared. She had never seen a Spartan in real life before, they were ever bit as intimidating as on TV.

"Are you alright Ms. White?"

Halsey said.

"Yes?"

"Good. I suggest you go back up front. This boy is under Arrest."

"You won't hurt him will you!"

The woman crossed her arms. Military or not, she wasn't going to let them hurt this little boy.

"No. He's wanted for questioning."

"That's it?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Dr. Halsey, this boy has a bullet wound to his side. It needs to be checked out."

With that the woman smiled softly at Naruto. She was apologetic, but there was really nothing she could do here. The military pretty much ran the hospital. It was their sources and supplies that were being used, and it was their money being spent to help the people here.

"I'll look at it."

Dr. Halsey said, her eyes not leaving the boy.

_I can't believe it. He looks to healthy. He was shot, almost died not even 24 hours ago. And why did he come back? Surely he would know better. _

"Young man."

Dr. Halsey started…she then stopped as she noticed something on the table. Walking toward it, and the kid the Doctor picked up the piece of paper. She could feel her Spartans shift almost nervous at how close she was to a potentially dangerous threat. They knew better than to under estimate a person by their age. After all they had been on missions, killing people, kidnapping rebel base leaders and such by his age.

The doctors face showed confusion as she read over the sheet.

"Did you bring someone in?"

She finally asked.

"Yes."

Naruto said after a long hesitation.

"And you better not hurt her!"

Dr. Halsey looked over the information. It wasn't much, although at least now she knew the young mans name.

"Why do you assume we would?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! It was these assholes that nearly killed me!"

Naruto gestured violently toward the three Spartans.

"I was just minding my own business when they attacked me…twice!"

"You were in a restricted area."

"I didn't know that!"

Naruto whined.

"Uzumaki Naruto that's your name right"

Halsey said raising her voice over the annoying whining the child was trying to employ. The name sounded foreign and she wasn't sure if she was pronouncing it right.

_Maybe Japanese? Hmm he doesn't look Asian? Strange. _

"Will, please escort this young man to my office. I'll go have a look at…"

Dr. Halsey looked down at the piece of paper.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

She said as she folded the paper, and then putting it in her pocket.

Naruto growled angrily as one of the Spartans forced his hands behind his back and put some sort of metal bindings on his arms.

"You had better not hurt her! Or you will regret it!"

The threat didn't sit to well with the Spartans. The one that handcuffed him pushed him forward hard! He almost lost his balance. It wasn't much but he could feel some Killing intent toward him due to the threat.

_Hm pretty protective of the creepy doctor. I'll have to remember that._

"I mean it!"

Naruto yelled out as the Spartan led him away.

0000000000

Uiyep slowly led his new group of Grunts through the empty streets of the human city. Behind them…making sure that this job was a nerve wracking hell was the Arbiter. Why he was with them Uiyep didn't know. What could a troupe of grunts find that the more capable elites couldn't.

So far they had found nothing. Earlier there had been reports of a sighting. A phantom braving possible attack from the humans had flown over the city. It had reported Covenant in the area as well and had alerted them. However…those troops had not reported in. It made Uiyep nervous. He kept seeing bloodied bodies, crushed beyond recognition, and walls knocked down. His unit had been destroyed so easily. What if these other humans were just as strong. He really didn't want to find out. But then again…he had been chosen, personally picked by the prophets to come back to earth and search. It wasn't often a grunt was noticed by the higher ups. Uiyep was honor bond to try and make a good impression. He only wished that Ootewa had been healthy enough to come.

It felt weird not being with the silent grunt. Ootewa had almost a second sense when it came to danger, he was also damn lucky. He felt exposed without him.

Uiyep paused, lifting his hand to signal a stop.

Something didn't seem right. The air suddenly felt kind of heavy, a static tension to it that hadn't been there a moment before. He knew this feeling. It was an after effect of the covenant weapons. Kind of like the gunpowder smell a gun gives off.

"Arbiter sir. How close are we to the human sighting."

The Arbiter walked forward so he was standing beside the short grunt.

"Not far."

Uiyep nearly jumped out of his respirator in fright as he heard the Arbiter activate his sword. Then without a word he went ahead of Uiyep. The grunt motioned that the others stay back. They would back up the Arbiter if needed.

_Guess it isn't my imagination. The Arbiter feels it to. Weapons have been fired close by, and recently to. _

The other grunts, all new to Uiyeps way of doing things shifted nervously. Uiyeps reputation preceded him. So he hadn't had trouble finding volunteers. But he didn't know these grunts. He just hoped none of them got too excited and shot him in the back.

"By the prophets."

The Arbiter suddenly muttered as he turned the corner of one large building. His sword arm dangled down.

Uiyep blinked then hurried to catch up. He muttered a curse a little more spicy than the Arbiters.

The place was a wreck, like a major battle. The ground was broken in several places, and there were several scorch marks all over the place. In the distance the wrecked ruins of a phantom burned out of control.

Uiyep frowned, then ran forward. The Arbiter didn't try to stop him as he followed slightly slower and with more caution.

There right in the middle of the street was a dead elite.

_He's not the pilot. The hatch of the Phantom is still locked. That poor son of a bitch probably burned to death in that inferno. _

Kneeling down the Arbiter muttered a prayer. Uiyep kneeled as well and waited until the Arbiter was done before examining the body.

"What's this?"

Reaching over and trying to ignore all the blood Uiyep grabbed onto the object that had been rammed through the elites chin (well closest thing to a chin that an elite has). With a few tugged the weapon finally came out. It was a strange looking metal weapon. Sort of like a knife, but no knife that Uiyep had ever seen. Glancing around Uiyep noticed something else as well. Bending over he picked up the used gun shell. So the humans did this. This was a normal gun shell so it might not be the ones they were searching for. Then again…the knife wasn't normal. Hmmm

"There's a lot of human blood here."

The Arbiter mentioned causally as he too studied the gun shell in Uiyeps hand.

"Probably was wounded. Not enough to signify a kill."

The elite titled his head slightly.

"This happened probably an hour ago."

Uiyep nodded agreeing with the Arbiters time guess. The elites body wasn't cold yet, although some of the blood was starting to dry.

"SIR!"

A young grunt suddenly screamed out. Uiyep dropped the shell bringing his gun around. The Arbiter didn't bother, he had gone back to staring at the dead body of his brother.

"This doesn't make sense."

He muttered to himself before finally turning around and paying more attention to the freaking out grunt. The young grunt was gesturing wildly toward an alley the next building over. Walking over both Arbiter and the Grunt commander was surprised at what they saw.

"Hunters."

Uiyep muttered as he walked carefully toward the pair. They looked horrible. Their armor was visibly dented in several places. Some of it was even missing, exposing more of the skin. The alley way was literally soaked in their orange blood. It was everywhere. Suddenly one of them moved.

"Their not dead!"

Uiyep squeaked in surprise. Although he made no move to help the pair. Hunters were extremely dangerous when injured.

Again the hunter moved. It tried to get up although ultimately it failed as it slumped back against its brother.

Finally the Arbiter took a step forward. Hunters dangerous as they were would usually calm down when an elite talked to them. Still even he was cautious as he approached the injured pair.

"Hunter. What has happened here?"

The hunters head rolled toward the Arbiter. A hunter didn't have eyes per say, but it could see, and it was focusing on the elite.

"Hurt."

Its voice, distorted and deep rumbled through the air. Slowly it turned its head toward its brother. Uiyep couldn't tell if it was alive or not. It didn't move.

"Brother hurt."

The Arbiter paused.

"Uiyep, have one of your grunts call for a pick up."

Uiyep turned toward one of his grunts.

"You heard the Arbiter! Move it!"

The grunt squeaked and hurried to do as it was ordered.

"There…help is on the way for your brother."

The Arbiter began again.

"Now tell me, what happened here?"

Bright orange blood oozed out of the head piece the hunter wore. Still it nodded softly.

"Human."

"So humans did this?"

That would explain the gun shells, but not the dead elite. He hadn't been shot.

"No."

The hunter moaned out.

"Humans no…human yes."

The hunter raised one of its arms. The shield it normally worn had been ripped off. It touched its chest where one of the larger dents were.

"Human, hurt…human hit."

The movement seemed to exhaust the hunter as its arm fell back to the ground.

"Humans no, Human yes?"

The Arbiter repeated back.

_Humans no, human yes?_

"Are you saying. That A human hit you. A human as in only one?"

The hunter nodded.

"Our lords above."

Uiyep muttered as he gripped his weapon tighter.

"It has to be the humans we're hunting. Not even the demon could do this? Could he?"

Uiyep looked up at the Arbiter.

"The demon is indeed strong. But no, I don't believe even he could do this to a hunter pair."

"I will radio in a report. Stay here and watch them."

The Arbiter looked around carefully his sword held tensely at his side.

"This new…demon may still be close by."

0000


	10. Freaky Freaks

-1AN: Ya FINALLY I get rolling. I can't tell you how hard the writers block is hitting me. I started this chapter like 7 different ways. Each time I cursed, saved what I wrote just in case (even if it sucked ass) and started again. I finally decided on this, even if I was afraid of revealing to much. Still its probably about time I start explaining things.

I've got fanart posted on mediaminer I go under gloriastone82. Got a pic of the new armor as well as an explanation for it.

Oh and before I forget, I have seen Naruto up to like episode 172 or something, I think that's at about the bug thing. I don't really remember. Anyway the point of this is to say that I know nothing, well almost nothing about Gaara's kidnapping and so forth. Some of my facts may be different than the facts in the show. Lets just go with the excuse of I don't know better. It shouldn't matter to much anyway as this story takes place before all that stuff. I'm ignoring my ignorance right now since I don't wanna spoil the surprise when I finally have money to buy the dvds.

000000000

I am here. In a prison of darkness. For years I have seen nothing, I have smelled nothing, I felt nothing.

So dark, so long, I sometimes wonder how I have managed for so many years. Any other creature would have long ago succumbed.

Yes I was sealed,

Yes I am imprisoned.

NO I will not be caged forever. I can escape.

However escape would mean my death. I think…I think I would rather be in the dark.

At least here, sometimes that boy comes to see me. And lately the cage that separates us has blurred a little. Apparently giving him my charka is effecting both of us in ways I never thought possible.

I used to hate the boy. Hated him with a passion I had rarely felt. But since he has allowed…well I think 'allowed' is the word. I'm not sure he's even aware he's doing it. But he has allowed me to see the world through his senses. He has cracked the cage a little. Its nice, seeing the world I had almost forgotten.

It makes me hate him less. Its to the point we can actually talk sometimes.

Its been so long since I just 'talked' to someone that I surprised myself that I remembered the language.

It was not the boys fault.

The Kyuubi shifted within its prison, an amused smile on its face.

How little they all knew. How little the boy knew about himself, and about the ones around him. It was amusing but also kind of sad.

They were the last, 8 humans and two demons.

Only the two demons knew the truth…well at least he did. The Kyuubi wasn't sure but he would bet that Shukaku had long ago lost its mind…er if he had any to begin with.

The fox had known Shukaku long ago, before he had become the demon spirit. There hadn't been a lot of sanity then either.

They hadn't always been demons. Long long ago, centuries in fact, they had had bodies. They had been, well they hadn't exactly been mortal, but they weren't demons either.

They had walked the earth like any human.

But to escape death they had to become more. They had forsaken their bodies, and merged with the wild energies that had saturated the world around them.

Skukaku had taken the likeness of a Tanuki. Becoming a demon of blood and insanity.

He had become the fox. Clever and wild, he had become a demon of war. Constantly fighting, surrounded in fire, hate and rage.

Again the Kyuubi shifted. It was restless and slightly annoyed. Apparently Naruto had done something stupid and the ones in black had given him a 'love tap'. There was no damage, only sleep and the fox was left alone in the darkness that came whenever his vessel slept.

If only Naruto knew the common thread they shared. If he knew that he wasn't completely…human. Not to say that he wasn't human, but he was more than just that at the same time, and it actually had nothing to do with the fox inside his gut.

Naruto belonged to an ancient bloodline. Far older than anything most of Konoha could claim. His ancestor had been the same as the fox had once been.

Unlike Shukaku and the Kyuubi however, who decided to become demons and thus immortal. Some had decided to become humans. They had changed, found mates and raised families….then they died.

Slowly over the years, the bloodlines died one by one. The mixed blood made it…well some were infertile, others simply could only have only one or two children. Mix that with the ninja lifestyle and one can imagine how the bloodlines died out.

However all of this didn't really matter. What did matter was that they were all in horrible danger. At first he hadn't been too worried…until he heard through Naruto's ears about the Covenant.

He had forgotten a lot when he had become a demon. That was the sacrifice, the mind no matter how willful or smart was in the end, the weakest point in anyone's body. His mind had lost a lot in the merging. Shukaku had totally lost it. Becoming almost mindless.

However…now the Kyuubi was starting to remember. He had gone deep into Naruto's body and had lain in the darkness trying to remember more.

He remembered the flood, he remembered the Tej Ved. But he simply could not remember why he knew these things.

He knew the flood was a horrible terrible force. Capable of wiping out everything. He distinctly remembered the rotting bloated bodies and the tentacles of the parasites.

But why did he remember?

Thus far he was unable to link the pieces together.

He did know one thing thought. The Tej Ved would be able to help.

They were in this strange world because something was broken.

Something very important.

The fox shook itself. It wondered if Naruto would follow its advise if he realized how little the fox actually knew. Still…the more he sat and thought the more he remembered.

Maybe by the time Naruto found the Tej Ved he would remember the rest.

For now, all he could do was wait. Wait for Naruto to wake up, wait for things to get rolling.

"Oh my head."

Naruto muttered as he started to come around. His head hurt, a pounding throbbing stab to his temples. What the hell?

_Oh ya…bastards hit me. _

Shaking his head Naruto slowly became aware of his surroundings.

One he was in a chair, a very uncomfortable chair at that. It was made of some kind of metal. With a very straight back which his arms were currently handcuffed behind.

Shifting slightly Naruto found out that yes his butt was numb.

And no he couldn't move the chair, it seemed the stupid thing was bolted to the floor or something. Naruto pulled on the cuffs holding his hands behind him. The metal cuffs were uncomfortable, but they didn't bite to much. Naruto had been bound before with much less comfortable stuff. There was this rope that Jiryaya used that would literally skin you alive if you didn't know how to work with it.

Damn! His head hurt. Naruto took a moment to try and remember what happened. He had gotten caught again.

Kankuro was going to kill him.

Then he had started yelling. Stuff about black clad bastards attacking him and how they had better not hurt Hinata.

_Oh ya…I tried to head butt on of them. I think they knocked me out after that. _

Naruto smiled. That had been funny. The look on that mans face when Naruto had very nearly smashed his head into his. Naruto had a thick skull and helmet or not, he had been determined to make the bastard hurt.

Glancing around the room Naruto was sorely disappointed in the decor. It was a very simple, very plain, very boring gray room. In fact the walls looked like some sort of metal. There were no windows and the only furniture was two chairs and a small table. Oh that and the video camera's.

They were well hidden, but Naruto could clearly hear the whirling of machinery. For the next few minutes Naruto made a game of spotting the cameras. He made good use of his new eyesight doing this. He could actually see the tiny pinpoints in the wall across the room. It was kind of fun, that and it passed the time. He wondered when someone was going to come and get him. Surely they didn't plan to just leave him in the room.

Very quickly spot the camera game became boring.

_Hm looks like the table is bolted down too._

Naruto pondered as he stared at the floor. He wondered if the bolts were stronger than the one in his chair. If he could just stand up he might be able to wiggle his arms in front of him rather than in the back. That way he could form hand seals if needed.

Scooting back as far as he could in his chair Naruto lifted his legs up and placed his feet against the table. The position was very uncomfortable as Naruto's knees were literally in his face. It was rather awkward as well, he kind of wondered if he had to leverage needed to do this. Pushing hard against the table, Naruto wiggled his chair trying to weaken the bolts holding him down. At first nothing happened as Naruto grunted and pushed as hard as he could.

_Ok, this is harder than it looks. One two HEAVE!_

Naruto pushed again. The table and chair didn't seem to give an inch.

_One two heave!_

The second time however….the bolts holding down the chair broke with a suddenly metal wrenching snap. It was so suddenly that Naruto yelped startled as his chair fell backwards with all the strength had had been pushing with. He slammed into the floor, making little stars dance in front of his eyes.

"Ow the back of my head!"

That had hurt more than he expected. And he thought that his head hurt before.

Not only that but apparently he had only broken the bolts on the front of the chair, the back legs had merely bent backwards. So here he was, still unable to stand up or get his hands in front of him, with an added bonus of laying on the floor his legs draped over the most uncomfortable chair in the world.

Silence rang through the small room as Naruto just laid there for a moment.

"I'm hungry."

He said to himself just to break the silence.

"HEY! I KNOW YOUR WATCHING! FEEED ME DAMNIT! HHEEEEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!"

Naruto prided himself on his annoyance factor. After all he was a prankster at heart and annoying people till they cracked was the greatest joke ever.

So he screamed, demanding Ramen and demanding that someone tell him where he was and where Hinata was. On top of all the ranting he demanded a more comfy chair. He kicked his legs in the air at that for extra emphasis.

When no one answered Naruto started to kick at the table. It made a wonderfully loud thunk that seem to vibrate in the air so he hit it again, then again all the while screaming at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly a door swished open.

_Hey that was kind of cool. It like was automatic. Whoooosh. Whooosh_

Naruto frowned however as the person coming through the door turned out to be one of the assholes that had shot at him.

_Hm not the ones that first captured me though. One had been a large man, the other a red head. This is a woman, hmm Ah yes she had been the one protecting the creepy doctor. _

The woman looked annoyed. Which was good for Naruto's cause. She then looked slightly confused as she took in the scene of the room. Apparently she hadn't expected Naruto to be on the floor.

"What in the world? How did you manage to break the chair?"

"I demand ANSWERS!"

Naruto screamed out, not bothering to adjust his volume even though the woman was in the room now. Naruto did pause a moment however as he considered something.

"AND RAMEN!"

The woman looked very annoyed now.

"If I get you food will you shut the hell up?"

Naruto considered this a moment. He was really hungry. Healing took a lot out of him. Not to mention he hadn't had anything but an apple in like 24 hours now.

"Maybe. it's a start."

Naruto grumbled.

The woman rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright I'll have someone bring you food. Just…behave will you."

Naruto kicked his legs. He was starting to get a blood rush due to his almost upside down position.

"How did you break the chair?"

The woman asked again as she took the hint and walked over to help him up. However she did so very carefully. She just grabbed the chair and righted it. Metal moaned as it was forced to bend back to shape. Naruto frowned as he realized she wasn't going to give him an opportunity to try anything. She didn't untie him and she didn't make it so he could stand up. He was exactly where he had been a few moments ago.

"How is Hinata?"

He asked, giving up on the annoying angle for now. Maybe if he was serious they might give him answers. The woman paused, brown eyes shifting to study him a moment.

"I don't know."

The woman finally straightened up as the chair was upright now.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

The woman asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't. I was hiding out after…well after I escaped the hospital. She found me somehow. I have no idea what happened."

"You're name's Naruto right? Dr. Halsey thinks that might be Japanese. Is that where your from?"

"Er? No…I'm from Konoha. But yes my names Naruto. What's yours?"

The woman blinked, as if she hadn't expected him to ask that.

"I'm Spartan 087."

"087?"

Naruto made a face. What the hell? What kind of name was 087?

"Where are we?"

He was fairly certain that this wasn't the hospital. Or at least he assumed. What hospital had gray metal walls.

"You're aboard a Cruiser. The Indianapolis."

Naruto tilted his head in question.

"You're friends injuries were horrific from what I heard. They didn't have the equipment or experience at the hospital so you were both brought aboard. The Indianapolis has the most state of the art medical facilities in the UNSC."

Naruto swallowed a pain of regret and guilt rising in his chest. It was his fault she had gone looking for him and now…

_Wait…Shikamaru…Lee!_

Naruto forced himself not to panic. In the frenzy over getting Hinata to safety and getting captured again he had forgotten about them.

Glancing up Naruto put the thought of his friends deep down. He wouldn't tell these people about them, especially the creepy doctor. He had no idea what these people were going to do with them. He wouldn't trust them.

Shikamaru and Lee were better off on their own for now.

"Can I see her?"

Naruto could see that 087 was studying him. No doubt she was wondering if he was going to try anything. Naruto worked on his best innocent pout. Not something he had to use a lot, but it was useful whenever Iruka-sensei caught him doing something.

"Aeon?"

"Huh? What's an Aeon?"

"I'm Aeon."  
Suddenly something…appeared on the table. It looked like a human, sort of and it was transparent. So first thing through Naruto's mind was….

"AHHHEEEEEII! A GHOST!"

Naruto screeched as he put all his strength into his legs to jump away from whatever the hell this thing was. It couldn't be a person. It was too small…and blue. But it looked like a person, a little blue super midget girl.

The chair screamed in protest as Naruto slamed himself backwards. Finally the bolts had enough and they broke…sending Naruto crashing into the wall.

"You know what. I think I'm offended."

Aeon casually mentioned as she crossed her tiny arms.

Naruto was still trying to get up. Not a very easy job considering the room was spinning from yet another blow to his head, and his hand were still tied behind his back.

Kelly stood ready, gun up but the safety still on. She allowed the boy to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't try to attack her or escape. She couldn't believe it. He had ripped the bolts out of the floor. So that's how he broke his chair when she first came in. He had tried to escape and only managed to knock the chair over.

_He's strong, and fast to. He was on the other side of the room before I realized what was going on. I don't think he's as fast as I am. But its still amazing. Maybe Dr. Halsey is right about this kid. _

"Haven't you ever seen an AI before?"

Aeon asked loudly trying to get the kids attention. Seriously that boy needed to be on Ritalin or something. Naruto paused then shook his head no slowly.

"Are you a ghost?"

"Er?"  
That was one question Aeon never thought she would have to answer.

"Of course not. I'm a AI…"  
At the boys confused look she explained.

"Artificial Intelligence. Basically I'm a really…really smart computer."

Naruto shifted over to the table. Kelly wasn't sure how he did it, with the chair still attached to him, but he managed to bring himself up enough to poke his head just over the table.

"A computer? You're not a computer. Computers are square."

Aeon sighed frustrated.

"This isn't me. This form is just a hologram."

Naruto didn't look convinced.

"So you're not a ghost?"

"yes."

"Yes you're a ghost?"  
Naruto eyes got wide again.

"What? NO, I am NOT a ghost."

"You're a computer?"

"Yes. Sort of I'm a Smart AI"

"A computer."  
Naruto continued.

"That looks like a human girl."

"This is just a hologram. All AI's chose one. It allows us to better interact with Humans."  
"A little girl with transparent blue skin?"

Aeon paused for a long moment.

"I didn't think it was possible."

She finally stated as she touched her forehead.

"Congrads Kitten. You're the first person to ever give an AI a 'headache'."

Kelly smirked. She really shouldn't find this funny, but it wasn't often a person could frustrate an AI so.

"Heeeey."

Naruto started as he did probably the best imitation of a bird with ruffled feathers Kelly had ever seen. Hell even his hair seemed to get ruffled.

"WHO YOU Calling a KITTEN! I Am Uzumaki NARUTO! I'm the greatest smartest and fastest Ninja of Konoha! I'm going to be Hokage someday! And Hokage's are not called KITTENS!"

Kelly pinged a button on the inside of her helmet. It started to record as the boy sprouted jibberish. She had no idea what half of what he said meant. But she made sure to record it just in case the rooms camera's missed it.

"Well.."

Aeon said looking smug.

"Well you look like a kitten. Whiskers and all!"

"Grrr."

Kelly raised an eyebrow as she made sure she got that. Why the hell would a boy growl? That wasn't normal.

"Aeon."

Kelly said, reminding the AI why she was even here to begin with. The AI paused, she was rather enjoying messing with the boy. She wished every human was so vocal and animated. To many were like robots in the military. Less human than even she was.

"Right right. Sorry. Um about the girl. She's in recovery. The operation to stop the bleeding was successful….hmm wait…well that's not good."

The tiny AI stated as she closed her eyes. Kelly noticed that the boy was instantly focused on her the moment she mentioned the girl.

Despite how angry and offended he had been it was put aside with ease.

_Interesting. _

"Seems they tried to flash clone the girls eyes. They were damaged rather badly. The cloning didn't hold."  
Aeon opened her eyes, although data continued to roll across her skin. She was like Cortana that way. In fact Kelly had a suspicion that she had chosen her form because of Cortana. She wondered a moment if AI's could feel family ties and if those ties meant anything. Granted AI's especially smart ones were very human, but in the end they were just that, AI's…Artificial.

"Seems the girl has the same abnormal blood type as the boy. This abnormality seems to be causing the cloning process difficulties. Dr. Halsey had to go in manually to close all the ruptured blood vessels in the girls eyes."

"but she's in recovery right? She's going to be ok?"

Naruto said not really understanding much. He didn't know what flash cloning was or what blood type meant but that hardly mattered.

"Yes. She should be alright."

Aeon said.

"In fact. She's might be awake. I'll have to get authorization. But I'll see if we can't schedule a visit."

Naruto blinked, then smiled.

"Thanks."

000000000000

Temari sat back as Eevre Eeroemee discussed battle plans with some others of his kind.

They called themselves Sangheili's although Eevre had mentioned the humans called them elites. Elites was easier to say although Temari felt that perhaps calling them that would be a mistake. These creatures seemed like a very proud race, fighting for honor and glory kind of thing.

She knew, that even if no disrespect was intended by calling them elites, they would still feel it. Even if Eevre had pretty much given her permission to call them that by telling her what humans called them to begin with. They would still take offense.

So Sangheili it was. Temari watched the Sangheili's carefully, the grunts to. She didn't know what she was looking for, or even if there was a real reason to study them. Maybe it was just because she'd never seen 'aliens' before. Hell before today she didn't even know what an alien was. It amazed her, that a culture could develop in the dark night sky. That the little stars that shone at night were actually like the sun, only so far that they looked so small. And that a lot of those suns had planets around them like earth. Places were creatures could live and survive and grow.

One of the Grunts had told her all that. He had told her a lot. Although Temari could tell he was surprised by her lack of knowledge about the Covenant or any of the stuff she asked about. The little guy had even shown her how to work the 'plasma gun' weapons they had. Was simple enough. Of course she preferred her own weapons, kunai's, shurikens and her fan…but sadly she didn't have any of those things. She had asked about her weapons but the grunt told her that nothing like that had been found when they took her.

"I'll take four. I heard that the interrogator is done for the night. So there should only be the guards. You take the humans and get ready for departure."

Temari perked up hearing them talk about her.

"Wait a moment."

Temari said interrupting the planning. Up until now she had let them do all the thinking and planning. After all they were the ones that knew what dangers were ahead. However, when it came to Gaara, Temari was the one in the know. There was no way she was going to just sit back and wait in the ship while these renegades risked their lives to save her brother.

"I'm going with you."

She said in a tone that said she would not take no as an answer. Eevre glanced at his second in command before turning back to her.

"It is not wise. You are a human."

"And?"

Surely he had a better argument than that. The elite shook his head as he tried to explain and appease her.

"I am sorry. But you can not come with us. It will be hard enough to get by without detection. We can not have a human with us."

Temari crossed her arms.  
"Gaara will not come quietly. Things could go very badly unless I am there to calm him."

Both stared at each other, a battle of wills going on. Everyone Temari noticed had stopped what they were doing to watch the by play.

"That may be true, but what use is it for you to calm him if we can not reach him. We can not explain a human. Even if we bind you and try to pass you off as a prisoner."

"What about Camouflage. Doesn't that make you invisible?"

Temari glanced at the grunt had that been teaching her. She would have to find a way to thank him later, if they survived. It was because of him that she even knew what the Sangheili's version of camouflage was.

"The sensors will detect you. I am sorry. But you must understand, for this to be a successful raid. We must be unnoticed for as long as we can."

Temari chewed her lip in thought. Well if she couldn't go as she was, and couldn't use the camouflage, maybe something else was in order.

"What about a Henge? I'm terrible at that but it should be enough. Unless of course these sensors can detect that as well."

The Elite tilted his head again as if he was hearing something that didn't make sense. It was probably the translation devise he had given her. A few grunts and elites could speak 'human' as he put it. But even they could not do so very well. It was quicker and easier to rely on the technology. Temari wasn't sure how she felt about that. What if the devices stopped working or were destroyed. How would they communicate then. She didn't care what Eevre or the others said. She would try her best to at least learn enough of their different tongues for the most basic thoughts.

"My apologizes…what is a He..nge.."

The elite tried to form the word but had trouble. Apparently the translation thing wasn't perfect.

"it's a jutsu…a very common one at that."

Temari explained. However the elite just got more confused. Temari narrowed her eyes.

_Larry didn't know what a jutsu was either. _

Temari made a simple hand seal. It was something every child learned at Ninja academy. In fact it was the first hand seal they learned. And while Temari had never been a genius at this jutsu she should be able to pull it off. Then again…she wasn't postive. She had never tried a Elite Henge before.

"Henge!"

The Elite stepped back startled as a puff of smoke eloped Temari. He did not draw his weapon, although some of the more nervous grunts and elites did. When the smoke finally cleared, all jaws dropped. Well not so much as jaws in the elites case, but Temari was fairly sure a very large bird could fly through that gaping mouth.  
"By the Elder Lords above!"

Eevre muttered as he stared at the new Temari.

"Do I look ok?"

Temari asked, then paused…as she tried to get the new spit lip combo to move right when she spoke. Kind of hard, the mouth parts had separate muscles to move each one, and to get them to move together was more complicated than she expected.

She was a elite, an exact copy of Eevre actually. She felt very weird like this. On one hand a Henge was only an illusion, then on the other…it was an illusion that even fooled the body of the caster. All senses were changed to that of the new body. It was the way of the Jutsu. It made it so the caster could better pretend to be what they were. Whether it be a 9 foot elite…or a child. It might not be real, but the new body, the height, and the weird facial muscles all felt very real to Temari.

"What? Magic is this?"

Temari paused as she thought again about this.

_Can it be that nobody knows what a jutsu is here? But that doesn't make sense, everyone knows what they are. I don't understand…how could the Ninja villages not know of these other worlds. That grunt told me the war has been going on for over 20 years. There is no way that the Sand would remain in the dark. Something is very wrong here. I've never heard of the Covenant, they never heard of Ninja's. How could we possibly be so ignorant of each other. _

"Its an illusion. A jutsu, it's not magic."

Temari tried to explain as she let the illusion drop.

"Its very common where I'm from."

"I have…I have never seen such a thing."

Eevre said as he tried to shake the unnerving feeling he had. That girl had looked just like him. If this Illusion could fool the sensors then he could only imagine what could be done. Granted it probably wouldn't pass a genetic tester, but there were other ways around that.

"Temari. Would it be possible to teach this skill to my people?"

"Err?"

Temari thought as she looked at the elites hands.

"I'm not sure. It requires hand seals, You're hands are so different from mine."

She explained showing the hand seal to him.

"Also you will have to ask the Kazekage. I don't have the authority to authorize the teaching of any jutsu."

The elite paused, then nodded. It was a fair thing. If she couldn't teach him, then she couldn't. Right now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"Of course."

"So I'm going?"

Eevre nodded.

"You may come with us. Although it would probably be better to copy a grunt. That way it is unlikely the guards will try to interact with you."

Eevre smiled.

"You made a good impersonation…but your body language and speech left no doubt."

Temari shrugged.

"Hey I was proud of it, that was probably the most complicated Henge I've ever done."

Eevre motioned to one of the grunts. He spoke to the tiny creature quietly for a few minutes. He then spoke louder, to Temari.

"You will need to copy this Ungoy. He will tell you everything you need to know for this illusion. Be quick, we will leave within the hour.

"You got it."

"You go in my place?"

The grunt asked, he seemed rather relieved. Again Temari was surprised at how…human these creatures emotions were. While they looked nothing like a human she could still read their faces with little effort. Granted the elites were harder to read thanks to the split lip thing. But even with that feature she could tell when they smiled, or when they looked confused. Temari smiled at the grunt. This was the same one that had been talking to her earlier. This wasn't much, but taking his place would be part of the debt she felt she owed the tiny creature. The way the elites talked, she was probably saving his life.

"Yes, now tell me everything I will need to know."

Temari made herself comfortable as the Grunt did the same. He started to talk, explaining the caste system and how she would be expected to act.

Temari absorbed it all. The more he talked the more she became alarmed. She had thought she had observed enough of these renegades to get by. But from what the little grunt was telling her…the Covenant was nothing like them. She would have to forget everything she had learned about the interactions. Luckily for her, another grunt was coming as well.

He walked over to them, and joined the conversation. He was going to be the second grunt going and since it was his skin if Temari messed up, he wanted to help in her study.

_Don't make eye contact. If anything happens run behind the elites. _

Temari frowned, she didn't like the idea of turning her back on anything. However the grunt went on to say it was expected. The elites by tradition had to be the first in battle. Even if it meant the grunts got shot in the back running behind them.

There was a lot to know and do, however Temari was an expert. This wouldn't be the first time she had gone uncover and hopefully it wouldn't be the last.

The hour seemed over very quickly.

"Are you ready?"

Temari nodded, then with a breath and a hand seal she used henge to become the grunt. It was easier than the Elites, but it felt even weirder being so short.

"Will this do?"

Eevre looked her over critically.

"Yes, I believe it will. Just don't speak. The guards will know you are not right if you speak in the human tongue."

Temari nodded.

Eevre turned toward the other Renegades. They all had tense and worried expressions of their faces.

"We all swore an oath…an oath we broke, but the prophets betrayed us first. Good Journey my brothers, may the gods of old allow us to meet again."

With that Eevre, his second in command, Temari and a grunt walked out.

On the way, they passed by the hallway where the dead grunt had been. Temari was slightly surprised that the body was gone.

"We cleaned up."

Eevre muttered just loud enough for Temari to hear. She glanced up at him but didn't say anything. It made sense that they would clean the dead body up. After all a dead body would surely have caused security to be tightened and all kinds of problems for them.

The ship they were on must have been huge. The grunt had told her what a ship was. Apparently their term ship was vastly different that the ships Temari knew of. Rather than floating in water, a ship flew in the skies and space. The grunt had taken great pains to warn her about something called decompression. That she couldn't live in space and that any hole in the hull was a very bad thing.

They had been walking for what felt like forever, when finally they came to what looked like a security checkpoint.

"Eevre Eeroemee? What are you doing here?"

The Sangheili asked its expression that of mild confusion. "I've got orders from the Prophets for the Interrogator."

The Sangheili shifted slightly. Temari could tell he didn't quite believe the Eevre but he also didn't want to cause any problems.

"I wasn't told you were coming. The interrogator isn't here."

The elite looked at them all, his eyes rested on Temari a moment. She averted her gaze as told, and shifted as if wishing she were somewhere else.

They seemed to pass inspection. Or rather the elite probably had decided that whatever the real reason for them being here, it was most likely classified and thus not for him to know…or ask questions about.

The elite turned and started to punch in a code on a doors panel. As soon as the door whooshed open…Eevre hit the warrior over the head with his weapon. The elite didn't even make a sound as he hit the ground…out cold.

"Tie and gag him."

Eevre looked at the warrior with sorrow in his eyes.

"You will wish that I killed you. Instead of subjecting you to this failure."

Temari walked up to him although she didn't say anything.

"Instead, I leave the future open, so that perhaps…"

Eevre didn't continue, instead he turned and walked away.

"This door will lead us to the holding cells"

"Holding cells? Is there anyone other than my brother there?"

Temari asked surprised. For some reason it hadn't occurred to her that there would be other cells beside her brothers.

"I'm not sure. The Covenant doesn't often take prisoners."

Eevre opened the door, gun up and ready incase there were others stationed to watch the dangerous one. However the hallway proved to be empty.

The others stayed behind, just in case, as Temari and Eevre hurried down the hallway.

In the other room Temari had a sense of de'ja'vu. the room looked exactly like the one she had escaped from.

"I believe the red haired one is at the end."

Temari nodded as she waddled carefully. She didn't quite believe things were this easy.

Surely the Covenant had more than one guard for the holding cells.

_Then again, why would they…the prisoners couldn't get out. And I doubt they thought of renegades teaming up with the enemy to spring them._

Looking into the first cell Temari looked away. Inside was a slaughtered man. It was disgusting, his guts had be sprayed everywhere, and from what Temari could see there was evidence that something had taken bites out of him.

"Jackals"

Eevre muttered disgust in his voice.

Temari didn't know what a Jackal was…and she didn't want to know. Whatever had killed that man had made a huge mess.

The next three cells proved to be empty. However the fourth.

"Gaara!"

Temari cried as she looked upon her brother. Eevre reached forward to turn the shield off. Temari grabbed his arm.

"Hold on."

"Why?"

"He's not here. I have to make him see me."

Eevre frowned then looked at the human closer. It was a mass of Striker marks and bruises. Eevre winced, he didn't think he'd ever seen a creature with more marks on it. However there was something else about the human, it seemed cold, Eevre could actually feel a chill looking at the child. It wasn't looking at them. In fact its eyes looked far away.

"Gaara…brother. Can you hear me."

Temari released the jutsu.

"Gaara!"

The human looked up. Its eyes still far away. It stared for a long moment. Eevre felt his warrior instincts pricked. For such a…unimposing looking human. Fragile would probably be the better word, there was still something, something very dangerous about it.

"Temari?"

It finally whispered. It blinked, and the dangerous feel disappeared replaced by a cool indifference.

"Are you a prisoner to?"

"No. We're here to get you out."

The human's gaze drifted to Eevre. It stared at him, the unblinking stare was kind of creepy. Finally it nodded. It didn't ask questions or make a fuss. Eevre was impressed. It took a great deal of trust to accept Temari's words like that. Especially given the situation.  
"Ok open the door."

Eevre did that and Temari rushed to her brothers side. Kneeling down beside him she gently touched his face with her hands, examining the bruising and the obviously broken nose.

"Oh Gaara."

She whispered as she licked her thumb then tried to wipe away some of the blood. Temari didn't even think how Gaara might take it. This was something she had done all the time to Kankuro. It was a older sister thing. Something she had learned from her mother who always fussed over them.

Gaara didn't move, didn't blink as he stared at his sister.

"It hurt."

Temari bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Gaara."

Gaara reached up, mimicking her touch as he placed his hand against her cheek.

"I know pain."

Temari swallowed as she tried not to cry. God damn it she was to old for this shit. However despite the fact that Gaara was a monster, a killing machine, he was her little brother. She loved him and felt somewhat protective of him. Before when he had kept her at a distance she had tried to protect him from himself, now more so than ever.

Temari placed Gaara's arm over her shoulder.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes."  
He muttered without feeling. She could feeling his muscles tremble at the strain of even standing. She wasn't a weakling however and was able to handle the weight.

"Alright. Eevre."

Eevre stood back as Temari and Gaara left the cell.

"We must hurry. This way, we will escape through the back."

"What about the other two?"

"They have already departed toward the ship."

Temari nodded as she shifted Gaara's weight. He didn't seem to be paying the conversation any mind. Although Temari knew he would ask her about it later.

They hurried down the hall, passing by several empty…or blood soaked cells. The one at the very end however…it was different.

Temari had almost missed it. The person had been huddled in a darkened corner. From what Temari could tell she was asleep.

"Wait."

Temari said.

"We do not have time to wait. The doors to these cells have triggers. Someone no doubt has been alerted that one has opened. If we are lucky they might think it a malfuntion…but we still can not wait."

Temari tilted her head toward the cell. Eevre eyed the cell and human as he realized what Temari wanted.

"We do not have time."

Temari sent him a glare. He blinked and stood a little taller at the look.

"I don't care we aren't going to leave her here."

"This is not wise."

"We can't just leave her!"

"She is injured. She will slow us down."

Temari frowned harshly at Eevre she opened her mouth to say something but never got the chance.

"Open the door."

A soft unhurried voice spoke. Both Eevre and Temari looked down at Gaara in surprise.

He was staring at Eevre, which made the elite nervous. Didn't this human ever blink.

Eevre sighed, he didn't like this. They were only supposed to set one free. No doubt whoever had been sent the alert would realize something very wrong was happening when the second door was opened. The entire ship would be alerted.

Eevre's jaws twitched, finally he reached forward and pressed a button. The shielding over the door disappeared. The woman seemed to wake up, although she didn't turn to look at them.

"I've already told you bastards!"

The woman muttered…

"I'm not telling you a thing!"

Eevre did not speak since the woman didn't have a translation device. Instead he bent over and with his considerable strength picked up the woman.

This seemed to surprise her as she suddenly started to struggle.

"Let go of me!"

"Hey calm down!"

Temari said.

The woman looked her way, he gaze lingering on the weapon strapped to Temari's side. She then looked to the elite who was also armed, she seemed very confused.

"Lets leave the questions for later. Can you walk?"

"I…I think so."

"Good, now lets get the hell out of here."

Eevre set the human down. She didn't try to run much to her credit. However she looked very weary.

Eevre said something the woman couldn't understand, Temari translated.

"He said, can we trust you not to shoot him if he gave you weapon."

Temari gave the woman a serious look.

"We're expecting trouble very soon. We could use the help, can we trust you?"

"Can I trust you?"

The woman shot back. Temari smiled.

"Haven't killed you yet."

The woman glanced between them then finally nodded. Eevre tossed her a needler.

"What's your name?"

The woman asked as she made sure the needler was in good working order. She gave Eevre an untrusting look but didn't try anything.

"Temari, this is Gaara…You?"

"Miranda…Commander Miranda Keyes of the In Amber Clad."

00000000000000

"OW ow OWW! Careful that hurt!"

Lee cried out as Shikamaru and Church tried to as carefully as they could peel the burned cloth off of Lee's back.

Both winced at the extensive burn as finally they managed to get the cloth off. That in itself wasn't an easy task as the material was pretty much melted into what was left of Lee's shoulder.

"No to bad. I've seen a Hunter to worse."

Church said as he tried to comfort the boy. Lee had just gotten back, something Church couldn't believe. How would have thought that someone could be a match for Hunters unarmed? Lee had given them a run down of what happened. A simple debriefing that under normal circumstances Church would have admired. No bragging, no unnecessary facts, just what happened in the quickest way possible. Right now though it annoyed Church. He wanted to know why, how when what? But he refrained…the boy was hurt. Questions later.

With a sigh Church cracked open his medical kit once again. They were getting low on supplies. Counting the weirdo Lee, they had two plasma burns, and one amputation.

The bio foam can used for Tucker was completely out now. Church only hoped the foam held. If not they would have to tie the stump to prevent bleeding and that could do more harm than good.

"Here."

Church said as he handed Shikamaru a tube of burn ointment.

This Lee person…he couldn't be human. The way he had batted the hunters around. He had hit the mega ton creature and it literally flew across the street. He had bent metal with his bare hands, and apparently had fought and won against two Hunters and the Phantom that had been trailing them.

He really wished he had stuck around to watch that. At this point the didn't give a damn about where these people came from. They had saved their lives several times at this point and were powerful. He would have given everything he had to watch Lee kick the Covenants ass.

Sadly though, Lee's ignorance of Covenant weaponry had lead to a rather large and painful wound. The entire left shoulder was burned. He had been hit on the back side, and the plasma had rounded about to the front. A few smaller burns decorated his face and neck, although they were small, barely first degree. The shoulder burn however…it was defiantly 3rd. The skin was nothing but a charred black husk.

Shikamaru rubbed the ointment on as carefully as he could. It had some mild pain reliever in it, although not near enough for this kind of burn. Hopefully it would keep it from getting infected until Lee could be seen by a doctor.

"Kami Lee."

Shikamaru muttered.

"Why didn't you duck!"

Lee smiled, although it was overcastted by pain.

"I did…I thought I did at least. I wasn't expecting it. Never seen weapons like that before."

"Well, your bad judgment is going to cost you your bowl cut."

Shikamaru commented as he brushed his hand through what was left of Lee's hair. The plasma blast had burned a huge hunk of it off. Leaving Lee's head looking almost like a Q-ball…a torched one at that.

Church was quick to speak when he noticed how close Lee was to crying. Apparently the horrible hair cut meant a lot to the weird guy.

"Hair is replaceable. Just be glad you got side swiped. I've seen a direct Hunter blast go through a tanks armor."

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it."

Simmons commented from his sitting place a few feet over. He had been watching and listening to the entire conversation.

"Simmons, mind your language."

Church ordered although the little girl was to far away to hear. She was over by her parents still traumatized by the almost getting stepped on.

"Sorry Sir."

Simmons muttered as he watched Shikamaru stand up. They had been through hell the last few days. It was taking forever to get anywhere with the heavy patrols. They would go a ways, the Shikamaru would leave them to scout ahead. Depending on what he saw they would continue or take a detour.

It was…disgusting. But they had been forced to steal and eat twice from shops that contained dead bodies.

In the background the little girl sniffled.

"Lets get going."

Church said as he realized the down and out mood that was oozing out of everyone.

This was hell.

"We're not too far are we?"

Tucker asked as he noticed the others getting up. Church smiled at his fellow marines as he helped him up. Tucker had lost a lot of blood, but he was a hardy bastard and was clinging to everything he had. Church let him lean against him.

"Not to much farther. We'll get you to a hospital and before you know it you'll have a brand new flash cloned hand."

"Yep with soft skin and everything."

Tucker took a swipe at Simmons with his good hand although the marine was more than fast enough to avoid it. They all chuckled at the crude joke.

It took a few minutes to get everyone up and ready. Church and Shikamaru were taking point, the civilians in the middle, Simmons and Tucker followed them, and then even farther back watching them all was Lee.

"Do you think the Covenant has given up yet?"

Church asked in a low voice. The city seemed deserted but he knew better. He was starting to trust the two boys more. It seemed they knew where the Covenant was before anyone. They also seemed rather good as dodging them as the group hadn't gotten caught yet.

"No. Their still out there. I think we've managed to evade most of them though."

"We can't keep going like this."

It was true, Tucker looked like death. Lee and Simons had to get into a hospital or risk more than just infection. Without being cleaned by a special substance, the residue from a plasma burn could poison the blood. Simons wound was older, but Lee had gotten hit far worst.

"I know."

Shikamaru said after a long pause.

"From what Hinata told me yesterday…"

Shikamaru paused as he mentioned his missing friend. Church could see how much the black haired young man hated leaving her behind. A sharp shake of the head and all emotion disappeared from Shikamaru's face. Replacing with the normal 'I don't care I'm lazy' attitude that he usually went with.

"She said about a days walk from the hotel. I'm guess we can't be more than few hours…if nothing happens."

"Its that IF that has me worried."  
Church muttered almost to himself as he clutched his gun in paranoia.

"The Covenant has tripled its presence in the last hour or so."

Shikamaru continued.

"Do you think your forces might come out here to try to at least try and find out what is happening?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe?"

Shikamaru turned slightly and stared hard at Church. Despite being the commanding officer here Church had the strong feeling that the boy was measuring him up.

"You don't think we'll last another night?"

The boy asked. Church blinked surprised. He didn't say that, all he said was that they couldn't keep on like this. Could this kid read his mind, after all he saw today he wouldn't doubt it.

"Plasma burns are worse than just burns."

Church finally said keep his voice down.

"it's a type of radiation poisoning."

Shikamaru scratched his chin.

"I thought your man was looking unnaturally pale. How bad is this poisoning?"

"Lethal. For Lee it'll happen quicker. He got a way bigger dose of it. I…I don't think either one will survive the night if we don't get them to a hospital."

Shikamaru's face didn't change, not a flicker of emotion passed over it at this statement, however Church noticed the way his Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"We need to see what's going on."

Shikamaru finally said.

"You guys stay here. Me and Lee are hitting the high ground."

"Isn't that risky?"

Church asked as he remembered those damn banshee's that flew over every now and again. Luckily for them the noise produced by the machines gave them ample warning to go and hide. He also didn't really like how Shikamaru kept giving orders. He was just a kid….then again. Church had to admit the kid was good. A natural leader, and the way Lee acted toward him showed a lot of respect.

_That girl had been the same way. I might be the highest ranking officer, but those kids looked to this one._

Thus far it had been Shikamaru that had kept them alive. It was Shikamaru that had saved them from that elite that cut off Tuckers hand. It was Shikamaru that was leading them out of this hell hole. He was the one keeping them out of Covenant hands.

Church finally nodded. To the question and to himself.

He might just be a kid, but he knew what he was doing. Church wasn't so insecure about himself that he couldn't see that Shikamaru was the better leader here.

He would do as he said, until he saw reason not to.

"Yes, but it's a risk we have to take."

Shikamaru didn't say it, but Church knew what he was saying. It was a risk they had to take for Lee and Simmons sake, hell for Tuckers sake as well.

With that Shikamaru seemed to just…disappear. Church startled violently at the poof of smoke. Looking around wildly his gun safety OFF, Church for some reason felt the urge to look up. What he saw shocked him more than anything he'd seen yet.

Shikamaru was on top of the building. Granted it wasn't a huge sky scraper or anything but it was like 6 stories high. His mouth only dropped farther as Lee went seemly flying through the air to jump on the side of one building and doing a series of jumps joined Shikamaru on the roof.

"Jesus Christ!"

Church swore.

"What kind of freaks are these guys."

00000000


	11. who ordered the extra crispy?

-1**Fanfic of the Chapter**: Naruto Summoning by br0kenxchains. Hehe another crossover this time of HP and Naruto. Its actually not that bad and has some HILARIOUS moments involving Sexy no Jutsu.

Sorry for forgetting the FOTC last chapter. I'm running out of stories that I have saved in my favorites.

AN: Thank you all so much for the great reviews. The last few chapters have been really hard to write, and I can't tell you how much it helps to have lots of good reviews. I get a lot of inspiration and will to write from my reviews. Hell I'm actually posting this chapter sooner than I meant to cause I'm kind of stuck. I want to write but I'm having trouble with dialogue. I'm hoping this'll get me kick started. Did last time :P I'm rather surprised actually to tell ya all the truth. I went looking at the stats of my stories. This story has gotten like 3 times the hits of my Checkmate story, as well as 5 times the alerts. I'm a long way from catching up to the reviews I got for that one. But I won't let that bother me. I had a lot of um...weird reviews, a lot of talk about Penguins and such.

Ok here's my thoughts. Does anyone know how to get in contact with FF I have a suggestion to make that I think would help out the site. Well it would make me happy at least. It deals with crossovers. I suggest that when a person creates a story and it is a crossover that they be allowed to select TWO or more categories. Like this story for example. I placed it in Naruto, but I also would love if it was also placed in the Halo section so that Halo readers could find it.

I understand they have a crossover category by itself, but really that's way to broad. That category includes anything and everything. Way to difficult to find what your looking for. AND as drunkenwerewolf put it, it is 'filled to the brim with crap'. snicker I wasn't going to actually go that far, its been awhile since I looked through it. But if memory serves I agree with that comment.

Who's with me on this?

00000000000

His mind was racing. The mission was over, at least for now. The Covenant strong hold had been to well guarded. After studying the Covenant for over a day it was deemed that for now the Covenant would be left alone.

Sighing in frustration Sam took his helmet off. He was on a pelican, one of 12 men being transported. Linda had stayed behind to keep watch on the remaining Marines.

The Marines had been waiting on them. Watching their backs as the Spartans went about their spying. They had also been back up in case they decided to hit the platform.

Now they were all talking and laughing. All glad to be out of the city of death. They were good men, but even the best grew grim in the silence.

_Why did she kiss me?_

His mind raced. He had been obsessing over that question ever spare moment. True that hadn't been a lot considering the hours of the mission, but it was still enough to steal sleep. Over all he was proud of himself on how he was able to suppress everything and focus on the mission. He had never been mentally challenged in this way before.

He had thought over every moment, ever word. Yet nothing made sense. Why would she kiss him? It didn't make sense. This was Linda, she was cold one. She never showed much emotion. She was always about the missions. Why did she kiss him?

"Sir? You ok?"

A young private asked named Jason Saldana. He was one of the few marines that dared to try and talk to him. Not that Sam was mean, quite the opposite in fact. He liked the joke and play cards as much as the next man. It was just his size tended to imitate the soldiers. He was easily the biggest Spartan. Standing a good 2 heads above the normal soldiers. It wasn't just his size, but also the scars that adorned his face. They were one of many reasons he was deemed useless in the new public program the UNSC had forced upon his brothers and sister. He was big, scary and rather ruffed up. Not a camera friendly kind of guy.

He had one big scar on his face from the plasma sword. He also had several nicks and cuts that randomly marred the flesh on his face, including an uncomfortable slash across his upper nose and didn't even get to the scars on his body.

Saldana however had tried to be friendly to him on numerous occasions. Even going as far as to offer a game of pocket chess the young soldier kept in his jacket.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well don't think to much Sir. You wouldn't want your face to get stuck like that."

The young man smiled widely making Sam chuckled.

"No I guess I wouldn't. I got enough against me as it is."

Just then one of the other Marines whistled loudly.

"Hey check out Griff's sister. Hot damn!"

Sam looked up. The marine that had whistled held up an old style photo. Griff the photo's owner was trying to get the photo back although he simply did not have the reach and being strapped down, there was nothing he could do.

"Dude give that back!"

"Hey Dufrean. Pass it this way."

"Come one, give it back! I don't want you idiot drooling over my sister!"

"To late for that. Wow!"

Dufrean passed the photo down. After making the rounds it ended up in Saldana's hands. Curious Sam looked over the young marines shoulder at the picture. It was a young girl probably late teens. Blonde and very…how would they say it…leggy. There was writing in the corner.

'Big Brother. Wish you were here, miss you a lot.'

The Girl was sitting on the beach, in her swimsuit. In her arms were two very large brown dogs. She was smiling widely and waving to the camera.

"Not bad…right Sam?"

Saldana joked loudly. Sam honestly couldn't figure out what the fuss was about. Ya she was nice to look at but that was just it. She was pretty and it was just a photo.

Still he smiled and nodded as if he got the joke. It was something the Spartans had long ago learned to fake. They had enough differences to make the marines nervous of them. They didn't need to add another.

The photo was slowly handed back to a bright faced Griff.

"God she was like…a little girl last time I saw her. Where the fuck does the time go?"

A silence descended in the pelican. It wasn't uncomfortable…just thoughtful. No one felt like joking anymore. Sam looked down and away.

Mail and transmissions from family were rare to the soldiers off world. It was simply to risky sending electronic messages and the ships were stressed enough. Mail was the last thing most people thought about. However…when it was years between a soldiers time off, family…they left, they changed. They continued to live, without their loved ones.

"So what were you thinking of?"

Saldana asked after several minutes of silence.

Sam was quiet for several more moments.

"A girl I know. I don't get them."

Saldana laughed breaking the solemn mood that had set.

"No man ever has or ever will. Not even a Spartan can figure out a woman."

"I'm beginning to believe that."

Leaning back Sam stared at the ceiling. Slowly he rotated his shoulder, the left one was kind of sore. When the Covenant had hit, the Spartans had been sent to save some of the civilians. During the worst of the fighting a ledge had collapsed under him. He had fallen hard on his shoulder. Of course it didn't break, or even slip out of socket, but it was bruised. It hurt a little but Sam hadn't even told the doctors about it. They might have forced him to take a few days easy. That was the last thing the Spartans wanted right now. Earth was invaded, they had to fight back.

"Sir!"

The pilot suddenly spoke over the speaker. Saldana paled and gripped his weapon tighter. There was a sudden tension in the hold as all the marines readied themselves. There was something wrong. They could hear it in the pilots voice.

Sam stood up. Unlike the other soldiers he wasn't strapped in. In one smooth motion he put his helmet on and lowered the eye piece. On the inside a tiny image popped up. It was the cockpit of the pelican.

"Go head."

"Sir I'm seeing something strange."

"Show me."

The pilot pushed a few buttons and the image on his visor changed. It was the area they were flying over. Narrowing his eyes Sam focused on the passing rooftops trying to see what the pilot was talking about.

"What the?"

Sam whispered softly to himself.

There was a light…looked like a reflection, and it was blinking at them.

"Sir? Repeat that sir, I didn't catch it."

"That's a signal."

"That's what I thought. Should I change course?"

"Might be a Covenant trap."

Sam said out loud as he looked at the Marines surrounding them.

"Or it could be survivors."

Saldana was still pale although he straightened in his seat at the thought of survivors . As did all the marines, there was no way in this hell or any other that they would leave someone out here for them Covenant bastards.

"Change course and send a message to Team Blue. If this is a trap we may need back up."

"Roger that."

The ships engines revved as the ship turned toward the blinking light.

"Hang onto your ass's gentlemen."

With that the pilot cut the comlink.

It didn't take them but a few minutes to reach the light. The ship slowed, then hovered allowing Sam to look out the open hatch down the rooftops. What he saw surprised him. Two boys…they didn't even look 16 yet were standing there on the rooftop looking at them calmly.

One, who from even here Sam could see had a horrible plasma burn on his shoulder was holding a large mirror which they had used to signal the ship. The other was staring up at them with his hands in his pockets.

"Kids?"

Saldana said out loud as he leaned over in his seat to look out.

"It's a couple of kids!"

"Pilot, circle the Pelican around. Keep a look out. If anything happens I want to know."

Sam looked at the other Marines.

"Saldana and Griff. You're with me. The rest of you stay here, stay ready though."

"YES SIR!"

As soon as Griff and Saldana were ready, Sam grabbed them around the waists. Making sure he had a good hold he jumped out of the pelican. It was a good 30 foot drop. Sam barely felt it as he slammed into the roof hard enough to crack the cement.

Both Griff and Saldana screamed in fearful excitement from the drop and at the suddenly stop.

"Holy shit!"

Griff muttered his heart racing. It wasn't even day one got to ride a Spartan into possibly combat situations.

"Watch my back."

Sam yelled above the roar of the pelican. It was already leaving. He trusted the pilot. He was a good guy, with good eyes. If anything was wrong he would see it.

Slowly keeping his gun ready Sam made his way toward the children.

The one that had been holding the mirror set it down and went jogging over to him.

"HI! Are we glad to see you. We weren't sure you would see the mirror."

Sam frowned as he looked over the kids. Something about them…seemed familiar.

"Are you the only ones?"

"No."

The other said as he made his way over more slowly.

"There are eight others in the next building over."

Sam lowered his weapon. They didn't seem to be lying. And he couldn't see anything that might signify a trap.

"I'm assuming they'll circle back around?"

The boy said motioning with his head at the pelican.

Sam nodded, he still couldn't place what was off. These kids weren't acting right. Normal kids would be scared and nearly freaking out over being left her in a city full of Covenant. They weren't scared though. They were cool and collected, even the injured boy.

"What are your names?"

Sam asked as he hooked his gun to his side. Misgivings aside, these kids needed help, he walked over to the injured one looking carefully at the nasty burn. It had been treated with some ointment…the kind given to Marines.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. That's Rock Lee."

"Are there any other injuries?"

Sam glanced to his left. The pelican was heading back. They still had a few minutes.

"Yes. Another plasma burn, it's a little over 2 days old, and another has a missing hand."

As he was looking over the boy Rock Lee Sam suddenly realized what was wrong.  
_they have that head band thing the blonde haired boy has! Its that swirl symbol that Dr. Halsey was researching. _

Sam didn't stop his examination as he tried to figure out what to do. The last time he had tried to bring someone with that symbol in, the boy had almost died.

_Then again, these two want to be saved. That's the big difference. _

"We also have two more…somewhere."

Sam looked up studying the Nara boy carefully. He hide it well but Sam could tell that he was very worried about his two friends.

"Saldana, you and Griff go get the other survivors."

The marines saluted and we're about to go when Nara held up his hand.

"Better take Lee with you."

At the confused looks he was getting Shikamaru continued.

"He'll disable the traps we set."

Sam nodded and the three left.

"Now then."

Sam raised an eyebrow as the boy turned to face him.

"You're the boss of this little group right?"

Sam nodded wondering where this was going. He could tell the boy had something important to say.

"You know where one of my missing comrades are don't you?"  
_How in the hell?_

The boy smirked as he tilted his head back.

"You recognized us. Or rather you recognized my protector. I saw it in your eyes. So tell me, who is it? Are they ok?"

Deciding that perhaps some truth was needed Sam answered.

"We have both of them. A Girl with black hair and a blonde boy. The boy is fine, the girl had been injured. I haven't heard anything yet about her."

The boy nodded.

"They don't trust you."  
"Huh?"

Shikamaru glanced up at the sky. For a moment he seemed to look at nothing.

"If they trusted you then they would have told you our names."

The Spartan was surprised. This kid was observant and intuitive.

"Are we going to have problems?"

Sam asked his hand lingering above his gun.

"Depends. I am Nara Shikamaru a Chuninn from the village of Konoha. I am the highest ranking Ninja here to my knowledge. My demands are that I be treated as a foreign ambassador of Konoha. My men are to be freed and I want to speak to your superiors."

"I don't have the authority to authorize that."

_Foreign ambassador? The UNSC is the only human government. How can they…hmm I wonder if they are from one of the rebel bases still hiding out in space. _

"Then I'm afraid we have problems."

Shikamaru said as he brought his hands in front on him. Sam reached for his gun as the boy did a strange thing with his hands. He didn't know what it was, but one thing he learned early was never underestimate an opponent and never assume someone was harmless even if they were unarmed.

The hand motion stopped halfway to his gun.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

He couldn't move…it felt like something was holding him. Slowly his arm was forced away from his gun. Was his armor malfunctioning?

Sam his eyes huge stared at the boy…it was then he noticed something strange. The boys shadow…what the fuck…the boys shadow was connected to him. Sam heard something grinding inside his suit. It was fighting the boy as well. So that threw out a malfunctioning suit. The boy was doing something!

Shikamaru starting walking toward him, much to Sam's horror he started walking as well. They were as mirror images of movement to each other.

"You're really strong."

Shikamaru commented as he stopped a mere step from Sam. This close Sam could see the strained features of his face. The boy was starting to sweat a little as well.

"But not so strong I couldn't kill you before you're men came back. I could kill them as well. I wouldn't even have to do this jutsu."

Sam jerked and the boy seemed to strain even more. So whatever he was doing was hard to do, and the more he resisted the harder it was to work. Sam struggled more his face a mask of fury. It wasn't so much that the boy had threatened him…but he had threatened the men beneath him. Sam would rather die now that allow that to happen. They might not be Spartans but they were good men. He would protect them.

"We don't have to be enemies."

Shikamaru continued.

"I would rather us not be. We've been through a lot of hell protecting your men."

Sam frowned.

_protecting my men?_

Sams mind raced with the choices he had. He still had the comlink on his helmet. That was linked to his head so he didn't need movement to get in touch with the pilot. One word and the pelican would be on them in a cloud of gunfire. Still Sam felt that that wasn't the way to go here. The boy didn't want to hurt him. He wanted safety for himself and his men. Sam could understand that, he could respect that.

Still…what if the boy was lying. What all he wanted was to get to someone close important and then assassinate them?

_Dr. Halsey was very clear about what she wanted. If we found more like the two, to bring them to her. _

Sam stared at Shikamaru hard. He didn't think the boy wanted to hurt them. But did he trust his own instincts enough to possibly put his 'mother' at risk?

"I'll do what I can. I can at least get you to Dr. Halsey. She has the connects you'll need."

Shikamaru tilted his head.

"Fair enough. However if this falls through. Things will not go well."

With that Shikamaru released the Spartan. Sam jumped back although he wasn't sure that would help him if the boy did that binding thing on him again.

Swallowing hard Sam thoughts were interrupted as Lee and the others came back.

He was very surprised to see three marines among those saved.

_protecting my men. They were helping Marines. _

Sam sent a sharp look to Shikamaru. Despite the fury he felt at being forced to move against his will, he couldn't help but also feel some admiration. The boy had said what he wanted to, threats including and then released the Spartan on his word he would try to have the boys demands met.

_This is very strange. This boy is smarter than he looks. I'll have to keep an eye on him. _

The air suddenly picked up as the Pelican arrived, hovering above their heads.

"Sir? Should I bring her down."

"Affirmative. We got wounded. Contact blue team and HQ we'll need transports to the Indianapolis."

000000000

The Covenant had found Earth. They had attacked a major city, killed thousands upon thousands. Orbital space stations had protected Earth, just as they had been designed to do. But for how long? The Covenant had already managed to land and set up a teleportation devise in New Mombassa. They had free reign within the conquered city.

The human forces had held though, had forced the Covenant to hold their positions and keep them at bay. The Covenant had the city, but they didn't have Earth.

In space, just past the moon, several Covenant battle cruisers sat and waited. They didn't attack, just as the UNSC didn't attack. Neither side was sure how to proceed, and neither side wanted to force a battle it wasn't ready for.

The line clearly drawn, how long would it last?

Dr. Halsey tapped her pen on her desk. It was a nervous habit learned at a very early age. She remembered her first grade teacher trying to make her stop the tap tap taps. Not that it worked, no one not even the high ups in the ONI could break Halsey of this annoying habit.

She was in her office going over several papers and reports sent to her. Most were useless, things sent by ONI demanding reports or meetings. She trashed those. If someone wanted to see her, they knew were to find her. She was too busy to answer the beck and call on anyone that thought they were important.

She liked her new office. Spacious, a large desk and plenty of files and cabinets to keep all of her things. She even liked the cheesy picture someone had hung on the wall. It was of Earth, with the sun behind it saying worth fighting for. Dr. Halsey didn't understand why they felt the need to hang the picture in here. She didn't fight, most of the people that came into her office didn't fight either. bureaucrats, technicians and the occasional spook.

Not really fighters but more of the politician type.

Still it was nice to look at. It reminded her sometimes of why she did things. Thing she didn't always like but things that had to be done.

No one had told her, when she had gone into college, that being a scientist was such a dirty job.

Halsey liked her office and she liked the ship it was on, the Indianapolis.

A _Halcyon_-class vessel larger than most, and more well protected. The Indianapolis had 4 mac guns as well as an army of smaller weapons.

After Reach it had been deemed to dangerous to allow Dr. Halsey to continue her research on any planet, even Earth. Reach had proven that things could go wrong so fast nothing could be done to save the scientists, the experiments the research. So the higher ups made the smartest decision Dr. Halsey had heard of in a long time.

They refitted and re-purposed a new and shiny Cruiser. The Indianapolis had originally been a war ship, now however she was a research vessel. She also had the most advanced medical facilities in the UNSC. Something that had been sorely needed for those soldiers sick with plasma poisoning.

The reasoning behind all of this was simple. A ship could defend herself, a ship could run away and escape, a ship…could…well she could self destruct if captured, a planet could not.

Only one thing knew the codes to destroy the ship. It was to important to trust just anyone with the responsibly of blowing up Humanities most likely chance of winning this war. Not the Captain, not Aeon, not even Dr. Halsey knew the codes.

Only Orcrist.

Orcrist was an AI, Indianapolis's AI to be exact.

He shared the ship with Aeon.

Although while Aeon was more Dr. Halsey assistant than anything else. Orcrist's job was that of the ship. He flew her, fixed her, and watched over her.

In fact Orcrist was so good at his job, that only the Captain and a small team of techs were needed aboard at any time.

He wasn't a smart AI but he was still rather good at his job. He also got along well with Dr. Halsey and Aeon. Something Halsey was very relieved of. An AI with a bad attitude could have made her stay here difficult. If it had been too bad, Halsey would have dealt with it, but it was still hard to justify destroying an important AI simply because of personal issues.

Orcrist was also surprisingly open minded for an AI. Even Cortana, and her sisters had been…how should she say it, they had been full of themselves. An AI could think and work a thousand times faster than a human. But that didn't necessarily make them better.

Orcrist saw this had had studied extensively combat maneuvers from previous battles.

Kind of worried her actually, Orcrist viewed Captain Jacob Keyes as an idol for his tactics while in charge of the _Iroquois_. He especially liked the more…insane ones, like the Keyes loop performed during the battle of Sigma Octanus IV. Halsey could only hope that the Indianapolis never got in a scrap. She was rather nervous about what Orcrist would try.

"Doctor?"

A deep voice politely drifted through the intercom.

_Speak of the devil._

Halsey smiled as she shuffled some papers.

"Yes Orcrist?"

"You're young patient is awake."

Orcrist said as he materialized onto Dr. Halsey's desk.

"Really? So soon?"

Halsey pushed a large stack of papers into the trash. Orcrist watched her curiously.

"Weren't those important?"

Halsey shrugged.

"If they are important I guess ONI will have to send me another copy."

Orcrist did not smile, or laugh like he would have usually. Dr. Halsey looked up, studying the holoform of Orcrist.

He had taken the form of what one would call a dwarf. Not the midget kind, but the kind in stories that dug underground. He was broad and had a large dark brown beard that hung to his waist. It looked very coarse as did he hair which was tightly bound in a braid.

He wore a medieval type of chain mail which would glitter and shine and a large axe on his belt.

He had once told her that he had taken his form and name from some old 20th century novels written by an English professor. He had highly recommended them although Halsey hadn't yet. She never had been a fantasy reader.

"What's wrong?"

Orcrist stiffened his back, his head held up high.

"Today is a sad day."

Halsey tapped her pen on the desk. She didn't think this would be to serious, else Orcrist would be raring to go. He often complained over the fact that UNSC wouldn't dare risk this ship in actually combat unless there was no other choice. He wanted to fight.

"Almost two days ago as you know the Cairo was boarded."

Halsey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but they repelled the Covenant."

"Yes, well I just discovered what was happening that day. It seemed just before the Covenant attacked there had been a small…ceremony."

"And?"

"Captain Jacob Keyes has been declared Dead! That ceremony was his funeral!!"  
Orcrist bellowed out this last part surprising Dr. Halsey that he seemed so upset. Normal AI's while animated usually didn't have the emotional diversity of a smart. To see the AI grieve so was unexpected.

"I see."

She finally said, trying to smother her own bout of grieving. She had know the Captain a long time. He was a good man, a man that could keep a secret.

"I'm sorry Orcrist. I know how much you looked up to the man."  
"He was a genius! In every sense of the word! You should read the calculations he had done while engaging the Covenant during the battle of Sigma Octanus IV! He was amazing to do those things without the help on an AI!"

"Yes I know. You've told me before. Now about the girl."  
Halsey hated to change the subject, but she knew…Orcrist would deal with his grieve. Just…not now. He could literally go one for days about that particular battle, and Halsey simply did not have the time right now.

Orcrist frowned his hologram flickering.

"She is awake. Still groggy however. The boy is also awake. Aeon contacted me, he wants to visit the girl."

"Well I suppose we can arrange that."

Halsey said standing up.

"But I want both Fred and Kelly to escort him."

"Two Spartans?"

Orcrist frowned his hairy face scrunching up.

"If I may Doctor. I believe you're taking this child to seriously."

"You're wrong Orcrist."

Halsey said as she opened the door.

"You are not taking them seriously enough."

She paused.

"I'm not sure what it is yet. But I won't underestimate them until I know the facts. Do as I say. Tell Fred that the boy can see the girl in about 20 minutes."

Orcrist's holo lifted into the air, floating after Halsey as she closed her door and started down the hallway.

"I've seen the facts Dr. Halsey. I see nothing to be alarmed about. The blood type factor is probably just a mutation. Strange things can sometimes happen genetically. It is after all a game of chance really."

Dr. Halsey sent Orcrist a sharp look. That had been information she had classified. Hell she had even went as far as to erase the memory from Aeon so she wouldn't blabber it accidentally. The fact Orcrist knew meant only one thing.

"I did not ask your opinion. And don't hack into my computer again Orcrist or I'll have to report you."

Orcrist huffed as if offended, however Halsey didn't miss the look of amusement in the AI's eyes.

"I did no such thing. Aeon did."

"And you were merely a innocent bystander?"

"Or course. Really Dr. Halsey you should keep better track of that Smart AI. To curious for her own good."

Halsey sighed in frustration.

"I'm going to check on the girl now. Tell Fred and Kelly to bring the boy and meet me at room 286 in Recovery."

Orcrist clicked his tongue, still annoyed Dr. Halsey refused to lighten up on the child. Finally he nodded and disappeared.

A few minutes later Dr. Halsey entered the small yet pleasant recovery room. Unlike most of the ship, Recovery did not have gray steel walls. Rather plaster had been laid and then painted. It was for the comfort of those wounded. It wasn't much, after all a wounded soldier wasn't guaranteed home time like in the old days. Lost limbs, burns, internal damage, you name it, if the soldier survived, a quick healing and maybe some flash cloned body parts and the soldier was put back into battle.

This time however, Dr. Halsey wasn't checking up on a marine. In the bed lay a small delicate black haired girl .

"How are you doing?"

Dr. Halsey asked her voice soft as she sat on the edge of the bed. She tried not to feel for the little girl, but it was really hard. She looked so small and fragile.

The girl turned her head, her face unnaturally pale. Well what part of her face she could see. The girl had about 5 lbs of gauze covering her eyes.

"Where am I?"

She asked her voice weak and in pain. She lifted her hand, an IV tube dangled down from where she was hooked up for fluid and medication. Gently she touched the white gauze on her face. Dr. Halsey closed her eyes. What had happened to this child. She had been a mess, so much so that the hospital on earth had been unable to help her.

"You're aboard the Indianapolis."

The girl took a deep breath as she laid her arm back down. The effort seemed to exhaust her as her next question sounded even more tired.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Halsey."

"A doctor?"

"Hm Yes. I don't know how you did it, but you had really damaged your eyes. You were also dehydrated like I've never seen. So how do you feel now?"

Halsey asked again softly as she fluffed the corner of Hinata's pillow and fussed with the blanket over the girl.

"Better. Tired though."

"Its to be expected, you went through a 6 hour surgery to repair the blood vessels in your eyes."

Dr. Halsey stood up, she stared at the girl a moment. Shaking her head she then went to the end of the bed. Taking the girls chart she looked over what the nurses had written down since Halsey had left.

"Did the nurses teach you how to work the medication button."

Dr. Halsey asked as she noticed the girl hadn't had anything for pain yet.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then why haven't you? There's no shame in it. It will help you sleep."

"No thank you."

The girl gave Dr. Halsey a small smile.

"I'm fine. Really."

Halsey opened her mouth to say more but then closed it. It was the girls decision. She was no doubt in a lot of pain, but not so much that the Dr. felt she had a right to make the decision for her.

"I don't remember…"

The girl started.

"How did I get here?"

Setting the chart down Dr. Halsey again sat on the edge of the bed.

"A young man by the name of Naruto brought you to a hospital. From there we took you here."

"Naruto-kun!"

The girl exclaimed as she tried to sit up. Dr. Halsey cursed under breath as she gently laid a hand on the girls shoulder to hold her down.

"Calm down. Please…you'll hurt yourself again."

"Naruto-kun, is he alright? Where is he?"

"He is well. Don't worry he'll be by shortly to visit you. Just please…take it easy."

Hinata nodded and relaxed in the bed.

Dr. Halsey stood up. Her mind was a conflict of emotions. She had responsibilities, she couldn't let emotions get in the way of what had to be done.

_I thought I overcame these feelings long ago._

She was getting to old for this. After all she was almost 50 now. He hair was nearly completely gray and she had more than a few crows feet around her eyes.

Still she felt for this fragile looking girl. She was a pretty little thing. Dark hair and fine features. She would be a beauty someday.

Dr. Halsey had spent almost 6 hours trying to repair the girls eyes. The blood vessels within the choroidea had all ruptured which had caused the bleeding. There was also some damage to the nerves going into the eyes. Halsey had done the best she could but she was no eye doctor. Despite that however she was still the most qualified. Most Doctors simply were not trained to deal with such injuries, it was by far easier and better to have simply flash clone new eyes rather than try to salvage the old ones.

She refrained from guessing on the outcome of the surgery for now. The girls eyes had been, strange. Maybe a mutation of some sort. When Halsey had opened the eyes they were completely normal on the inside, however the look of them, a pale lavender without a any sign of the normal black pupil. It was enough to make Halsey pause and think.

Still it was no more strange than other mutations and birth defects Halsey had come across in her long years.

"Doctor."

Orcrist's voice drifted through the comlink.

"Yes Orcrist."

"You have visitors."

Dr. Halsey patted the girls shoulder then stood up. She took a moment to clean her glasses and straighten her lab coat.

"Thank you, let them in."

The door beeped, this whooshed open. Behind it was the blonde boy, and behind him were both Kelly and Fred.

"HINATA!"

The boy cried out as soon as she saw the girl all bandaged up. His hands were still cuffed behind his back but that didn't stop him.

He made a move to leap into the room and probably cause all kinds of hell, however Fred foresaw the leap. He grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt just as the boy hit the air. Naruto made a gagging face as he was choked by his own shirt and momentum. He fell to the ground with a loud thunk.

"Thank you Fred."

Dr. Halsey said as she walked over to the three.

"Young man."

Halsey waited until the boy looked at her. It took a moment as he was still making a fuss coughing and gagging in an overly exaggerated way.

"You're friend is very weak. You shall be calm and quiet while you are in this room. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto's eye twitch, but he did nod.

"Sure. Whatever."

"NO I mean it Naruto."

"I said alright didn't I?"

Dr. Halsey frowned, it was well within her right to deny him visitation. However the girl had seemed so worried about him. It would probably do her good.

"Well then, go ahead."

As Naruto stood up, Kelly unlocked the cuffs. Naruto rubbed his wrists a moment before rubbing his neck as he glared at Fred. He then went over to Hinata's bed quietly and started talking to her.

"Keep an eye on them."

Halsey whispered to Kelly and Fred.

"And keep it short."

She then left, closing the door behind her.

Naruto walked quietly up to the bed. He wanted to scream and shout jump for joy that Hinata was alive and apparently ok. However he contained himself. For Hinata's sake he would remain quiet.

"Hey."

He whispered, the creepy doctors warning still fresh in his head. Hinata was very weak. He could feel it now. Her chakra was low, not to the point of death but she still needed a lot of rest.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes I'm here. You're looking good."  
Hinata's face turned slightly red. Not the usual bright glowing red it usually was whenever he talked to her. But it was an improvement to the paleness.

"I'm glad your ok. You had me worried."  
"You had me worried."

Hinata whispered.

"What's going on? Who are these people."

Naruto's eyes flickered to the door. Those Spartans were still standing there. They weren't looking at them but Naruto knew they were listening. They were probably paying very close attention to them.

"Later. Right now, I don't know if its safe."

Hinata frowned.

"Are we in trouble?"

She asked her voice dropping to a whisper.

"I don't know."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"They helped you…but, well they helped you."

Naruto smiled even though he knew Hinata couldn't see it, and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned an even brighter red.

"Don't worry about this stuff now. Just rest and heal."

"Naruto-kun…what about?"

Naruto tightened his grip on Hinata's shoulder. She allowed her sentence to trail off. That small gesture told her everything she needed to know.

They, whoever they were didn't know about Shikamaru or Lee. Which probably meant that her friends were still in that city. It also told her that Naruto didn't trust these people enough to tell them about their friends. That he thought leaving Shikamaru and Lee on their own was better than being rescued.

"Naruto-kun…"

Hinata spoke softly as she felt herself start to fall asleep. She was so tired. Her eyes hurt to. Not as bad as before, but enough. She couldn't think about these things now. She just wanted to sleep. Naruto said they were safe enough for now, and she would trust him.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad I found you."

She whispered before falling asleep.

Naruto sat there on the edge of the bed, staring at her for a long moment. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the gauze that covered her eyes. He could still see in his mind her blood covered face. The way she had become so still and pale.

It made his chest hurt.

_She's ok now. These people might be assholes, but they are helping her. _

Naruto stood up not sure what to do now. She was asleep so he felt kind of strange sitting on her bed watching her.

Turning slightly Naruto stared at his captors. The girl 087 wasn't to bad, but the other one, the one the creepy doctor called Fred was an ass. He was the one that had knocked him out earlier. The guy was tall, as were all the Spartan people Naruto had seen thus far. He was neatly groomed with a small goatee that had streaks of silver in it. Naruto couldn't see it now due to the helmet, but earlier Naruto had seen that the hair on his head had the same silver streaks.

Naruto gave Hinata one last look then turned around and walked toward the guards. He frowned harshly at the cuffs the Fred dude still had.

"Do we have to use those? They're rubbing my wrists raw?"

"Yes."

He said. He didn't raise his voice or say anything else but Naruto knew a lost cause when he saw one. Sighing in annoyance he placed his hands out in front of him. Kind of hoping they would cuff his hands like this. Fred cuffed one wrist then forced Naruto to turn around and then cuffed the other, behind his back.

"So where are you taking me?"

Naruto asked as he was then pushed out of the room and corralled down a hall. A different way than they had come.

The one called Fred didn't answer.

Naruto glanced at the woman begging with his eyes. However she refused to met his eyes. She remained silent as well.

"Assholes."

00000000

#Commander Miranda Keyes had no idea what the fuck was going on. She was confused, hungry, thirst and her head was killing her. The throbbing stinging sensation that made the nerves in her head vibrate and didn't help her one bit to focus.

She had no idea how long she had been in that damn cell, probably at least a day or two. During those unknown hours those damn Covenant bastards had repeatedly interrogated her. For some reason, they hadn't gotten extremely physical, as she had only been hit once. Might have been because she was a female or more likely because they thought she was more fragile than the boys and thus had to be interrogated a different way.

They had used some sort of chemical to try and force information out of her. She didn't remember a lot, just the pain and a strange pressure in her head. She had to her knowledge told them nothing.

Miranda looked down at the needler in her hand. It looked fine to her. It had ammo and there were no cracks in the case, there should be no reason it wouldn't fire.

_Why? What is going on? Who is that girl and the boy? _

Miranda had seen the boy before. Seen him being dragged back and forth from the interrogators room. In fact since the boy had come they hadn't even bothered with her. She hadn't known what to really think about that. On one hand it was unlikely that that the boy knew anything about the UNSC that could cause problems. Then on the other the boy was being tortured while she sat and waited. And when she said tortured she meant it. It looked like this Gaara had not been as lucky as her. He was a mass of bruises and burns.

He could barely walk and was being supported by the blonde girl.

The boy was taking everything well. She had yet to hear him complain or even acknowledge the pain. In fact he didn't say much at all. Keyes wondered a moment if perhaps he was suffering from shell shock or something like that. She had seen heavy combat break even the best.

_I wonder if the Cairo is ok? _

Miranda closed her eyes in sorrow. She had been on the Cairo for her fathers' funeral and to accept the flag from his coffin. He had been pronounced dead finally. It had been about four months since he had disappeared from Reach. No word from him or any other man or woman from the Pillar of Autumn. They were all listed a MIA/KIA.

It hurt, more than she ever thought it would, to think of her father as dead. It left an empty space inside her chest.

_I wonder if my fathers' flag is safe? Is there anyone even alive on Earth now? Why did they take me?_

She had always been told that Covenant didn't take prisoners. They killed everything and anyone in their way. However for some reason, that hadn't been the case aboard the Cairo.

Several marines, a few technicians and herself had been kidnapped. She had heard their screams as they were tortured…had seen the corpses in the cells as she had been dragged by. Biting the inside of her cheek Miranda forced herself not to shudder. She had seen some Jackals attack and eat one of the men. She hadn't known him, but she would have given anything to save him.

_Why is this elite helping us? _

It looked like any other elite she had ever seen. Maybe a little taller than most but she could see no differences other than that. Why was he helping her? What the hell was going on? She wondered if she dared open her mouth to ask. The elite seemed very very nervous. He kept jerking his head back and forth, jumping at shadows.

The girl Temari had said they were expecting trouble, thus the reason for the needler in her hand. Made sense if he was helping them escape, but so far Temari hadn't seen so much as a grunt. The elite seemed to know where he was going and it was down the roads less traveled so to speak.

"What is going on?"  
Miranda finally muttered in a hushed whisper. The elite jerked its head towards her, but didn't gesture that she should shut up.

"He's part of a renegade fraction. They're were helping me get my brother out."

Temari smiled.

"You were a surprise."

"Not that I'm not grateful. But how the hell can you trust him!?"

Miranda hissed keeping her voice low. Temari flickered her blue eyes toward her. Gaara was also looking at her although it was less subtle. Miranda wasn't sure why but his stare was making her a little uneasy.

"Because…"

The girl said turning so she could look Miranda straight in the face.

"Because I, we have no choice."

Miranda blinked, the swallowed past a sudden lump in her throat. The girl was right, in the end trust had nothing to do with this. They were being forced, no different that had they been bond and gagged, to trust this elite on the slim hope he was true and that they might escape.

Suddenly the girl stopped, her eyes wide as she suddenly wiped out her weapon and pointed it wildly around. The boy Miranda noticed was also suddenly very tense.

"We've been spotted!"

Temari hissed louder so that both Eevre and Miranda could hear her.

"What!?"

Eevre asked as he readied his own weapon. The hallways around them were completely deserted.

"What do you mean? There is no one here?"  
"Killing intent."

Gaara spoke softly his eyes darting around in a crazed manner.

"I can't track it. Gaara where is it coming from!?"  
Temari said backing up. She couldn't pin point the intent. One thing was clear however, someone…a lot of someone's wanted them dead.

Miranda looked around before finally looking at the elite, he shrugged. She could clearly see the question in his eyes as well. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"We have to go NOW!"

Temari said pushing forward.

"Eevre, get us out of here!"

The elite reached out and grabbed Temari by her arm.

"We have to be careful. We can not be spotted!"

"We already have been spotted!"

At the same time Temari and Gaara's eye turned toward one of the doors in the hallway. It was almost like slow motion as Miranda and Eevre did the same just in time to see the door open.

It revealed half a dozen blue clad elites, all with plasma swords.

"KILL THE HERETIC !! Capture the humans!"

One of the elites cried out as they all went rushing into the hallway.

Miranda felt the blood drain out of her face. Blue clad elites were the lowest class. They were rookies so to speak and it showed here. They way they all rushed forward hindering their own movements, especially with plasma swords. They had to be careful not to cut down one of their own. Even so this was still very bad, Miranda lifted her weapon fully intending to try and at least buy them some time.

She never got the chance however. Temari walked up beside her, without Gaara. She did something strange with her hands and took an impossibly huge breath. She then brought her hand to her face…suddenly the hallway was DRENCHED in flames. Miranda cried out, falling backwards from the searing heat. She was dimly aware of screams, horrible horrible screams and the roar of fire. It was to hot! She could feel waves of heat wash over her. Turning onto her stomach Miranda tried to protect her face from the fire.

Then as suddenly as it had started it stopped, the heat, the screams, and an eerie silence fell.

Miranda rolled back over, her eyes widening as she looked at the carnage. All the elites were on the ground…very dead. They were barely more than burnt crisps. As she watched one of the bodies moved slightly, and a glowing red hand fell from its corpse. The walls were burnt black and some of the less hardy materials were melted. The air was filled with the stench of burnt flesh.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Miranda screamed out no longer caring about being quiet.

"You stole that from the Uchiha brat?"

Gaara soft voice spoke. He was holding himself up against the wall although it looked like that was taking all the strength he had. He didn't seem to be bothered by the smell or sight at all. He was as calm and as devoid of emotion as before.

"Ya."

Temari nodded admitting to it.

"Seemed like a useful technique. Besides it's about time someone stole something from a Sharingan user for once."

Gaara tilted his head and Miranda had the distinct impression of what might be a ghost of a smile was on his face.

"You over did it."

Temari turned to look at the bodies. She didn't say anything although Miranda could see the glimmer of something behind her eyes. Was it fear, uncertainty, Miranda couldn't tell?

"Was that another Jutsu?"

Eevre asked as he stepped forward. He was shaken, although he tried to cover it up. That had been…very close. He made a mental note to pay more attention to this 'killing intent' that Temari claimed to feel.

"Yes. It was."

Eevre nodded.

"Let's hurry. Tell me if you feel this Intent again. Things will only become more difficult from here."

Temari nodded looking around at the burnt remains. Bending over she picked up one of the swords that had been dropped and suffered only minor damage. Looks like the material it was made of was very tough. She knew from what the grunt had told her, that this was a sword like any other…except it was made of energy.

She gave it a test swing and then smiled. This was more like it, it wasn't her fan, but it was better than that plasma gun given to her. This she could work with.

Walking back to Gaara she draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Let's go."

Miranda was still staring at the bodies. Her mind was shocked, in all the battles she had been apart of nothing had prepared her for that. What the hell just happened?

She was startled out of her thoughts as a clawed hand reached down toward her.

Looking up Miranda blinked at Eevre. He said something she couldn't understand, but she could still guess his intent. Her eyes flickered from his face to his offered hand. Swallowing she made a decision as she reached out and took it.

Whether she could trust him or not, whether this was a trap or not, Miranda was making her choice. By taking his hand, allowing him to help her up, she was acknowledging him as an alley.

As they ran down the hallway she wondered how that decision would affect her and more importantly the UNSC in the future.


	12. Promises written in Blood

-1Fanfic of the Chapter: browncoat, green eyes. I know I've already listed this one. But it's a great story. Not only is it great but the author updates every week. Now that is something rare and precious.

This is a crossover between Firefly and HP. It'd be a good thing to know more about Firefly since its set in that verse. This is probably the best Crossover I've ever seen. It is done so perfectly and so smoothly. I could actually see something like this happen in either the HP or Firefly verse. Its awesome a must read for X over fans.

AN: I'm playing Oddworld Strangers wraith :P it's a LOT better than I expected and a lot harder to play. You can't just run around head first into danger and kill everyone. You got to hide, draw them out and then pick them off one by one. Its fun.

And its fun to listen to a little squirrel thing tell me its allergic to 'my' ugly.

Ok well this chapter took me forever to write. Man this story is just getting harder and harder to do. I am trying to get all I can done before I start my new job.

I got hired on at Best Buy. Whohoo.

I need money and my dad's business isn't doing so well. Anyway this is only part time so it shouldn't cut into my writing time to much. I'm not sure what's into me. I have never written so much so quickly. Here I am writing chapters that are like 15 pages long in a few days. With other stories it took much longer for me to update and they only got 10 pages at the most.

00000000

Naruto was once again left by himself. This time in a room that look suspiciously like a hospital room. It had white walls, several tools laying around, and one of those examination table bed thing.

He did not like it. He was still cuffed and still hungry. Despite his yelling they had yet to feed him. He was getting rather angry at how they were treating him. Even the one girl 087 or whatever the hell she called herself had went cold toward him. She and the guy Fred had refused to answer any questions. They had dumped him in this room nearly half an hour ago. Of course they made sure that he was securely cuffed to the damn table before they left.

"Bastards. I'm getting really sick of this."

**Stop your belly aching. It's giving me a headache. **

Naruto really wished there was a way to hit the damn fox.

"I am not talking to you."

**Er but you are?**

"Shut up! I don't talk to foxes that won't answer questions."

Naruto could almost feel the fox roll its eyes.

**What questions?**

"WHAT QUESTIONS? Don't play dumb with me Kyuubi. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

The fox shifted.

**Hmm perhaps. Where are we?**

Naruto grumbled a good few minutes.

"What haven't you paid attention?"

**You were unconscious. I went to sleep.**

"Well just read my mind."

Naruto shifted on the uncomfortable table. Beneath him the strange white paper crackled. It was an annoying and a somewhat uncomfortable sound. It made him want to sit still and not move, just to avoid making that noise.

**I can't read your mind. I may be in your body, but that doesn't mean I'm a part of it. Why do you think you have to speak aloud for me to hear you.**

"Err?"  
Actually Naruto hadn't thought about that before. He had always assumed that the fox could read his thoughts. The only reason Naruto talked aloud was because…well just because. He hadn't even thought that the fox could only hear him when he spoke.

"We're on a ship or something called the Indianapolis."

The fox seemed to perk at this.

**REALLY?! Does it have slip space capability?**

"What and what space?"

**Never mind. Just don't get in trouble and don't leave this ship. We can use it to get to the Tej Ved.**

"What?"

**The Tej Ved is not on Earth. We will have to travel the stars to find one. **

"WHAT!"

Naruto's eyes got wide. Travel the stars? They actually could do that. Talk about neat. Naruto was suddenly interested in everything in the room again. How did they stay in the sky? Why didn't they fall down? How far was the nearest star and how long would it take to get there? All these questions flew through Naruto's mind. So fast that even he couldn't focus on one long enough to ask it.

"Wait a minute. So does this mean you know where one of these Tej Ved are?"

The Kyuubi stopped, then remembering what happened chuckled softly.

**I guess we did get interrupted during our last chat.**

"You could say that. Oh and Hinata's fine in case you wanted to know."

**I don't care. **

"Figures."

Naruto said his shoulders drooping. Naruto tore a piece of the white paper he was sitting on. Popping it into his mouth he chewed on it then used his tongue to roll it into a wad

"Do you care about anything? Anyone?"

He asked as he spit out the wad, trying to hit a glass thing filled with what looked like overly long q-tips.

**I care about my own existence. I scarified a lot to become Immortal. It would be a shame to lose it now.**

The fox paused.

**I suppose that means I care about you. As if you die I die.**

"That's doesn't count. That's still caring only for yourself."

**Hmm well I can't argue that. **

"So you've never cared about anyone or anything EVER?"

Naruto tore more of the paper. He turned his attention to a weird poster on the wall. Had a round thing covered in blue, white and brown. For some reason it almost looked familiar but Naruto couldn't place from what. Hell he couldn't even tell what it was. He shrugged it off as he used it as a target for his deadly spit wads.

**You are impossibly small minded. I am older than you are young. You think I have always been as I am now.**

"Are you saying you used to care about people?"

The fox was silent for a long time. Naruto didn't mind. Kyuubi was being unusually talkative today and Naruto didn't want to rush him.

**I had a family, long ago. They all died. **

That got Naruto's attention. For some reason he had never thought of the fox as having a family, or being anything but the fox.

"I'm sorry. Did something happen to them?"

The fox laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh, but something laced with such malice and hatred that it took Naruto aback.

**Yes something happened. Rotting bloated corpses, and a sin, several in fact. You think I am evil. You should have seen the sins of _OUR_ fathers.**

"Our fathers?"

Despite the fact Naruto couldn't see the fox. He could tell he was smiling.

**Ah now there is a long story. Something we don't have time for. At least not right now. **

"What do you mea…"

Naruto trailed off. Something strange…he felt something very strange.

It was chakra a familiar chakra at that. The air around him suddenly seemed to snap as the chakra rolled through the ship. It stole Naruto breath leaving his gasping and clutching his chest the best he could with the cuffs on.

"I know this feeling. AH KAMI DAMNIT!"

Naruto screamed once he was able to breathe. He lifted his head so he could yell out his frustration to the ceiling.

"SHIKAMARU WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!!"

00000000

**A few minutes earlier**

Shikamaru held his head up high as he walked down a metal gang plank. He didn't know what to expect of this ship called the Indianapolis. Shikamaru had a vague description of what it was. A ship that sailed through the sky rather than the water. It was also a military vessel, with soldiers and weapons aboard.

They had landed in the docking bay, which had turn out to be the largest room he had ever seen. Easily a 100 feet high and at least 3 city blocks long. Everything was gray and black, with tiny splashes of color from what looked like directional signs.

Shikamaru was impressed. If this was just the docking bay, how big was the rest of the ship?

_So this is outer space._

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. It was a dizzying thought, that they were literally away from earth.

He was feeling extremely out of place although he tried to hide it. It was the 15th rule 'shinobi always remain cool, especially in a negotiation setting.' He had to act like he was confident in everything. Even if he felt more awkward than his first day at the academy.

Looking around Shikamaru met with an amazing sight. More amazing than the monsters he had fought, more amazing than the flying machines called pelicans, more amazing than the city they had awoken in. Since the transport had no windows he had kind of expected the Indianapolis to be the same way. Boy was he wrong.

Turning around, Shikamaru could see through a large glass door, the world. When he said the world, he meant the entire world. It was beautiful, unlike anything he had ever seen. Everything looked so small, the oceans, the seas even the land itself.

_So THIS is outer space._

His breath caught in his throat, now there was something to watch. From here he could look at the clouds, all of the clouds all at once. Also from here he could actually see the ships the others had told him about. They looked tiny, although he was willing to bet they were actually the largest structures he'd ever seen. There were dozens of these things floating around in nothingness.

Shifting slightly as he tried to ground himself again from the amazing sight. Shikamaru looked at those around him. The Spartan called Sam, a few other Marines, the pilot of the transport and Lee. They were all filing out of the transport. Lee was getting along well with the marines as well as the pilot.

He was laughing, going on about youth power and all sort of things that he believed were the truths of the world. The marines…surprisingly soaked it all up. They fairly basked in Lee's good morale. Shikamaru doubted any of them would go about like Lee, screaming at the top of their lungs or wearing green spandex. However he could see that the men, they honestly wanted to believe what he was saying. They wanted to believe in peace through strength and discipline.

Shikamaru felt a stab of pity for the people here. These marines, Saldana, Griff, DuFresne…they were all young, probably were born after the war started. They knew nothing but war. Knew nothing but the threat of total annihilation, of extinction.

What kind of mind set did that give to a child, and later to the man?

These people wanted peace. They wanted peace, and to be left alone, to be allowed the right to live.

They wanted it so badly they were willing to die for it.

Shikamaru glanced at the Spartan. He was standing to the side alone. He was watching them both closely. Shikamaru could feel the mans unease and increasingly nervousness at everything that was going on.

"Sam was it? Or do you prefer 034?"

Shikamaru asked as he made his way over to the Spartan.

"Sam's alright."

Nodding Shikamaru again watched Lee and the others.

"I'm kind of surprised. Most people tend to make a joke out of him. He's a great fighter, one of the strongest and fastest. But well…"

Shikamaru shrugged letting the Spartan draw his own conclusions.

"Well he's Lee."

"He's loud, and energetic."

Sam said after a long pause where he had shifted his attention to study Lee. As he spoke his voice took on a far away sound, like he was speaking but not really aware of what he said. As if he was thinking so hard he had forgotten his vocal cords still worked.

"He's talking of beauty, love, peace. He talks of them and actually believes it. Its infectious."

The Spartans smiled as he seemed to take a more relaxed pose.

"And he's not just talking about peace from surrendering or running away for it. But peace won through arms. In fighting for what is right, not allowing for anything less than what you believe in."

Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket as he watched the Spartan place his side arm in its holster at his side. Since the little incident on the rooftop the Spartan hadn't let go of it.

"Morale is low. It feels good to meet someone that still believes in peace."

Shikamaru stood silent for a long moment. Turning slightly he allowed himself one final glance at the great view before turning his mind back to business.

"I believe Lee will need to see a doctor. I also need to speak to this Halsey you told me about."

Sam nodded.

"We've already alerted the Doctors staff."

As Sam spoke, several people in light blue scrubs came running out of a hallway.

"Speak of the devil. Here they are now."

"Hey OW!"

Lee cried out as the ones in blue swamped him. Instantly they started to poke and prod as doctors do.

"Lee I expect you do to what those doctors say!"

Shikamaru yelled out as the beautiful beast of Konoha was lead away. Lee turned slightly to give Shikamaru a please pity me pout.

"I mean it!"

Shikamaru stood there, a sudden lump in his throat as his comrade passed through a whooshing door. Kami above he hoped he was doing the right thing. He was trusting Lee's life to strangers. Strangers that Naruto and Hinata had deemed to dangerous and untrustworthy to even talk about him and Lee.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, and straightened out his chunin jacket.

This sucked.

"He'll be alright. Those are the best plasma specialists in the UNSC."

Shikamaru glanced at Sam under hooded eyes.

"Its not the doctors I'm worried about. A doctors loyalty is first to the patient. It's the UNSC I'm worried about."

That seemed to take Sam by surprise, he blinked at Shikamaru before continuing.

"Follow me. Dr. Halsey is with the girl right now. However she told me you could wait in her office."

Shikamaru stuck his hands deep into his pockets.

"Alright lead the way."

Following Sam, Shikamaru kept his ears and eyes completely open to everything. He wanted to learn as much as he could before he faced this Dr. Halsey. He had no idea who she was, but Shikamaru could hear the respect in Sam's tone whenever he mentioned the Doctor.

He could only hope that someone knew what had happened, or even how to get home. There wasn't a whole lot he understood but Shikamaru had a few theories about what might have happened. This whole situation bugged him. As a genius it bothered him even more that all he had were poorly drawn theories. He had no evidence to point to any of them, but it was the best he could do.

ONE, as unlikely as it sounded it was possible that they were from another planet. Then somehow transported to Earth. The Marines Church had said several planets were colonized, some quite far away. Maybe Konoha and the other ninja villages were decedents of pioneers that called the new planet Earth as well and then forgot and were forgotten by the UNSC over time. But that theory had holes in it big enough for Gamabunta to walk through.

Something as big as traveling the stars would have been remembered, stories and tales. Even if everyone else thought they were just myths and legends. It would have been remembered somehow.

Then there was the fact that the UNSC had only been around for about four hundred years, the distance star traveling ability came even later about 3 hundred years ago.

While the Konoha hadn't been around that long, other cities had been. At home there were great cities that had long ago been destroyed and only the ruins remained. He had once read a scroll about them, some saying they were dated back thousands of years ago.

Still, that had never been proven so while unlikely it was possible that this theory was true.

The second and last theory he had which he thought was probably most likely was a very powerful unknown jutsu that somehow had sent them into the distant future. Shikamaru didn't think this was the past, even if there were ruins of cities at home. The cities ruins looked nothing like the towering blocks of glass and metal here. It was more of stone than anything.

This would theory explained a lot. It explained why they were here, as well as how. It even explained all the strange technology and the fact that no one here knew what a Jutsu was and why Shikamaru and the others had never heard of the Covenant. Still, he had no proof or evidence of this, so it stayed a theory. It was the most likely he thought, but he couldn't be sure until he learned more.

Shikamaru didn't know what to do about any of this. If they were from another planet, it would require finding out where they came from and then acquiring a ship. If it was a jutsu well…he could only hope that they found a way to reverse it.

Both sounded impossible to do.

"Here we are."

Sam finally said jerking Shikamaru out of his thoughts. The Spartan opened the door to a rather large office. Rather large and rather messy. Papers were scattered everywhere, books to. One thing Shikamaru thought odd was there were no scrolls, only books.

"Dr. Halsey said to make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks."

Shikamaru said as he plopped down on a large and very comfy looking brown couch.. He didn't seen any reason he couldn't make himself comfortable as long as he stayed alert.

The Spartan nodded and then quietly closed the door.

"hmm"

Shikamaru hmmed slightly to himself as he looked around. He doubted the Spartan as well as this Dr. Halsey trusted him enough to leave him unwatched. That left either peep holes or camera's.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? I'm sorry but Dr. Halsey may be awhile."

Suddenly a deep voice spoke out of nowhere.

Shikamaru jumped up startled. Then the most amazing thing happened. A tiny little…thing appeared on the desk.

"You're not going to freak out like that boy are you?"

The voice asked in a dignified kind of snotty way. Shikamaru stared eyes wide unsure what to make of this.

"Other boy?"

"Yes the Naruto boy. Aeon said he freaked out when he saw her. Claims to never have seen an AI before."

"AI?"  
"Artificial Intelligence."

The little hairy man said without hesitation.

"What is that?"

Shikamaru asked as slowly made his way to the strange transparent figure.

"A Computer. One that thinks and has a personality of its own."

"A thinking computer?"

The tiny little man nodded.

"I am called Orcrist."

The figure bowed low.

"At your service!"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"GOOD!"

Orcrist yelled out startling Shikamaru.

"You are defiantly handling this better than the other one. Now did you want something to eat or drink?"

"Water please. You said Dr. Halsey would be awhile?"

Orcrist nodded.

"She went to check on that Lee boy. Very interesting…hm personality with that one. And then she had to check up on the girl."

"Hinata?"

Shikamaru breathed as he realize who 'the girl' probably was.

"I was told she was injured. Is she alright?"

"yes yes, she will be fine. Ah here we go. Your water."

Just a blue light flashed and there was suddenly a glass of water on the table. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Orcrist.

"Are you a magician as well as an AI?"

"What? Of course not."

Orcrist paused as he seemed to suddenly realize something.

"Oh pardon me young master. I sometimes forget than newcomers don't know what this is. This…"

Orcrist pointed to the tiny platform that the drink was sitting on.

"Is a mini transportation pad. Much like the Covenants, in fact its based off their technology. We haven't perfected it yet. This is as big as we can make it for now and I wouldn't even want to think about what would happen to a living body placed in it. But its good enough for small things like this. Drink up my lad!"

Shikamaru took the glass, sniffing carefully then taking a very small taste. Water was hard to poison or spike due to its lack of flavor. Almost every drug had a taste or something that would give it away. And those hints were usually impossible to hide in plain water.

Nodding to himself Shikamaru took a larger drink. Tasted enough like plain water for him.

"So how long will this be?"

Orcrist shrugged.

"I am not sure. The girls dressing will need to be changed. Dr. Halsey has taken it upon herself that the girl be in the best of care. And no one is as good as Dr. Halsey. "

"So…what do we do in the mean time?"

Almost three hours later Dr. Halsey opened the door to her office. In her hands were several folders pack full of papers. Behind her following closely was Fred, Will and Sam.

"My apologies for taking so long. Your friends…"

Dr. Halsey trailed off as she looked up. Granted she hadn't know what to really expect coming into this room and meeting with the boy. Still nothing really could have prepared her for this. The child was sleeping, sprawled out on her couch snoring softly.

Dr. Halsey felt something stab her in the chest.

He looked so tired and so young. He actually did look a little older than say Hinata or the Naruto boy. But it wasn't by much.

"He's filthy?"

Dr. Halsey turned and frowned at Sam.

The Spartan shifted looking a little sheepish.

"He wanted to come straight to you."

Halsey shook her head. Shikamaru was literally covered in filth. His face had several black smudges and his clothes looked even worth. Thankfully he didn't smell very bad, although there was a sort of sour sweet smell lingering in the air.

"I know that smell."

Dr. Halsey muttered to herself.

"Yes Ma'am."

Sam spoke up, he felt kind of bad not allowing the boy to bath before this meeting. But Sam had been worried about leaving him alone, even for enough time to take a bath.

"Apparently according to three separate marine accounts. Shikamaru killed a sword wielding Elite with nothing but a strange looking knife."

Dr. Halsey's head snapped sideways to look at Sam. Well that explained the smell of Covenant blood he had on him.

"With just a knife?"

"It's in the report."

Halsey sighed as she hefted the large folder. Ya the report was like 60 pages deep. She hadn't take time to even start to read it. Instead she had briefly interviewed Sam about what had happened.

"Stay out here please."

Dr. Halsey said to her Spartans as she walked into the room. She could tell they did not like it but they didn't voice their opinions. Such were good soldiers.

The instant her foot stepped past the door the boy stopped snoring for half a second. He then resumed but was enough to tip the good doctor off.

"I know you're not asleep."

She said aloud as she went to her desk and sat down.

When she finally looked up she was surprised to see the boy hadn't moved, although he did have one eye open to look at her. In probably the laziest manner she had ever seen he draped his arm over his forehead then yawned.

"You Dr. Halsey?"

He asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand.

"Yes, and you are Nara Shikamaru? Am I pronouncing that correctly?"

Shikamaru yawned widely nodding as he did so. Slowly as if he all the time in the world he sat up, scratched then stood up to stretch. For some reason Dr. Halsey was feeling almost like she was intruding on him. But that was silly this was her office.

"Please have a seat. We have much to talk about."

"I'd rather stand."

Shikamaru answered lazily. Halsey frowned, but shrugged it off. Maybe he just wanted to stand to help ward off sleepiness.

"Suite yourself. Sam told me you're demands."

"And?"  
Shikamaru prompted when Halsey didn't continue. Shikamaru felt the urge to cross his arms but squelched it. He had to have his hands ready just incase he had to do a quick jutsu.

"I think its ridiculous. You're a child, 14 maybe 15 years old? I can't name you an ambassador from some government that we've never heard of."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Dr. Halsey leaned forward at her desk. Interlacing her fingers she tried to read what the young man might be thinking. His answer had been to smooth to unruffled. He hadn't even twitched at her calling him a child. He had a good poker face that was for sure. After a moment of searching she still had no idea what he might be thinking.

He wasn't taking the bait.

"I am sorry to Mr. Nara. However I'm serious. I can't do what you ask."

Again Shikamaru refused to rise to the bait. Dr. Halsey sighed and took off her glasses.

"I'm a scientist Mr. Nara. I'm not a politician. I'm not even a part of this army technically."

Dr. Halsey motioned to her Spartans outside the door.

"My Spartans, they have orders from the brass to do as I say. To bring me anything…unusual. Which is why Sam brought you here."

She gave Shikamaru a grim smile.

"My research very well may save the human race….but I don't know. There is so little to go on. Stolen weapons, what little the AI's can steal from the Covenant."

Still Shikamaru remained silent. She could tell he was listening, listening very closely. She wasn't sure what he was looking for she could only hope they could come to a compromise.

"However…maybe we can help each other out. You have questions as do I."

"What about Lee, and the others?"

"You have my word, they will not be harmed. After all the Covenant is killing enough of us as it is. We don't need to add to the death toll."

Shikamaru tilted his head.

"We will not be prisoners."

Halsey frowned again, tiny lines appearing around her mouth and eyes. She looked good for her age, but she wasn't immune to it.

"What makes you say that?"

"Orcrist told me you have Naruto locked away in a room. I won't have that."

Dr. Halsey cursed silently at the AI. Orcrist knew better than to say stuff like that.

"He's dangerous."

Dr. Halsey finally stated. The reaction she got from this was unexpected.

"DANGEROUS!"

Shikamaru shouted finally showing some emotion. She wasn't sure if this was the final straw, or just a sore point, but the young man no longer bothered to hide his emotions.

"It was your man that almost killed him! Naruto hasn't done a damn thing to you or your UNSC!"

Dr. Halsey raised her hand to stop the Spartans from rushing in. Before she could speak Shikamaru slammed his hand on her desk and continued.

"Thank you for helping Hinata as well as Lee. Still that does not give you the right to cage us or tell us what to do! WE are SHONOBI of the Konoha village and we will not be made fools of!"

Shikamaru his hand still on her desk leaned forward. His face was that of barely constrained fury. His dark eyes sparkled viciously. Dr. Halsey felt her breath catch and for the first time felt a little frighten by this young man. Was this a child? She had never seen such in someone as old as him. Not even her Spartans if she remembered correctly.

"I want my men released! If you can not do that simple thing then we have nothing more to talk about! I told your Spartan Sam, I do not want to be the UNSC's enemy, but I won't bend over backwards to be your ally!"

Dr. Halsey closed her eyes. This was not going well. She had assumed…wrongly that Shikamaru would be easy to deal with. That he would buckle from his demands. Not even the presence of the three Spartans just outside her door made him waver.

Standing up, Dr. Halsey felt far older than she ever remembered feeling. She realized now that to get any kind of answers out of them it would be she that had to back down. She hated to do so, but she was a scientist above anything else. She couldn't ignore or give up the chance at learning the answers she sought.

"I want your word…whatever you hold sacred. That you or your 'men' will not harm anyone aboard this ship."

Suddenly Shikamaru drew out a strange looking knife.

_WHERE DID HE GET THAT! The sensors didn't detect any metal on him!_

Already the Spartans were turning to rush in, guns moving into position. However Dr. Halsey knew they wouldn't dare shoot, she might get hit by accident.

Shikamaru didn't lunge for her, didn't even seem to realize the panic the weapon caused. Instead he sliced the end of his thumb open…did a strange hand gesture and then slammed his hand onto a blank piece of computer paper she had on her desk.

Time seemed to stop as Dr. Halsey watched in morbid fascination as the blood from his finger seemed to have a life of its own and flowed into a beautiful script on the paper.

"I swear it."

He muttered looking up and meeting Dr. Halsey eyes.

"I swear on the Nara name. As the highest ranking Shonobi."

Shikamaru lifted his hand. Halsey gasped as she saw the same symbol written in blood on the palm of his hand. As he continued to speak, the blood seemed to soak into his hand, disappearing.

"This contract states than no member of Konoha will harm you or any persons under UNSC without just cause."

Dr. Halsey took a deep breath and reached for the paper. She hesitated her hand hovering over the paper before she finally and carefully picked it up. It felt warm, like it had just come out of the copier machine. Other than that it looked like a normal piece of computer paper with some dark almost black red ink. She turned the paper over and gasped as she realized the 'ink' had soaked through the paper. It looked strange though. The lettering was crisp and sharp on both sides. No signs of a run or blurriness that comes when Ink soaks into paper. It looked….strange. Something she probably would have picked up on even if she hadn't seen the way it was created.

"Just cause?"

She said once she was able to catch her breath again. She gestured toward her Spartans to once again stand down. They didn't even pretend to not be watching and listening now. After all Shikamaru still had that strange knife in his hand.

"If you attack or harm us in anyway. That also includes taking us prisoners."

Dr. Halsey looked over the piece of paper. It was in a language she had never seen before. Looked vaguely like Japanese script but it definitely wasn't.

_This is serious. I don't know why I'm believing him. But holding this paper, something is telling me this, this means something. _

"Very well. Orcrist!"

"Yes Doctor?"

Dr. Halsey frowned deeply at how pleased the damn dwarf sounded.

"Tell Kelly to let Naruto out. Have her tell him that a Mr. Nara Shikamaru is here and that a compromise was met."

000000000000000000000

Temari panted as she slumped against a curved purplish wall. She was taking huge gulps of air in as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She opened her eyes just as Miranda and Eevre came running up to her.

They looked about as exhausted as she felt.

"Are we fucking there yet!"

Temari heard herself whine. She could hardly believe the tone of her voice. She had never really whined before. But she was sick and tired of this mission. She was worried…so very worried and scared that they weren't going to make it.

There were so many. It was like a sea of Covenant around ever corner. Thus far they had been able to kill or run away from every fight. Her and Gaara's ability to sense killing intent was probably the only thing that had gotten them this far. Still there were times they simply could not escape and had to fight.

Eevre gave her a helpless look. His split jaw was wide as he also gulped air. He didn't sweat though. Temari wondered how he cooled his body.

They wouldn't have made it this far without him. He was a warrior like Temari had never seen. He didn't use chakra but he had a viciousness to him that made up for it.

He was responsible for killing most of the covenant they had come across. Temari helped by thinning out the ranks, or occasionally using Katon. But really Eevre didn't need her help.

"We are close. The bay where Ootewa is waiting is past this door. The ship is on the far side."

Temari closed her eyes. Allowing her senses to reach out and search, Temari tried to see if anyone was between here and there.

What she felt made her sick.

"This is bad."

She finally said opening her eyes. That room was filled with Covenant. There was no way they would be able to fight their way through that. Apparently someone had realized where they were going.

"Isn't there another way?"

They were all exhausted. They were lucky thus far that no one had been injured. But Temari was finding her Chakra reserves starting to waver. She had been forced to use some of her wind based jutsu's again. That had been a huge drain.

If she had her fan, things might be different. But…

_There is no use in wishing for something I don't have. We have to think. I refuse to die like this. And I refuse to let my brother die!_

Beside her Gaara was also sitting resting against the wall. His eyes were wide, unfocused and seemly far away. She felt the familiar prickle of danger, but it was small. Not enough to worry her yet.

_He's not doing well. The pain all of that all of once. He's never really felt pain before. Even Naruto hadn't really hurt him. A knock on the head, a few punches. Mostly what Naruto did was exhaust Gaara's chakra. _

If only Gaara had his sand. He had chakra granted not as much as usual but it was still there. However he was injured and Temari wasn't sure if he even knew any other jutsu's other than his sand based ones.

"Gaara?"

Temari whispered reaching up to touch his shoulder. Gaara didn't flinch, didn't seem to even notice her. Temari took her hand back, curling her fingers. There was a coldness in his touch that scared her.

Gaara was far away and unlike before she wasn't sure if she could bring him back.

Turning her attention back to Eevre she begged him with her eyes.

"Please Eevre, tell me there is another way?"

Eevre met her eyes, then looked away and shook his head.

"No. This is the only way into the hanger."

Eerve's shoulders slumped.

"I only hope they haven't discovered Ootewa and the others. If our ride is destroyed…then there is no hope."

Temari closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Reaching into her outfit Temari was glad to find that apparently she hadn't been searched to well. Just on the inside of her sleeve was a small pocket. Inside was her emergency kit.

A few soldier pills, which will come in handy and then a small yet very strong roll of string.

"Here help me. I want Gaara tied to my back. If we're going to do this I need the use of my hands."

Miranda took the wire, looking over it carefully.

"What is this made of?"

"It's desert silk."

"Desert silk?"

Miranda asked tugging on the string. It was very light, flexible, yet it no matter how hard she yanked it wouldn't break. This was surprising as it was barely thicker than a fishing line.

"It's from a spider that lives near my village. We collect their webs to make this."

Miranda was impressed, but now wasn't the time for questions.

"Gaara. Come on get up. We're going."

Temari forced herself up popping in a soldier pill. She didn't bother to offer them to anyone else. Miranda couldn't use chakra, Gaara didn't have his sand, and Temari had no idea what kind of stuff Eevre ate. Hell a soldier pill might kill him for all she knew.

As she swallowed she felt the false energy surge through her. She hated using these things. The chakra provided wasn't as effective in her opinion. It took more to do the same things and was used to quickly. It was deceptive though, because it did give you a lot all at once. It was a dangerous balancing act using them.

Bending over, she grabbed onto Gaara's arms forcing him to stand. Gaara didn't fight her but he also didn't seem to be helping any either.

"Gaara, please."

Green eyes flickered toward her. For half a second she saw her brother, but then it was gone again.

_He's still in there. Ok just get him out of here we can deal with this later. _

Turning around Temari kneeled down.

"Tie him to my back. Make sure he won't come loose."

Miranda bit her lip and nodded. Unwrapping the string she started to wind it around the two siblings.

"Temari?"

Gaara whispered in her ear. Temari tilted her head, but didn't stop as she brought his arms over her shoulders and tied his wrists together in front of her.

"Its ok Brother. I'll get you out of here. Just…just relax ok."

"I got to sleep today."

Temari froze.

"I had dream about you and Kankuro."

Gaara sounded so exhausted his voice soft and low. Temari swallowed unsure what to say. She could probably count on her two hands the times Gaara had slept. He couldn't sleep like them. The best he was capable of was a type of meditation which kept him from totally breaking down. It let his body relax, and parts of his brain rest although it was far from the benefits of sleep. The demon would attack him in sleep and be released.

He would literally go years without sleeping.

"Gaara?"

Temari asked her heart starting to flutter in panic.

"I can let him out."

Gaara continued in a low monotone.

"HE could kill them all."

"And us along with them. Gaara don't you dare!"

Temari hissed louder than she meant to. Both Miranda and Eevre turned toward them.

"You hear me! Don't!"

"He knows what to do. He told me so."

"Gaara!"

Temari took Gaara's hands into hers.

"Kazekage-sama."

Gaara went still as she called him by his title.

"You are my leader, my master, my brother. I will kill for you, I will die for you. Please don't let that monster loose. We can not trust it."

It was a tense moment. She knew that it was within Gaara's right to ignore her. HE was the Kazekage. He would do what he thought was right. But…that demon was never right. No matter what the situation, even if they all died. That demon would kill them all anyway and her brother would be left alone with the pain of knowing he killed his sister. She prayed he wouldn't go that route. Prayed he would let the demon convince him that it wouldn't kill anyone but the enemy.

She sighed in relieve as she felt Gaara nodded.

"What are you talking about?"  
Miranda asked.

Temari looked away unable to meet the young commanders eyes.

"Forbidden things."

Temari muttered darkly.

"Eevre…I believe our only hope is to run. Run hard and fast."

Eevre nodded as he activated his sword. He seemed to like the idea. He stood straighter, with a stern determined look on his face.

"Cut down those in our way."  
"I can caste a illusion that will hide our passing but it will not last. With so many to fool this illusion will drain me totally."

Temari paused as she tried to judge how long the soldier pill chakra would last.

"I can guarantee one minute at the most. They will be able to hear and feel us, but they won't be able to see us."

"That won't give us much time."

Miranda commented as she reloaded her needler. In the past two hours of playing hide and seek with the Covenant army she had seen some amazing things from the woman.

The elite was no less amazing. She had seen him cut down his own kind to protect her. After each kill or whenever they got a moment he would bow his head and say something. She had asked and Temari had told her that he spoke a prayer to those he killed. Asking forgiveness in the afterlife, but he still killed them without hesitation when it came to it.

She still didn't trust the elite totally, but he was very convincing even if she didn't understand a word he said.

"I know. But its all I got."

Temari stood up, bouncing slightly to make sure Gaara was tired securely. She brought her hands together.

_Alright Temari. This is for our survival. We won't make it unless we get to the ship before this illusion fails. _

She started the hand seals. Going slowly to make sure she wasn't messing up. It had been years since she had done this particular illusion and she didn't want to mess up.

Usually this wasn't a very good jutsu. It was weak and easily broken as well as a drain on the castor depending how many had to be fooled. It defiantly wasn't something she would have even bothered for a real mission. This was a childs play jutsu, a simple illusion for playing hide and seek. Now however was not a normal mission. No one here knew how to break an illusion so she didn't worry about that. Out of everything she had learned over the years never had she been more aware that her jutsu's were focused more on up front fighting. She knew very little of hiding or getting by unnoticed.

_Something I will work on when I get home…if we get home. I won't get catch unprepared again. _

She smiled as she felt the pull of chakra that told her the illusion had set.

"Run."

She spoke softly. Eevre waited half a second as the door opened with a ping and then bolted as if his ass was on fire. Miranda followed and Temari took the rear. They ran into the room that had moments ago been their death sentence. She gasped softly as she saw how many there were. The entire room was filled with Covenant.

_I can't believe there are this many on this ship. How big is this place?_

They ran, dodging left and right. Trying to get as close to the ship as they could. Temari had no idea which one it was. There were actually quite a few ships parked in this bay, but Eevre did. He ran like one possessed.

A few of the Covenant, especially the jackals which seemed to have the best senses would turn and look around confused. But no one fired, no one seemed to be overly worried about the strange noises and the occasion wind as one of them passed by.

Temari panted, as Miranda and Eevre drew farther ahead. She was exhausted. Damn pills, they were a waste of resources.

_I'm not going to make it! _

Her mind screamed as she forced herself not to huff and puff to loudly else the group of elites she was passing might hear.

The jutsu was slipping she could feel it.

_NO NO NO hold on. I can hold on. Just…a little bit further. _

She had one pill left. But if she took it the surge of chakra would cause the justu to fail. She had to hold off taking it as long as possible.

Just then something walked into her path. She had been so focused on keeping the illusion up that she hadn't noticed it. It was huge…much large than even the elites. Huge and armor plated. Temari felt herself blanch as she slammed into the creature hard enough to send her and her brother to the floor. The justu failed as they hit.

Forcing herself to her knee's she looked up helplessly as the thing startled in confusion and then raised its massive shield.

_That thing will crush us both. OH Kami!_

Temari started to move, or rather tried to. Her body felt sluggish and she knew, even as she moved that she wouldn't make it.

Then…something strange happened. Her brother spoke…

"Chetan Ekanga."

The creature stopped mid swing. Temari didn't know how it did it. But it was almost as if it had been frozen in place.

"How low you have fallen."

Gaara spoke again. Looking of his sisters shoulder at the towering orange and gray mass. His stare was so cold that even she could feel it and it wasn't even directed at her.

"Have you forgotten? Do you still call yourselves Protectors?"

Temari blinked in surprise as this thing seemed to actually know what Gaara was talking about. What the fuck was a Chetan Ekanga? Hell she could hardly pronounce the word. Yet Gaara spoke it with a fluency that was kind of unnerving.

Suddenly a Jackal cried out as it pointed at them and raised it weapon. Temari couldn't believe it had taken that long for the others to notice. Still she supposed it wasn't to surprising as she was sure they weren't expecting them to just appear in the middle of the room like they did.

Suddenly the large thing roared.

It was loud, booming and kind of scary to hear. Its strange voice had a echo to it, as if a thousand voices were crying together.

"Temari. Run."

Gaara's voice shook her out of her stupor. Taking his advise she popped another pill into her mouth and started to run again. Chancing a glance behind her Temari couldn't believe what she was seeing. That large thing was fighting the others. In fact…

_All of them are. Whatever those things are, apparently whatever Gaara said got them on our side. _

Temari cried out in joy as she turned a corner and saw Eevre. He was standing in the doorway of a ship reaching out to her.

"HURRY!"

Temari took a leap her hand slapping into his just as the ship started to take off. Holding on for all her might she was amazed at how heavy Gaara felt. Her arm felt like it was going to rip off.

"I got you."

Eevre said as he pulled them both into the ship. He quickly pushed a button and the door slide shut.

"Ootewa! Get us out of here!"

Temari laid there on the floor where she and Gaara had fell for a moment. Slowly she drew herself up and with trembling hands, she started to untie her brother. As soon as he was free she turned to him. Putting both hands on his shoulders she looked him over. She didn't see any new wounds. She couldn't believe it. They had actually gotten through.

"What did you say to that thing?"

Gaara looked into her eyes. He seemed unbelievable fragile. As if her next words could shatter him.

"I don't know. That wasn't me."

Temari became aware that Gaara was shaking. What this meant shook her to her core.

"Oh Kami.?"

"I let him into my mind."

His voice was weak, weaker than she had ever heard it.

"He told me what to say. He said he knew what to say!"

"Gaara."

Temari closed her eyes, allowing herself to lean forward until her head rested on her brothers shoulder. She couldn't believe he had done that. How much of his mind had that thing taken with it? No wonder Gaara was sounding so unstable. He was. He was a fragile shell right now. His self control, his mental health, all of it was compromised.

"How could you be so stupid?"  
She muttered, well aware that as Kazekage he could have her sentenced to death for saying that. Still as his sister it was her duty.

"What in the 9 hells happened?"

A blue clad elite said as he made his way to the back where they all still were.

"There are reports all over the ship that the Lekgolo's are going insane. They are attacking anything that moves?"

"Gaara?"  
Gaara looked away.

"I reminded them of their duty. Chetan Ekanga…Life Protectors"


	13. Unseen

-1AN: Yo sorry for taking so long to update. I've been working. sniffle my feet hurt. I got blisters, stupid new shoes.

Well anyway between work and fighting with my sister I haven't had anytime to write or proof read. I am getting back into the swing of things.

Hehehe I finally got the new halo book. I've only gotten through a few pages as of now. I'm kind of annoyed at the Spartan 3's armor. I've already gotten somebody saying stuff about how similar it is. Just so you all know, I had no idea about that chameleon armor or whatever they called it. (like I said I've only gotten through a few pages). My armor from what I gathered thus far is still really different, but I'm not worried about it. The camouflage thing was in my mind the next logical step for the Spartan armor.

I voted :P

00000000000

Linda stared off into the distance. Her green eyes sharp and focused on the setting sun. It was a beautiful sunset. Full of color, reds, oranges, gold and purples…this was her first real sunset on earth.

While she had been on the ground during several evenings she was always in a position where she could not watch the setting sun. Every time she was either inside, or sleeping.

It was beautiful. Similar to the sunsets on Reach but different. Every planet had a different feel to it. This sunset, it was strange. She hadn't been born on Earth, and this was the first time that her duties had taken her here. Yet for some reason, this sunset, this planet felt like home. She couldn't explain it, nor did she question the feeling to much. It was there, it made her feel kind of good. So she didn't bother with it to much.

People allowed themselves to always get so upset and confused by second guessing their emotions. They wondered and fretted and worried, until they were mentally torn apart inside.

She didn't worry about that stuff. She would give herself a brutal and honest self examination over a new feeling. She would decide if it was something worth acting on, then she did what she thought best.

She felt what she felt. No more or no less.

Others thought her cold, even her own Spartans…but that wasn't the case. She felt emotions quite strongly at time, she just didn't allow them to rule her.

She was realistic. Emotions got you killed, emotions got the people you care about killed.

It was as simple as that.

She allowed her mind to wonder. She was safe, well as safe as she felt she could get. The Covenant were far away, she was surrounded by marines and her sniper rifle was fully loaded.

She wondered about Sam. The very definition of 'exception to the rule'. He was the only thing she ever allowed herself to feel freely about. No matter what she did she couldn't help but think about him, worry about him.

It had all startled 4 months ago when he had almost died. He had been reported KIA, well not technically but MIA was the same as killed to the Spartans.

John and Kelly had gotten back and made the report about how Sam had stayed behind because of a compromised seal.

Linda remembered hearing that and for the first time in her life…well that she remembered at least, she had cried. She had disappeared, turned off her comlink and allowed herself to grieve like she had never grieved before. It had hurt so much. She had curled up sobbing into her knees. She had tried to calm herself. She had tried to understand the feelings wracking through her mind and body. It didn't make sense to her. She had lost people before. Sam wasn't the first Spartan to get killed. Hell half the people she called her brothers and sisters had died years before. She didn't understand why Sam was different. She couldn't find an answer to that question. No matter how brutally honest she was about herself she couldn't uncover the answer…well, she didn't until last night.

_I kissed him. _

Such a simple gesture, done millions of times by millions of people. Yet it was a shock that Linda hadn't been ready for. She had never viewed her fellow Spartans or any other human in this regard before. Was it the shock of his supposed death that had given her this new view on him?

She wasn't sure, but what she did know was the relief she had felt when they found him. She hadn't believed it, neither had any of the other Spartans.

Sam had been found alive. It was a mystery how he had found the pod or gotten out before the ship blew.

She had almost gotten physically sick at the feeling of relief.

She wondered a moment if John had been told before he had left on his mission. She wasn't sure.

Section 3 had kept Sam's rescue a secret until he had been physically able to go back to work. It wasn't until after Reach that the rest of them had been shocked to their cores when Sam had casually walked in and said Hi. As if nothing had happened.

_Dumb fuck. For a Spartan he's an idiot. He almost died then! And every mission he keeps pushing it. Like he's asking to die again! The son of a bitch is covered in scars. What's worse is the LRT (light reflective Titanium) Armor is easier to damage than the old MJOLNIR Assault Armor. Sam is constantly getting hurt because the big lug won't stay hidden and attack unseen. _

Linda became aware that she was tapping her fingers against her armor in aggravation. Closing her eyes she forced herself to calm down. He did it again. Sam wasn't even here and he was causing her to lose it.

"Linda?"

Linda stiffened slightly as a young marine came walking up behind her. She really hated this humanizing thing the ONI was doing. It was stupid. Not the mention the casual use of her name was annoying as hell. She much preferred Spartan 058.

"What?"

She asked. She had to consciously keep the bitterness out of her voice. No need in upsetting the rookie.

"Orders from up high. A transport is coming. They want you to take it."

Linda frowned as she turned away from the darkening sky.

"Where is it going?"

The marine stepped closer, and handed Linda her orders. Confusion etched her features as she read over the paper.

"The Indianapolis? What the hell?"

The marine shrugged then cautiously added.

"The transport should be here in about 15 minutes."

"Right."

Linda said her mind focusing on trying to figure out why she was being sent to THAT war ship. It wasn't even a war ship, more like a research vessel. The Covenant was down here, or out of reach in space. Why did they want her out of action?

"I'll get my stuff. Thank you private."

The Private saluted.

For another minute she looked over the orders. They were legit from what she could see. It still didn't make any sense. Slowly she made her way toward the temporary housing that the UNSC had set up to house the soldiers while they protected what was left of the city.

They had given her her own room. Something of a rarity. She didn't even think the officers got their own rooms. She didn't have a lot of stuff. A few extra clips of ammo. A few letters sent by her fellow Spartans stationed out in the outer colonies. Few changes of clothes, and different odds and ends.

Opening the door to her room Linda walked in without looking up. She didn't bother to lock her door. After all who would be stupid enough to steal from a Spartan.

_Someone is in here!_

Linda's head snapped up. She upholstered and unlocked the safety to her side arm in a smooth and deadly fast movement. Looking through the sights of the magnum Linda frowned. Her heart was racing, the adrenaline surging through her veins.

There was nothing in the room. Linda's eyes narrowed as she carefully looked around. She didn't see anyone. But she had gotten the distinct impression that someone had been standing in her room as she had come in.

Glancing around, Linda first checked her closet. It was clean, then under the bed. That was the only two places someone could hide. She didn't have a window and they didn't get past her.

_Maybe I'm seeing things._

Still maybe she should say something to Sam or maybe even Fred when she got aboard the Indianapolis.

This was not normal.

Spinning slowly her gun still up and safety off she did a complete circle.

Still there was nothing. Not even the tell tale shimmering of a cloaking devise.

_What the hell?_

Finally she flicked the safety to on and holstered her gun. There was nothing in this room.

Quickly she packed, throwing was few things she had into a small satchel. It wouldn't be good to be late for the transport.

_Was I seeing things? I know I felt…something. Something had been standing in my room I'm sure of it. _

Linda stuffed her clothes into her bag. She wanted to get out of this place. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she had the feeling of eyes on her.

A photo fluttered out of some papers she was stuffing away. She paused as she picked up the old style photo and stared at it.

John, Sam, Kelly, Fred, and herself.

It was an old photo. Taken after they had successfully taken the leader of that rebel base. Kelly and Sam were smiling widely looking proud. Fred was smiling to, although not as widely. He was a friendly enough guy, but he was cool and collected. Standing aloft much like herself. He was a good guy, good leader, good Spartan.

John looked like he was in pain, which if she remembered right he had gotten shot on that mission. It had been his first real live mission injury.

Linda sat down on the floor beside her bed as she stared at the photo.

She wondered if John was alive.

In the confusion of battle, and the hell that had been Reach, John had been the only one to make it back to the Pillar of Autumn. He had been the only Spartan to make the jump.

Felt like forever ago although in truth it hadn't been. There was still hope that he was alive…for those that believed in hope.

She liked to hope…after all John had always been the lucky one.

A soft noise, echoed through the quite room.

Linda stiffened, her hand on her gun. She didn't draw it though. Something was in this room. No way was that noise nothing. She had distinctly heard the rustle of cloth.

_Where did that noise come from?_

Taking a breath she went on as if nothing had happened. She tried to ease the stiffness in her poster to appear normal.

She tried to focus. Where had she heard that noise.

_I think…think. Visualize where that noise came from._

Linda opened her eyes then slowly tilted her head up.

She opened her mouth to shout out a warning, and drew her gun. She was only partly aware of her gun discharging as the black robed thing dropped like a huge nightmare bat from the ceiling.

_It was on the ceiling!_

Was her last thought before blackness overcame her.

0000000000

She had thought they were safe. She had thought once they got to the escape ship everything was over and fine. It was all over she could relax.

Oh boy was she wrong!

Temari resisted the urge to scream in terror as their tiny get away vehicle was once again hit! The entire ship shook so hard that she felt it in her teeth.

She didn't know what was worse. Being in a ship with hundreds of enemies, or being in this tiny ship being shot at. At least on the big ship she could fight. Here she was forced to strap into a seat and hold on for dear life. Her life, all of their lives were in the hands of a black armored elite named Zoha Rolamee and Ootewa, the silent grunt.

She actually considered taking off the translator so she didn't have to listen to the pilot scream and curse as he tried to fly.

Beside her Gaara had also been strapped into a chair. It was made for Elites, it was uncomfortable but it was safer than getting thrown around. He was staring off into space. He didn't seem to know what was going on.

_I haven't seen him this bad in years. Not since right after he killed our uncle. _

Temari thought as once again their ship shook violently.

To her left sat Miranda and Eevre. Miranda was looking really pale, but her face was that of grim determination. If she was scared Temari couldn't see it. Eevre looked worried but very calm. How the hell could they just sit there like nothing was happening! The other elites weren't as calm as their leader. Most had their heads down, muttering soft prayers. The grunts squealed and squeaked with every bump.

"I want to go home."

Temari heard herself mutter. She didn't care if it made her sound weak right now. She was too god damn tired to care. Ever since she had woken up in the damn cell with that chatterbox wannabe doctor (whom was still sleeping peacefully in his own seat) she had done nothing but fight. She was tired, exhausted, worried sick about her brother. It was all to much.

"Can't."

Gaara spoke. Temari raised her head to look at her brother.

"The tunnel has gone dark. It was destroyed."

"What?"

Temari asked her eyes wide. What the hell was Gaara talking about. Gaara turned his head. It wasn't the normal vacant stare he usually gave her. It was a sad look. One full of pity and regret. She couldn't ever remember him looking like that, with so much emotion on his face and in his eyes.

"Don't wish to go home. Even if we die, our souls will not return."

"Gaara…"

She whispered unsure what to say. What did Gaara know that she didn't? Did he know why they were in this terrible place? Did he know what was going on?

"SIR!"

The voice of the pilot said suddenly.

Temari blinked as she realized that the ship was no longer shaking.

"Did we get away?"

Eevre was unbuckling himself.

"Sort of."

Eevre made is way to the front of the ship.

"We're being targeted by the humans. We can't go back, we can't go forward."

The pilot said, strain evident in his voice. He was walking a very thin line. Between death by the Covenant or death by the Mac guns the humans had. He was trying to stay in the very very small window of gray where nether side ventured to attack.

"Can't we get around them?"

Zoha shook his head. His jaws were clenched tightly together.

"If we leave this area of gray. The Covenant will attack us. Our engines were damaged, the shield are offline. We can't out run anyone."

Eevre looked hopeless. He didn't want to die. Not like this. They were among the last of the renegades. If they fell no one would learn the truth about the prophets.

"Step Back!"

Miranda suddenly said as she pushed past Eevre. The large elite titled his head but allowed her to enter the cockpit.

Miranda nodded to Zoha. In silent thanks for the miracle he'd pulled off. She had thought they wouldn't even make it out of the bay.

"Can you lock onto a human frequency."

The pilot nodded and flicked a few buttons.

Before her a small holo panel appeared. The 'screen' showed nothing but static. Miranda closed her eyes hoping someone was monitoring transmissions.

"This is Miranda Keyes Commander of In Amber Clad. Can anyone hear me! Over!"

Miranda waited a moment. Nothing but static met her eyes and ears.

"Repeat this is Miranda Keyes. Is anyone listening!?"

Suddenly the static snapped to black, for a moment nothing happened then a very familiar face showed on the monitor.

"Admiral Hood!"

Miranda said in relief.

"Keyes! What the hell?! Where the hell are you?"

The Admiral was good at hiding his emotions. But he couldn't hide the worry in his voice. She had been one listed as MIA after the attack on his station. He had though for sure he would never hear or see Keyes daughter again.

"I'm in the Covenant vessel just before the kill zone!"

The Admiral blinked surprised.

"You were able to escape?"

"Our transmission is being picked up."

Zoha suddenly said in surprisingly good English. He did so for Miranda's sake. He was one of the few elites that had a passable knowledge of the language. He wasn't perfect and his accent was thick, leaving no doubt of his species despite the fact he wasn't on screen. Admiral Hood heard the Alien tongue and blinked in surprise.

Zoha cursed in his tongue as he realized one of the smaller cruisers was starting to come forward. It seemed the Covenant was going to risk a ship rather than allow them to escape into human hands.

"They are coming!"

Zoha pushed forward on the accelerator, just in time to miss being hit from behind.

"Lord Hood! I can't explain right now! Please let us through!"

The Admiral paused for two seconds then nodded.

"Green light. We'll kill anything that follows you."

Zoha didn't need to be told twice. He pushed forward as hard as their ship would allow. Flashing lights from several Mac guns told Miranda that they were getting cover fire.

It was still a tense moment as Zoha weaved back and forth avoiding fire from both sides while trying to get to safety.

Suddenly there was a bright light that came from somewhere behind them.

"The humans have destroyed the cruiser."

Zoha said in a breathless rush. His body was tensely held in check, but Miranda could see how unsettled he was by how his lower left mandible would click against the others. Almost like a nervous tick.

Admiral Hood was listening carefully and although he couldn't see the alien he could read Miranda's expressions to what it said.

"Sir."

Miranda said trying to keep her voice steady and firm. She couldn't let the Admiral think she was nervous in anyway. He was probably wondering if she was somehow under their control or being forced to do this.

The Admiral stared long and hard at her. No doubt in his mind he was trying to figure out what was the best place to send them. It was obvious their ship was damaged badly.

They needed to dock it somewhere.

"Miranda Keyes. I knew your father well, I know you well. I watched you grow up, through life and through the UNSC. You have permission to dock with the Indianapolis."

Miranda blinked. How could the Admiral risk the Indianapolis like that. Why not the Cairo or any other ship?  
"Sir?"

She asked her eyes flickering to the elites around her.

The Admiral smiled. That hesitation was exactly what he needed to see. No matter what the aliens had told her, no UNSC personal would trust the Covenant completely. They had somehow come together, they had convinced Keyes that they meant not harm, but she wasn't willing to risk an important ship.

"Don't worry. There are five Spartans aboard the Indianapolis as we speak."

Miranda's eyes widened. Five Spartans…what the hell where 5 Spartans doing on that ship!

"Yes sir. Over and out."

Miranda turned toward Zoha and his display screen. She pointed to one of the large dots.

"This ship. We need to go here."

Zoha steered the ship toward the indicated dot, but glanced over his shoulder at Eevre before he actually headed that way. Eevre nodded.

Eevre said some things to Zoha then waited for the Elite to translate.

"Eevre hopes that we will not come to harm from your forces. We risked a lot to save you. YOU were not part of the plan."

Miranda closed her eyes. She wondered if she wasn't leading them to their deaths.

"I…I can't guarantee anything. I don't think they will shoot you on site."

Miranda shook her head. Brushing back some of her disheveled hair she tried to explain what she was feeling.

"You saved my life. I won't forget that."

They all turned to look at the ship that had apparently been told they were coming. Miranda swallowed as she noticed the soft glow of Mac guns ready to fire. She didn't blame them. She wasn't even sure of what was going on herself.

_They saved my life. I won't forget that…I won't. _

"What the?"

Zoha muttered as suddenly the ship seemed to have a mind of its own. Zoha eyes flickered back and forth over the controls. The ship ignored everything he did. Just as he was going to say something, the holo panel activated. What was even stranger was the fact a small human girl was being projected from it.

"Commander Keyes. I'm glad to see you're alright."

Miranda paused a moment as she tried to think if she had ever seen this AI before. She didn't think so. The blue skin seemed familiar but she couldn't remember from where.

"Just sit back, enjoy the ride. I'll be bringing this Covenant bird in, if you don't mind."

The AI titled her head toward the black clad elite. He was tempted to glare at the little thing. But he restrained himself, every motion and gesture must be carefully thought though. So instead of glaring he lifted his hands in a accepting motion.

"I know this can probably go unsaid, but if you would. Please remove any weapons you may have on your person. I'm sorry Commander but that includes you as well."

Miranda nodded.

"Also Commander…how many…"

The AI glanced at the two elites and one grunt that shared the cockpit.

"How many guests should we expect?"

Eevre drew himself up. Placing a hand on Miranda's shoulder he gently pushed her aside.

"I am Eevre Eeroemee. I am the one you need to address."

Eevre wasn't sure if this construct knew he language but he was willing to be it had a translation program of its own. Or at the very least was able to access the one in the ships computer. The construct paused a moment, then nodded.

"I see. Very well…Eeroemee."

The AI said in Eevre's native tongue.

"There are Four Sangheili's, eight grunts and four humans on board this vessel."

The construct nodded.

"Sixteen bodies, that's coincides with my scanners. I suppose I don't have to tell you to be on your best behavior."

With that the AI disappeared.

"Sir. The Construct is bringing us in."

Eevre took a deep breath.

"I'll go into the hold and talk to the rest."

Eevre shook his head.

"I didn't expect we'd have to go to the humans."

"Sir?"

Eevre turned his head breaking eye contact with the confused and very worried warrior.

"You might as well come to the back as well. That construct has effectively trapped us."

Zoha glanced over the controls one last time, then slowly stood up. He didn't like leaving the controls but he wouldn't question orders.

"Yes sir."

000000000000000

Lee sat on top of an examination table. Keeping his head low he tried not to hiss and whimper in pain as the doctor poked at his wound.

It hurt a lot. He tried not to show it but this even beat out when Gaara had crushed his leg and arm. This was a deep burning pulsing all consuming pain.

It didn't stop, just a constant nonstop torture.

"Ow."

Lee yelped as the doctor got a little to rough.

"Sorry."

The man called Dr. Raines muttered softly. He was an older man, with gray hair well combed and a large mustache neatly trimmed. He wore small little round glasses that hung low on his nose and a stethoscope around his neck.

"What kind of Plasma weapon did this come from?"

He asked as he turned around. Lee kept his head down although he could hear the doctor shuffling through tools. He heard the clink of metal as it hit together.

"A green kind?"

The shuffling stopped.

"What kind of Covenant did you fight against?"

"The really big kind."

"A hunter?"

Lee shrugged, then hissed as he instantly regretted the motion.

"I think so. Church mentioned something about a hunter. I really don't know."

The doctor walked around to the front of Lee. He tapped Lee's chin upward.

"Say aww."

"Awwww."

Dr. Raines shined a light into Lee's mouth. Looking around carefully. He then went to the side and stuck something in Lee's ear. It was cold and made Lee jerk slightly.

"Steady there. Is the burn the only wound you sustained? Did you get hit or anything?"

"No."

The Doctor hmmed then went back in front of Lee. Tapping his chin again, Lee lifted his head up more.

"Look at the light please. Don't blink."

Leaning in closely, the doctor made Lee feel very uncomfortable. The Doctor put his hand on Lee's face, opening his eyelid as wide as it would go. He did it to one then the other.

"Hmm Are you sure?"

"Yes. They didn't touch me."

The doctor stepped back. His overly large mustache wiggled back and forth as he regarded Lee.

"I'm seeing some sighs of head trauma. You're pupils are slightly dilated and I'm seeing some blood in your ear canal. However…."

The Doctor trailed off as he studied Lee another moment.

"It may just be a concussion. I don't see any outward sign of head trauma, your coherent and alert. Hmm we'll deal with the burn first. Get it cleaned up. Just sit tight, I'll be right back."

Dr. Raines walked outside the room and gestured toward a nurse. She instantly came forward.

"Nurse, are his skin graphs ready?"

The nurse made a face.

"I'm sorry Doctor but no."

"No? Flashed Cloned skin takes virtually no time to make. I had the sample DNA sent almost an hour ago."

"Well Doctor I'm not sure what happened. The cloning didn't hold."

Dr. Raines paused.

"Like the girls?"

"Yes. Doctor."

Dr. Raines frowned and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well that's Dr. Halsey's business. We'll have to make due. Prepare some synthetic skin. If that doesn't hold…"

The doctor took a deep breath.

"If that doesn't hold we'll have to get some skin graphs."

The nurse made a face.

"That's…an old-fashioned method, outdated. There's a huge chance of infection. Not to mention the…"

The nurse lowered her voice.

"Both are rather painful I've heard. And where are we going to get the skin graphs?"

"Don't worry about that yet Nurse. We'll do Synthetic first."

The nurse nodded then left to do as the doctor ordered.

Dr. Raines sighed. He was an old man. Been in medicine since before the war, over 30 years now. Yet in all that time he had never met anyone that couldn't get a flash cloned organ. Even organs diseased by genetic disorders could be made and fixed. Yet here was a small group of people that it simply did not work for. A strange blood type and even stranger people.

_That's Dr. Halsey's business. I don't want to stick my mustache in that. Might get a trim. This is the safest place to be in the universe. I don't want to get transferred for stepping on very important toes. _

Still he had a patient to take care of. Lee was hurt badly. Worse than he let on. They had already given him some oral medicine to deal with the plasma poisoning. The next step was to literally cut away the damaged and corrupted flesh. That was where the flash cloned skin was supposed to come in. A few stitches a few days rest and the boy would be back on his feet. He'd be tender for awhile, but nothing to bad. Now however…they would have to rely on lesser and older technologies. The old way of treating burns. If they had some synthetic skin, that would work. It would be a slow process though. The new skin would have to grow around the synthetic. It would be painful, especially changing the dressings. Then…if worse came to worse was the real skin graph. The oldest way to do this. They had two choices, either shave some skin off Lee…like on his leg or something, or they could get donor skin…from a cadaver.

Nether was pretty.

The risk of infection was HUGE. The risk that the donor skin might reject was also huge.

It simply was not a good way to do things. It worked in the past, before they came up with better things. But…it was a shame to put the boy through so much more pain and suffering when the technology was there. They simply could not use it for some reason.

"Well…best get to work."

Dr. Raines snapped a rubber glove onto his hand. Then turned and went back into the room. No use in waiting. He could clean the wound now and take care of that. Hopefully if he did a good enough job it wouldn't get infected.

"Lee. I'm going to inject you with some pain medication. Then I want you to lay on your stomach. This may feel strange, but tell him if it hurts. Alright."

Lee nodded and then painfully shifted until he was laying on his stomach.

"Doc? Will this scar badly?"

Dr. Raines waited until he injected the local before answering.

"Probably young man. I don't think it will be disfiguring scarring however."

"Oh I'm not worried about what it looks like."

"Why the question then?"

Dr. Raines took something that looked like a scrubber from his table. As gently as he could he started to scrub at the skin. He needed to get all the dead tissue off before they did anything.

"Scars can limit movement. I didn't want to lose any mobility."

Raines didn't say anything at first. It was hard to believe one so young would think of stuff like that. Any normal person would be worried about looks. Not this kid, his only concerns was that he move as he used to. That this didn't disable him in anyway.

"I can't tell you. We do have creams that help loosen up scar tissue. I've also heard of a new laser technology that destroys the top layer of the scar tissue. I've heard that helps with looks as well as mobility."

"Good!"

Lee laid there quietly for a few minutes as the Doctor worked on him.

"Gai-Sensei will be mad at me."

"What for?"

"I let my guard down. I thought I had won when those things didn't get back up. I turned my back on an enemy."

Doctor Raines paused a moment before continuing what he was doing. He wondered what was keeping the nurse.

"I don't know the man. But I'm assuming he would be more relieved that you are alive."

Dr. Raines fell silent for a long moment.

"I know I would do anything to have my sons back."

Lee blinked, sudden guiltily and slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry."

Dr. Raines chuckled softly it had a echo of sadness although he tried to hide it.

"Don't be. Its been a long time. I've cried all the tears I ever will for them. Alright, sit up please. I'll clean those burns on your neck now."

Lee sat up. The pain local was a good one. He hardly felt any pain anymore.

"How…how did they die?"

Lee asked although he winced as he did. Ya that was real smooth. Remind the man more of his lose.

"Well, my first son, he died when he was a young child. My other boy died about ten years ago during a battle for the outer colonies."

Lee looked down. His mother and father had died when the Kyuubi had attacked. He'd been barely a year old. He didn't remember them. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose someone you loved and knew. He grieved for his parents, but at a distance. He hadn't know them. Not even a memory, just an empty space that clawed at him when he wasn't focused.

_I don't know what I'd do if Gia-sensei dies. _

That was about as close to a loved one that Lee had, well Sakura would probably fit under that category as well. But he had to be honest with himself. Gia-sensei was everything to him. If he died Lee would be lost.

"If fact…"

Dr. Rayne continued.

"My first borne was the reason I got into medicine. Pissed me off something terrible when all the doctors kept telling me there was nothing they could do. I studied so hard those six months. I kept thinking about this old movie. Lorenzo's oil…where the father wanted to help his boy so much he literally found….well he didn't find a cure, but a treatment for this horrible disease called Adrenoleukodystrophy. I tried so hard, to think outside the box. Try to figure out what they said was a lost cause. It didn't help any. I know now that what they said was the truth. As blunt and horrible as it was at the time. Medicine has gone a long way, done amazing things, but it is not perfect. There are still things we can't fix."

Raines patted Lee on his good shoulder.

"Well then, as soon as the synthetic skin gets here. We can cover up this burn and get you on the road to recovery."

Lee was going to nod, say something about the power of perseverance when something wet dripped on his hand.

"What the?"

Reaching up he touched his face.

"Doctor?"

Lee asked suddenly scared. He had no idea why…but he was suddenly bleeding out of his nose. There was a sharp pain in his head. Felt kind of strange…at the same time his burn started to itch really bad.

"Calm down Lee!"

Dr. Raines said as he grabbed a towel.

"Nothing to get excited about. Its just a little nose bleed."

Or at least that was what Doctor Rayne thought….until Lee tried to smile at him and instead he started to cough up blood.

"NURSE!"

Dr. Raines yelled out as Lee started to bleed heavily from everything but his eyes. It was coming out of his nose, ears and mouth now. Not a life threatening amount but it was definitely not a good sign.

The nurse opened the door her eyes getting wide at the blood soaked youth. Doctor Raines spoke softly and calmly trying to keep Lee from freaking out.

"Call the techs at the CAT scan. I need you to…

"Doctor!"

The nurse pointed to Lee. Dr. Raines had been focusing on Lee's face as that was where the blood was coming from. The nurse however was pointing to a different part of Lee.

His eyes got wide as right before his eyes…

"Oh my god. Get Dr. Halsey down here now!"

Lee's burn…it was disappearing. New skin was growing literally in front of the Doctors eyes. It was a grossly morbid thing to watch as the dark black and purple skin that had been burned slowly sloshed off and new healthy pink and bloodied tissue started to grow in its place.

Lee's eyes were tightly shut. He was shaking…not in a fit but from what looked like pain.

"Make it stop!"

Lee's grabbed the side of the table he was on. Dr. Raines blinked in amazement as the young mans grip caused the metal to bend.

"KAMI MAKE IT STOP!"

The room was filled with an eerie silence.

Then Lee started to scream!

Dr. Rayne was an old man. He had seen a lot in his day. Worked on a lot of patients, dealt with horrendous wounds. Yet…as that young man screamed. He was chilled to the bone.

He had never heard such a scream of pain.

Finally he shook his head and rushed toward the youth. Lee was thrashing on the table now. Clutching at his own limbs, his eyes were tightly shut his face that of tortured pain.

"CALM down Lee! LEE!"

He tried to hold the boy down. But no matter how hard he tried Lee was so much stronger.

He couldn't even get Lee to slow down enough to get a sedative into the boy.

For what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes Dr. Halsey finally appeared. Behind her Three Spartans and the other boy followed close behind.

"Lee?"

Shikamaru whispered his eyes wide as he looked at all the blood.

"What's going on here!"  
Dr. Halsey yelled out above Lee's screams.

"I'm not sure. YOU THREE HOLD HIM DOWN!"

Instantly the three Spartans ran into the room, pushing aside the doctor they tried to hold the boy. Dr. Rayne felt his jaw drop as with even three Spartans holding on to what looked like dear life, they barely managed to contain the boy.

In the struggle Lee grabbed onto one of the Spartans. With the same crushing force he used on the table he now used on said Spartans arm. He then jerked brutally taking the unlucky man for the ride. The tall Spartan was thrown viciously against the wall of the room. The loud clang echoed through the Indianapolis as the Armor met the metal walls. With a much softer clatter the Spartans helmet fell to the floor, the visor cracked. The mans hair, black with streaks of silver was wild despite how short it was. The Spartan didn't stay down long, with a shake of his head to clear the cobwebs he was back on his feet trying to hold down the boy. Dr. Raines bit his lip as he tried to find a hole big enough for him to slip through and administer the sedative. He almost had it when suddenly Lee kicked outward. It was so unexpected that even the Spartans were taken by surprise. Up until then Lee had merely been struggling this however was him striking out.

Luckily for the Doctor and the Spartans, Lee's deadly kick hit mostly air. Unluckily for the Doctor he got winded by it. Well more like his coat go tangled in the kick. Still it was enough to knock him back rather violently into the wall. He moaned and didn't get up.

"Concentrate on his arm!"

Halsey screamed as she grabbed the needle from Raines. Somehow the older man had kept a firm grip on it. As her Spartans did as she asked she was just able to jab the needle in.

It was a sedative, not a particularly powerful one but it was enough to make the boy stop struggling.

Now that that was taken care of Dr. Halsey went beside the fallen doctor.

"Dr. Raines?"

He coughed. Jesus he didn't even get hit and he felt like shit.

"I'm ok. Got the wind knocked out of me."

Halsey's face softened as she helped her fellow man to his feet.

"Still I want you to go see Dr. Thomson. Make sure you didn't fracture anything."

Dr. Raines grumbled but knew an order when he heard one.

"I'm getting to old for this shit."

Halsey patted him gently on the back then waited until Raines had shuffled out of the room before she turned to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blinked at her accusing stare raising up his hands.

"I don't know what that was about. Lee's never done that before."

"Orcrist. I take it you were watching?"

"But of course."

"What happened?"  
The tiny dwarf appeared on the table the tools had been set on. He shrugged.

"No idea. According to the monitor Lee's heart rate and blood pressure sky rocketed. I think that's what caused the bleeding. However I have no idea what caused it. Also I think you should see something."

Orcrist gestured toward Lee.

"Spartan 043 will you please turn Lee over. Carefully please."

Will nodded and as smoothly as he could turned Lee so that he was laying on his stomach.

Every person in the room gasped.

Lee's back was covered in blood. It was smeared everywhere…but that wasn't what caught their attention. Underneath the blood, pale, unbroken, unmarred perfect skin was where Lee's massive burn had been.

Reaching out, Will gently touched the skin. He had seen the burn. One of the worst he'd seen on a living body. Yet this was…it wasn't cloned skin. Even that left scars and was obvious.

This was to perfect.

"This is fragile."

Will said as his butterfly touch torn the newly grown skin. It was only a tiny tear. It didn't even bleed. But it was enough for Will to made a mental note not to move the boy to much or touch him there.

Fred leaned over looking at the skin as well, his broken helmet in one hand. It didn't escape Dr. Halsey's notice that he was cradling the arm Lee had gotten a hold on against his body. He didn't look like he was in pain, but she made a mental note to order him for a check up as well later.

"I've never seen this from Lee."

Shikamaru muttered. His face despite his best effort showed how worried he was for the bowl haired boy.

"Maybe a bloodlimit?"

Dr. Halsey's eyes narrowed.

"What is a blood limit?"

Shikamaru's head snapped to the side to stare at the Doctor. He had just assumed they knew what a limit was. He should have kept his mouth shut. Turning his head back to Lee he tried to think of how…or whether he even should, explain to the Doctor.

He didn't trust Halsey all the way. She seemed the kind to…well he didn't doubt her loyalty to the UNSC or the human race. But at the same time she was a rather shifty character. He didn't doubt she would sacrifice them if she deemed it a worthy cause…contract or not.

Shikamaru shifted slightly. He should have know better. Still it seemed the best way at the time. He hadn't expected though that the blood contract didn't react to her.

She didn't have chakra so it didn't bind her like it did them. It didn't bind any of the people of the UNSC like he had expected it to.

It worried him. His people had a handicap that might prove to be lethal if things went south.

_Still it proves I'm the highest ranking Ninja here. That I have a right to take command. There might be others somewhere on that earth, or maybe even other places. But none of them are higher than a gennin. That much I know now. _

"A bloodlimit…"

Shikamaru finally started.

"Is an inherited ability. Hinata has one. it's a family thing, although I've never heard of anything like that from the Rock family. I'm not sure though, if I remember right, Lee is the only surviving member of his clan."

The doctor frowned her eyes flickering from Lee back to Shikamaru.

"What…abilities does Hinata have?"

Again Shikamaru wondered if he should tell her. Well he supposed it wouldn't hurt. He had to extend some trust if they were going to trust them. He wouldn't tell the details but he supposed telling them a little bit wouldn't hurt.

"Its called the Byakugan. Its an ability to see things others can't."

The doctor blinked, a surprised and at the same time a strange look of knowing overcoming her face.

Shikamaru was instantly on edge. He didn't like that look one bit. It meant that the doctor knew something he didn't.

"What?"

He asked crossing his arms. Halsey looked away.

"I tried my best."

She started as she looked away. Her eyes were far away.

"the ability to see…I'm sorry Mr. Nara."

"WHAT!?"

He said more forcibly! Dr. Halsey straightened then took off her glasses to clean them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nar….Shikamaru. There was nothing I could do."

She let that hang in the air. Shikamaru was about to demand a better answer when she beat him to it.

"Hinata is blind."


	14. A Shinobi's Wrath Part 1

-1AN: NoOooooo CURSES and such. I've been reading the new halo book. And not only is my armor similar but they now have a medical vessel to. Er Hopeful or something if I remember right. I think they are copying me. Heh well not really as I guess technically that dude started writing before me AND it is the real halo verse rather than fan fiction. Still its kind of annoying and weird at the same time.

Oh anyway…so sorry about taking forever with this. Tis the Christmas time and all and I have to work a LOT.

Hehehehehe HAHAHA I have finally figured out how I am going to end this story. I'm excited as I never really had a plan. What got me writing this was me imagining that fight between Lee and some Hunters. I thought…wouldn't that be a kick ass story.

So here I am a butt load of pages later and just now figuring out what will happen.

I know this isn't a very long or well…even finished chapter. This is actually one part 1 but damn if I can't figure out what I want to write after this. I'm kind of stuck. I'm posting this in the hopes that REVIEWS will get my creative juices going.

So review I demand it. I need inspiration or there will be another long wait for part 2.

0000

Shikamaru followed the soldiers called 'Spartans' as they took him to where Naruto was. Lee was unconscious, sedated and showing no signs of waking up anytime soon, Hinata was also heavily medicated with painkillers and was asleep. Dr. Halsey had told him in a tone that all doctors seemed to use, that she was not to be disturbed and they were not to tell her about her disability until she was well. Shikamaru would have bitched but he had agreed with the doctor. If Hinata was blind…

_If she's blind, what does she have? Everything she has, has been dedicated to her bloodlimit. The way she fights, the way she moved, EVERYTHING. What would her family, her father do if he finds out. _

Shikamaru took a deep breath. Ya he knew all about that family and how things worked within it. Hinata would be…well she would be tossed aside. There would be no pity, no tears as they used her in any way they could. She would probably be made a branch member, that tattoo placed on her forehead. Then most likely they would use her as a thing in a arranged marriage to tie some blood line the Hyuuga's thought was good for the family. No one important though, after all what good was a blind Hyuuga, the only thing they could hope for was that her children would inherit the trait.

So the longer Hinata lived without knowing her fate the better. Besides who knew this Dr. Halsey might be wrong. She admitted to knowing nothing about bloodlimits so perhaps Hinata's eyes were different enough to have survived whatever trauma happened.

"Where are we going?"

Shikamaru asked casually. Granted he knew where they were going, to Naruto…but that didn't tell him much. For all he knew Naruto was in the dungeons or whatever holding cells they had. After all Orcrist had told him that they had tied Naruto up.

One of the Spartans a girl with brown hair turned slightly.

He didn't much care for these Spartans.

They weren't too bad he supposed. He could tell they were well trained, very strong and fast. Shikamaru knew how strong Lee was. He was a monster, so to hold him down like they had did (even if it had taken three of them) was a feat that Shikamaru could admire. Shikamaru had heard from the ninja grape vine that Gai had taken his prize student to Tsunade for strength training. From what he had heard Lee had hit a glass ceiling, or perhaps he had hit the ceiling of his teachers ability. Lee had more potential than Gia had teaching skills. Tsunade was by far the strongest being in their world. Everyone, even the snake acknowledge that if she got a hold of you, you were dead. However most of her strength was related to chakra control, or at least that's what Shikamaru had heard. So how she had been able to teach Lee he had no idea. What he did know was that Lee had steadily been getting stronger. He was close to matching, if not surpassing the strength of the Hokage. Shikamaru doubted that even a dozen ABU's could hold Lee down, yet three Spartans had done a rather good job at it.

They were quick to, faster than he was, probably faster than Naruto to. Lee and Hinata he wasn't sure about. Lee was probably faster, and if Hinata used some of her jutsu's…but it would be a close call. To close for him to decide on without seeing what these Spartans could really do.

_So we have these insanely loyal, well trained military men and woman who are strong fast and have guns. _

It seemed rather one sided, but if you took into account that the Spartans couldn't use chakra then things evened out a bit. Shikamaru had been able to hold the Spartan Sam with his shadow binding technique, and apparently Naruto had given them some trouble as well.

_I don't want them as my enemies though. I'll have to talk to the others. More than likely these people, the UNSC might be our only way of finding a way home. _

Well that was if they could even get home. His theories were based on…well nothing at best.

"To your friend."

The Spartan finally answered, drawing Shikamaru out of his wonderings.

"Well that isn't exactly telling me much."

He said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You know…"

Shikamaru continued when the Spartan didn't answer.

"We would be more inclined to trust you if you weren't so into this cloak and dagger bullshit."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the Spartans as they didn't even turn around to acknowledge his barb.

"I gave my word, my blood on a promise of non hostility."

Shikamaru noticed a small change in their gaits. He smirked, so they were listening to him.

"It would be nice if you all were a little bit more hospitable."

The Spartans stopped, for a moment Shikamaru thought they might actually turn and talk to him. However instead they pushed some buttons on a door. It opened with a whoosh, instantly Shikamaru knew what this room was. He could tell by smell alone.

A mess hall.

And in the center of it, eating like crazy was Naruto. It wasn't hard to spot him. He wasn't wearing his normal orange outfit, but rather a strange looking multi colored shirt of some kind. It was very very bright, even brighter than his trademark outfit.

He was surrounded by marines, much like the ones they had saved on earth. Most of them had bandages, further proof that this was a medical place more than anything. They were smiling and laughing at the loud and very bright young man. Apparently Naruto was in the middle of a story involve the toad hermit and his…um habits. Shikamaru shook his head as he heard Jiraiya's name mentioned before the marines exploded into laughter.

"Would it have been so hard to say, we are going to the lunch room?"

Shikamaru asked with a sarcastic slur before he started toward Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru shouted above the talking. Naruto had what looked like half of whatever he was eating in his mouth. He turned around, jumped up onto his chair and waved.

"Hey Shikamaru! Come and eat, its really good!"

There was slightly shuffling of chairs as some of the men made room for Shikamaru. Gingerly he sat down, feeling out of place. Figures Naruto and Lee would be the ones to make friends.

"What are you eating…and what the hell are you wearing?"

Shikamaru asked as Naruto continued to stuff his face. He was making a mess.

"Its called Pia-zss--ake!"

"Pizza."

A marine corrected with a chuckle.

Shikamaru tried to form the unfamiliar word but had just as much trouble as Naruto.

"And this."

Naruto gestured to his bright shirt.

"Is a gift a those Spartans got blood all over my orange outfit."

Naruto grinned widely.

"Its something called Tie-dye! Look it has orange in it."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as Naruto continued to name the colors.

"and yellow, and blue, and pink…"

How in the world could a ninja ever want to be caught dead in something so eye catching. Even Naruto he thought had more sense than that.

"I like it. I want pants to match it! AND a weapons pouch!"

Naruto paused a moment as he looked down at his shirt.

"It does need more orange in it though."

"How are you feeling?"

Shikamaru hadn't been told much about what happened to Naruto. He knew the blonde had been injured. He looked fine now.

"Feeling great!"

Naruto gave Shikamaru a sideways glance before continuing.

"Better now that they are feeding me. Why did you?"

He trailed off. Shikamaru knew exactly what Naruto was asking.

"Partly to see if I could. Also because we have no choice."

Naruto chewed slowly which told Shikamaru all he needed to know about what Naruto thought the blood contract.

"Heard you went and saw Hinata."

Shikamaru asked as someone placed a piece of this pizza in front of him. He took a moment to thank the young man before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Ya. She looked tired, but…"

Naruto looked down, the brightness around him, even his shirt seemed to dim a little. Shikamaru noticed how all the marines seemed to find something else to look at. They were talking among themselves giving Shikamaru and Naruto the most privacy they could.

"Well she looks a lot better than when I found her."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Naruto's hands balled into fists. Shikamaru studied Naruto for a long moment, finally he muttered softly.

"I sent her to find you."

Naruto flinched.

"I tried to go back."  
Shikamaru frowned harshly. Inside he felt a war within himself. Generally he didn't let himself became angry. It was against his nature, getting angry meant you had to do something about it. Getting angry, truly angry was so bothersome. Yet…this time he couldn't push it aside. He was pissed. Everything that Hinata was now going to go through flashing through his mind. He didn't know what happened, but he was willing to bet it was because of Naruto.

"You Idiot!"

Shikamaru hissed startling Naruto. Standing up Shikamaru glared down at the blonde ninja.

"You, me outside! We need to talk!"

Naruto blinked, not sure what to make over Shikamaru's anger. He didn't think he'd ever seen him truly angry. Mostly he was to lazy to bother with it.

Shikamaru stormed away. Naruto blinked again, the grabbing what was left of his pizza ran to catch up.

Shikamaru paused as the Spartans blocked his way out of the cafeteria.

"You three back off! I need to have words with this Gennin!"

The Spartans glanced between each other. Finally the one that Halsey had called Will spoke.

"Well don't do it in the hallway. There's an empty room down the hall 3rd on the left."

Shikamaru didn't wait, he stormed there and threw the door open.

Naruto still clueless went inside.

Shikamaru waited until he closed the door before taking a deep breath.

"I tried to go back? Is that the BEST you can do!?"

"Er?"

"YOU disobeyed a direct order NARUTO!"

Shikamaru glared!

"You left us in hostile territory! I didn't know if you had been captured, killed, or WHAT! I was half afraid you would have given our position away! That's why I sent Hinata to find you! BUT YOU!"

Shikamaru jabbed a finger into Naruto multi colored shirt.

"BUT YOU didn't care did you! You don't care that we were attacked, Tucker lost a hand, Lee nearly got killed! You don't care that Hinata got HURT looking FOR your worthless ASS! GOD DAMNIT Naruto! I would have thought a year and a half training under a Sannin would do something to you!"

Naruto opened his mouth, but no words came out. Closing it he had to swallow a few times before he could force something out.

"I tried to get back. I didn't mean anyone to get hurt? I just wanted to look around!"

Shikamaru sneered sarcastically.

"You son of a bitch. You are the most immature, selfish, self-serving, egotistical BASTARD, I have ever had the misfortune to met!"

"HEY!"

Naruto yelled, Shikamaru could see the anger lighting in Naruto's eyes from the name calling..

"YOU shut the fuck up! I'm not done talking!"

Shikamaru snarled as he took a step closer. He leaned forward staring Naruto straight in the eyes and invading his personal space.

"You are strong. I'll give you that. But you are a terrible Ninja. A ninja has three things they value above all else. Above pain, liberty…even life. They first value the Leaf. The village comes before all. Next…"

Shikamaru held up his hand, counting one then two as he counted the three values. He still did not stepping back from Naruto's personal space.

"Then Next they value the mission. And finally the third…which sometimes is first depending on the situation, they value their Comrades!"

Naruto swallowed, his anger draining from his eyes as did the color from his face.

"You are a terrible ninja simply because you don't value these things! You want to show off, be number one, make people Notice YOU!"

"I care about my comrades!"

Naruto could hear Kakashi's voice…from that first day. Something about those not valuing their comrades being worse that garbage.

"Then why did you leave?"

Shikamaru asked as he stepped back.

"We had a responsibility to those people Naruto. You know we did. We all almost died, if it hadn't been for Lee waking up when he did…Lee almost died."

Shikamaru looked down at his hands as he spread them out in a 'I'm not sure gesture'.

"But that is nothing compared what you did to Hinata!"

Naruto swallowed again. His voice usually so loud was barely a whisper.

"The cr..the creepy doctor said she was fine."

Shikamaru shook his head.

"She is blind."

Naruto blinked. Shikamaru sneered at the confusion on Naruto's face.

"You stole everything from her Naruto. Whether you meant it or not. Everything she has ever worked for is gone now. She will be stripped of everything. Her birthright, her freedoms, her status as a Ninja…without her eyes she will probably be used as a broodmare by her family. After all…"

Shikamaru felt his anger start to disappear as he thought about what would most likely happen to the shy small girl.

"After all…what use is a Hyuuga without their eyes."

Naruto's eyes were wide. His breath ragged as he tried to wrap his mind around all of this.

"I..I didn't mean to."

He finally whimpered out.

"Didn't mean to?"

Shikamaru drawled out as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Do not hide behind that sorry ass excuse!"

Shikamaru's voice was soft, not the least bit angry. But Naruto flinched at the cold undertones he heard in it.

"You aren't allowed Excuses. You are suppose to be a man Naruto. Act like one for once in your life!"

Shikamaru spit to the side. Naruto flinched again at the gesture. He turned his head, staring at the floor. He…he couldn't force himself to meet the Chunnin's eyes. Then with a glare full of hate Shikamaru turned, opened the door and left.

Naruto stood not moving. Unable to deal with everything Shikamaru had just told him.

_That glare…I've seen hundreds like it. Everyone looks at me like that. Full of hate and contempt. But…but…this time it was different. _

"He was looking at me…not the fox."

Naruto didn't move. He couldn't move, even when Shikamaru slammed the door hard enough to make his ear ring from the sound.

"She's blind?"

Slowly Naruto felt the strength in his legs give. He slumped to the ground.

_No it can't be true. Besides I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I wasn't the one that ordered her to find me._

Shikamaru's voice echoed through his head.

_Excuses._

Naruto winced. He would have done the same thing. After all that was the so called third value. He wouldn't have left a man without at least looking for him, no matter what the situation.

**That was rather unpleasant.**

Naruto moaned.

"I don't want to hear it fox."

The fox shrugged as Naruto drew up his knees and rested his chin on them.

"It won't be as bad as Shikamaru said right? I mean even if she's blind she's still a…"

Naruto trailed off.

**You know as well as I do. Everything that girl has is tied into her eyes, her jutsu's, tai-jutsu's. You Know better. **

"Ya…I guess I do."

Naruto muttered miserably.

He knew a lot about that family. Read a few scrolls and such. After he had defeated Neji he wanted to learn so he could fix the family after he became Hokage.

He knew exactly what the Hyuuga's from the main branch would do to Hinata.

Naruto closed his eyes. Almost immediately the sound of dripping water started. He hadn't meant to but he was now before the giant cage sitting on the wet and grimy ground.

The Fox was standing just behind the cage staring at him. It didn't seem particular angry or amused which was unusual but Naruto didn't really care at this point.

"I've got to do something."

**There is nothing you can do. If the girl is blind she is blind…although…**

The fox trailed off, turning its head to the side as if thinking. Naruto lifted his head. There was a glint in the foxes eyes that he hadn't noticed before.

"What?"

The fox shrugged.

**The healers here are good. In some ways better than medic-nin. However that girls eyes are not normal. Your blonde healer might be able to help her.**

"Blonde healer?"  
Naruto looked puzzled a moment, then his face light up as he realized who the fox was talking about.

"Baa-can."

He frowned.

"But Baa-chan is back home."

The Fox smiled.

**While you were arguing with that shadow brat. I happened to remember something. **

"What?"

**Tej Ved.**

Naruto jumped up.

"You remembered where they are? WHOHOO we can go home now!?"

**Maybe…I never promised it would work. **

The fox cautioned.

"What do I need to do!"

Naruto asked excitedly ignoring the fox's caution. He would do anything to help Hinata. Baa-chan could fix anything. Hinata eyes would be easy for her he was sure.

**You can do nothing. **

Naruto blinked andthe fox grinned wickedly

**I can.**

"What? What are you talking about?"

**Let me out. **

Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!"

**No?**

"NO! Even if I knew how NO!"

Naruto screamed at the cage. Granted he was never given the choice, and it made his life a hell, he still kind of felt that the fox was his burden. He kept Konoha safe by holding the fox back within his body. The 4th had trusted him to do that, no one else.

He would not let the fox loose. No matter if it was the only way to get home. He would not risk Konoha.

The fox raised an eyebrow.

**You know nothing of the machines, or the forces we will have to work to get to the Tej Ved. **

"I don't care!"

The Fox was suddenly right up beside the cage bars. Naruto gulped as it became nothing but glowing red eyes and teeth.

**Haven't you noticed? You are changing, I am changing. You're fits were the beginning. The wall that separates us has weakened. We don't have time. We have to leave this world!**

"My fits? You mean the seizures?"

**Yes. If the wall breaks, you will be burned alive by my chakra whether I will it or not. If the wall breaks I will be destroyed by the seal, even as I destroy you. **

"But why?"

Naruto walked up to the bars. He wrapped his hands around them…only to jerk them back. He looked at the metal bars in alarm as he saw his hand prints smushed in the soft metal.

_The Seal is weakening…is that the wall the fox is talking about?_

**This seal…the seal that holds me within you. It was never meant for this place. You're chakra is reacting to this world, even as it reacts back.**

"Huh?"

The Fox paused…then sighed in frustration.

**You are different Naruto.**

The fox said, for the first time using Naruto's given name. Hell he hadn't thought the fox knew it.

**Even if you had never met me you would not have been a normal human. This difference…the reason why you and those that came with you are here. It is that difference that is changing you all. **

Naruto pouted out his lips. He still didn't understand but he was willing to listen at least right now. He doubted however that the fox could actually convince him to let him out. That was bad, worse than anything…even his death.

**The powers of this world…energies if you will, are the same as that within your soul, in sync is probably a better term. One interacts with the other…you WE did not have this problem in Konoha. **

Naruto tried to put his thinking cap on. Ok that made sense he supposed. He still didn't understand but he thought he got the basic of it.

"So because my chakra is 'In sync' with this world?"

Naruto paused making sure he got it right.

"That's why I had the seizures? Is that why Kankuro was getting so much stronger with his puppets?"

**Mostly correct. You had the seizures because of me and this damn seal. The sand brat will only get better the longer he is here. The same goes for the others. They will all change…although I have no idea how.**

"because of you?"

The fox rolled its eyes.

**Yes, when you started to change and the wall weakened the seal that holds me fought back. Like I said before, the seal was not meant for this world.**

"How do you know this?"

The fox grinned suddenly. It was not a happy grin, or even a sarcastic one. It was a horrible thing. Too much teeth and too much malice shined in the foxes eyes.

**It does not matter. For if you do not let me out. Things will get dangerous quickly. Not just for you and me. **

Naruto blinked…then suddenly he screamed as something hit him inside his head. It hurt, burned and tore at him. He saw images and felt things he had never felt before. He heard voices.

_Bloated rotting corpses and a SIN!_

"STOP STOP KYUUBI!"

Naruto screamed. Finally the images…the memories of the Kyuubi stopped. Naruto once again fell to the floor. He breathed deeply trying to calm his racing heart.

"The Flood."

He finally whispered. He was still breathing heavily, sweat was pouring from him, soaking his shirt and hair.

"If they find us. They will know how to get to Konoha?"

The Fox shook its head. For a second Naruto felt relief. So he had misinterpret the images. Konoha was safe? Then the Fox spoke, and Naruto felt a cold lump settle in his chest.

**Not just Konoha…everywhere. **

000000000000


	15. A Shinobi Wrath part 2

-1

AN: FINALLY!! I got this chapter out. I tell you what, writing that scene where the renegades first get off their ship was murder. I can't tell you how many different angles I tried to write that from. I tried Temari's point of view, Shikamaru's, Eevre's, Halsey's, even the captain of the Indianapolis…and they all sucked. P

I'd like to think I did a good job with what I finally went with. It seemed to flow much easier which is something I've learned is a good sign.

Phew…I got that out of the way.

Oh and a shout out to Crow T R0bot whom graciously gave me a few cool names for the Covenant ships.

00000000000000

She didn't remember 'when' she started to notice. It wasn't something that had come on gradually nor was it a sudden revelation. It had just been there, maybe she had always know it. Maybe even a little baby she had know.

Do babies feel the disapproval of their fathers? Is it a feeling they get whenever the man looks at them? Does it effect them?

It might not have effected her as a baby, but as a child her fathers disapproval was everything.

She was a very shy, timid little girl.

That was just how she was. There was nothing to it really. Some little girls are like Ino, they feel like they can take on the world, some are like Sakura, unsure but ready to bloom with the strength of their inner self's. With those kind of little girls, all they need is a little push past their insecurities from a special friend to become beautiful.

Kind of like a rose blooming with the help of the sun.

Then…there are some little girls that are shy and timid. Little girls like her.

Those little girls were like flowers too…only more like the morning glory's. They do best in the shade, away from the sun and its harsh criticism. When the time is right they open up. Usually in the morning when the dew is still fresh and the cool chill of night still clings to the leaves of the tree's. They are beautiful like this, but rarely appreciated.

After all why should you go through the trouble for such a little flower when there are so many roses in bloom all the time. Why should you take the time to wake up and look at such a timid little flower.

Hinata wanted to be a rose. She craved the attention it would bring, craved the approval of her father. She wanted people to see her. See past her blood limit and family name and just see her. She wanted so much, yet…every time…every time the sun turned toward her she felt herself cringe and draw back.

She would feel her hands start to shake, her body become sluggish. Unable to deal with the harshness of that gaze.

She hated herself for that.

She was a shy and timid girl. No matter how hard she trained, no matter how good she got, it was never enough for her father. The man she wanted more than anyone to see her.

He was her sun. The sun she both craved and shrank from.

_Do with her what you will. _

She had felt so horrible at that time.

_Do you really mean that father?_

It had cut her, more deeply than any knife ever had. His words hurt so badly that she had wanted to cry and scream. She felt her soul bleed even if her body remained unharmed.

_Do you even care that words like that hurt so much?_

He probably didn't care. If he had know how much his words had effected her it would have been another mark against her.

To weak, to shy, to timid.

She was everything her father hated in a child, made even worse by the fact she was his heir.

_Father do you really hate me?_

She remembered so many things. It was her father that trained her. He didn't have to, after all that was what the teachers were for. The Hyuuga's had their own teachers that worked with the students after the academy closed.

She could have been fostered off like most of the family did to its children.

Yet…he trained her himself. He worked with her countless of hours trying to make his shy little girl into something that might one day open up to the sun.

_Am I a failure in your eyes?_

She wasn't strong, nor was she a genius. But she wasn't really weak either. Her bloodline was as strong as any. She had excellent control and could go longer with her eyes activated than anyone including Neji.

That was the one complement her father had for her.

_Not really a complement, since he stated what use was chakra control if I was to weak to finish the job._

Everything became worse when Hanabi started to show such talent.

Still her father worked with her. She tried so hard to be strong…yet in the end it was Hanabi that became the daughter her father wanted.

Hinata wondered if because of _who_ Hanabi was if that made her father sad.

Fate was cruel.

Hinata slowly sat up. She had been awake for quite some time…laying there quiet and thinking about things. She felt horrible, her eyes hurt as did her head. She felt weak and disoriented which only made her feel worse.

She was a timid and shy little girl…that was also weak.

She wanted to cry, yet no matter how much her eyes stung no liquid came from behind the bandages wrapped around her face.

Gently she reached up, touching the soft gauze. She was weak, but her chakra was almost back to normal. The long sleep and bed rest had done wonders for her. She was actually recovering a lot faster than she though she would. She had been close to chakra exhaustion. To the point that it had been dangerous to her life

That sort of injury usually would take days…even weeks to recover from. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping, but she didn't think it was more than 12 hours.

Making up her mind she used a quick diagnostic jutsu, one of many she had been secretly teacher herself, to try and determine what had happened to her eyes.

No doubt something serious from the way that Doctor and Naruto acted.

_Naruto…_

Hinata hesitated mid jutsu as a memory came to her. She had been really weak, barely aware but she still remembered Naruto coming to visit her. He had been so nice, quiet and respectful. He had been worried about her.

Blushing softly Hinata finished the jutsu. She needed to get better, and go see Naruto. She had to make sure he was still ok. After all she had found him, but her mission wasn't really over yet.

The diagnostic made her frown.

_What the?_

That was different…her eyes were sore due to some small incisions. She didn't know what they did, but she could tell the results. Other than healing her eyes were pretty much fine.

_They must have gone in manually to fix the damage. Strange I didn't know you could do that. How did they make such little cuts and repair all those little blood vessels._

It was interesting. Hinata had always been interesting in healing. She personally thought she would make a good med-nin. However her father would never let her do that. It wasn't becoming of a Hyuuga.

She had practiced everything in secret. Desperately wanting someone's approval yet to scared to show anyone her talents.

No matter how much she wanted to be acknowledged for something, she couldn't bear the thought of seeing any more disappointment in her fathers face.

_I guess…a quick healing jutsu should take care of everything. _

Hinata formed the seals. It would take a lot of chakra, healing oneself always did, but it was worth it. She needed to get out of this bed. She had to find Naruto.

It took less than ten minutes to heal the small cuts. It was really impressive how they helped her. One would think actually cutting into the eye would cause more harm than good. They had fixed everything, all she had to do was heal the small damage they had caused.

_I will have to thank someone. There is no way something like that was easy._

She felt tired, using that much chakra, but at the same time she felt better. She rested a moment allowing herself to recover before reaching up and unwrapping the bandages on her eyes.

The bandages came off and she opened her eyes.

_It's so dark in here._

Was her first thought. It took a few minutes of just staring into the dark before she even began to think something was wrong.

_It's so dark…unnaturally dark. _

She had no idea where any light source was…so she did the only thing she could think of. She tried another healing jutsu. She looked down at her hands, fully expecting to see the soft blue glow. She could feel her hand warm up with the jutsu…she could feel the power between her fingers.

_It's so dark…_

Hinata felt her chest constrict. She wanted to cry…yet again no tears fell.

She didn't want to believe it.

Changing to another diagnostic she tried to figure out what was going on. It came up nothing. There was nothing wrong.

Her eyes were healed and fine.

_Dark._

She didn't know why, but she remembered something her mother had once told her before she died..

_Sacrifice is the greatest form of power. You can have anything you want, as long as you are willing to give something up for it. _

It was then she knew.

No…wait…

Hinata let her hands fall to her lap.

Really…she had known all along.

She just hadn't been strong enough to realize it. She had wanted the power to find Naruto. Nothing else had mattered. She had felt when it happened, a moment when something had whispered to her. That she could have the power to find Naruto, but not for free. There had been a moment right before it happened, a moment to make a choice. She had ignored everything and pushed forward. At the time she had been willing to give up anything.

Now however.

"I don't…regret it."

She whispered her voice breaking. Lowering her head, Hinata sobbed. Her shoulders shaking her body and soul crying tears her eyes could no longer shed.

"It's so dark."

0000

The Arbiter didn't know what was going on. He and the troupe of grunts he was leading had been rather suddenly pulled from the city. He was confused at the change of orders as he had been on the trail of one of the strange humans.

Still he had not argued.

From the earth city he had been taken to the teleportation pad, from there to one of the larger ships in the armada awaiting to attack earth.

Uiyep was with him. The young grunt had been asked for by name.

Arbiter wasn't sure how he felt about that. It did not bode well for the grunt.

He was not sure why but this entire trip had a feeling of foreboding. It made him nervous, feeling kind of shifty and uneasy.

Beside him Uiyep didn't look any better. The grunt was kind of pale looking, constantly shifting back and forth.

The Arbiter was instantly aware something was wrong the moment they reached their destination aboard the ship. For one no one was there to greet them, and two he could smell blood, and the burnt ozone of energy weapons.

Behind him he heard Uiyep sniffling the air as well.

Frown deeply the Arbiter didn't wait for someone to come and get him. He strode forward. He wanted to see what was going on. He could hear no signs of fighting so it was over.

Why didn't they call him here sooner if there was fighting.

_This is the vessel that red haired demon was taken to._

The Arbiter followed his nose toward where the heaviest scent of blood was coming from. It didn't take long, the stench was overwhelming and obviously coming from the cargo bay.

The Arbiter wasn't sure what he would see when the door whished open, it probably would not be good he concluded. Still nothing prepared him for what he saw.

The bay was a massacre. The floor was literally painted in the mix match colors of the Covenant soldiers. It was everywhere.

Uiyep frowned and stepped forward. The bodies were still here. Clean up crews had only now just begun to clean up. The grunt kneeled down beside a killed Jackal and grunt pair.

"This doesn't make sense?"

The Arbiter didn't respond, although he was paying close attention.

"I'm assuming of course that that red haired human escaped somehow. But…"

The grunt stood up and looked up at the Arbiter.

"This looks nothing like what he did to my unit. If I didn't know better…"

The Arbiter nodded, then interrupted as he already knew what the grunt was going to say.

"This is the work of the Lekgolo."

The Arbiter suddenly looked up. Uiyep looked as well. There was a blue clad elite running toward them. He was covered in blood and had his left arm and side of his face bandaged.

"Most respected Arbiter."

The elite bowed low.

"You are needed in the conference room."

"What happened here young one."

The Arbiter asked looking around the room. His tone was that not of disrespect to the elites age, but merely the truth. The blue elite looked barely old enough to have joined the fighting ranks.

The elite flustered and was suddenly very nervous.

"I'm…I'm not sure Sir. I know that several humans have escaped."

"Was the red haired human with them?"

The Arbiter asked casually, ignoring for the moment the youths obvious want to follow orders and have the Arbiter go to the conference room.

"I don't know sure. I wasn't able to join the battle until after they boarded the stolen craft."

Both the Arbiter and Uiyep frowned harshly at this statement. The young elite flushed and tried not to look embarrassed or ashamed at his late arrival. He'd been on the other side of the ship. He had tried to get there as fast as possible.

"Then what happened to you?"

Uiyep asked when he realized the Arbiter wasn't going to.

The elite looked slightly confused at the grunt questioning him but replied anyway.

"The Lekgolo's. I'm not sure what happened but they all went insane. Most of this damage."

The elite gestured to the bay.

"Was done by them."

The Arbiter tilted his head.

"Hm very well. The conference room you said?"

"Yes Sir, Arbiter."

The Arbiter and Uiyep followed the elite as he took them to the Conference room. He didn't say anything as he took his place beside the door. The Arbiter took a deep breath. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what was being said on the other side of that door. He stepped forward, the door whooshed open with a bing sound.

For the second time today he was surprised by what he saw.

The gathering of elites he expected. There were at least half a dozen, ranging from gold armor to black and red. What he didn't expect was the very bloodied and injured Hunter tied up in the corner.

"Ah Arbiter."  
A gold Clad elite said as he approached the duo. The Arbiter titled his head in acknowledgement.

He was the Arbiter, the will of the prophets. Other than that he had no title, no name, no identify. This Gold elite was the ship master. He was a decorated soldier with thousands of kills under his belt. He was more and at the same time less than the Arbiter.

The Arbiter knew he could totally by-pass a greeting to the Ship Master. It was kind of expected. He wasn't part of the normal system anymore.

Still the Arbiter could not find it within himself not to give a small nod to the Gold elite. It was a simple gesture that one gave to an equal.

The elite showed surprise and then an almost glowing pride at the small nod.

"Respected Arbiter, I am sorry you were pulled from your Hunt. I am called Oen Koreemee."

Koreemee glanced at the hunter who despite being wounded was still struggling against its restraints.

"Things have happened here."  
"What has happened?"

"As you probably know. Some humans…have escaped."

The Arbiter pitied the Ship Master. He knew exactly the shame and disbelief the gold Elite must be feeling. Still Koreemee did no show these feelings on his face. He had a firm determined tenseness to his person.

"What you don't know."

The Ship Master sighed then scratched the side of his head as if in disbelief.

"They had help."

"Help?"

The Arbiter raised an eye ridge. What could the elite possibly mean?

"Of course I don't have…proof. But I suspect they were spies of the Renegades you yourself snuffed out."

Koreemee growled full of anger that such elites were among his loyal crew.

"Cowards! They must have been in hiding. Unwilling to face judgment after you defeated their leader."

The Arbiter was a little surprised that some of the renegades had survived. But it made sense, this group must not have been at the base the night of the attack.

"Have you identified the heretics?"

Koreemee nodded then listed the names. The Arbiter didn't know any of them…however Uiyep squeaked in utterly shock and surprise at the last name. The Arbiter turned to the grunt. What had shocked him so much to draw attention to himself while in company of the Arbiter and Ship Master. He knew how the lower classes worked. A grunt good at survival knew how to remain unseen even if he was in full sight.

"Ootewa? Did you say Ootewa?"

Uiyep was shaking, his face even paler than before. The Arbiter tried to remember if he had heard that name before. It did sound vaguely familiar.

"Your second?"

The Arbiter finally asked. It had taken a moment but he did vaguely remember a grunt called that. Uiyep nodded.

"I…Sir…there has to be some mistake?"

The Ship Master remained silent. If it was just him he would have reprimanded the grunt for interrupted. However the Arbiter had brought him, so he allowed the Arbiter to deal with him.

"This."

The Arbiter said, seeing Koreemee's expression.

"Is the squad leader that captured the red haired human."

Koreemee stared at the Arbiter a moment before focusing on the grunt. He hadn't been aware that a grunt had captured that human. While he had not seen the damage he had heard some very nasty things about the human. The Prophet of Regret did not say, but Koreemee could tell he was nervous about something, something to do with that human.

But to think…a grunt captured such a human. He would not have guessed that.

This grunt Uiyep didn't appear any different than the rest of his kind, a little shorter than most, but other than that. Of course he usually didn't pay much attention to grunts so what did he know.

"Are you…sure it was Ootewa?"

The grunt asked, showing a great deal of guts for doing so. Koreemee glanced at the Arbiter, he could not tell anything from his expression so he answered.

"We have some video. You can see for yourself."

With that the Ship Master pressed a button.

"Most of the video feeds are corrupted. We believe it was a virus planted by the renegades. However we managed to recover this image."

A screen appeared, in it Uiyep watched a small group of Grunts and Elites board a ship. One of the elites carried a unconscious human. Uiyep took a deep breath as he saw what he hoped he wouldn't see.

"Ootewa. I'm sorry for doubting sir. That's him."

The tall black clad grunt was impossible to mistake. He could clearly see the scaring on his throat. The way he moved and gestured toward the others also proofed to Uiyep that this was Ootewa.

Uiyep lowered his head.

"I am shamed."

He said with a trembling voice.

"Is that why I was summoned?"

Lowering himself to his knee's both Koreemee and the Arbiter watched as the grunt exposed the back on his neck to them.

"Please kill me. I have betrayed the Prophets. A traitor…my second in command, and I never once suspected."

"Get up Uiyep."

The Arbiter said as he lifted a hand to stop Koreemee from doing just that.

"We don't know enough yet. Ship Master did you pursue the vessel?"

Koreemee looked nervous, he sighed deeply then nodded.

"Yes sir. I sent a small cruiser the Righteous Interdictor with orders to disable."

The ship master paused before stiffening his back.

"I'm afraid the order was the wrong one."

Koreemee paused.

"The…the Righteous Interdictor was destroyed by the human guns, allowing the Heretics and the humans….allowing the humans to escape."

The Arbiter clicks his jaws together. His eyes narrowed at the Ship Master as he said in a harsh voice. So the Heretics had joined forces with the humans.

_It's a good thing I destroyed their leader. The renegades should be very low in number. Still we can not overlook this blunder. _

"It seems to me that Uiyep isn't the only one that needs to expose his neck."

Koreemee sucked in his breath. He faced the Arbiter meeting his eyes for a moment before looking away. The room seemed to suddenly go cold. All noises stopped as every officer in the room turned toward the Arbiter and their ship master in fear.

Koreemee hated to show any weakness in front of his men. Even the weakness of acknowledging the Arbiters assessment of the situation.

He had been careless. He should have guessed that with the humans on board that the traitors would have gone to the humans. He had thought…well he had thought that since the ship had been disabled he could re-capture the humans and keep his honor.

That selfishness was now going to cost him his life.

He nodded, resigned to his death. He only hoped the Arbiter would wait until they were alone. He had no wish to die in front of his men, or see any of them die.

However the Arbiter didn't activate his sword. Instead he turned toward the hunter.

"Tell me about the Lekgolo."

Koreemee cleared his throat and tried to talk past the tightness in his chest.

"Ah yes. Arbiter sir…The Lekgolo…"

The Ship master took a deep breath, forcing his emotions deep inside. He would not let his fear get in the way of his job.

"As you know the Lekgolo's rebelled. Regretfully we were forced to kill them all…all but this one. This one we caught. It was alone."

The ship master allowed a moment for that startling fact to sink into the Arbiters and Uiyeps brain. Hunters were never alone, unless their blood brother was killed, but then they went on a murderous rampage. This one here looked perfectly calm, it was injured and obviously pissed off, but it was still sane.

"The best we can surmise it that it was trying to get a message out to the other ships."

"What did the message say?"

"We don't know. The Lekgolo managed to destroy the equipment once it realized it had been caught.

Koreemee sighed as he turned to look at the hunter.

"It has refused to say anything. I had rather hoped it might talk to you…most respected Arbiter."

The Arbiter gave a stiff nod as he walked over to the hunter. For a moment he just stared at the fallen soldier. The Hunters were the largest and strongest of the Covenant. Yet they weren't really a part of it. They followed orders, did what they had to do, but they never seemed very interested in the great journey. They were quiet most of the times, only talking to the elites, when speech was needed. Other than that they kept to themselves.

"Lekgolo."

The Arbiter started, his voice slightly raised to gain the hunters attention. Its head tilted toward him although it did not answer.

"Why?"

He simply asked. The Hunter no doubt knew what he was asking.

"You know who I am?"

The Arbiter asked when the Hunter still did not answer. For a long moment he was sure the Hunter would ignore this question as well.

It nodded.

"Good. Now, tell me why. What happened here?"

The Hunter swayed back and forth within its restraints.

"We…"

The Hunter spoke, its voice deep, kind of raspy and broken.

"suppose to protect."

The Arbiter kneeled down so that he was eye level with the fallen giant.

"Failed…failed. FAILED."

The Hunters voice raised in pitch almost becoming hysterical sounding.

Now this was new. The Arbiter had never heard anything like this. What did they fail? They never before seemed to care about missions as long as their bond brothers survived.

"Long ago…Covenant come…No. Arbiter, Arbiter, come. Yes"

The hunter shook its head slowly.

"Arbiter great. Proud and unafraid. We decide to protect, to Protect again."

"Then why did you attack us today. Why did you allow the humans to escape."

"No. No and yes Humans. We remember, Sin and blood. Death. Failed…not totally. Protect. Chetan Ekanga."

The Arbiter stood up. He looked over his shoulder at Koreemee. The elite looked as confused as he did. What was all that? This hunter was making less sense than usual.

"Chetan Ekanga?"

The Arbiter repeated slowly. He had never heard such words. They didn't sound like the Hunters native language. It had a strange quality to the words. Almost like swallowing the vowels rather than saying them. Turning to face Koreemee the Arbiter spoke quietly although that by no means took away from the command in his voice.

"I want this hunter in solitary confinement. Ship Master, I will hold you responsible for this. No one is to have contact with this Lekgolo."

Koreemee nodded wondering why the Arbiter was giving him the orders. Shouldn't he be talking to the next Ship Master. No doubt the Arbiter already had someone in mind for the position.

"Also have someone research that term. Chetan Ekanga."

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. The young one outside didn't open the door but called through it.

"Arbiter sir, there is a message for you. Its from the _Awaiting Revenant _."

The Arbiter frowned he knew that ship. It was the one the Prophet of Regret was on.

"The Prophet of Regret?"

The young one didn't answer but Arbiter knew. So the Prophet wanted to speak to him. He had better finish up here then.

Looking around the Arbiter studied the elites in the room.

"No doubt…you all know the price of failure for allowing that human to escape."

Everyone stood a little straighter. Yes they knew, hell the Arbiter himself was a living example of what happened to those that failed the prophets.

"Fate is not something easily foreseen or prevented."

The Arbiter looked down, raising a hand to his scarred chest.

"This…this situation with questions and no answers is **your **second chance to overcome the shame of your failures. This HAS to be kept a secret from the Lekgolo's. We can't have them go wild especially here so close to the human home world."

The Arbiter looked up. He focused on Koreemee. The gold elite was a good soldier. Still the traitorous renegades had been living under his command. It was well within the Arbiter's right to strike him and all the other commanding officers in this room down. Just as it was with Uiyep.

Still this Arbiter knew the sting of failure and also another lesson learned over his short new life as Arbiter.

Failure was not always unavoidable. There had been nothing he could do to stop the demon on Halo. Perhaps the same could be said here. That human had had help, and the Hunters for some reason rebelled.

To many questions, no answers.

"Give me the answers I seek. THEN I will speak with the Prophets about the terms of your failure."

Just because they failed…didn't mean that there wasn't something to be gained in this failure. Second chances, he had been given one and he had done much good for the Covenant. Sometimes all one needed was a second chance to do something great.

With that the Arbiter turned and left the room he had a transmission to read over.

Uiyep still shamed but unwilling to be left behind turned and quickly followed the Arbiter out.

Koreemee stood there shocked to his core for a long moment. He couldn't believe it, he was being given a second chance. He had thought for sure the Arbiter would cut him down. Turning toward his officers Koreemee's eyes narrowed.

He would not let the Arbiter down.

"GET Moving you Jackals!"

Koreemee nearly screamed at his stunned crew.

"You heard the Arbiter. If you value you're lives do his will and do it well! We all have been spared for now. But the sword has only been held back, it still hangs above our necks!"

0000000000

Zoha Rolamee was a seasoned Vet. He had fought and killed hundreds of enemies. He had done so with honor and without mercy. For years and years he felt nothing for the humans he slaughtered. After all the Prophets said they were nothing more than trash. Good only to drown ones blade in blood with.

He believed them for a very long time.

He was a good soldier. Proud, strong, fierce and intelligent…but no more than countless other Elites that counted themselves his peers.

He was good, but he wasn't great. Still he stood out, more so than anyone else…well more than anyone else save one.

His brother, his TWIN brother.

Twins are rare to the Sangheili. One…maybe two sets born in a generation. Twins are considered blessed. They are considered Chosen. Of course they were not as holy as the Prophets, but they had their own status, set apart from normal elites.

Kind of like the Arbiters really.

Him and his brother Soha had advanced quickly. He really didn't know if it was because they were truly chosen, or if it was because of the extra training they got. Zoha didn't care. All he knew was that he was making their family proud and doing good for the Covenant.

Zoha the stronger, and fiercer of the two has become a special forces recruit. Trained to kill and kill and kill. His brother the more intelligent yet gentler was trained in intelligence, equipment and field data skills.

True…being in two separate fields was hard on them both as they had to be separated. Still they never truly were alone. Twins are held together by more than just flesh and blood. They go beyond the normal bonds that anyone else could ever dream of having.

They were brothers, true brothers.

--

Zoha shifted nervously in his seat as he waited for the human construct to direct them to the human ship. His hands itched for a weapon, not so much to use…but just to have so he didn't feel so damn exposed.

He didn't like the fact they were going to one of the larger and more armored ships in the human fleet. He had read in depth the reports on each and every human vessel. The Indianapolis as the humans called her, was something to fear. Larger than most of her kind she held three times the fire power than the average ship.

Zoha had no idea what the hell it was all for. Any fool could see the ship was important. But what really got the field tacticians scratching their heads was the fact the ship didn't actually go into battle when they first appeared at earth.

A ship so heavily armed had to be a combat monster. Yet it hide behind the Space defense grid like it was unarmed. It did not come to other ships aid, or even give a hint that it was interested in fighting. None of the transmissions intercepted even mentioned the large vessel. It was like…like it was off limits or something.

Zoha glanced at the human Miranda. She knew more than was she was saying. He had seen the recognition on her face as Lord Hood told her where to go.

She knew about the ship, and she knew about 'Spartans'.

Another thing making him nervous. What were Spartans, and what made them so special that only five of them eased Miranda's nervousness.

_Brother, I wish you were beside me. You were always the smart one. You could tell me what I wish to know._

Zoha lowered his head.

--

He used to be a good Covenant soldier. Killing when ordered, showing no mercy or regret.

He had seen no reason to regret killing humans.

It wasn't until…

Zoha had had his eyes opened. It was on that fate full day that he had begun to wonder about the humans.

He had been on a mission on one of the humans outer colonies. It was an easy kill. The entire planet had fallen without much of a struggle. In fact the surface had looked so good the Ship Masters had decided to send some engineers down to gather information.

Zoha and most of the other elites on the ship had been given free reign to hone their skills on the masses below.

It had been a slaughter.

The people on that planet had been civilians. Not fighters, not soldiers, nothing but slaughter.

It wasn't something he cared about much. So he had gone exploring by himself. Something not really looked upon with favor, but he was a special forces. If there was anything on this planet dangerous to him, he should be the one to take it out anyway.

So he had wondered, from house to house. Sometimes killing what lay inside. Sometimes leaving the humans alone to just look around.

He had seen his first human pet thing called a Dog. There wasn't a lot known about the animal. It was a human pet that humans liked to have around. He had seen pictures of a few, but they all had been small creatures. Not even up to the humans knees.

He had been shocked as he had entered the humans home and been attacked by a two hundred pound snarling bag of fur. That was WAY bigger than in the images.

In fact it was larger than a grunt and looked about vicious enough to kill one. He had shot the creature. Then taken a few images of it. He would send them to his brother. The archive on dangerous animals needed to be updated sorely.

He had taken more care in searching the next few houses.

--

Zoha lifted his head he could feel a settling. The ship had stopped. That meant they were more than likely already at the Indianapolis. Glancing around his eyes met with his superiors. Eevre was sitting beside the human Temari and her brother. The boy Gaara was not looking good and he wasn't talking about his wounds.

The wounds from a striker are painful, and if not looked after could get infected, but they were not mortal. It wasn't his body that Zoha was nervous about, it was the vacant stare. It was unnerving. It made his survival instincts scream out. This boy despite how small and helpless he looked was dangerous. He seemed to almost radiate a power.

Zoha considered himself a brave Sangheili, yet even he would think twice before fighting with THAT human. Temari seemed nervous around her brother too, and some of her comments made Zoha wonder about his sanity. The boy certainly didn't look sane.

Still despite everything she was there for her brother. She had risked her life and more to protect him.

Zoha took a deep breath as Eevre stood up.

It was time.

--

The next house had been quiet. There was no screaming as he shot down the door. No male human trying to protect his family, no one tried to run from the house.

He would have thought that no one was home, if not for the heat signatures on his radar.

Zoha slowed down, reminding himself to be careful. Humans he had discovered are crafty creatures. If one wasn't careful they could surprise you. That was when missions failed, when Sangheili's died.

Clicking his jaw together he carefully searched the rooms. He knew someone was in the house. He just wasn't sure where.

Finally he came to a door.

He didn't bother to bash it in. After all the humans inside no doubt knew someone was in their home.

He reached for the knob and opened the door. The room was dark. That was unexpected, but there was more than enough light from the hallway to see inside. His shadow loomed over something small on the floor.

What he saw surprised him.

It was a child, two to be precise. Small, and weak, huddling together in fright. He knew almost nothing about humans. His brother talked about them a lot. After all it was his brothers job to know, but Zoha only killed humans.

So he only knew their weapons and how their fighters moved. He knew nothing of their children.

Still…

Even he could see these two were young. To young to be alone. So where were their parents? Did they flee when the Covenant landed? He looked around carefully making sure that they two were truly the only ones in the room. Two sets of eyes stared at him, full of wonder and at the same time fright.

They were young, so young in fact they probably didn't even know he was here to kill them. He was about willing to bet he was the first of his kind they had ever seen.

Raising his gun, he felt, well he felt a twinge of sorrow for the two children.

He was a warrior, not one to enjoy slaughtering children. Still he was also a soldier, he had a duty to do.

He could see one of the children's faces clearly. He had no idea if it was male or female, but it did have short hair which usually said male. It had a rounded face and brown eyes. There was a large brown splotch of mis colored skin under its left eye.

He started to pull the trigger…when suddenly the other child lifted its head as well. Before it had kept its face down, buried in the chest of its sibling.

Zoha felt the breath rush out of his lungs.

A second set of brown eyes…with a second brown splotch under the left eye was now looking at him.

TWINS!

There was no doubt. They looked exactly the same. Everything every little feature on their faces were identical.

It was uncanny, like the child had cloned itself. These two children looked even more alike than he did with his own brother. He couldn't tell them apart. Even his sharp eyes, trained in noticing the little details could see no differences.

Twins

The Humans gave birth to Twins!

He had never heard of such a thing. It was…it was…

Zoha shook his head, suddenly aware he was staring with his mouth open at the two children.

Twins were special. They were the chosen ones. Given status separate from that of normal elites. They had bonds that no other elite could claim.

Did humans have the same thing?

Could humans have twins, chosen twins!

But…humans were supposed to be worst than garbage.

Zoha let his gun fall to his side. He…he wanted to talk to the children. Ask them how they were possible. How could a human be a twin. It didn't make sense.

He closed his mouth, knowing that they would not understand even if he did ask. He had no translation device on him and he did not speak human.

He startled as suddenly he heard the tell tale squawks of Jackals. they were not far, probably in the street outside. They would probably come in here, hoping to find any humans he had killed so to find an easy meal. Zoha frowned then started to turn to tell them off. He needed to call this in. he needed to tell someone.

He then paused.

Humans were garage.

Everyone knew that. It was what the prophets said everyday. Would anyone understand what he was looking at. Would anyone even care.

Twins were special, but no one but a twin understood how. It was just accepted at that.

He turned back to the twins as he once again he lifted his gun.

"I'm sorry."

He said knowing they would not understand.

"Better to die now, than eaten alive."

One of the kids opened its mouth and spoke. He didn't know what it meant back then, but he memorized it anyway. It was the least he could do for the two humans he felt a strange connection to.

"_Don't hurt my brother"_

He had shot them. Killed them both, spilling their blood all over the floor.

He had stared for a long moment as the blood spread toward him. He felt…he felt dirty.

He felt regret and pain.

When the blood reached him, he took a step back. He did not want to touch it. It made him sick. Never before had he questioned the Prophets. Never before had even thought about it.

Humans were garage everyone knew that.

So…so why did he suddenly feel like scum?

--

Zoha watched a everyone stood up and prepared themselves. This could get ugly fast. Everyone knew they had to be on their best behavior. There could be no mistakes or everything the renegades stood for would disappear.

Zoha took a deep breath as the cargo door opened slowly. He wasn't really sure what to expect on the other side of the door. Hell he half expected a hail of gunfire to strike them all dead before anyone could utter a word.

The door opened and Eevre Eeroemee walked forward boldly. Zoha nodded and followed his leader closely behind. This was probably for the best even if it meant that if this was a trap they would die first. At least this way the humans wouldn't think they were hiding behind hostages.

The light was brighter than he expected. Human lights were always harsh, but this was more than normal. He blinked trying to see past the bright lights.

He saw…4 shadows. It took a moment to realize what the dark shadows were. They were human soldiers. The largest humans he had ever seen. Large and in black shiny armor, they were all extremely still with guns raised and aimed at them.

Still no one was yelling and no bullets were flying so that was a good start.

Zoha looked over the soldiers. He wondered if these were the Spartans the Lord Hood had spoke of.

Spartans

Zoha tilted his head. Why did that suddenly sound familiar. The armor seemed familiar to. What was it about a armored human?

--

Zoha hadn't been the same since that day. He had become withdrawn and distant. He took missions where the possibility of running into humans was slim to non. He didn't want to kill humans anymore. It didn't feel right to him.

He never told anyone about those boys, not even Soha.

He hadn't known what to think about them, or why he felt like he did. It defiantly wasn't something normal. After all he had no doubt that some of his thoughts were heresy and that was not something he wanted to bring down on his family especially his brother.

So he had kept it inside, avoided humans when he could. But sometimes…well the stress would over take him and if he did happen to get into a fight it was brutal. Much more than was normal or even sane.

A few had raised questions, but he had silenced them all. After all he was a twin, one of the chosen and a special forces elite. What right did anyone save the prophets themselves have to question him.

He had spent hours studying humans. He learned everything he could about them. Even going as far as to steal books when he did go planet side. One thing he learned was that no one seemed to truly understand the human. There was no mention of twins, or anything like that. All that was mentioned in the archives were the nasty things, the things that made everyone hate humans.

He had gone on like that for years. Slipping deeper and deeper into darkness unsure how to move forward, unsure if he should move forward.

It…it wasn't until…THAT happened when he had finally seen the light.

He had felt it when it happened. A sharp pain in his throat. It had felt like he was dieing. Only he had known it wasn't him.

He had screamed. Gripping his throat and calling out his brothers name.

He had felt his brother leave this world. He hadn't know what happened until after he had read the report.

The prophets had killed…had MURDERED his brother.

Gross negligence and failure was the reason citied.

His brother would NEVER! His brother was a genius and hardworking. If something happened on his watch then nothing could have been done.

He had burned with hatred. It was then…during his period of morning which he had been forcibly taken off duty that he had taken the time to actually learn the human language. And after so many years he finally understood what that boy said to him. It had made him hurt all over again.

'Don't hurt my brother.'

He wanted to say the same thing.

Don't hurt my brother.

But, it was to late…for them all.

It wasn't long after that that he had heard of a traitor. Of a heretic so horrible no one dared even mention his name. The heretic was sending messages to everyone telling them horrible things about the halo world.

The world Soha had died on.

He had listened.

He had left to find this heretic. It hadn't been easy. He was still on leave but that hadn't stopped him. He had stolen a ship. Traveled for weeks looking for this heretic.

So much of what he said made sense to Zoha.

The prophets were false. The prophets were trying to kill them all.

That didn't sound so outrageous…after all they had already killed his brother.

Sesa 'Refumee had been everything Zoha needed a more. He had been a leader, a comrade...someone who understood the pain of questions that should not have been asked in the first place. Sesa had listened to him.

It was Sesa that had listened as he spoke of the twin brothers for the first time. It was Sesa that had listened as he spoke of his murdered brother.

It was Sesa that accepted him.

--

Zoha swallowed hard as he thought about his dead mentor. The older elite had been almost larger than life. He had brazenly stood up against the prophets and in his conviction drawn a large group of grunts and elites to his side.

He hadn't told Zoha what he planned to do…if anything about the information he had given him about the humans. Zoha wasn't sure himself what he wanted from it.

Looking around Zoha noticed a glass window above the Spartans heads. He could just barely see inside. It held several humans. They were all watching, some with curiously others with distrust. He wondered who they were. Was the ship master in there?

Who should they speak to? They had saved a human ship masters life. But that didn't mean their lives were now saved. Things could go bad very quickly. He could not feel that Killing intent Temari kept talking about, but even he could feel the tense atmosphere.

He wondered just how long this uneasy meeting between hated enemies would last.

AN2: Um (sheepishly) Sorry Crow T R0bot for the lack of action, again. I can't help it, its just right now so much needs to be set up before the bullets fly so to speak. Forgive me.


	16. Fragile Beginnings

-1AN: FINALLY DONE!

Good lord this took me forever to write.

That may or may not have been the animes 'One Piece' fault. Not my fault they have so many episodes to watch. (gotta love you tube).

Seriously though, it was mostly this one part that I HAD to write for this chapter and everything I wrote simply sucked!

This is the best version. Hope its ok.

REVIEW!

It is the only known cure for writers block.

OH and I guess I should warn you all.

I got a job. A truck driving job to be more specific.

Thus things might slow down a bit. If this job is anything like Swift was when I worked for them, then I'll be working 70 hour weeks.

Not a lot of time to write.

I promise however that this story will not be abandoned! It may be some time between updates but I WILL finish this.

000

Dr. Halsey frowned harshly as she looked over the X-rays. Lifting it up a little higher she lowered her glasses trying to get a better look.

She hated getting old. Thankfully she seemed to be free of a lot of ailments people her age got, but then there was the declining eyesight (not that she had great eyesight to begin with) and the ache of some slight arthritis that hit when it was cold out.

What she hated more than anything though was the streaks of gray that adored her hair. When she was younger she found herself disgusted with girls her age with the makeup and the clothes. This set her apart from her peers, she refused to gussy up, refused to wear make up, and never did anything with her hair unless it was to put it up in a tight bun.

She hadn't been considered very pretty. Plain and boring was usually what her classmates called her in high school.

When she had gotten to college it hadn't been much different. The only difference was that her brains actually helped rather than hindered her. Still…in the end she was still plain and still kind of boring. She didn't want to go partying, or drinking like most kids.

She would much rather stay at home, studying or maybe even sometimes watching a movie.

It wasn't until her senior year of college that she had met anyone.

The boy's name had been George. Tall, kind of nerdy, but also aloaf. She should have known that it would never work. Both of them preferring to be alone. Still they had both been rather lonely.

She had learned a lot about herself that year, about boys and girls and how the world really worked. She had never before really looked into how one felt when they had someone special. She didn't know how much it could hurt, or the joy.

George for all his faults had been an honest man. It was him that had told her she had the prettiest color of hair. Halsey whom couldn't remember anyone other than her parents calling anything about her pretty had been flattered.

That flattery and vanity lasted until today. Long after they had broken up…differences of opinions in what was ethical field studies…and lasted long after George met his end on a Space Cruiser attacked by rebels.

"Hmm well Fred."

Dr. Halsey finally said as she lowered the X-Ray. She turned toward her Spartan.

Fred was sitting quietly, looking almost ridiculously large on the examination table. The top of his armor was off exposing his chest and more importantly his arms.

One arm looked normal, surprisingly free of the blemishes and scars most of the Spartans had. The other…was well it looked horrible.

Around the forearm where the boy Lee had grabbed him, the arm was a deep deep purple almost black. The flesh was swollen and nearly twice its normal size.

Fred of course hadn't said anything but Dr. Halsey had sharp eyes. She had seen the way he took special care not to jar the arm to much. The instant the Lee boy was sedated and comfortable Halsey had fostered Mr. Nara off on Kelly and Will. She then had ordered Fred to one of the empty examination rooms where she had X-rays taken.

"Congratulation Fred. You are officially the first Spartan to break a bone."

Dr. Halsey pointed to the X-ray. She was tired, so very tired. It seemed every time she turned around these kids were doing stranger and stranger stuff. She wondered if perhaps she should do something about them.

She couldn't help but feel that they were dangerous, too dangerous to risk her ship and her Spartans.

"The ulnar is cracked. Just a hair line fracture."

Fred frowned as he looked at the X-ray in Halsey hands.

Halsey patted his knee softly and turned around to put the X-ray up. She would classify this information.

The fracture itself was small, nothing serious. It was just that it was there at all. It should be impossible to break a Spartans bones. They have had metal infused into the bones, it was one of many alteration done to ensure her Spartans were the smartest, toughest, strongest and fastest humans alive. It was to ensure they would win. No matter what the odds. After all, she had known even back then, over 30 years ago now, that her Spartans jobs would be suicidal.

_That child Lee, he is so strong. Kelly, Fred and Will could barely hold onto him. He had thrown Fred into the wall. He broke his arm with his bare hands. _

That meant, that black haired child's grip was stronger than the metal used to strengthen the Spartans bone.

That…was a scary thought.

"We won't even need to put it in a cast."

Halsey continued, not letting Fred in on what her thoughts were.

"The Armor itself should be enough support for it. However whenever you're out of it, I want that arm in a sling. Do you understand me?"

Dr. Halsey said making sure that Fred was looking her in the eye. He nodded once, in that sharp military fashion.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to take the rest of the day off. I suggest you ice it as well. It'll help with the swelling."

Fred nodded again as he looked down at his arm. With his good hand he gently rubbed the sore area.

"Something isn't right with those kids."

He finally muttered in a soft voice. Dr. Halsey paused then sat down on a small stool beside the table. She pushed her glasses up her nose not really sure what to say.

"Everything about them. They way they move, talk…act."

Fred continued not looking up. His voice was even, calm. He wasn't one to be consumed by what he felt. He was the cool one, the level headed one.

"Everything about them is so…alien."

Fred looked over toward Halsey meeting her eyes.

"They are just as alien as the Covenant."

Fred shook his head, breaking the eye contact.

"I have to keep reminding myself they are human. That isn't right."

"No…no it isn't."  
Dr. Halsey said. She wondered if the other Spartans felt this way. She wouldn't have put it that way, but she pretty much had the same feelings. Something was off about them kids…or alien like as Fred put it. Biting her lip softly she wondered what to do about it. Did she dare risk her ship, her Spartans.

Did she dare risk what could be gained from the ninja's.

She wasn't sure, and that worried her more than anything.

"Do you need some painkillers?"

She asked, although she was already getting the shot ready. Of course she knew what he would say. Even if the pain was close to making him pass out he would say no. That was how the Spartans work.

"No ma'am."

Halsey smiled as she tapped the needle and then injected the mild pain killer.

"Thank you ma'am."

He said softly. The pain killer was mild but good. It affected him almost instantly and the painful throb eased to a slight discomfort.

Dr. Halsey smiled and touched his shoulder softly.

Fred's head suddenly snapped to the side. Dr. Halsey frowned as a moment later Orcrist appeared.

Both Orcrist and Aeon operated on a new system for AI's. They could appear anywhere, anytime they wished in their hologram forms. Halsey had created the system, one using light filaments in the light fixtures of each room, because it annoyed her to speak to an AI without actually seeing it. She knew it was a small pet peeve, but this was her ship. She had decided when she was assigned here she would make it as comfortable as possible.

The Spartans she had quickly found out, could actually feel the slight change of static in the room just before an AI appeared. Sam had once told her it was like touching something filled with static electricity. The hairs on the back of their necks stood up. Since no one else seemed to notice this Dr. Halsey had tested this and had come to the conclusion the metal in their bones caused this sensitivity.

"Orcrist?"

Halsey said frowning.

Orcrist wasn't smiling which told her a lot. He was standing feet apart and firm. His hand was on top of the axe on his belt. He looked serious and that made Dr. Halsey worry a little.

"We have a slight problem."

"What?"

Halsey said as she turned to put up the equipment. Fred had yet to move, his eyes burning holes into the AI.

"A few minutes ago a small Covenant craft was seen leaving one of the capital ships."

Orcrist continued not allowing Halsey to comment.

"The Covenant fired upon the vessel."

Fred leaned forward.

"It managed to escape into the gray zone and its attackers backed off. It was then Ms. Commander Keyes called in from that vessel."

"WHAT!"

Halsey startled, knocking over a container on the counter. Tongue presses fell and scattered all over the floor.

"Keyes are they sure!?"

Orcrist nodded.

"Lord Hood himself has confirmed it."

Fred frowned.

"What's the snag?"

He asked, "snag" was the Spartans word for things unexpected. Things one couldn't foresee or account for.

Orcrist glanced over at Fred for a moment but then focused on Halsey again.

"It seems that Commander Keyes has managed to escape…with help."

Dr. Halsey paused…reaching up she straighten her glasses.

"As in help, I'm assuming you don't mean other captured soldiers."

Orcrist shook his head.

"Correct. It seems that Keyes has somehow made a pact with a small band of elites and grunts."

Fred stood up both fist clenched. He didn't yell out in surprise but his eyes flashed dangerously.  
"Lord Hood are sending them here. Aeon has already confirmed how many are on board. There are four elites, eight grunts and four humans on board this vessel. Aeon hasn't really said much but I know at least one human is injured."

Dr. Halsey turned toward Fred.

"I'm retracting my orders before. Get suited up and meet the others in the cargo bay."

Fred nodded and without a word turned and left the room.

"Anything else?"

Orcrist crossed his arms.

"If this is a trick, the Covenant has given up a lot for it. One of the medium sized ships tried to follow and destroy Commander Keyes. It didn't stand a chance against the MAC guns."

"Has Aeon found anything strange on board the vessel?"  
"No Ma'am. She had complete control. There is nothing abnormal she can find."

Dr. Halsey collapsed onto her stool. Taking off her glasses she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

_Keyes daughter. She's alive. _

It had been years since she last seen Captain Keyes, but the man had always held a special place in her mind. He could keep a secret. He had been there at the beginning of her journey with the Spartans. He had a respected Captain, a genius.

_He was been labeled KIA/MIA. _

She had wanted to go to the funeral but as she had been leaving they had gotten word of the Covenant. She had been forced to stay with the Indianapolis.

Halsey closed her eyes. If he was dead, most likely so was John. Her John, the lucky one.

Shaking her head she forced those thoughts out of her head. Now was not the time.

"So we have 12 Covenant soldiers…coming here."

"Afraid so."

"And Commander Keyes isn't a hostage?"

"It doesn't appear that way."

"Ok."

Halsey replaced her glasses and stood up. Taking a moment she straightened her coat, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"How much time?"

"ETA in 20 minutes."

Halsey nodded.

"I want the Cargo bay cleared! No ships, no soldiers NOTHING!."

Orcrist nodded. Not bothering to voice his opinion.

"I want the Spartans to be armed and waiting for the ship. This is a rescue mission…but don't attack the Covenant unless they attack first."

"This is most likely a trap."

Orcrist muttered seriously.

"I'm not so sure."

Halsey started down the hall at a fast clip. She was heading toward the observation room that overlooked the hanger.

"This isn't the Covenants style. But you're right…this could be a trap. I want both you and Aeon on full alert."

Halsey turned a corner.

"Also I want the kids rounded up and put in a secured room."

"The leaf-nin?"

Orcrist asked using their name for themselves.

The doctor nodded. Her heels clicked against the metal floor at a hurried pace.

"This is strange enough. We need to keep everything as calm and controlled as possible."

"I doubt they will cause problems."  
Orcrist said bitterly. He was still annoyed at Halsey's actions when concerned with the children. They were 14 and 15 year old kids. Yet she treated them like suspicious criminals or enemies. Granted they were weird kids, but kids nevertheless.

"I don't want to risk it."

Orcrist nodded.

"Very well Dr. Halsey. I shall tell Shikamaru."

Halsey raised an eyebrow at Orcrist's casual use of Mr. Nara's given name. She wondered if he had been talking to them. She decided not to mention it and instead focused on what needed to be done in what short time they had.

"I want the doors out of the cargo bay sealed and locked. Have the medical staff put on alert. Did Aeon say how bad the injured one was?"

Orcrist shook his head no.

"I don't think it is too serious. She didn't sound too worried about it."

Halsey nodded.

"Good. Ok you get to work."

Halsey broke into a jog leaving behind the hologram of Orcrist.

000

The Arbiter quickly made his way through the battered ship. Most of the hallways were clean, but every now and then he'd come across a gore covered area where either there had been a fight between the loyal and the heretics, or some unlucky soul that ran into a rebelling hunter.

It didn't take him long to reach the transmission center. The Arbiter nodded to the Elite on duty as entered a small room used for messages of the more sensitive nature.

Uiyep, who was unnaturally quiet, didn't even try to enter the room. He sat down outside the door, looking at the floor.

The Arbiter felt sorry for the small grunt. To be betrayed by a trusted comrade must really hurt.

It was something he couldn't comprehend. Why were these elites and grunt turning to that heretics words? What could he possibly be saying to make them betray everything they knew, had known for generations?

The Arbiter shook his head. Now was not the time for these kind of thoughts.

Kneeling down in front of a large holo generator the Arbiter lowered his head as the image of the prophet of Regret loomed before him.

"Arbiter…"

The prophet started. The Arbiter did not answer as this was just a recording.

"As you may or may not know by now I have left this system."

The Arbiter blinked looking up at the prophets image.

Why was he leaving? There was still a lot they had to do here. The humans haven't even begun to fight yet. Why hadn't he been informed? He should have been there to see the Prophet off. He frowned harshly wondering at his holy leaders actions.

"Through the strength and conviction of our most holy Covenant, we have Captured one of the strange humans."

_They captured one? I wonder if it was the human that attacked the hunters?_ _Why wasn't I told? Finding the strange humans was my mission? What is going on? Something doesn't seem right here. _

The Arbiter couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt there was more going on than was being told. Granted the strange humans were…unique, but why was the Prophet so keen on capturing them. Why not just kill them and neutralize the threat.

The orders had been capture alive at all costs.

And when they do manage to get one the Prophet leaves the system with it. What was going on?

"Arbiter, there is a ship, _Verisimilitude _that is waiting for you. As soon as your business aboard the Forerunners light is done we request your presence. There is much to be done and not a lot of time."

The Prophet paused.

"But first…"

Again the Prophet paused. He had a strange look on his face.

"We need the other strange humans destroyed. The earth forces can not be allowed to have them."

The image disappeared leaving the small room in darkness.

The Arbiter remained kneeling. His mind racing.

Destroy the strange humans? Could that even be done?

He had no idea how many there were? Where they might be.

Leaning his head back the Arbiter closed his eyes.

He had to think clearly. The Holy ones orders had been vague, giving the Arbiter complete freedom to do as he felt needed.

The first step…

_We must kill the ones that escaped. _

The Arbiter knew which ship they were heading toward. The one the humans called Indianapolis.

He had taken notice of said ship when it hid like a coward during the initial invasion. It was obviously well armed. So why had it taken refuge behind the space stations.

That had been a question on his mind.

The answer seemed obvious although he would bet there was more to it.

This "Indianapolis" was important somehow. So important the humans wouldn't risk the ship in battle.

AND if the strange humans were going there now. The Arbiter could only assume they might send the others there as well. (if there were any others)

It was the only lead he had.

Reaching for the projector he opened a link to all the ship masters.

"This is the Arbiter. We will be attacking."

He shut the link off, then turned and walked out of the room.

Uiyep didn't make a noise as he stood up and quickly followed after the Arbiter.

"The fleet will attack."

He said to the tiny grunt. He wasn't even sure why he told him.

"This ship however will focus on two targets. The renegades."

The Arbiter paused his eyes flickering toward the grunt. Uiyep flinched but didn't say anything.

"The other- the Indianapolis. The Prophets have demanded the strange humans destroyed."

The Arbiters eyes narrowed.

"their will be done."

Walking into the Command center the Arbiter nodded to the Ship Master.

The Elite looked tense, although ready.

He should, this could very well be his chance to reclaim his honor.

"Koreemee. I shall give you the honor of destroying the heretics."

The ship master nodded sharply. His hands clenched and unclenched as waited for the Arbiter to finish speaking.

"We will try to destroy the craft before it reaches the Indianapolis. However that may be impossible. You're second target is the Indianapolis."

Koreemee's eyes widened a second but he didn't comment.

"You shall have two capital ships as backup. The rest of the fleet will be a distraction. As soon as the ship is destroyed, we fall out again."

"Yes sir Arbiter."

The Arbiter turned, then paused.

He wanted to stay here. This was the ship most likely to be destroyed. It had a mission against a larger and more heavily armed craft. A craft the humans seemed particularly fond of.

But…he couldn't stay here.

As the Arbiter he couldn't throw his life away like that. Leave it to the shamed Koreemee and his officers. No doubt the entire ship felt it needed to prove itself.

This was their second and last chance.

He would go aboard the ship given to him by the Prophets and wait to see what happened. As soon as the Indianapolis was destroyed he would return as commanded.

"May the Prophets' will be with you."

He muttered softly before leaving as quickly as he came.

He doubted he would ever see Koreemee in this life again.

00000000

The ship was quiet. The tiny Covenant vessel was singed, banged and trashed.

It hadn't helped that it had lost power just before docking with the Indianapolis and thus…had an interesting landing.

Temari was glad both she and Gaara had still been strapped in.

The horrible high pitched screech of metal, the sound of the hull crumbling and the terrifying jar of impact was something she never wanted to go through again.

If they ever got home, she sworn she would never take her feet off the ground again.

She wouldn't even ask Gaara to fly her anywhere on his sand. Never again…she wanted earth beneath her feet.

Temari cursed whatever force that had brought her here as she leaned against Gaara and ruffled his hair softly. His hair was dirty. She could feel the grit and the blood as she ran her hands through it. He looked like shit to. The dark rings under his eyes (one swollen almost completely shut) were easily twice the size they were normally. His eyes were dull and unfocused his breath shallow. He didn't even seem to notice her, even as she played with his hair.

He was covered in blood and sweat. Neither of them had bathed in the last day or so…however long they had been here. Yet funny enough Gaara didn't smell. She knew she was feeling gross and probably getting ripe. But Gaara didn't smell bad. He simply smelled like himself. Kind of like home really, the gritty dry sandy smell.

She had never noticed before, never had the chance to notice before.

After all it wasn't long ago, that she wouldn't have dared to touched Gaara like this.

She wouldn't have gone near him, especially when he was as fragile as he was now.

But Gaara had been changing. Her and Kankuro had changed.

Slowly over the months they had become family.

Gaara was her little brother. Kankuro had once upon a time let her cuddle him like this. It was about the time their mother died when he had gotten distant. He was a ninja in training he said. He couldn't be hugged and kissed on like some baby.

She had never gotten the chance to do the same with Gaara. Never dreamed she would one day actually be close to him like this…like family.

She enjoyed the contact. She could feel Gaara warmth radiating outward. It triggered her overprotective nature. She was always the bossy big sister. Kankuro had told her so dozens of times.

She of course denied it.

She rationalized it by saying her brother was simply to stupid to know how to do things right. So she took over and dealt with things.

Right now though…she was feeling protective of Gaara, more so than she ever had before. Usually she worried but knew Gaara was more than able to take care of himself. So she tried to protect him from things he couldn't handle. Gaara might be the strongest Kagekaze ever to grace Suna, but he sucked when it came to dealing with personal issues.

So she protected him. The only difference now…was that this time she got to do it physically as well.

She would slaughter the person that had hurt her brother.

Sighing she glanced around as the grunts around her. They were all scared and worried. Eevre had made a point to search them twice to make sure they didn't have any hidden weapons. Grunts while ok fighters sometimes got a little too excited. Eevre had explained some of the 'accidents' that could happen when grunts were scared. He said he doubted anyone in this group would do such a thing. These grunts were used to battle and danger. Hell they had been uncover for months, had stayed undercover even when their leader was killed. That spoke of guts few Elites even could claim.

Still he had said better safe than sorry. They could not afford to fuck this up.

Temari glanced toward the open doors. She couldn't see outside and she couldn't really hear anything. She had no idea what was happening.

Eevre Eeroemee and the other elites had already gotten off the ship.

"Ugggh."

Temari sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned toward the other person next to her.

Looks like he was finally ready to join the world of the living. She had been half afraid she'd hit him to hard. He'd hadn't even twitched at the space battle, or the crash.

"What the…"

"Scream and I'll hit you again."

She said gleefully. She had really enjoyed hitting him.

Larry blinked up at the scary girl. He then looked around at the grunts. His eyes got wide and his face a little pale, but he did manage to contain himself.

Taking a huge shaky breath Larry leaned forward and groaned. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. He hurt everywhere.

"What…what is going on?"

He whispered, afraid if he spoke louder she would get him. He was more scared of this girl than the Covenant now.

"We escaped, with these guys help."

"What?"

He blinked owlishly at her. He then looked closer at her, or rather the messed up red head in her arms.

"That the brother you were talkin about?"

"Yes."

Larry swallowed feeling like he was being overwhelmed. Temari eyed him then sighed as she decided to take pity on him.

"These EX covenant soldiers are Renegades. They helped us escape. Right now we are inside some large ship called the Indianapolis. Eevre Eeroemee the leader is trying to get a truce or something.

"The Indianapolis?"

Larry's eyes got wide. They were on a human vessel? He wasn't going to die?

For a moment he couldn't talk. He couldn't breath.

He opened his mouth trying to express what he was feeling…he then stopped.

It didn't make sense. Renegade Covenant? But…that didn't matter. What mattered what Temari had saved him. He hadn't done anything to help her. Was a hindrance really. He had acted like a coward.

"I'm sorry. Temari."

Temari raised an eyebrow at him. After a moment she nodded.

"Its ok. You're a civilian. I was expecting to much."

"Still…"

Temari cut him off.

"Still nothing! Everything's good. At least for you."

"For me?"

Temari nodded.

"These UNSC are your people."

Larry looked confused and opened his mouth, no doubt to say they are your people to. However Temari cut him off again.

"No they are not mine. I am a ninja of the sand. We have no obligations to this UNSC."

She trailed off, looking down at her brother. Larry flinched at all the burns and bruises on him.

"These Renegades however saved us. They saved my brother…at a huge risk to themselves."

Larry was shocked.

"Are you saying you would fight for the Covenant against humans!"

Temari shook her head.

"Of course not. I would fight with these Renegades against any enemy…if my Kazekage wills it."

Larry blinked as the young boy perked up hearing that weird word. He turned his head slightly and nodded.

"We would rather not fight."

Temari looked up at all the grunts around her.

"But we will, we owe these renegades that much."

Larry leaned back, resting his back against the cold unfamiliar metal of the covenant ship. He looked at the grunts around him. Not one of them was paying him any attention. They looked nervous and scared.

"So how long have they been…talking?"

"Not long…a few minutes."

Larry nodded. He wondered when he could leave. He wondered if things went bad if he would become a hostage again.

"They…"

Gaara spoke, startling them both.

Larry swallowed again suddenly freaked out for some reason. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was weird about that kid. Maybe it was the soft, and completely emotionless tone of his voice?

"They haven't started talking yet."

He muttered softly. Suddenly he stood up. Larry swallowed hard…he was suddenly very frightened. Glancing over toward the grunts he was very glad to notice he wasn't the only one staring at the red head with wide eyes.

"Gaara!"

Gaara glanced down at his sister.

"They will not come to terms. There is to much bad blood…to much blood spilled."

Stealing herself Temari brushed her hair back and then stood up.

Her weapons had been taken, she was exhausted and with hardly any serviceable chakra left. However that didn't mean she was harmless.

These Renegades saved her life. More importantly they saved her brother.

She closed her eyes…she had no idea what Gaara wanted to do.

"I will follow you, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded and together they walked toward the door.  
"Wait what are you doing!"

One of the grunts with a translation device said.

Temari smiled at him. She recognized him. He was the one that had told her so much about the world here.

"We're going to make sure you all don't get killed."

The grunt looked at Gaara. He didn't look convinced.

Gaara didn't stop and Temari had to jog to catch up to him. As they walked out the door, Temari blinked at the harsh lights. Why was it so bright out here?

Eevre Eeroemee and the other elites were standing in the middle of the cargo bay. They were strategically covered by four very large humans in some sort of black armor.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. He suddenly looked very much like the powerful Kazekage, even without his shirt and all the wounds.

"Temari?"

Eevre asked as he turned from the Spartans. Under normal circumstances he would never EVER turn his back from an enemy. But here he was trying to convey that they were not going to harm anyone. He hoped turning his back on them would have the Spartans realize how serious they were about this truce.

Temari didn't answer but she did flicker her eyes toward Gaara.

Eevre frowned then looked at Gaara. What he saw confused him. Was this the same boy that had to be carried to safety? He looked strong, commanding…someone used to being in charge and was confident in the reasons he was leader.

"Eevre Eeroemee."

Gaara said softly. Temari was surprised at how well he spoke the name. The pronunciation was perfect.

Gaara stared at the rebel leader. His facial expressions didn't change, hell his mouth barely moved as he spoke with a calm assurance nobody in his beat up condition should speak.

"As KazeKage of the Sand I would ask you if you will allow me to take over negotiations."

Eevre blinked. His eyes narrowed slightly. Normally he would say no in a heartbeat. Yet there was something about this boy. Lifting his head slightly he gestured a go ahead.

Maybe this was a good idea. After all the boy did speak the human language.

It would slow going using Zoha as a translator.

AND the humans might be more inclined to trust the human boy.

Gaara walked over to the Elites then turned toward the Spartans.

He stared at each one, taking in everything about them. His eyes narrowed, not one of them appeared to be a negotiator.

He continued to stare expectedly.

It was a contest of wills. If Gaara was forced to ask whom he should speak to he would lose ground. He could not show any weakness or uncertainty. They knew very well want he wanted. He would not be forced to ask for it.

Finally a tiny blue creature suddenly appeared in front of him. Gaara's eyes widened slightly but he did not react otherwise.

The little blue girl blinked in a confused cute way at Gaara.

"Hi, my names Aeon."

Gaara bowed his head. He didn't know what this was, but she was obviously the one chosen to talk to them.

"Gaara, KazeKage of Suna."

Lifting his head he spoke again. His voice was flat with no emotion.

"These Sangheili's are Honored Allies of the Sand."

Temari frowned, when had Gaara heard the correct term for the Elites, and how the hell did he say it so easily. It wasn't an easy word to say that was for sure.

"I DEMAND…"

That one word was probably the most threatening thing Temari had ever heard. This coming from a girl that regularly took A class missions.

"That we all be treated with respect and that medical attention be given to those that require it."

"Why should we? After all we are at war with the Covenant."

The little girl smiled as she floated in mid-air.

"Then there is no problem. They are not Covenant. The Sangheili and the ungoys here are Renegades."

The blue girl looked startled.

"Renegades? Really?"

She looked at the Elites with renewed interest. She then turned back toward Gaara and his sister. She looked them over. They could see some sort of markings change and scroll over her skin.

"You wouldn't happen to know Konoha would you?"

She pointed looked at Temari's headband.

"They had similar headbands…only with a spiral on it."

Gaara let his arms fall to his side.

"They are our allies."

His eyes narrowed.

"Are there leaf nin's here?"

The atmosphere was tense…Temari felt herself readied to move into action if need be. She studied the Spartans carefully, watching for the first hint that they attack. Her chakra was still horrible low. She wouldn't be able to do any jutsu's but she could still fight.

"Yes. Dr. Halsey has negotiated a non hostility contract with them."

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"We are not the leaf."

Gaara finally said.

"Their contracts do not bind us."

"I see."

The small girl sighed as she gave a tired smile.

"Yet you want us to treat these elites and the grunts as guests…not prisoners? Why should we?"

Gaara didn't even hesitate.

"Because they risked everything to get us out. They saved two or your people as well."

Aeon tilted her head, nodding as she understood exactly who Gaara was referring to.

"Where is Commander Keyes?"

Gaara flickered his eyes toward the ship.

Without a word one of the Spartans started toward the ship.

Gaara stiffened and glanced at his sister. Temari nodded knowing what Gaara wanted. She quickly followed after him. There was no sense in freaking out the grunts. They might think they were all going to die if the Spartan appeared by itself. She would also protect the grunts if the armored man decided to get nasty.

Aeon floated closer to Gaara.

"This is crazy."

Gaara didn't answer.

"Surely you understand we just can't 'trust' them out of the blue."

Gaara tilted his head.

"If you can not tell the enemy from a friend what use is there in trusting anyone…even your own?"

Aeon huffed. This kid didn't say much, but what he did say was brutally to the point.

"So you are saying we should disregard the threat these Elites represent?"

The young man regarded her with cold green eyes.

"Are you saying you should disregard the threat I represent?"

He said that so calmly it made Aeon wonder about it. At first glance they red head didn't look like much. He was short, thinly boned and although he had some muscle tone it wasn't nothing that suggested strength or power. He was a mess of cuts, burns and bruises. Aeon didn't recognize the burn marks. She had never seen anything like it. It almost looked like the burns from plasma but not as deep.

If she didn't know better Aeon would have said the boy had been tortured.

_He might have been. _

There was a strange black ring that circled both his eyes. Aeon could point out several signs of severe insomnia.

Yet despite everything he looked calm and collected. He had no fear in his eyes.

He didn't look dangerous, yet at the same time he did.

"What could you a weaponless child possible do?"

Aeon said purposely to try and provoke him. Normally she wasn't this harsh and tended to trust people. After all she really liked her kitten and the others. But…she didn't have the luxury of going by her feelings. She had to do this by the book. She couldn't risk everyone on this ship. There was to many important things here.

She would push and push them until she was sure that they would not harm anyone.

For whatever reason the red head was backing up the Covenant soldiers. Until she knew more they would not leave this room.

"hehe."

Aeon blinked in shock was that kid laughing?

It was a creepy laugh to. Low and soft. It slowly got louder. Aeon noticed the girl stopping in her tracks. She turned looking at them a moment in panic before running back toward them.

"What?"

Aeon asked, wondering what she said to get such a reaction.

"No one has ever called me a child before."

Gaara brought his hands together as he continued to laugh. Aeon's eyes widened as she recognized what the others had called hand seals.

"GAARA DON'T!"

Temari screamed across the cargo bay, startling everyone but Gaara. Kelly and Fred started to turn toward her but Gaara spoke again.

"Do NOT threaten my sister."

Aeon held up her hand. Realizing that things were not going well. There was a heaviness in the air that even Aeon could sense. She could sense it through her emotional programming although the more logical part of her couldn't place it.

"Calm down everyone. Spartans lower your weapons."

Temari was back. She ignored everyone, looking only at her brother.

"Gaara…lower your hands."

He ignored her.

"This will solve nothing. Do you really want to kill us all?"

Aeon frowned. That did not sound good. Whatever that hand seal did was scaring the girl half to death. Aeon could clearly read the girls body signs. Her heart was racing, her temperature had gone up. Her face was pale and her hands trembled.

She hadn't even twitched when facing down Spartans, yet her brother was terrifying her.

Reaching out slowly she covered Gaara's hands in her own.

"You've been through a lot Gaara. Just calm down and we'll get through this. This is nothing right?"

She smiled although it was tense.

"Remember the old days? This isn't nothing like that. Me and Kankuro love you. The village respects you. Remember Gaara?"  
The boy blinked, and the strange heaviness in the air seemed to disappear.

He lowered his hands.

"I need to rest."

Was all he whispered before focusing on Aeon.

"I apologize. But my demands still stand."

Aeon sighed and nodded.

"They will have to be secured. I would like to believe they mean no harm but I refuse to risk everyone on this ship."

Gaara crossed his arms again, his mouth opening to refuse.

Suddenly Eerve stepped forward. He had been listening carefully to the exchange.

"Temari. Tell them that is acceptable. As long as absolutely no harm comes to my men. I however would like to speak to the Ship Master. There is more we need to talk about."

Temari repeated this. Eevre had a translation device but it only allowed him to understand English. He could not speak it.

Gaara frowned harshly. For a moment it looked like he wasn't going to agree. Finally he gave a single sharp nod.

Almost the instantly Gaara nodded another…thing popped up. This one was a hairy little man.

"Orcrist?"  
Aeon asked suddenly worried.

"We a problem."

Aeon paused, the words and symbols flashing quickly over her body. Her colored faded as her eyes widened.

"Oh no."


	17. holy cow I updated, prebeta version

AN: Yo long time no see ya'll. Sorry for taking so long to update. I would say I've been busy, but considering I've been updating other stuff I don't think that would work as an excuse. Mostly it was major writers block. I had a lot of stuff written but no clear idea what to do about a few loose ends.

I was hoping I'd have the money for a 360 by now. I know I'd like totally get inspired if I got to play halo3. (sigh) oh well…

Anyway since its been so long since I've updated and I want to be able to read reviews before I go back out. (you know that ice storm stuff happening out west. I was in that a few days ago. Never thought I'd see a 53 foot trailer become entombed totally in ice)

I've posted this before sending it to my beta.

Just warning ya'll.

enjoy

8888

Naruto was being sneaky.

Well at least as sneaky as someone in a bright tie-dye could be. Still the soldiers and nurses aboard the Indianapolis knew who he was and knew they were to let him be as long as he wasn't doing anything naughty.

He tried not to look at people, instead focusing on the floor in front of him. He was in deep thought. He was letting the Kyuubi guide him to where they needed to be…but was still unsure if he should let him out.

_Not that I'm actually letting him out…its more of a letting him control me thing. _

The Kyuubi was sealed away. NOTHING absolutely nothing could change that. The fourth had given his life to seal him and that sacrifice carried over even into this new world.

_What did the Kyuubi say? Sacrifice is the greatest form of power. _

Naruto paused to think about that. He had never really thought of it that way. But he guessed it was true. When he trained he was sacrificing his body and time. When he did anything he sacrificed something. The more he gave up the more he gained.

But…it was different here. At least that's what the Kyuubi said. Naruto hadn't really understood what he was saying. Somehow sacrifice meant more in this world. The powers of the universe and the beings within it reacted more to sacrifice.

The Kyuubi had casually mentioned that was how Naruto and Gaara being hosts without dieing was possible. The Kyuubi had been sealed by a willing death. Shukaku had been sealed using Gaara's mothers death. Since the mother had been unwilling Shukaku was wild within Gaara, thus one of the reasons he couldn't sleep.

Everything the Fox had continued to say was linked to Sacrifice. What one was willing to give up to obtain something.

Of course Naruto had asked a thousand questions. The main one being that if sacrifice was worth more here why was the seal unraveling.

The Fox answered that one easily. He had already told Naruto. The energies and the forces here were so different that the seal designed for there didn't work here.

He still didn't understand but he had let the conversation drop for now.

**Left…left here brat.**

Naruto turned left at the hallway. He walked a few more feet and stopped. He frowned as he looked at the door. He didn't know what it said, but the great big circle with the outline of a man with a line crossed through him made him think it was bad.

**It says Warning hazardous, no entrance. **

"What's behind it?"

**The guts of the ship…more importantly this is the way to the folding core.**

Naruto frowned.

"But it says no entrance and it's hazardous. I don't want hazardous."

Naruto could almost feel the Kyuubi roll its eyes.

**With our healing it is nothing. Besides its only radiation. **

Naruto crossed his arms as he stared at the door.

"They don't want me in there. That creepy doctor told all of us that we couldn't go in restricted area's."

**Do you want to get home or not? **

"Yes? But this would be a violation of the blood contract."

"**I am not bound by that contract. Even though I will be using your body."**

The fox paused.

"**The longer we wait the less likely that girl will ever see again."**

Naruto flinched. Closing his eyes he saw inside his mind…Hinata blood pouring down her face. She had been in so much pain yet she had smiled at him.

She said she was glad she had found him.

_She had been injured because of me. Looking for me…its my fault. _

"What…what do I do?"

The Fox grinned.

"**Bite your thumb and smear the blood across the seal. Then say release."**

"That's it? No hand seals or anything like that?"

"**You are allowing this. It's not that different from me giving you chakra."**

Naruto shifted uncertain.

"How long does it last?"

"**Unfortunately only a few hours. Until the chakra in the released blood runs dry. Also we may only have a limited number of times a day we can do it as well."**

"Really?"

Naruto asked kind of surprised by that…by the time limit as well as the number.

"**I don't know about you but I've never been sealed inside anyone before. So I don't know."**

"Hey no reason to be sarcastic."

Naruto mumbled annoyed. Taking a deep breath Naruto looked behind him. No one was in view. In fact this was in part of the ship others didn't seem to come to all that often. It had been several hallways since he'd seen anyone.

"Alright…"

Naruto closed his eyes and then bit his thumb hard. The sharp pain was familiar although for once it didn't have the comforting knowledge that a summoning brought. Instead of summoning a friend to help, he was possibly condemning everyone. Still Naruto believed the Kyuubi meant what it said. The flood was something they had to get away from. The flood could get to Konoha and everywhere if they got them. They had to get home! He had to save everyone from the Flood, and he had to help Hinata!

Lifting his shirt with his other hand Naruto took a deep breath as he smeared the blood across his stomach.

"Re…re…"

"**Say it."**

Naruto swallowed again trying to clear the frog out of his throat. He was shaking. He was terrified. So much of what could go wrong filled his mind.

"**SAY IT BRAT NOW!" **

Naruto startled at the loud bellow.

"Release!"

He crashed to the ground.

For a long moment he laid there. He didn't make a sound. Didn't move, he wasn't even breathing. His chest and heart stood still, his brain shut down.

….

….

…

…

…

Thump

His fingers switched.

Thu-bump

His chest moved, taking a deep breath.

Slowly Naruto's body restarted itself. It hadn't been expecting that. What body could handle something like this?

The Kyuubi opened its eyes for the first time in 15 years. Although they weren't really his.

Blood red and a slit for a pupil.

Muscles he had never used twitched and flexed as he slowly drew himself into a sitting position.

That had been harsh. Much harsher than the fox had expected.

_Can't do that to much. _

The fox took a deep breath as it felt chakra healing the damage the transfer had caused. The massive shock had been like a heart attack…or a stroke. It had damaged both brain and heart tissue. The heart couldn't handle the stress and the brain had been overloaded.

_He actually died for a second there, before his healing kicked in._

The thing was the fox didn't know if that shock would get worse or better each time it was done. Naruto's body might get use to it and adapt, or the damage might be worst each time until even Naruto's demon fueled healing would do nothing.

Sooooo this was what a human body felt like. It was loose and strange. The balance felt a lot different than he would have thought. It reminded him of something…long ago.

"It worked."

He said aloud.

Despite the pain and risk…it had worked.

He paused as Naruto's voice left his lips. He grinned showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. The voice was Naruto's but it was lower. After all the Kyuubi had no use for that higher pitched yelling the brat always used.

His accent was a little different although the Kyuubi doubted anyone but the brat's closest friends would notice.

The Fox stayed sitting for several more minutes. Getting used to the new body.

He couldn't believe the brat actually allowed him to do this.

Granted it was the only way but still…

Using chakra in his hand he grabbed the wall and used the leverage to lift himself up. His legs felt wobbly. The balance thing really throwing him off now.

He leaned heavily against the wall. Letting the body get use to its new if only temporary master.

He hadn't been lying to Naruto. This would only last until the chakra in the blood exhausted itself. An hour, two at the tops.

He finally stood up and looked around. The door loomed in front of him.

He smiled and reached for the touch pad that would open said door.

He then stopped.

What the fuck were they wearing?

The fox looked down in shock at the brightest piece of clothing he had ever seen. It actually hurt his eyes to look at it.

Holy fuck! The brat was a ninja and he willingly wore something like this.

Ok…priority change.

Turning the Fox slowly started to walk. There had been a locker/dressing room not far. 4...no 5 hallways back. He only hoped no one saw him before he got there.

Even demons have pride…and fashion sense.

Besides the embarrassment of the clothing if anyone saw him they would know something was wrong. He was wobbly, looking like a newborn calf first learning to walk. It was uncomfortable but he was learning quickly. He just made sure to keep a chakra sticking hand on the wall at all times.

It didn't more than a few minutes for the fox to find the locker room. The door wasn't locked and no one was inside.

The Fox grinned. He had figured the place would be deserted. Probably the only time it was crowded was during the shift change.

Still grinning the fox made his way toward some lockers. Picking one at random he forced it open. The thin metal was no match for his strength.

Nothing useful.

He frowned and then opened the next locker and then the next.

This might take longer than he had time for.

Several attempts later he was finally rewarded.

Nodding to himself he held the armor up to his chest. It would probably fit.

He quickly stripped. He had spent too much time here. He needed to get to the folding core. He had no use for clothing in his demon form. But he had watched humans long enough to know how things worked.

Throwing on the cloth part of the clothing was easy. The black armor proved more difficult. But being a genius did have advantages so it didn't take to long.

"OSTD?"

He said aloud as he read a patch on the arm. He wondered what that stood for?

Shrugging he ripped the patch off and put it back in the locker.

One thing the fox had learned over his long centuries. Military put a lot of pride in stuff like metals and badges. He had to think of the future. Obviously later someone would notice Naruto in these clothes. They would notice the lockers and obviously be angry. However he guessed as long as he didn't pretend to be something they weren't then that creepy doctor would let things pass.

So the fox took a moment to make sure there was no symbols of any kind on the outfit. And he didn't bother with the black helmet.

The fox titled his head cracking the bones. This was better. It even had some light radiation shielding if he guessed right. This was protective and darkly colored. It was perfect for a ninja.

He would stress to the brat later the importance of clothing later.

Moving quickly he made his way back to the door in even less time. He was getting used to this body.

Glancing around the fox doubled checked everything. He didn't sense anybody nearby. There was a possibility of camera's but no one was coming yet. He would have to hurry once he got inside just in case.

Reaching up he touched the doors controls.

Of course the door was locked.

The fox grinned then closed his eyes as he flattened his palm against the panel.

A light above the door suddenly changed from red to green and it opened.

As expected an alarm sounded.

Right, time to get to it.

The fox controlled Naruto ran into the darkness of the room beyond.

888888888

Lee woke up sooner than anyone expected.

Considering all the sedatives the doctors have been given him he should have been sleeping for a week. He also should have been at least a little groggy.

Hm well that wouldn't be Lee would it?

He woke up quickly and he woke up loud.

"DON"T LET THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH…."

Lee paused, mid dramatic pose to realize that something's just wasn't right. One he was on a bed, one foot on the guardrail, the other twisted in the mess of sheets and blankets that had been covering him.

Second he noticed he was wearing a hospital gown…kind of breezy actually.

"ACK!"

Lee screamed out, blushing bright red as he tried to cover what hospital gowns were never designed to cover.

"Where are my Clothes! Where am I? What the hell?!"

"Calm down Lee."

Shikamaru muttered annoyed. He was sitting low in a chair, one leg hung over one arm rest, his elbow on the other propping his head up.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hai, its me."

He titled his arm, making his head lean slightly to the left. Other than that small movement he didn't budge for the uncomfortable looking position.

"What…what happened?"

Lee frowned as he tried to remember. He…was with a doctor his back hurting. He had gotten injured.

Reaching behind him, Lee touched his back. Nothing but smooth perfect skin met his questing fingers.

"You don't remember?"

"Not really. Did they fix me?"  
Lee was impressed he couldn't even feel a scar.

_That was weird. I remember distinctly the doctor saying it would scar. _

"No. They didn't."

Lee raised a large and bushy eyebrow.

Shikamaru scratched his nose as he gave Lee a calculating look under hooded eyes.

"Not sure what happened. But it appears you have a bloodline limit of some kind. You healed yourself."

Lee suddenly felt dizzy as he half sat half collapsed back onto his bed.

"A blood line? Me? No way, its not possible."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"If not that, what?"

"I don't know, but…my family line is a small one."

Lee flinched slightly.

"I mean…I think so at least."  
Shikamaru nodded. He knew that both of Lee's parents were dead. One dieing during the Kyuubi attack 15 years ago, the other a few months later on a mission. Lee had been taken in by his mothers family, as his father had been the last of his line.

"Hmm. I wonder if could have been triggered by the radiation Orcrist was telling me about."

Shikamaru muttered half to himself. He had given it some thought. The radiation the AI had explained could cause mutations as well as death.

_Or maybe bring up an unknown and deeply buried blood line._

"Wow."

Lee said looking stunned.

Shikamaru let Lee absorb that as he glanced toward the door to the room.

It was large and comfortable with two beds, 2 chairs and a long couch.

He had been ushered in here rather quickly by the Kelly woman.

She had seemed…well rattled wasn't the word. He doubted even death would shake these Spartans. Hm perhaps apprehensive was the word?

He could feel a tension in the air. Something was happening. Something they weren't telling him.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Yo. Sam."

Shikamaru said lifting his hand. Out of all the Spartans he liked Sam the most. He was easy going and seemed to be the most trustworthy.

Sam nodded as he came through the door. He then stepped to the side revealing the much smaller person his large frame had been obscuring.

"Hin…Hinata!"

Shikamaru said startled. He hadn't known she was awake.

The shy girl smiled softly. Her eyes still wrapped in gauze. She looked pathetically small next to the Spartan. Small and fragile, like a glass figure. Her paler than normal skin added to the effect.

He was slightly surprised though to see that Hinata wasn't wearing her usual coat and pants. This was probably the first time he'd ever seen her in something other than the coat, or her families tradition garbs.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to comment, then thought better of it. Of course she wouldn't be wearing her normal clothes. they had been stained with blood. Hell he didn't even know if they were on the ship. Might have been left on earth.

After giving it a brief thought he decided on not saying anything, the shy girl might take it the wrong way. He didn't want her worrying more than need be.

Besides it appeared though that Hinata had been taken care of. She was wearing a way to large dark tan t-shirt and some camouflaged pants. It was obviously army regulation as Shikamaru had seen others wearing the same stuff.

The pants seemed to fit her alright, although the t-shirt dwarfed her small frame.

Hinata made not move to enter the room.

It didn't take but a moment for Shikamaru's swift mind to figure out the reason.

Instantly he on his feet. Reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder. Leading her into the room without being overly noticeable about it. Once she was close enough to a chair he turned toward the Spartan.

"What's going on?"

The Spartan gave Shikamaru an unreadable look.

"I told Dr. Halsey you would notice. The Covenant is moving. We're not sure what's going on yet, but it looks like they might attack earth again. This is just a safety precaution."

"Hmmm."

Shikamaru said over Lee's freaked out 'what happened Hinata-chan' ranting.

"when Orcrist has a moment I would like to speak to him."  
Shikamaru finally said.

He pretty much realized they were under house arrest until further notice. That however was against the contract. He wouldn't sit here idle while things were happening.

"What about Naruto?"

Hinata said softly. Her voice was softer than Shikamaru would have liked. She sounded exhausted.

The Spartan shifted suddenly looking a little nervous.

"We haven't found him yet."

Shikamaru smacked his face.

"Did the baka wonder off?"  
"we think so. Don't worry we have a few soldiers looking for him. This is a big ship, but most of it you need a security clearance to get to."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Thank you."

He said as in a lower voice he then muttered about smacking the dumb blonde until his whiskers came off.

The Chunnin waited until Sam left before turning to Hinata.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Better."

Shikamaru opened his mouth but nothing came out. How could he tell her? Tell her she might be blind.

"Hinata…I need to tell you."  
"I know."  
She cut him off surprising him.

"I knew when I woke up. Its ok. Really."

Shikamaru felt far older than he was as he sat down. His shoulders hurt, the tension and the weight of what was going on pressing down on them.

Lee looked at his two fellow ninja's knowing they were talking about something important, but not knowing what.

"Not its not ok."  
Hinata touched his hand.

Shikamaru stared at the slender digits. How could anyone as small as her become a ninja. It always amazed him.

"Yes it is."

"what happened?"

Lee asked finally giving into his curiosity.

Hinata paused. Even with the gauze he could tell she looked confused.

"I'm not sure. Something…happened. My chakra changed, and it affected my eyes."

Shikamaru blinked then leaned forward suddenly very interested. He hadn't know that. Shikamaru had just assumed she had gotten attacked like they had.

"Changed? explain?"  
Hinata hesitated. She seemed to be searching for the right words.

"It was strange…I can't really explain it. But it was…it changed the way I saw things."

"A new ability?"

Shikamaru's mind raced.

_Maybe its not the plasma? Or even a blood line with Lee. If something happened to Hinata maybe whatever affected her did the same to Lee. _

It was simply to much of a coincidence to think otherwise.

Besides, Ninja's didn't believe in coincidences. Some might call it paranoia, but Shikamaru liked to call it a love of living. Never assume something wasn't related just because it seemed like a coincidence.

_So…first Lee then Hinata. But what is the common factor?_

Obviously it had something to do with this world. But that seemed to large of a reason. Maybe the air was different, or maybe it was this radiation Orcrist told him about.

"You said you're eyesight changed?"

Shikamaru paused a lump forming in his throat. He was afraid to ask her. But knew he had to. He had to know if she was a disability or…kami above the thoughts in his head left a bad taste in his mouth.

_I have to ask to see if she's worth anything as a ninja anymore. If she doesn't have her eyes then she's a liability, worse than a civilian. _

"Can you still use your blood limit, or are you totally blind?"

Shikamaru ignored Lee's gasp of surprise. He focused totally on the tiny girl in front of him. She hung her head, her fingers coming together. It was a habit Shikamaru had observed before. When she felt shy or afraid she would do this to give her hands something to do.

Reaching out, Shikamaru covered her hands with his, stopping the nervous habit.

Hinata jumped slightly. She stayed silent a long moment.

Shikamaru squeezed her hands slightly, urging her to say what had to be said.

"I don't know."

Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly as he turned his head away from her.

He didn't get the chance to speak when the ship gave a sudden lurch.

Hinata gave a short startled scream as she valiantly tried to use chakra to stay on her feet.

It might have worked to if Lee hadn't been pitched forward and into her. He might have had a chance of staying upright if he hadn't still be posed dramatically on the bed.

"Kami! Hinata-chan are you alright!"

Lee yelled out as he tried to get his arms under him and at the same time not touch anything he wasn't supposed to.

Shikamaru ignored the tangle of limbs on the floor as he made his way toward the door.

However before he even reached for the door knob, the door opened revealing Sam.

His scared face was drawn in tightly. His eyes hard as he stared at Shikamaru.

"Doctor Halsey has requested you stay in this room. And I must insist you follow her orders."

The large Spartan walked into the room closing the door behind him. He didn't move either, effectively blocking the only exist out of the room.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"We are not prisoners."

Sam answered without missing a beat.

"No your not. You are a guest aboard the Indianapolis."

Shikamaru repeated.

"We are not prisoners."

His eyes narrowed.

"Move out of the way."

He was extremely aware of both Lee and Hinata taking flanking positions behind him. Even though Hinata couldn't see she could still feel where in the room they were. She was backing him up.

The Spartan lifted his chin.

"Will you break the contract?"

Shikamaru said softly as he took a step forward. He motioned to Lee to stay back. He in turn placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder to keep her in place.

"Where is Dr. Halsey? Take me to her."

The ship rocked again.

"Very well."

Sam said reluctantly. A fight was the last thing they needed right now. He couldn't risk the Konoha ninja's rebelling during a fight.

"Lee, stay here with Hinata. I'll be back shortly. Also if that Baka Naruto shows up, knock him on his ass for me for wondering off again!"

With that Shikamaru followed Sam out the door.

There was a long moment of silence.

Finally Lee spoke. He was totally and utterly confused.

"What is going on?"

8888

Dr. Halsey cursed colorfully as she ran toward the bridge.

Things were getting out of hand and very quickly.

"The Covenant is moving."

Aeon said softly. The tiny AI was sitting on her shoulder. Her normally bright blue skin darkened to almost black. It was a sign of how worried she was.

Halsey muttered another curse. This couldn't be happening at a worse time.

They hadn't secured the renegades. The leaf-nins haven't been settled in yet.

The red haired boy was injured and needed medical attention.

Halsey seriously needed to talk to the rebels leader Eevre.

And no one had any idea where Naruto had wondered off to!

"Captain!?"

Halsey's voice was sharp and commanding. Her questioning tone demanding answers.

The man turned giving Halsey a sharp single nod.

Captain James Turner was an older man, slightly bald and slightly gray. He was tall and lanky with deep wrinkles in the skin around his eyes and mouth.

He had once been all over the known universe, fought in dozens of battles.

But he was also…as the brass would say an overly timid fighter. He would much rather try to outrun an enemy than face them head on.

He wasn't a coward by any means. He just didn't like to damage his ship or put her crew in more danger than was absolutely necessary. He was a calculating man. He knew the risks and the probability of success even before his AI's did.

This along with his impressive military record was the reason he was chosen to be the Indianapolis's Captain.

A ship that was never meant to fight, only to run.

Captain Turner gave Dr. Halsey a tense smile.

He didn't mind that she was pretty much bossing him around. He was used to it. He might be the commanding officer on this ship but Halsey by far outranked him as far as the UNSC was concerned. A classic case of someone making themselves so important the government they could do as they pleased.

"The Covenant is attacking."

Turner pointed toward the large window that looked out into space.

"From their heading, we're guessing they are going to attack the Cairo first."

Halsey frowned.

"Focus on each station one at a time?"

The captain nodded.

"That's insane."

Halsey pushed her glasses up her nose.

"They could lose…"

She paused to do the math in her head.

"At least 78 of their forces if they try that. And that's the best estimate."

"The Covenant has a 23 chance of success. If they follow this course of action."

Aeon said her eyes focused on nothing. The markings on her body were moving unusually fast.

"We're going to duck to the other side of the planet."

The Captain said quietly. Halsey gave the man a sharp look.

"If we do that, if anything happens we'll be on our own. Everyone is here."

The Captain shrugged.

"the entire fleet is attacking. We'll be fine. If we have to we can make a jump."

Halsey frowned harshly. Still she couldn't see any reason to NOT move. It would be safer on the other side of the planet. The changes of getting into a fire fight would be signifigently less. And like the Captain said, they could jump easier from that location.

She opened her mouth to say something when the world shattered.

The sensors hadn't even seen it coming.

But everyone aboard sure as hell felt it.

Halsey was thrown to the ground as the ship violently pitched to the left. She could hear alarms screaming, red lights blinking and Aeon trying to talk over the suddenly chaos.

"What…"

She tried to catch the breath the fall had taken it out of her. She closed her eyes focusing. She didn't feel any pain that would hint at a broken bone. She still could think so no head injury. So despite the adrenaline coursing through her system that could hide pain Dr. Halsey didn't think she was hurt.

"What is happening."

The Captain, by some miracle (or training) was still on his feet. He didn't offer Halsey a hand up as he was to busy looking over the screens and all the information.

The ship rocked again, not as violently as the first but Halsey felt a deep rooted fear blossom in her chest.

_NO. I can't lose the Indianapolis. All my experiments…THE SPARTANS!_

They couldn't lose 4 Spartans at once. It would be disastrous.

_At least Linda hasn't reported in yet._

Halsey thought in a near panic. At least one Spartan she called here would live if things went horribly wrong. Closing her eyes Halsey forced all feeling from her heart and mind. She couldn't think of that now. She had to be cool and collected.

This ship was to important, there were several things they could do to avoid destruction.

She just had to stay calm.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

She said stay calm, not stay quiet.

It was Aeon that answered

"Three ships have broken off from the main group."

Halsey leaned against a console. She could see Orcrist and the Captain talking to each other. She couldn't hear them over the wail of the alarm.

"There's a hull breach in sector 7."

Aeon's skin was a brilliant blue. Her eyes wide, her face that of barely contained panic.

_This is her first battle. _

Halsey thought to herself. She hadn't thought about that. What would the little AI would do in a combat situation? Cortana had been tested before being given to John.

Aeon was a rookie so to speak. Halsey had no idea what she would do. She cursed her short sightedness and swore if they survived this it would never happen again.

"I've closed it off. No causalities."

Halsey was grateful no one had gotten sucked out into space. But that should be the last thing of Aeon's mind.

"Call the Cairo, the other ships! We need help!"

"It won't matter my Lady."

Orcrist was suddenly in front of her. His hair was wild his eyes almost as wide as Aeons.

"The Covenant fleet has managed to cut us off. The bulk of the enemy is attacking. Keeping our allies busy. We are on our own."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

"They never meant to go after the Cairo."

Halsey hissed.

"They were after us!"

"Correct Doctor."

"Can we jump?"

Orcrist shook his head.

"We're to close to the planet. Not to mention all the ships around us."

Halsey closed her eyes.

They were trapped. Trapped between the gravity field of their home planet and an army of Covenant ships. A lot of good being a ship was when they couldn't run.

"Alright. Battle stations."

Orcrist's eyes gleamed at Halsey words. He unbuckled the Axe at his side.

His voice was loud and booming, echoing through the ship as he used the comm system.

"The Indianapolis has more teeth than these small sharks circling us."

Orcrist grinned swinging his axe in a wide arc.

"Lets us show them how hard we bite!"

"Evasive Maneuvers!"

Aeon screamed suddenly.

Orcrist gave a war cry as he made the ship do an impressive swan dive. Halsey wrapped her arms around her waist as her stomach dropped.

The eerie green light of the Covenant energy blasted passed almost harmlessly over head.

It managed to singe some of the outer coating on the thick armor of the ship but it didn't breach the hull.

"Covenant bastards!"

Halsey didn't think she'd ever heard an AI curse before. However now wasn't the time to ponder the event.

Sitting down at one of the empty station in the bridge Halsey tried to focus on the problems at hand.

Orcrist was in charge of flying, and under normal conditions everything to do with the ship. However she wanted him focused on making sure they didn't die.

So she took over some of bothersome tasks such as regulating the engine temperature, and priming the mach guns.

Orcrist aimed and fired all three mach guns at once.

Halsey held her breath.

Of the three shots only one hit.

Halsey exhaled sharply a curse muttered staining her lips.

Her fingers were like lightening as she worked as fast as she could to prime the guns again.

Smaller guns, not enough to cripple a Covenant ship but enough to weaken it fired and hit as the shields of the ship hit flicked and then failed.

Halsey grinned gravely as she watched the small plumes of flame erupted over the damaged vessel.

"Orcrist."

Halsey said as the AI crowed loudly at the hit.

"Don't forget yourself. If there is an opening to escape, take it!"

The AI paused a moment, then gave Halsey a sharp single nod. He wanted to fight, badly. But he knew his place and his duty.

He would do as he had been programmed to do.

Protect the Indianapolis.

The Mac guns boomed loudly, making the metal under Halseys feet vibrate.

The Covenant bastard dived and swerved, surprisingly nimble for such a large ship.

It returned fire.

"Oh god."

Halsey muttered taking a gods name she didn't believe in in vain.

The controls went dark as the ship once again violently shook as she took another direct hit.

"Engines at 45 percent. They are overheating."

Aeon said.

"A coolant line busted."

She paused a moment.

"Repairs have started."

By some minor miracle Orcrist was able to force one more shot out of the mac guns. Halsey didn't watch, to preoccupied in getting her console working to watch, as one of the ships blew up in a fiery ball of death.

"The mac guns won't be able to fire again for a few minutes."

Orcrist said loudly.

"And we can't keep dodging like we have. If we get any closer to the planet we won't be able to stay in orbit."

"We'll crash!"

Halsey snapped finishing what the AI was going to warn. Not that they would survive long enough to hit the earth. They would burn in orbit, the ship wouldn't be able to handle it and would break apart in atmo, killing them instantly.

Halsey gritted her teeth. The Covenant probably knew this. That was why the attacked so quickly, not giving the Indianapolis the chance to move to safer sky.

"I know that Orcrist. Just do what you can!"

"Yes Ma'am."

Suddenly Aeon stiffened.

"Incoming transmission from planet side."

Harley felt like grinding her teeth together.

"Not now Aeon! He can wait."  
Aeon shook her head. Something in the tone of her voice caught Halseys attention despite the pressing matters at hand.

"He really needs to speak to you."

Halsey frowned then nodded once in the standard sharp military fashion. It was one of the many things she had picked up by being around the brass and soldiers for so many years.

"Take over. Watch the core temp."

Halsey then stood up and walked over to a near by console.

"What is it!? We are kind of busy up here."

"Ma'am! Sergeant Vic speaking Ma'am."

The Sergeant saluted. He was sweating and looked very stressed and worried.

"Ma'am has Spartans 48 contacted you?"

Halsey blinked.

"Linda? No, I had sent orders for her to come here as soon as her duties were done planet side."

The young man ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"That's the thing. We gave her her orders over 12 hours ago."

Vic had the grace to blush and looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I should have noticed sooner…but…she never made it to the shuttle. We…uh we…"

Halsey's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Spit it out Sergeant!"

The man gulped turning pale.

"We went to her room, her door was locked. We forced our way in…and…"

"Sergeant!"

She warned softly. Her tone was harsh but inside she was starting to panic. Linda…she had just assumed the Spartan wasn't done with her mission on Earth. It hadn't even occurred to her to worry where the Spartan was.

"the room was pretty messed up. Defiantly a struggle…and there was blood."

Halsey's heart froze. She no longer could hear the sounds of battle or Orcrists loud bellow as they fought to survive.

"We did a DNA scan…its Spartans 48. Ma'am…we've searched and searched but we have no idea what happened or where 48 might be."

Halsey closed her eyes forcing herself not to lose her focus.

"Keep searching. I don't have time for this right now!"

She closed the link just as the door behind her swished open. Turning in surprise she repeated her last sentence.

"I don't have time for this right now! SAM take him back to the room NOW!"

Sam twitched, in his memory he couldn't remember her ever yelling at him, at any of the Spartans. He lifted his hand to place on Shikamaru's shoulder to lead him back to the room. An order was an order.

Just as his hand landed, the boy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Startled Sam looked up just as he reappeared beside Halsey.

"We have a contract Doctor."

His eyes were on the screens.

"I take it the Covenant are attacking? Are we in danger?"  
"Yes!"

Halsey grit out. She motioned for Sam to leave. Shikamaru obviously planned to stay and she needed to get back and focused on the battle at hand.

"brace for impact!"  
The Captain suddenly screamed out as everything was bathed in a bright green light. Halsey was throw from her chair. Only this time she didn't hit the floor. Startled she looked up at the face of Shikamaru. He had caught her.

The ship continued to pitch widely. Glancing over at the computer screen, Halsey paled as she saw how many decks had been breached. Including the main engine room…

Everything suddenly went dark, for a moment it was pitch black. Halsey couldn't even see the end of her nose…then the soft amber light of the emergency lights kicked in.

"Oh no."

Aeon said in the suddenly stillness.

"We've lost power. The engines are dead."

Halsey found her feet as Shikamaru let her go. She punched in some codes…nothing happened. Frustrated she slapped the computer hard.

"Bring us back Aeon!"

The AI didn't speak.

"AEON!"

Halsey whirled around…and stopped as she saw that everyone except Shikamaru was looking at her.

"I can't."

Aeon finally said.

"That blast penetrated the core reactor. There is no power beyond basic life support."

"We are…"

Orcrist lowered his arms, his axe hanging limply in his hand.

"Are are already falling toward the planet."

Halsey was shaking. No no no no…this couldn't be happening. The Indianapolis was the most well protected ship in the UNSC fleet. She couldn't die like this, trapped between her home planet and the enemy.

She couldn't die with the lives of so many important people on board.

The Spartans…HER Spartans, they could die here.

"Escape pods?"  
She finally choked out.

"Impossible."

Orcrist said his voice gruff.

"They would just burn in Atmo as well."

"Shit…"

Halsey turned away, covering her mouth with her hands.

"shit shit shit shit SHIT!"

She took a deep breath.

"Alright. I want the Spartans to go to the hangers."

"Dr. Halsey."

Aeon tried to interrupt, her voice sad.

"We'll…we'll jettison them. With the armor they should…"

"Dr. Halsey."

"They should be able to survive a few hours. Maybe someone will be able to…"

"HALSEY!"

"rescue…"

Halsey took off her glasses setting them down on the computer console.

"What about the other ships? Can they?"

"Dr. Halsey no one will be able to…"

Aeon trailed off, glancing over at Orcrist.

'The Indianapolis is dead."

He finished.


End file.
